Hollow Charm
by magicsmith
Summary: Sequel to Orihime's Groundhog Day. COMPLETE. A Charm and Hueco Mundo. Finally Ichigo and Orihime declare their love before she is abducted. They struggle to be together. IchixHime RenjixRukia. Ch 29 up. Lime.
1. Charmed Sanity

_Tite Kubo owns Bleach. I just borrowed the characters. _

If you have read _Orihime's Groundhog Day_ (OGD) you will remember it is told from Orihime's point of view.

There were some occasions where Ichigo acted a little strange. This chapter is told from Ichigo's point of view and may provide some explanation. It is darker than OGD.

This story is set just before the Arrancar's are first seen in the human world and immediately after Ichigo left Orihime's apartment in OGD. In future chapters there will be spoilers for anyone who has not read the manga (depending on how fast I write and how the anime progresses).

I decided to keep the name Hollow Charm for the story. Thank you to IchigoMade for her/his suggestion for the story title. I used it for this chapter as it works so well as the title.

**

* * *

**

Charmed Sanity

Ichigo left Orihime's place and started walking. How long had it been since he was home? At least 32 hours, more if he considered school.

'Seven repeats! Why did she repeat seven times? What was she thinking? I can understand the first time. I sure as hell want to forget the cause for those repeats, maybe. When she kissed me that first time, it was sweet. But seven repeats. And she took me to a Karaoke bar. I sang. My old man heard me. At least no one else will remember.'

Ichigo wandered in the general direction of home. There was no reason to rush home and it was easier to think while he was walking. The night was cool but it was getting late.

He tried to sort through his memories, firmly putting the sensation of the last kiss with from him mind. He'd think about that later, once he could get everything straight. Why it was important for him to order his memories, he wasn't sure. Maybe it was pride. For 32 hours he had not been acting independently. His anger rose again as he imagined himself as a puppet and Orihime as the puppet mistress. She directed, he followed. Damn her. How could she treat him like that? It seemed so contemptuous. Then memories beset him, making it hard to think. He stopped walking and tried to clear his mind.

'It isn't like that,' he rationalised. 'Orihime is not a master manipulator. I know she meant well, or did she? The benefit of using the charm was ultimately for her,' Ichigo bit his lip and looked at the sky. The answers to his questions were not there. Just a few clouds and some stars.

He walked home. As he pushed through the door, he dodged the kick that Isshin tried to land on him.

'I'm not in the mood,' Ichigo said. 'How was the karaoke? Did you sing?'

'Why are you so late? How did you know we went to a Karaoke bar?' Isshin asked full of curiosity.

Ichigo realised his mistake.

' Ur, I think Yuzu must have mentioned it,' Ichigo improvised. 'Or maybe I overheard you mention it. Can't remember.'

'Still doesn't explain why you're so late,' Isshin said dismissing his answer.

'I told you. I was working on a science project with someone from school. We've nearly finished,' Ichigo explained.

'Why didn't you work on it here? No one would interrupt you,' Isshin said slyly.

'Interrupt? Like you didn't interrupt the time Tatsuki came over to work on English? You were in and out of my room every few minutes. First to get something out of the cupboard, then to bring in drinks, then food, then more drinks. Then you kept interrupting to ask all sorts of moronic questions. We got no work done. I remember my favourite question: you asked hold old I was. I had thought of studying here, but remembering all this convinces me it would be a bad idea,' Ichigo said, his voice getting louder as he related his grievances.

Isshin threw a punch at him, which Ichigo blocked.

'I'm going to bed,' Ichigo said sourly.

As he trudged up the stairs he heard Isshin muttering under his breath about the ingratitude of his son.

Ichigo made certain that Kon was snoozing before even thinking of sleep. Once started, Kon would talk all night about the treatment he was receiving, or how much he missed Rukia, or some such drivel.

Ichigo tried to sleep. It was difficult. He still hadn't sorted his memories out. It had been a relief when Orihime finally revealed what she had done. Not trusting his memories, thinking he was going insane had shaken him. It was bad enough living with another voice in his head and fearing the eventual outcome of his ongoing battle with his inner hollow, but losing trust in his memory would make the victory of the hollow more immediate. He pushed these thoughts aside; concerned that thinking about the hollow might bring him from the depths of his mind.

As Ichigo lay there, he remembered hearing Orihime sing. She seemed a different person when she was singing. Confident, not deferential, stronger. He had been surprised by her talent. If only she could be like that when she was fighting. He'd been right in what he said earlier. Orihime was not a fighter. She did not have the desire to kill, or even hurt anyone. If she developed that instinct it would change her into someone else, probably someone less than she was now.

Thinking about Orihime led to the memory of the kisses. Briefly, he allowed himself to remember how she felt when he held her in his arms and kissed her. She had felt so pliable, so soft.

Ichigo stretched. The thoughts weren't helping him sleep.

'Why didn't you have sex with her when she asked? I told you to. When she kissed you, you could have had her then. I told you to lay that girl. It would have been so easy and so sweet. You know you wanted to. She said no strings. She almost begged you,' said the hollow inside.

The sound of the hollow's voice forced Ichigo to remember. When Orihime had kissed him the first time, he'd felt the hollow stir. When she had asked him to have sex with her, the hollow had tried to take over. Only sheer will had enabled Ichigo to maintain control. It had clamoured in his mind, yelling at Ichigo that it wanted this new experience. He realised he had been very abrupt with Orihime, but that was due to the effort of exerting control. Her words awoke more than the hollow. Unwanted emotions were roused by her words. He had refused to look at her knowing that her pleading eyes and the hollows call would overwhelm him. Fearful of the words he might say prevented him from answering her questions.

'It would have just been sex,' Ichigo thought.

'That's the point, dummy. S E X! I want it. You deny it but you want it. She wanted it. Why say no?' the hollow shrieked.

'I respect Orihime. I turned her down so harshly because of you. I wanted to make it clear that there would be no relationship. That I did not love her,' Ichigo mentally replied, drawn into the conversation against his better judgement.

'What's love got to do with sex? Fool! When the bleach spilled on her you even removed some of her clothes. You could have had her when she was naked in the shower. Looking at her got you excited enough. I told you use the situation. You liked looking at her. You wanted to touch her. You should have touched her. She wouldn't have said no. I tried to get you to walk in when you handed her the robe. It would have been fun in the shower. Her wet slippery body wrapping around you. Why didn't you listen to me?' the hollow screeched.

'That's why I ran out. You started screaming at me to do something. If I'd tried anything you would have tried to take over again. Leave me alone,' Ichigo responded.

'I'm getting stronger. Next time I will take over and then you'll have to watch while I finally make your little friend a happy girl,' the hollow gloated. 'Can't wait to get my hands on that body, especially her…'

'There won't be a next time,' Ichigo interrupted the hollow. 'I'll make sure I only see Orihime at school. The charm won't work for her again so the opportunity will never arise.'

'But you were planning on inviting her over tomorrow, inviting her to a party. I heard you. You have feelings for her. You were planning something more,' the hollow reminded him.

'I forgot about you. You were keeping quiet. The extra memories confused me. I realised she must be lonely,' Ichigo said with reluctance.

'I desired to see what you would do if you forgot about me. I wanted to see what would happen. I thought if you forgot about me, you might actually get some action. You fumbled it. You kissed her, you chose to kiss her, but then you didn't follow up,' the hollow taunted.

'I kissed her because I care for her. I thought you only got interested when I fight,' Ichigo observed trying to change the tack of the conversation.

'Any strong emotion interests me,' the hollow replied. 'Lust is a pretty basic but strong emotion. I want to experience it fully. Why don't you go back to the girl's place now? We could both have her. You first, then me. Think of how good it would feel.'

Ichigo squeezed his eyes tightly shut and tensed his whole body. He was trying to shut out the hollow's voice. Quickly he tried to think of something else. Homework. That would work. Thinking about homework made the hollow bored, and it became quiet, but thinking about homework inevitably led Ichigo to think about the science project. The hollow stirred again.

'You nearly told her the truth when you were drunk about me. You even mentioned me. It would have been funny watching that cute little trusting face change when you told her the real reason you refused to have sex with her. I would have loved to hear you explain it. Telling her about me and how scared you were that I would take over. Instead you rambled on about responsibility and how you needed someone you didn't have to protect. You were the cause of her getting hurt. She was trying to prove she could take care of herself. Your fault,' the hollow taunted.

'12 times 3 is 36, 12 times 4 is 48,' Ichigo began to chant. He finished the 12 times table and then started on the 9 times. It usually blocked stray thoughts.

Defeated by the multiplication table the hollow returned to the depths of Ichigo's mind.

Feeling less like sleep now, Ichigo sat up and turned on the light. Instead of his wasted efforts at sleep, he may as well do something useful. He began to write down the memories he had from the repeats, trying to sort them into order. He was careful when he considered a few of the repeats, skirting around the details, suppressing any emotional response, anxious of the hollow stirring again. When he finished over an hour had passed. He was feeling tired and the hollow had been quiet. The list was complete and he could not understand the compulsion he had to try to order his memories.

There was the foundation of the repeats. Then there was the Karaoke bar. That was repeat 3, or was it 4? The one when he fell asleep must have been the first repeat because nothing really happened. Listening to music must have been the second one. That would make sense. The next one was the Karaoke bar. He felt a flush of heat rise in his face. At least no one except Orihime would remember him singing. The next one must have been the experiment. His blush deepened. No point in thinking about that. Then they played Zelda. That had been fun, if a little disturbing when he came back and found her lying next to his body. By that time his memories had begun to return.

When he'd returned from killing the hollow during that repeat, he'd watched for a few minutes wondering if she was hurt. At the time he couldn't admit to himself he wished she was really hugging him. Was it then his feelings started to change, or was it earlier? She had looked so peaceful and content. Her hair had spread around her head and spilled over his chest. Her eyes had been closed and her hands were curled on his upper body. When he remembered how she looked, laying there, he had been intrigued at how she had looked innocent and laden with sexual promise at the same time. He quickly set aside those thoughts, fearful of the hollow's return.

The next repeat was when she offered him alcohol. He knew why he'd agreed. He was a teenager. Teenagers did things they weren't supposed to do. Ichigo thought he knew Orihime's motives, but it just seemed odd. It wasn't something he'd expect her to do. Maybe it was the influence of the charm. Maybe not. He probably would never know. The only way to know the effect of the charm would be to use it and he would never do that.

Then there was the last repeat and the aftermath when he remembered everything. Memories overlaying memories. There must have been many rules that Orihime had broken in order for his memories to return fully. The charm was dangerous. Maybe he should persuade her to destroy the charm, or bury it. It had brought nothing but trouble and made him want to end their friendship. He knew she would remember he'd kissed her.

Laying down again Ichigo considered Orihime's motivations. He lay on his back, eyes open staring. Why had she repeated 7 times? She could have stopped after the first time. They were friends again, everything was back to normal.

Thinking of her explanation he began to understand some of her reasoning. Believing that your actions didn't matter would be liberating. If it went wrong, you could change it. In many ways it was freedom from responsibility. Ichigo could understand wanting to taste that sort of freedom. The lack of consequences to your actions. Not having to worry about hurting another person's feelings or another person. The ability to spend time with someone you cared about.

Ichigo reminded himself that the repeats had changed his feelings toward Orihime. He resented that change. It was not his choice that he now cared for her. Caring was dangerous. He had been honest when he said he didn't want to get involved because it would make someone a target for the hollows. Look what happened when she followed him out while he was fighting. The hollows had immediately sensed and targeted her. Ichigo wasn't sure if it was because they perceived she was weaker, or because they sensed she was important to him.

Seeing her unconscious after he'd killed the second hollow made him feel so helpless and uncertain. He'd feared that she was seriously hurt. If Tsubaki hadn't been there to distract him he didn't know what action he might have taken.

Ichigo resolutely tried to stop thinking. He was determined to go to sleep. He lay there quietly chanting the multiplication table. Maybe he could bore himself to sleep. By the time he reached the seven times table, he slept.

The next day at school, he avoided Orihime as much as possible.

Ichigo brooded over his problems. The hollow's threats, his anger at being used by Orihime, his feelings for Orihime, his anger at those feelings, his fear of the strength of the hollow. These thoughts distracted him from the lessons and the interaction of the other students. It was a relief when the Shinigami Battle licence made him run out of the room.

Following his return from killing the hollow there was a brief stir of interest in the classroom as a new student was introduced who was seated next to Ichigo.

As arranged Orihime and Ichigo met at lunch and completed the science project. Every attempt Orihime made at conversation, not related to their work, Ichigo shrugged off. He tried not to see the increasing hurt on her face as he snubbed all of her conversational gambits.

'What do you think of the new student, Ichigo?' Orihime asked

'I don't want to think of anything except the project at the moment,' he replied, refusing to look at her.

They worked on the project a little longer. Ichigo only spoke when necessary.

'I need to apologise again, Ichigo,' Orihime eventually said painfully. 'I never meant to hurt you. I was very selfish and inconsiderate.'

'I don't want to talk about it,' Ichigo replied coolly, all the time wanting to hold her again, but fearing the consequences.

Orihime tried to smile at Ichigo, but her face twisted with sadness and she dropped her eyes to the work.

'Please forgive me Ichigo,' she murmured so softly, he was not sure if he heard her properly.

'Can we just finish this?' Ichigo said.

Orihime nodded sadly.

After a few more minutes work, the project was complete. Ichigo did not want to witness the pain he was causing Orihime. It made him feel guilty and angry at the same time.

'Okay. See you,' Ichigo said abruptly as he quickly packed and left without a backward glance.

When school finished Ichigo returned home perturbed by his thoughts. He just didn't know how he felt about Orihime. The feelings confused him. He knew he'd hurt her badly at lunchtime, but assured himself that he didn't have much choice. The anger he felt for her actions was still there, but more than that he feared the hollow inside. If he tried to get closer to Orihime, it would ultimately hurt both of them.

Hurting Orihime was something he didn't want to do, but decided it was the only correct action. If he could distance her, make her dislike him that would make her safe.

The emotions he now felt were not his own. He refuted them. The use of the charm had created the emotions. Therefore they were not real emotions, just temporary feelings that would quickly fade. He could not bear the weight of the feelings and the constraints they urged on his behaviour and life. And there was always the hollow ready to step in if he allowed strong emotions to take over.

Going to his room he continued to brood. Kon leapt out as soon as he entered the room.

'Ichigo,' he said in his whiny voice, 'When is Rukia coming back? I miss her. You never let me have any fun. What am I meant to do all day, while you're in school? I'm bored.'

Ichigo picked up Kon and held him above the waste paper bin.

'Shut up Kon. I don't want to hear your puerile problems. Can't you ever consider anyone else? If you don't shut up I'll put you out with the garbage. Leave me alone. I have to study,' Ichigo said, all the time knowing his reasoning would have no impact on Kon.

'You're so selfish, Ichigo. You never think of anyone except yourself. I could have come with you last night when you worked on the science project. I could have been close to my beautiful goddess. I could have roamed through her apartment while you were busy. Looking at her underwear, breathing in her scents. I may have even stayed there. Why are you so selfish, Ichigo? Why don't you let me have your body so I can spend time with Orihime?'

'Idiot, she'd know it wasn't me in seconds. You don't understand,' Ichigo stopped knowing he could not explain the charm to Kon.

If Kon knew about the charm, he would try to use it. Ichigo did not like to think of how Kon would use it. No female would be safe. The consequences would be horrendous. He also hated the idea of Kon being close to Orihime.

'I want you to stay away from Orihime,' Ichigo said firmly.

'You're just jealous. You know she would prefer me to you,' Kon said testily.

'Drop it or I tape you to the toilet again,' Ichigo threatened wearily.

Kon was quiet for a minute. 'Can't I have a little time in your body?' he asked plaintively.

The shinigami battle licence interrupted.

Knowing it was a foolish idea, but driven out of a sense of compassion, Ichigo gave Kon the use of his body.

'Stay away from Orihime,' he warned as he left.

Moving quickly he fought and defeated the hollow only to be confronted by the new guy from school. What was his name? Hirako? How could Hirako have a zanpaku-to and see Ichigo in shinigami form?

Listening to Hirako's explanation placed Ichigo in a quandary. He'd never heard of the Vizards, but then there was much he had not been told. Ignorance was dangerous. Even so, even though he could feel the strength of Hirako, there seemed to be more something he was keeping to himself. Why were the Vizards' interested in him? How long had they been watching him?

Ichigo reminded himself that he was a shinigami, but he was constantly plagued by his hollow side. If he could control it: still the hollow's voice, not taste the terror each time it spoke to him, defeat it, then he could concentrate on other problems. Would the Vizards' help?

Ichigo sensed another hollow. He left but when he arrived in the area he had sensed the hollow, the place was deserted. He went home to find a very quiet Kon. Ichigo did not care why, or feel any desire to find out what had happened. A quiet Kon seemed a blessing to Ichigo. His body seemed uninjured, which was the main thing.

For a brief moment Ichigo considered asking Urahara if he knew anything about the Vizards, but felt uncomfortable. Urahara had helped him recover his shinigami powers and Zangetsu, but that came at the cost of the hollow. That cost now appeared too high. He didn't want to blame Urahara; he knew the man had only tried to help him save Rukia. If anyone was to blame it was Ichigo.

'There seemed to be so many problems that are initially caused by other people, but if I constantly blame them, I will become the type of resentful, hating person I despise. I can't blame Orihime. Nor should I resent her. But I will keep away from her. I don't want to care too much. I want these emotions to fade as they should in time. Thinking about her confuses me. I want to hold her. I want to stay away.'

Ichigo was uncertain he would be able to sleep. Hearing Hirako talk about the hollow reminded him of his problems and the trouble he'd had during the repeats and last night. He tossed restlessly for a while, but eventually succumbed to weariness and slept.

Morning brought no consolation. The hollow had been silent during the night, but he'd dreamt of it. He didn't want to remember those dreams. He left early without breakfast and went to school ignoring Kon.

Hirako was there. Ichigo did not want to trust his memory of their conversation. He tried to persuade himself that it hadn't really happened. Maybe it was all part of the dream he'd had and the confused memories that were a result of the charm.

Ichigo decided to ignore Hirako, Orihime and every one else who seemed to complicate his life. He would concentrate on school work.

Then Hirako touched Orihime, put his arm around her. That was too much for Ichigo to accept. He got up, grabbed Hirako and dragged him outside. He wanted to talk to him. He needed to know more.

The information that Hirako provided this time rocked Ichigo more than their previous conversation.

There was no hope. The hope Ichigo had clung to, was destroyed by Hirako's words. The hollow was gaining strength and would gain control. He would lose everything, his sanity, friends, family…. Orihime. The option of becoming a Vizard did not interest Ichigo. It was too much for him to comprehend.

The rest of school passed in a blur. Ichigo could not concentrate. The enormity of his situation made other thoughts impossible. Who cared who landed on the moon, or when? Why did they have to know the chemical elements? Why was it important to learn these unimportant facts?

As soon as the bell went, Ichigo left, ignoring the other students. He wanted some privacy. Walking to the park he found it crowded with people. He didn't want to be around people. He wanted to be alone. He wanted to be alone with one person. He wanted to see Orihime. The conversation with Hirako made him realise how scared he was of losing her friendship. His anger at Orihime vanished.

The conversation with Hirako finally forced Ichigo to recognize the truth. Even before she used the charm, he had developed an attachment to Orihime. Looking back, he tried to remember if it began when they went to Soul Society or before. It had seemed easier to deny the emotions than accept them. The time spend under the influence of the charm had strengthened his feelings, made it clear that his feelings were not those of friendship alone. There was so little time. If he could see her again, just talk to her. See her smile at him once more.

Ichigo argued with himself. He should go home. He should study. Instead he found his feet were taking him to Orihime's place. Fear of the hollow, fear of being alone made him want to be close to the one person he had hurt the most. The girl he cared about. He wanted to hold her once more, maybe for the last time. He hesitated outside her apartment for a while and then climbed the stairs and knocked on her door. There was no answer. Ichigo knocked again and waited. Still no answer.

'Maybe she went to visit Tatsuki,' he thought as he left. He started to walk home. When he was nearly there, he stopped.

'I have to see her. I have to apologise for being an idiot,' he decided. 'I don't want to hurt her anymore.'

Moving quickly, he almost ran to her apartment. This time when he knocked on the door, Orihime answered. The surprise and pleasure on her face when she saw him made him feel worse.

'Come in Ichigo. I was about to make some tea. Would you like some?' she asked pleasantly.

Ichigo followed her inside. 'Yeah, tea would be nice.'

Watching Orihime make the tea was soothing. Normal actions, a place he felt comfortable and the presence of the person he cared for. Allowing himself to relax he sat at the table and watched her pour the hot water into the teapot. He couldn't think of anything to say.

As she placed the cup of tea in front of him Ichigo could feel the skirts of her uniform brush his arm. Her closeness made him want to touch her. Just once more he wanted to hold her. He waited until she had placed the cups on the table and then stood, quickly moved around the table and embraced her. Momentarily he felt her stiffen as if she was rejecting his embrace, but then he felt her soften and she hugged him in return.

His heart lifted. His actions of the previous days had not hurt her irretrievably. She still cared.

'I'm sorry,' he said.

'I'm the one who should be apologising,' Orihime said quietly.

He looked at her. Unshed tears shone in her eyes.

Without thinking he bent his head and kissed her. The feeling of her soft mouth against his was sweeter than he remembered. His tongue parted her lips and gently invaded her mouth. He was uncertain what her reaction would be. He'd never kissed anyone like this and wasn't sure if he was doing it correctly. He felt her tongue tentatively touch his. The touch of her tongue was like an electric shock. He became aware of her body pressing against his. Instinctively he tightened his arms and began kissing her more passionately. Orihime responded.

Ichigo felt sensations flood his body. His mouth on hers, her body pressed close, their tongues playing with each other. He suddenly found breathing a little difficult. He pulled his mouth from hers.

Looking at the girl he held in his arms he saw her eyes were closed and she was flushed.

'You don't have to stop Ichigo. I like it when you kiss me,' she said faintly.

Ichigo kissed her again, unable to refuse the invitation. This time he found her tongue in his mouth, teasing him, exploring his palate, his tongue. He had not expected Orihime to take the initiative, but it felt so pleasant. He became aware of another problem, but tried to ignore it, hoping Orihime would not notice. He concentrated on the kiss, savouring it, tasting her sweetness. He felt his heart speed up. Kissing her like this was different to the previous kiss. Kissing Orihime was unlike anything he had felt before. It was satisfying of itself, but also made him want to take it further.

He felt Orihime press her body closer to his. He flushed. He was sure she would notice. If she did, she didn't move further away. If anything she moved closer, pressing tightly against him. He broke the kiss and loosened his arms slightly, moving his body away from hers, embarrassed. Orihime opened her eyes. They looked slightly out of focus. Ichigo wondered briefly how he looked.

'Don't be embarrassed, Ichigo,' Orihime said.

Ichigo felt more blood flood his face.

'I understand. I've studied biology. It's normal.'

Ichigo dropped his arms and moved away from Orihime.

'I know it's normal, but I'd hoped you hadn't noticed,' he said looking at the bookshelf.

'It doesn't matter. I care about you, Ichigo.' The sincerity in Orihime's voice touched Ichigo.

She moved close to him and placed her palm on his flushed cheek. He covered her hand with his, moved by the tender gesture and her words. He knew she cared. It was wrong to take advantage of her.

'Orihime, I think I understand about the charm. It just seemed wrong that you used it on me. I found it hard to believe you would do that,' his words were cut off as she placed her finger on his lips. He kissed her finger, then her palm and then kissed her on her mouth again.

He held her close and she pressed herself as close to him as before. The temptation was too great. He wanted to take things further.

As he kissed her, he slyly started to pull her shirt out from her skirt.

'She must notice this,' he thought. 'If she stops me I'll just kiss her again and go.'

Orihime responded by tugging Ichigo's shirt out of his pants. Her action shocked him pleasantly. He felt her palms move on the bare skin of his back. Taking this as an invitation, Ichigo moved his hands inside her shirt, touching her skin, running his hands over her back. She did not object.

They pulled apart, each of them intent on removing the other's shirt. Ichigo's fingers fumbled with the buttons. Orihime seemed to be having more success as she quickly had Ichigo's shirt open. She briefly reached inside her own shirt, unfastened and quickly removed something he couldn't see. It fell from her fingers, to the ground. Then she moved her hands onto his skin straying across his chest. Ichigo tried to concentrate but found he was distracted by Orihime's touch. Her palms were hot and soft. She was exploring his muscles closely with her hands. She touched his waist, ran her fingers over his spine, smoothed her hands over his neck and touched his chest. Ichigo noticed his breathing was becoming heavier.

Summoning his powers of concentration, Ichigo finally managed to get the last button of Orihime's shirt undone. He pulled her shirt apart gazing intently at what was revealed. Tentatively he touched her skin, running his hand from her collarbone downwards. She felt soft and warm and her skin was smooth. He wanted to touch all of her, explore all the mysteries of her body. He cupped his hands under her breasts, groaning as he felt their weight in his palms.

Pulling Orihime near for another kiss, Ichigo let his hands drop, eager to feel her naked flesh against his own. Drawing her even closer, his hands wandered to the fastenings of her skirt as he kissed her tenderly on her mouth.

'That's right. Do it. Take all her clothes off. Lay her. Have her now!' screamed the hollow triumphantly.

Ichigo became very still. How could he have forgotten? What was he doing? He knew the hollow would be affected if he tried to get close to Orihime. He'd let his emotions dictate a stupid course of action. He'd put himself and Orihime in a dangerous situation.

Ichigo dropped his hands, stepping away from Orihime. He concentrated and summoned his strength to resist the hollow. Orihime, startled by the abrupt change, looked at him with a worried frown on her face.

'Is everything all right, Ichigo?' she asked.

He shook his head.

'What are you doing, fool? Come on, get on with it. She's willing, you know she is,' squealed the disappointed hollow.

Ichigo felt a tremor pass through him at the sound of the voice inside.

'I'm sorry Orihime. I've just remembered something important and can't stay. I'll talk to you later,' he said heavily as he hurriedly did his shirt up while biting back his disappointed longing.

The sound of the hollows voice forced Ichigo to realise he could not stay. The hollow was too strong. Without daring to look at Orihime, he grabbed his bag and ran out the door, making his way home. There was nothing he could do. How could he tell Orihime how he felt? He did not want to explain about the hollow, or how it was gaining strength. How could he allow himself to become closer, to be spurred into further action when at any time the hollow could take over? He did not want to think what the hollow might do to Orihime.

Ichigo accepted the truth. He had been right earlier. He could not afford a relationship. It was too dangerous for Orihime. There was no choice. Maybe he could explain later. Maybe it was too late for explanations.

* * *

I tried to make this lighter, but it wouldn't work. Hopefully this sequel does not disappoint.

Reviews please.


	2. One of the Pawns

_Tite Kubo owns Bleach. I just borrowed the characters._

**One of the Pawns**

**5 days later**

Ichigo could barely look at himself in the mirror anymore. Each time he saw his reflection all he could see was a failure. Someone who said the right words and had good intentions, but could not protect his friends; could not protect himself. He couldn't protect Orihime.

She had so much faith in him, had put so much trust in his ability to beat off any attacks, and he had allowed her to be hurt while he stood there, useless. The internal struggle with the hollow, only recently quelled, had been harder than he could have imagined. He could not, would not change into that thing in front of Orihime.

Now, she probably hated him. How could he blame her, when he hated himself even more? Her dismissal of his attempts to apologise had hurt and confirmed his fear that she loathed him. He wanted to apologise, to hold her but he was too scared to touch her. She had been so badly injured that touching her might hurt her further. Touching her might also rouse his hollow. She wouldn't want him to touch her anyway. Failure was contagious. She had lost Tsubaki because of him.

The irony was that she had tried to protect Chad and then tried to protect him. She was not a fighter, not a protector. His role was to protect her and to keep her safe. Seeing her helpless and injured in bed made his heart ache. She could hardly look at him as he tried to apologise. As she spoke to him, he felt as if she was trying to induce him to leave. It was obvious she did not want him near her.

The hollow did not need to tell him that this was his fault. No one had tried to blame him. Every one had expressed understanding, not allowing him to account for his failure. Urahara and Yoruichi had explained that they had not expected to experience the kind of power the enemy had shown. Even Yoruichi had been hurt by her contact with one of them. Her injuries were impressive, but she just shrugged them off and continued on as if nothing important had taken place. She assured Ichigo that she has been unprepared for the strength they attackers displayed. Ichigo should just accept it and move on. Train harder, become more powerful.

But how could he deny the fault? The guilt was almost overwhelming. Another spike of remorse was how he had been barely injured in comparison to Chad and Orihime. He wanted to take their injuries, their pain. It seemed like he hadn't even tried and in his heart he knew that he hadn't tried hard enough. If he had let the hollow take over, he might have defeated the enemy, but at what cost?

He had visited Chad. Chad was his usual taciturn self and would not accept an apology. 'It was my fault. You weren't there when I was injured. I thought my powers would be enough, but those guys were strong. Stronger than I thought anyone could be. You aren't responsible for every injury, Ichigo. You expect too much of yourself. I'll heal. Orihime is making sure of that,' Chad said

The words provided little solace for Ichigo. Orihime again. Even though she had been injured, she put another person's need before her own. If she had chosen to use her healing powers on herself, she would be well. Instead she had identified the person with the most injury to be healed first.

Today Orihime was back at school, still covered with bandages. Instead of seeking his gaze, she seemed to be avoiding him. She walked past, without even acknowledging his presence. He missed her usual smile and greeting. It appeared she had trouble staying in the same room. Ichigo stared at his desk. That way he didn't have to see Orihime. She would probably prefer it if he did not look at her. He no longer had the right.

He swallowed trying to rid his mouth of the bitter taste.

The hollow had not allowed him much privacy. After his defeat, it had gloated, 'You are inferior in every way to the other shinigami. They saved your miserable hide and have you even thanked them? Oh, that's right. They didn't want to accept your pitiful attempt at gratitude. Why should they? You were so caught up with yourself that you didn't understand the situation. If you'd let me take over, so much power would have been available to you. I would have fought without your infantile conscience. I can kill without hesitation. You hesitated and let your friends get hurt. I could have protected them and then claimed my rewards from the girl. That would have been fun. I might have let you have some fun too, when I was finished with her.'

Then the hollow had further tormented Ichigo, telling him in salacious detail what he would do to Orihime if he had the chance. Ichigo felt the bile rise to his throat again. If his hollow self ever touched Orihime she would not survive the encounter. The hollow had outlined some perverted ideas of what it would like to do to Orihime that made Ichigo shudder. Pain featured in most of the scenarios outlined. The one that alarmed Ichigo most was the detailed description of how the hollow would kill Orihime once he had finished taking his pleasure from her.

First his inaction and now the hollow threatened Orihime's life. He could not allow the hollow to take over. The hollow would not be allowed near Orihime again.

Ichigo had no idea who the people were who had attacked him. Maybe they had something to do with Aizen. He supposed that was possible, but he didn't really care. If they came back he might let them kill him. He was useless anyway. If he was gone the hollow would go as well and would no longer be a threat to anyone. Maybe Seireitei would send a real shinigami to replace him when he was dead, someone who did not freeze. A shinigami who would protect; not a failure that stood by, immobile, while people were hurt and killed.

Forgetting his resolve to keep his eyes on his desk, Ichigo occasionally glanced in Orihime's direction, but she still avoided his gaze. He wanted to talk to her, to apologise and explain; to obtain her forgiveness. If she would let him explain. How could he explain? An explanation would mean he would have to tell her about the hollow, and that he didn't want to do. As he watched her, he noticed the sad expression she wore. She was not only injured, she was sad and all because of his failure.

The isolation was hard to cope with. He couldn't talk to anyone. He'd tried to broach the subject of the hollow with Urahara, but couldn't say the words. His tongue couldn't even form the beginning of the questions he wanted to ask. How would he frame the question? He had hoped that Urahara would initiate a discussion about the hollow, but he mainly talked of inconsequential matters and gossip. Urahara had been unfailingly helpful, tending to Orihime and trying to reassure Ichigo. Even so, after a few days Ichigo found he was subconsciously avoiding Urahara. If he asked and Urahara could not help, what options were left?

If Hirako had returned maybe he could have talked to him. Thinking about it further, Ichigo dismissed that idea. Knowing that Ichigo was vulnerable would be the perfect excuse for Hirako to again try to persuade Ichigo to become a vizard.

Fear consumed him. Fear of the hollow within, fear of others finding out the extent of his failure. Fear of rejection by his friends and family. It appeared the rejection had commenced. Orihime did not want to know him.

Ichigo suppressed a groan. Finally he had discovered he loved her and now she was as distant to him as if she was in an alternate reality. He couldn't tell her how he felt because of the hollow. Even if the hollow did not exist it was obvious that Orihime despised him. Ichigo again stared at his desk in despair. There was nothing he could do.

The sound of footsteps and familiar voices made him look up. Maybe it was something that would distract him from his unpleasant thoughts.

'What the hell are they doing here?' was Ichigo's initial reaction when he saw the new students entering the room.

The reactions of his classmates to the shinigami amused him, as much as he could be amused. Best of all Rukia and Renji were there. He could talk to Rukia and maybe Renji. Rukia might be a pain at times, but she did understand.

Seeing the state he was in made her act immediately. Forcing him to kill a hollow had helped, a little. Being made to face one of his fears did not make it go away, but it made it easier to cope with.

It was a bigger relief when Rukia forced him to apologise to Orihime and she finally accepted his apology. He felt her eyes upon him once more, a sad little smile on her face. He treasured that smile, even though it was sad.

Maybe Rukia could help with his other problems. Up until now he had forgotten how much he relied upon her knowledge and friendship. It was a relief she had returned.

The unplanned meeting in his bedroom at least explained what had been happening. He felt uncomfortable with all the people crowded into his room. What would happen if his family found out? How could he explain all these strange looking people, especially Matsumoto? Finally after the ruckus, after the explanations, all the shinigami left except Rukia. Watching her little performance for his family made Ichigo smile slightly. She was so convincing.

Ichigo finally had a chance to talk to her. He was unsure how to ask her the question he needed answered.

After trading a few insults with her, he finally summoned enough courage to ask, 'Rukia, have you ever heard of the vizards?'

She looked at him curiously. 'Yes, I've heard of them, but only as a myth. They are supposedly corrupted shinigami. If they existed they would be considered renegades. I suppose that Captain Kurotsuchi would be interested if they existed. He'd probably want to experiment on them. If they did exist, we might be ordered to hunt them down and destroy them.'

'Oh.'

'Why are you interested, Ichigo?' Rukia asked her eyes trying to read his expression.

'I met one. He wanted me to become a vizard. The bait was that I would learn to control my hollow. I don't know what I should do.'

'Vizards do exist? This changes a lot of things. I wonder if I should tell Seireitei? I don't think it would be a priority at the moment. As you are asking about them, you haven't accepted the offer. I wonder if they are as powerful as the arrancar? I can understand the temptation, Ichigo. It would seem to be the answer to you problems.'

Rukia sat down and pondered the information.

'Hey, not on the bed,' Ichigo protested. 'Sit on the chair. It's not proper for you to sit on the bed.'

'Get real, Ichigo. Everyone else was sitting on the bed. Okay, I'll sit on the chair if you are so picky. Who died and made you king?' Rukia moved to the chair as Ichigo sat on the bed.

Ichigo scowled at Rukia. 'Take this seriously. I need to talk to someone and you're the only person here at the moment.'

'Please, don't flatter me so much. I don't think I can handle the compliments,' Rukia said dryly.

'I didn't mean it the way it sounded. I'm grateful for your help today,' Ichigo said grudgingly.

'Especially with Orihime, huh?' Rukia guessed.

Ichigo felt his face redden.

'I was right. I thought so. It's pretty obvious,' Rukia said smugly.

'What do you mean?' Ichigo stuttered.

'I thought that you might be 'noticing' Orihime. I noticed you watching her in Seireitei.'

'Noticing? What the hell does that mean?' Ichigo said in disgust.

'Paying attention to, becoming interested. I see that it has developed. All she needed was time for you to get to know her. I wonder how this progressed so quickly. Did she use the charm, or something?' Rukia asked.

'I can't believe how quickly news spreads in Seireitei. Even school is not as good at circulating the gossip. How did you hear about the charm?' Ichigo asked, frowning.

'Oh, everyone in Soul Society knew Jidanbo had it. No one ever wanted to accept it when he offered it to them. It's a well known magical item. Nearly every person who has used it is unhappy with the result. I can think of one or two cases where it worked fine, but in those cases the people who used it stuck strictly to the rules. The rules governing its use are so tight that it usually ends badly. Jidanbo gave the charm to Orihime out of genuine regard, and he did try to tell her all the rules, but there are so many. I think he hoped she would remember all the rules and it would work out well for her.'

'He knew that it might not work and still he gave it to her?' Ichigo asked.

'I think he hoped that if it was used by a human, it would be partly neutralised. In most cases, anyone who has used the charm finds that the object of their affections remembers everything. It seems to only ever be used by people who are in love with someone who isn't in love with them. I don't know why. It also exerts a rather unhealthy influence over the user, encouraging them to act differently and to keep repeating. In your case, it probably worked because it provided time for you to learn more about her. As you already liked her, it almost certainly accelerated things. Knowing you as I do, I'm sure you became angry with her for using the charm and probably said some hurtful things. You would recall some of the repeats, most people do. So, what caused the recall? Critical mass or drinking?' Rukia asked.

'Um, both,' Ichigo confessed.

'So you remember everything? Why did she use it? She doesn't seem the type.'

'I don't want to talk about it,' Ichigo said worried that mentioning the events would rouse the hollow again.

'Tell me. Come on, I won't laugh.'

'No. I can't.'

Rukia looked at Ichigo's stubborn expression. 'Something else happened. What was it?'

'The hollow spoiled it. Everything was going so well last time I saw her before the arrancar came and then the hollow tried to take over. I was worried what it would do to Orihime,' Ichigo said bluntly. It was the truth and might centre Rukia's attention elsewhere. He didn't want to describe the initial incident. It would be embarrassing for Orihime. He respected her too much to confess that episode to anyone, especially Rukia.

'Wait a moment. You're not…yes you are. You're in love with the girl aren't you?' Rukia asked intent on the answer.

'Yes,' Ichigo said softly.

'You love Orihime and the hollow is causing problems. The vizard appears to promise you the way out and I can tell you've been thinking about it. Answer this truthfully, Ichigo: Do you want to become a vizard in order to become stronger, control the hollow, or for some less noble reason?'

'I'm not sure,' Ichigo said thinking hard. 'If I were to be honest all those reasons make me consider becoming a vizard. One reason you didn't mention is I don't think I have much time, Rukia. The hollow caused me to freeze when the arrancar came. I can hardly control him anymore. Being near Orihime makes him go crazy. He almost took over 5 days ago,' Ichigo voice was harsh with fear and the realisation that he had little time.

'I don't think I want to know why, yet. I do have one question. If you are in love with Orihime why were you looking at Matsumoto when she lifted her skirt?' Rukia said smiling as Ichigo again flushed.

'Give me a break, Rukia. Can we keep to the subject?'

'Which one? Vizards, Orihime, the hollow, or what was under the skirt?'

'All but the last.'

Rukia became serious. 'Let's talk about the hollow. Before you investigate the vizards further, have you mentioned the hollow problem to Urahara?'

'No. I tried, but I was scared of the answer he might give me. I'm pretty sure he would tell me anything he knew. I tried to ask, but couldn't. It felt like I was blaming him for that side effect of becoming a shinigami.'

There was silence as Rukia contemplated the problem. 'He would be the best person to ask. He probably would know more about the combination of the hollow and shinigami and might know more about the vizards. He did create the Hyogyoku after all. Why don't we go and ask him now? I want to say thank you to him for all he did for me,' she said grimly.

Ichigo looked at her severe expression.

'Might there be an ulterior motive for seeing Urahara?' Ichigo hazarded. 'It's in the past now, Rukia. He had his reasons, I'm sure.'

'His actions nearly caused my death. Those same actions gave Aizen the power he wanted. It nearly broke Seireitei. We don't know enough about the situation and Urahara seems to be keeping a lot of it to himself. I think he's playing a very dangerous game and I don't enjoy being one of the pawns. He owes me something. Reimbursement for the money I paid out for the gigai, at least. An apology would be nice, but I don't expect that. I want to make him sweat a little.'

'Okay, we'll go and visit Urahara, but before we do, tell me what should I do about Orihime? I think I've really hurt her. Before you came she wouldn't look at me, would barely talk to me.'

'There's something you haven't told me. What did you do? You must have done something stupid,' Rukia guessed.

Ichigo hung his head.

'Kissed her? Made a move? What?'

'I kissed her held her……..and then the hollow tried to take over. I…I left in a hurry,' Ichigo said sheepishly.

'You kissed her. From your expression, and that interesting shade of red you have become, it was more than a simple kiss. The hollow tried to take over. Then you ran away?' Rukia asked. '

'Twice.'

Honestly, Ichigo. You're an idiot. The poor girl is probably confused. I suppose you were cold to her afterward and tried to pretend nothing had happened.

Ichigo nodded reluctantly.

'You're lucky she accepted your apology. I would have pounded you,' Rukia said.

Ichigo smiled ruefully. 'Orihime is unlike anyone else I know. She is certainly not as direct as you. But what should I do?'

'Maybe you should sort out the hollow problem before you try to do anything. If he tries to take over when you are with Orihime, what would happen? You keep saying that you could barely control him when you were fighting the arrancar. If you ran away again, you would upset her even more. Poor Orihime. I'm pleased Matsumoto went to stay with her. She undoubtedly needs the support,' Rukia said.

Ichigo thought about her advice. 'Let's go and see Urahara, now. I want to learn all I can about this, and maybe you can exact a little revenge. By the way, what's happening between you and Renji?'

'Nothing,' she said stonily. 'Why do you ask?'

'I thought there was something between you. He was so intent on saving you, even though it meant he had to directly disobey his captain, and he was almost kicked out of Seireitei. He was prepared to die for you,' Ichigo said.

'So were you,' Rukia pointed out.

'But I owed you. He did it out of something else. Love?'

'We grew up together. We're like brother and sister,' Rukia said coldly.

'I find it funny when you lie to yourself. Your face lights up every time you see him. His loyalty to you is more than brotherly. Why are you both being so dense?'

'You're giving me advice about my love life? I don't believe this,' Rukia shook her head. 'I'm just pleased that after all this time I'm friends with Renji again. He means a lot to me. Leave it alone, Ichigo. Let's concentrate on your problems.'

'You're so stubborn. Come on. Let's go to Urahara's. Oh, that's right. Renji is staying with him, isn't he? Talk about a double motive for this visit. You just want to see him again. He's only been gone a short while. You've got it bad, Rukia.'

Rukia reached across, grabbed the pillow and started hitting Ichigo with it.

'Stop talking about Renji and motives. You are deliberately trying to annoy me,' she said panting and laughing.

Ichigo grabbed the pillow from Rukia and suddenly stiffened, 'Can you feel that?'

Rukia nodded as she took out her phone and checked the location of the hollows.

Ichigo was worried. He had felt something similar before. 'Orihime,' he said.

'She's got two shinigami to protect her, one of them a captain. We better go out and see what we can do. I don't like this Ichigo. It feels wrong. It's too soon,' Rukia said, looking worried.

OoooooooooooooooooooooO

Fighting Grimmjow destroyed the little confidence Ichigo had managed to regain. Grimmjow seemed barely interested in the fight, nonchalantly averting any attacks and constantly insulting Ichigo. No matter what Ichigo did, it didn't work. He was losing badly and becoming more fearful as time passed, anticipating what would happen. Ultimately the hollow nearly gained control again. Ichigo briefly considered allowing the hollow to take control, just to defeat this powerful, arrogant foe.

All the time he was been fighting, Ichigo had worried about Orihime and Rukia. He had trouble concentrating on the battle. Ichigo had lost his focus. He lost to the arrancar for the second time. He had nearly lost to the hollow. Three failures in one battle was three too many. Worse, he felt some slight gratitude to Tosen for interrupting the fight and forcing Grimmjow to return to Hueco Mundo. Grateful to a traitor because his miserable life was saved! Ichigo did not appreciate the irony. It was the bitterest defeat of all. Maybe he should have let Grimmjow kill him, and then the pain would be no more.

Watching Orihime heal the injured, forced him to again recognise how useless he was. He couldn't fight, couldn't protect, and couldn't heal anyone. He was worthless.

The worst part was when Rukia again broached the possibility of Urahara helping with the hollow in front of Orihime. Orihime had looked confused, not seeming to understand what the conversation was about. Ichigo groaned. Orihime was too clever to allow two mentions of the hollow to go unquestioned.

'I have to explain to Orihime about the hollow, but I don't want to tell her now. I don't want to ask Urahara. I get the feeling he doesn't know and it would embarrass him if I asked. If I can gain control of the hollow, maybe then I can tell Orihime. Just looking at her is torment. Her eyes seem so sad. I think she's terrified of the arrancar and she watched the whole fight. If only I could reassure her, get her to smile at me one more time,' he thought as he gazed at her averted face.

Quickly dismissing Rukia's suggestion, Ichigo at last accepted that there was no one he trusted who could help him now. There was one final option. Tomorrow he would hunt for the vizards. He had no other choice.

* * *

Author's Note:

This chapter was delayed for a number of reasons. This is version 2. Version 1 did not work. I think my muse sat on it. At one point version 2 was almost deleted and I nearly commenced version 3. I could supply a number of other reasons for the delay, but they are not very interesting.

Thank you for the positive response to the first chapter. I really appreciate your comments.

Some reviewers have suggested some very interesting and creative ideas for this story. I would like to use them, but at present the ideas don't fit into the planned storyline. It almost makes me feel like writing an alternate sequel to OGD, but I've already committed myself to enough stories at present. Maybe in the future?

Next chapter, hopefully, will allow me to be a little more creative.

Review please.

MS


	3. Sympathy From the Vizard

_Tite Kubo owns Bleach. I just borrowed the characters._

Possibly some slight spoilers.

**

* * *

**

Sympathy from the Vizard

Ichigo was tired of it all. Tired of the training, tired of being nagged, tired of the broken building, tired of the superior attitude of the vizards and he was particularly tired of 'Fang'. He wasn't only tired; he was frustrated with his abilities. He'd managed to beat his hollow and to gain control, but he still could not hold the hollow form for very long. He felt a slight twinge of jealousy for the vizard who managed to hold hollow form for 15 hours right from the beginning. Why was it so hard for him to learn? Why were the vizards' being so mysterious? It really irritated him.

At least the hollow's voice had stilled. He could allow his thoughts to stray as he would and the hollow did not interrupt and remind him of his inadequacies. The vizards could remind him of his shortcomings at any time, and they did mainly Hyori and Hirako. There was little he had in common with any of the vizards, not that they discussed anything much except fighting and the importance of controlling the hollow. If he had to listen to that particular lecture once more he thought his head would explode.

In spite of all his gripes, he felt a sense of purpose. The hollow could no longer threaten his family, his friends and Orihime, if he maintained control. Ichigo shook his head. He didn't want to think of Orihime. She was lost to him. Rukia had probably told her everything. How could she want to know him after that revelation?

He wondered briefly what his family thought of his absence. Did they notice? Did they care? Maybe he should have made an excuse, but his need for control seemed to override any other consideration. School seemed irrelevant. It would not prepare him for the upcoming battle. But school was the place he had met Orihime. Orihime, the person he had hurt most as he tried to protect her. Every thought he had seemed to lead back to Orihime. He didn't want to think of her. The thoughts reminded him of his loss.

Instead of thinking about Orihime, he focused on the things he could think about. He was slowly gaining strength and increasing his abilities, but it was too slow. The arrancar might return any time and Grimmjow could be with them. Ichigo yearned to defeat him, to make up for his earlier humiliation. He doubted if he could defeat him with his current powers.

Hyori continued to mock him constantly as she fought him. Why she called him 'Baldy' was beyond him. He had trouble understanding her motivations, but he had trouble understanding all the vizards. They seemed intent in deflecting attention from themselves and yet focussed on finding as much information about all the events which might affect them. Why did they hang out in this broken building? How did they get money? How old were they? From some of the conversations, Ichigo believed that Hirako was much older than he appeared, but how old? Who was the real leader of the vizards? How had the other vizards been created? Had they gone through a similar transformation to him? Even if he asked the questions, he received no answers. Just a generic answer of: 'That is a vizard matter.' He'd given up asking. He wouldn't join a group of people so intent on secrecy. Being a substitute shinigami was enough of a problem.

Ichigo was fighting Hyori again, struggling to increase the time he could hold the hollow form. Hyori yelled at him again, and he argued with her. She always had to be right. Sometimes her infuriating manner reminded him of Rukia. Thinking of Rukia made him think of Orihime and he lost his focus for the moment. Hyori took advantage of his defences being faulty and hit him again.

'Pay attention, Baldy. 'I ain't doing this for my amusement. You came to us to ask for help. I'm helping and you go off into a daydream. There ain't time for dreaming around here. Where do you think you are? School?' Hyori yelled.

Ichigo shrugged and muttered, 'My teacher's are better looking.'

'What was that? I'm hurt. Do you mean I'm not the most beautiful female you've ever seen?' Hyori demanded.

'I was thinking of the male teachers,' Ichigo said.

'Hot for guys are you?' Hyori sneered.

'No, I was just commenting how the male teachers at my school are more attractive than you,' Ichigo needled her. If she was going to insult him at every opportunity, he may as well return insult for insult.

'That's it. I'm gonna kill you, Baldy,' she shrieked and came at him, mask in place.

Ichigo dodged but not fast enough and she hit him.

'Ow, that hurt,' he complained.

'It's your own fault, moron.'

As they traded insults, Ichigo was unaware of the disturbance behind him. Suddenly he inhaled a familiar scent. 'Orihime,' he thought as he turned around, sheathing Zangetsu.

Orihime stood in front of him, looking concerned, but so very lovely. Instinctively his hands reached out to hold her, but he fought against the impulse. He quickly dropped his hands uselessly to his sides. After talking to Rukia and thinking about the situation he had decided it was better to give up any thoughts of Orihime. His actions had condemned him. Twice, no three times he had walked away from her when she needed him to be there, to console her. He had been selfish and inconsiderate.

Her face lit up as she smiled at him. He smiled slightly in return, his eyes gazing at her intently her, drinking in her appearance, trying to store her face firmly in his mind.

As he listened to her explanation of why she had sought him out, his mind was racing. Orihime did not seem to hate him. At first, she looked into his eyes as she talked to him. Then her eyes dropped and she looked at her hands instead. He found his eyes straying to her mouth as she spoke, remembering how it felt to kiss her. Resolutely he pushed those thoughts away and tried to concentrate on her words. As he listened, his understanding of the situation grew. It had seemed bad previously, now it was much worse. The arrancar were just a small part in a much larger and more deadly plan. Her face was grave as she told him everything.

After she told him the information, she made her excuses and prepared to leave, refusing to look at him. He felt that she had become sad during their conversation. Her smile had faded as they talked and she seemed uneasy and nervous. Maybe it was the news she was conveying. He smiled at her as she was preparing to leave, but she looked away. Possibly he had hurt her too much. He wanted to find out. He had to know. Despite all the resolutions he'd made, even though he was sure that this was the wrong thing to do, he needed to talk to her. He couldn't talk to her here. There were too many people. He wanted to talk to her privately. He wanted to see if he could make her smile at him once more. As he watched her walk up the stairs, he made a decision. He wanted to talk to Orihime. He needed to see his family.

'I've go to go out for a while. Visit my family. Let them know I'm okay,' he gabbled quickly at Hyori.

'You said you would abide by our rules while here, Baldy,' she reminded him.

'I won't be long. Give me a break. I've done everything else you've asked, except join you,' Ichigo urged.

'What do you think, Hirako?' Hyori asked.

'I think he's lying. I think he wants to spend some time chasing my future wife,' Hirako said dreamily. 'I think he should stay here. Did you see her look at me? I love her hair, her large, beautiful eyes. She is so adorable. I love how shy and polite she is, unlike some other people I know. I don't think she'd look at the 'Berry' twice, but why not spare him the disappointment? Make him stay. I don't want him touching Orihime.'

'I'm your future wife, dummy,' Hyori said hitting Hirako hard in the side of his head. 'Remember that. Get lost Ichigo. You better be back tomorrow, or we won't help you. Understand?'

Ichigo nodded and quickly reclaimed his body. The shield was brought down to allow him to exit. He paused, trying to sense Orihime's reiatsu. When le located it, he quickly ran in that direction. To hell with training. To hell with the hollow. He just wanted to talk to Orihime again about something, anything else except the news she had just given him.

He saw her and called out to her, 'Orihime, wait.'

Orihime paused and shook her head. She kept walking. Ichigo ran faster and caught her by her arm.

'Orihime, please let me talk to you,' Ichigo begged.

Orihime turned to him, the hint of tears in her eyes. 'I wasn't sure if someone was calling my name. I delivered the message as I was asked, Ichigo. I thought you were busy. I didn't want to stay. You seemed happy with your new friends.'

'I'm sorry.' Ichigo let go of her arm, suddenly realising his touch might be unwelcome.

The words hung in the air between them. Orihime looked so sad that Ichigo's heart wrenched within him.

'Please, let me explain. Orihime,' Ichigo pleaded.

'I… I don't know,' she hesitated.

'I need to talk to you, but not here, not in the street. I couldn't talk to you back there. Too many people were listening. Can I come back to your place?'

Orihime shook her head. 'Matsumoto is still staying with me, as is the Captain. I don't think it's a good idea. It would be rude to ask them to leave so we could talk.'

'I can't ask you back to my place. My family wants to know everything that's going on. There'd be no privacy.' Ichigo thought for a moment.

'What do you need to say, Ichigo? Does it have to be private?' Orihime asked reluctantly.

'Yes. I don't want anyone to overhear. Coffee shops and restaurants are no good. The park is too open,' Ichigo thought aloud.

They stood in silence thinking. Orihime opened her mouth, but thought better of it and shook her head.

'Can you tell me, here?' she asked.

'No. It's too complicated and, and I er, well,' Ichigo faltered to a stop. He had been about to tell her he wanted to spend some time alone with her. In light of previous events, he thought he should not mention that. It might scare her and she would reject his request. 'Orihime, I owe you an explanation for some of the things I've done. You deserve an explanation. It won't be easy to explain, and I feel embarrassed about some of the events that have happened. If you don't want to listen, tell me now. I want a chance to apologise, properly.'

'Like last time,' Orihime whispered, her face colouring.

Ichigo shifted uncomfortably at the reminder, and shook his head. 'Not like last time. Do you know a place we can go?'

'Well…' Orihime hesitated.

'You have an idea?'

'A hotel,' she whispered.

Ichigo looked at her, surprised. 'A hotel?' He thought for a moment. If they took a room, it would be private, but it would cost money. Why was she suggesting a hotel? Something tweaked in the back of his mind from one of the repeats, but he couldn't capture the thought. Was the idea that bad? He didn't dare hope that they would do anything but talk. Orihime was a very modest girl, except that one time… Ichigo quickly dismissed that thought. Nothing would happen. 'Um, okay, I suppose. Which one?' he asked.

Orihime blushed deeper, opened her mouth and then closed it again. Finally she said, 'You choose, please Ichigo.'

'Somewhere quiet and discreet. I don't know any hotels. I've never needed to use one. Do you know any hotels that don't ask any questions? Even better would be a place that's completely anonymous?'

Ichigo did not think it was possible for Orihime to blush even deeper, but she did. Reluctantly she nodded but didn't say anything.

'Well?' Ichigo asked.

'One of **those** hotels,' Orihime said, her voice barely above a whisper and her eyes on the ground.

Ichigo felt his face redden. His ears became hot, but his heart began to beat faster. A sex hotel? Was she suggesting this for any reason aside from… It would be private and quiet and if they were careful no one would know. Nothing would happen. They'd just talk. 'I've hurt Orihime too much for her to allow anything to happen', he thought with a pang of regret.

'It's a bad idea,' Orihime said quietly.

'No, it's not,' Ichigo said louder than he meant.

Orihime glanced at him and blushed again.

'I have to go home and see my family,' Ichigo said. 'We'll meet in an hour in the park, near the swings. Orihime, I just want to talk to you privately. Please say you'll meet me.'

Orihime nodded slowly. 'I'll meet you, Ichigo.

Ichigo ran home, quickly. He needed money and a few other things. Mostly he wanted a shower and a change of clothes.

As he entered the door Isshin grabbed him. 'Where have you been, boy? You've worried your sisters into tears. I think you should apologise.'

Ichigo sighed, wondering why his father hadn't attacked him. It seemed strange, as if his father had been expecting him. When he had asked to have some time away from the vizards, coming home had seemed like a good idea. Now it was obvious he'd made a mistake. He saw Yuzu standing in the doorway.

'Sorry Yuzu,' he said perfunctorily.

Yuzu ran up to him and hugged him tightly. 'You left without telling anyone. I was so worried about you, Ichigo. Rukia kept assuring me you were alright, but you left without saying a word,' she said and began crying.

Feeling very guilty at making his sister cry, Ichigo patted her clumsily on the back. 'I am okay,' he assured her.

'Never go away again without telling me,' she sobbed.

'I have to go away again, very soon, in the next hour,' Ichigo said, feeling uncomfortable. Maybe he should ring Orihime and change his plans.

Yuzu clung to him tighter. 'Why?'

'I have something I need to do,' Ichigo explained.

Karin came into the room and saw Ichigo and Yuzu. She folded her arms and scowled at Ichigo. 'Where have you been? You've made Yuzu worry.'

'I'm doing something important,' Ichigo said. How many times would he need to explain?

'Great answer, brother. Something more important than your family? We didn't know where you were. You might have been dead for all we knew. You could have left a note, or called, or something,' Karin scolded him. Her voice had an edge to it Ichigo had not heard before.

'I didn't think I'd be gone so long,' Ichigo said, trying to placate her.

'That's no excuse. The school rang wondering where you were, your friends have been calling, asking about you. I can't believe you were so thoughtless,' Karin replied.

'Stop scolding him, Karin,' Yuzu pleaded still holding onto Ichigo. 'He's home, he's safe. Oh, Ichigo, I missed you.'

Rukia entered the room. 'I see you're back,' she said coolly, looking at Ichigo as if trying to see if anything had changed.

'Not for long. I've only got an hour, no 45 minutes,' Ichigo said looking at his watch.

'You worried your family,' Rukia pointed out. 'You worried your friends. No one knew where you were. Orihime looked so unhappy at school.'

'Stop trying to guilt me out. I said I'm sorry. Maybe I shouldn't have come home at all,' Ichigo said, becoming irritated.

Yuzu clung harder to Ichigo and began to cry again. Ichigo hugged his sister. He hated seeing her cry with him as the cause. Why couldn't he live the life of a normal teenager? Why did all the weird events happen to him?

'Now look what you've done,' Karin said.

'It's not his fault,' Yuzu said, still crying.

'Stop fighting,' Isshin said calmly.

Four pairs of eyes turned to look at Isshin.

'If Ichigo is only here for a short while, why waste the time arguing?' Isshin said reasonably.

'Dad, you're acting sensible. Stop it. You're scaring me,' Karin said.

'He's right though,' Yuzu said, wiping away her tears. 'I'm sorry Ichigo. Will you be away for long?'

'I'm sorry too, Yuzu, Karin. I'll try to be back as soon as possible,' Ichigo assured her. 'I need some clothes. Could you help me choose?' he asked. He didn't really need her help, he just wanted to reassure her.

'Let's all help,' said Rukia, a spark of mischief in her eyes.

'I'll let the girls help,' Isshin said. 'I need to make a phone call.'

Yuzu, Karin and Rukia accompanied Ichigo to his bedroom. Rukia immediately began poking through his underwear drawer. Ichigo tried to close the drawer, but Rukia wouldn't let him.

'I don't need help choosing underwear,' Ichigo said quickly.

Rukia raised her eyebrows. 'Really? Are you sure? I thought we were going to help choose your clothes. Underwear comes under that definition.'

Ichigo sighed. 'Okay. If it appeals to your perverted tastes, please, choose my underwear.'

Karin did not help in the clothing selection. She stood in the doorway her arms folded looking worriedly at Ichigo. Yuzu meanwhile chose clothes. In a few minutes she had nearly all of Ichigo's clothes on the bed.

'I don't need that many,' Ichigo protested. 'I'm only going to be away a few more days.'

Yuzu looked at the pile and sorted through it again selecting a few items here and there. Meanwhile Rukia chose the underwear that Ichigo never wore and had hidden in the back of the drawer. Most of them were in extremely bad taste and made of the fake satin so beloved by manufacturers of cheap joke underwear

'Kinky underwear, Ichigo,' she murmured. 'Where did you obtain such an interesting selection?' She was looking at a pair of boxers that had a pattern of large fire hoses printed on it. Other selected items included red boxers with pink and blue hearts and a few with near obscene messages printed on them.

'I didn't buy them. Keigo gave them to me. You know Keigo's sense of humour. He thinks it's funny to give these things to his friends,' Ichigo protested.

'Keigo gives underwear to guys?' Rukia said, her expression displaying her thoughts. 'Is he…'

'He's too scared to give any to girls,' Ichigo broke in before Rukia could ask the obvious question.

'I think there's something seriously wrong with that guy,' Karin said. 'He cries too much and keeps trying to hug people. Once he tried to hug me,' she shuddered in disgust at the memory.

'You think there's something seriously wrong with all Ichigo's male friends, except Chad,' Yuzu said distractedly as she packed the clothes in a bag.

Karin flushed at Yuzu's words.

Ichigo opened his mouth to question the last statement, but Rukia trod heavily on his foot.

'What was that for,' Ichigo said holding his foot and hopping. 'That hurt.'

'Oh, sorry, Ichigo. It was an accident. I was just trying to get past you,' Rukia said, smiling sweetly.

Ichigo missed the grateful look Karin gave Rukia.

Looking at his watch Ichigo remarked, 'I have enough clothes. Can I have some privacy to get changed?'

The girls looked at each other.

'Why do you need to get changed,' Rukia said laughing.

'Do I have to explain everything?' Ichigo asked, exasperated.

'Do you want something to eat before you go,' Yuzu asked hesitantly.

'I'm sorry Yuzu. I don't have the time,' Ichigo replied gently.

'I'll make something you can take with you,' she offered.

'That would be really nice'

'I'll help,' said Karin firmly.

'So will I,' Rukia grinned.

They left the room together discussing the food they would prepare. Ichigo quickly went through the bag, replacing the underwear Rukia had chosen. He then had a very quick shower and changed into clean clothes, not really paying attention. As he was fastening his jeans he noticed he'd accidentally put on the boxers patterned with fire hoses. He thought of changing and shrugged. 'Who will see them?' he asked himself. 'I'll throw them out after today.' He finished dressing.

Zipping up the bag he seized some money out of his drawer. 'How much money will I need for a room? Better take a fair amount. I hope Orihime does decide to meet me. If I explain everything, will she forgive me?'

Another glance at his watch made Ichigo hurry. Grabbing his bag he left the room and ran down the stairs. His family and Rukia were waiting at the door.

'Take care, Ichigo and hurry back,' Yuzu said hugging him tightly.

'See you soon, or else,' said Karin.

'Don't do anything I wouldn't do,' Rukia said smiling.

'Remember your family,' Isshin said seriously, patting Ichigo on the shoulder.

Yuzu handed him a bag. It was surprisingly heavy.

'I packed your favourites,' she explained.

'Thanks,' Ichigo smiled at her. 'I'll try to be back soon.'

He left the house and began to walk quickly in the direction of the park.

'And where are you heading in such a hurry, substitute shinigami?' said a voice.

'I'm busy', Ichigo said walking fast. 'No time to talk.'

'It's been a while since I've seen you,' Urahara said falling into step beside Ichigo. 'Are you keeping well?'

'Fine. Just fine,' Ichigo said speeding up.

'Walking toward the park? I hear you've been missing from home.'

'It's none of your business,' Ichigo said heatedly.

'Maybe not, maybe not. But then, how can I tell what is my business and what is not my business? I am a simple man who just requires some help on occasions.'

'Do you have to keep following me?' Ichigo snapped.

'No. I just happen to be walking this way. Just a coincidence. Tamed the hollow yet?' Urahara asked, suddenly.

'Yes. Mostly,' Ichigo answered.

'Still training?' Urahara persisted.

'Yes. Why the sudden interest? You avoided talking to me about the hollow when I needed help and now you want to know all the details? Again, I don't think it is any of your business.'

'I'm hurt at your answer. Don't you want to help me satisfy my scientific curiosity?'

'No, not now. I told you, I'm in a hurry. I'll talk to you later,' Ichigo said, wishing the man would leave him alone.

'I look forward to that. Give the lovely Miss Inoue my best wishes,' Urahara said as he stopped walking beside Ichigo.

'Yeah, okay,' Ichigo called back, breaking into a run.

Running with his eyes on his watch, Ichigo wondered about the last comment and dismissed the idea. It didn't matter what Urahara knew. Who would he tell?

Ichigo arrived at the park panting heavily. He was 10 minutes late. Cursing he looked around. He could not see Orihime anywhere. He let his shoulders slump. He'd disappointed her again. Damn it! Damn it! He'd lost her, he knew it. She'd waited and then left thinking he wouldn't turn up. He knew it. Stupidly he'd allowed himself to hope that she would let him explain, that maybe they could work things out. He'd wished that she would forgive him. Now there was no hope.

The situation was unendurable. He felt something he'd felt before when he'd hurt Orihime and thought he's lost her. The pain was back; more intense than before. He dropped his bags and rubbed his face hard, trying to rub away the pain he felt in his mind. Then he felt a soft hand touch his shoulder.

'Are you okay, Ichigo?' Orihime asked.

Hearing her voice, feeling her touch made all the hope he'd abandoned surge back. He dropped his hands and tried to respond normally, 'I'm fine.'

'Sorry I'm late. I had to persuade Matsumoto that I needed to go out. She wanted to come with me. Eventually I had to ask the Captain for permission to leave and he told her to let me go. She's rather protective of me,' Orihime explained.

Ichigo looked at Orihime. She had changed out of her school uniform into a dress and was carrying a small bag. He gazed at her until she put her hands to her face worriedly.

'Have I got food on my face or something?' she asked.

'I like looking at you,' Ichigo said.

Orihime blushed.

'Where is this hotel?' Ichigo asked.

'There's one two streets from here,' Orihime replied.

She started walking in the direction of the hotel. Ichigo picked up his bags and caught up with her.

'How come you know where they are situated?' Ichigo asked with curiosity.

'It's a nice night,' Orihime said appearing uncomfortable.

Ichigo shook his head. 'You don't want to tell me. Have you been to one before?'

'No!' The strong denial was convincing. Orihime seemed even more on edge.

They walked in silence. Arriving at the hotel, they entered the lobby. Ichigo read the instructions. It seemed quite straight forward.

'Do you want to stay the night?' he asked Orihime.

She blushed again and looked intently at her bag.

'I promise, I won't try to do anything other than talk,' Ichigo said, realising too late what she was thinking.

'I'll stay the night with you Ichigo,' Orihime said quietly.

Ichigo made his selection, paid his money and received the key.

'Room 96,' Ichigo said. 'We'll need to take the lift over there.'

Once they reached the room, Ichigo closed and locked the door. The room contained a very large bed made up with red sheets, a television and a bathroom through another doorway. There was little other furniture except a small table and two chairs. Orihime stood near the doorway, seeming very uncomfortable.

'Are you hungry, Orihime? Yuzu gave me some food. We could share.'' Ichigo placed the bag of food on the table and looked inside. 'I think she went a little over board. There's enough food here for four people.'

'I'm not very hungry, Ichigo,' Orihime replied quietly.

'Do you mind if I eat? I'm pretty hungry and I've missed Yuzu's cooking,' Ichigo said sitting down at the table and removing the food from the bag.

Orihime sat on the other chair. Her posture indicated that she was far from relaxed.

Ichigo opened a container. 'Ramen, and it's still hot. Do you want some?'

Orihime shook her head. She was staring at the table. Ichigo found some chopsticks which Yuzu had thoughtfully supplied and ate the ramen, enjoying the flavours and textures.

'Please eat something Orihime,' Ichigo requested. He hoped that if she ate something it might help her relax a little. 'I think there's some cake.'

'Okay, Ichigo,' she sighed. Orihime found the cake and took a piece. She nibbled at it, not very enthusiastically.

'Is it nice?'

'Yes, it's very nice, but I really am not very hungry, Ichigo.'

Ichigo finished the ramen. He felt full. Uncomfortably full. He wanted to lie down. He went over and sat on the bed, took his shoes off and lay down. 'May as well be comfortable,' he said.

Orihime slowly moved over and sat on the other side of the bed. She sat stiffly. It was obvious to Ichigo that she was ill at ease.

'Was this a bad idea? Do you want to leave?' he asked gently.

'No, Ichigo.'

'I only want to talk, Orihime,' Ichigo reassured her.

'I know,' Orihime whispered.

'Please, look at me, Orihime,' Ichigo requested.

Orihime took off her shoes and then knelt on the bed facing Ichigo. Her eyes were wide and she looked terrified. Forgetting all his assurances, all his good intentions and his full stomach, Ichigo moved close to her and put his arms around her.

'I won't hurt you again, Orihime,' he murmured in her ear.

She allowed his arms to remain around her, but she did not relax. Feeling that he was scaring her even more, Ichigo let her go and moved away from her, a little.

'I wanted to explain some things I did which hurt you. I want to apologise,' Ichigo began.

'You don't need to apologise for anything, Ichigo. I understand,' Orihime said.

'Did Rukia tell you?' Ichigo asked looking curiously at Orihime.

'No. I worked it out myself,' she said, looking away.

'How did you do that? Was it that obvious?'

'It was obvious to me,' Orihime said sadly.

'Was it when Rukia said something about the hollow that you began to understand?' Ichigo was beginning to wonder why Orihime would not look at him. Was she disgusted at the thought of the hollow? He began to feel worried.

'Hollow? No. It was how you looked so pleased and relieved when Rukia returned. How happy you were to see her again. I knew then.'

'Knew what? How could Rukia returning make you understand about the hollow?' Ichigo was becoming increasingly confused by this conversation. Why was Orihime talking about Rukia?

'I knew you were in love with Rukia,' Orihime said her voice cracking on Rukia's name.

Ichigo looked at Orihime stunned. 'What?'

'You're in love with Rukia. You now want to explain that the kissing and other things were a mistake and you just want to be friends. That's why you kept leaving me. You kept realising I wasn't Rukia. I was a substitute,' Orihime said slowly, her voice full of pain.

'I don't love Rukia,' Ichigo said.

'I've seen the way you look at her. She's living in your house. You went to Seireitei; and you risked your life to save her.'

'That doesn't mean I love her. I don't love Rukia,' Ichigo protested.

'Matsumoto explained everything. She told me I should talk it over with you and make certain we understand each other. I think this was a mistake,' Orihime said quietly her eyes fixed on the bed covering. She was tracing her finger over the design.

'Orihime, look at me, please,' Ichigo requested.

'I can't. Please don't ask me to look at you,' Orihime pleaded.

'Please, will you let me explain? Please,' Ichigo asked.

Orihime nodded reluctantly.

'When Rukia was taken back to Seireitei by her brother and Renji, I no longer had any shinigami powers. Rukia's brother removed Rukia's powers from me. I was just an ordinary human. I couldn't help or protect anyone. Urahara offered to assist me in regaining those powers. You know all this don't you?'

Orihime nodded again.

'The way I regained my powers was to nearly turn into a hollow.'

A gasp escaped Orihime at these words.

'At first I though everything was okay, because I became a shinigami. I thought I had defeated the hollow by turning into a shinigami. What I didn't know was the hollow still lived inside me. He still lives inside me.' As he spoke Ichigo watched Orihime's face carefully for signs of disgust or fear. He saw none, so he continued. 'The hollow is strong. He has tried to take over many times. Sometimes he nearly succeeded.'

Orihime was now gazing at Ichigo, her eyes wide as she listened to his explanation.

'The hollow has tried to take over when I have been with you,' Ichigo said awkwardly. He stopped, not wishing to go into detail.

'I don't understand, Ichigo,' Orihime said.

'The hollow likes you, Orihime. When I get close to you, he tries to take over,' Ichigo confessed.

Understanding began to show on Orihime's face.

'That is why I kept leaving you so abruptly,' Ichigo said. 'The last time was very difficult. He nearly gained control. I was scared that he would hurt you. I had to leave. I didn't feel I could explain.'

'You would never hurt me, Ichigo,' Orihime protested.

'No physically, but I have emotionally. I've hurt you each time I left you without an explanation. But the hollow is not me and he would hurt you, physically and emotionally. He is cruel.'

'Why are you telling me this, Ichigo? Why now? Why not before?'

'Those people I was with, the vizards, they have the same problem and they've been teaching me. They want me to join them, but I won't. I've now got the hollow under control. I am the king, he is the horse.'

Orihime looked confused at the analogy.

Ichigo shook his head remembering the conversation with the hollow. 'I am in control now. He won't try to take over, if I stay strong.

Orihime smiled at Ichigo. He felt relieved. This was the first time she had smiled at him for so long. He smiled back.

'I am so pleased for you, Ichigo.'

Ichigo breathed a sigh of relief. Orihime was pleased for him and not disgusted by his revelations. Maybe she would forgive him.

* * *

Author's note: I know Chapter 2 of _Hollow Charm _was not very creative. It was necessary in Chapter Two to lay the groundwork for this and possible future chapters. Thank you to the people who reviewed Chapter 2. Your comments are appreciated.

I am uncertain how many chapters there will be at present. It depends on inspiration and reviews.

Ichigo and Orihime, alone, in a hotel room for a night. Seems ripe with possibilities doesn't it? You'll just have to wait for the next chapter to see what happens.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review.


	4. Flawed Intuition

_Tite Kubo owns Bleach. I just borrowed the characters._

**Author's note**: There will be no author's note at the end of this chapter as I want to keep the flow going for the next chapter.

Cheese Maiden, I'm pleased you're well again. I should have mentioned that last chapter.

A big**Thank You** to the people who have reviewed so far.

**Warning:** There has been a change in viewpoint for this chapter. After half the chapter was completed I noticed the plot line did not flow.

A quick think made me realise that Orihime's viewpoint was essential. Ichigo was wrong for the feel of the chapter. So a quick (ha!) rewrite, a change of mind, a further change of mind, some conflicting ideas, some cheese and a large amount of water and here we are.

Remember this is rated M. Possible nudity, kissing, eating.

Please review.

**Flawed Intuition**

'If you thought I was in love with Rukia, why did you suggest this hotel?' Ichigo asked curiously.

Orihime blushed again. 'I don't know. It was the first thing that came to my mind and I couldn't think of anywhere else. It's hard to find privacy. I'm accustomed to living alone and I've never really thought about it. I suppose we could have gone somewhere else. I knew that if you loved Rukia, she would probably be here as well. I thought I would be here for a little while and then leave you two together. You wouldn't have much time to be alone at your home,' she admitted.

Ichigo shook his head. 'But you agreed to stay for the night even though she wasn't here. You have some strange ideas,' he said.

'I don't think they're strange. I think they're normal ideas,' Orihime replied.

Ichigo reached across and took Orihime's hand in his. 'You do have some strange ideas. How could you imagine that I am in love with Rukia? Even if I was, which I'm not, how could you be certain that Rukia loved me?'

'My womanly intuition,' Orihime replied.

'I think your womanly intuition is as flawed as Rukia's drawings,' Ichigo said. 'Do you think I'm the sort of person who would kiss you if I was in love with Rukia? I thought I appeared a little more honourable than that.'

'You are more honourable than that,' Orihime protested. 'I was so very confused. First you kiss me, and tell me you care and then you left. When Rukia and the others arrived you seemed so pleased to see her, I thought you must love her. Matsumoto saw your expression, too, and she agreed with me. When we met later, you didn't talk to me. You only talked to Rukia. I thought I had disgusted you because,' Orihime blushed again and stopped speaking.

'Because why?' Ichigo said.

'Because I didn't protest,' Orihime admitted guiltily.

Ichigo frowned, 'Protest? Protest against what?'

'About you kissing me and,' Orihime faltered again. She didn't want to say anything more. It was too embarrassing.

Ichigo looked even more confused. 'I thought you said you liked me kissing you.'

Orihime bit her lip as her blush deepened. 'I do,' she said in a small voice. She had really enjoyed his kisses.

'Then why should you have protested? I don't understand,' Ichigo was frowning.

'I thought you were disgusted because I let you take my shirt off, because I took your shirt off. You left so soon after that.'

'I left because the hollow was trying to take over. He was influencing me. I didn't want to leave, but I had to.'

'You weren't shocked or disgusted?' Orihime asked, seeking further reassurance.

'No.'

Orihime smiled at Ichigo, the relief evident on her face. Ichigo did not love Rukia. All the tension she had felt knotting her stomach disappeared. She was alone with Ichigo and no one knew where they were. It was a liberating realisation. He had been so honest with her, had revealed so much, and told her he didn't love Rukia. Ichigo had not been disgusted by her behaviour.

When she had talked to Matsumoto she had not revealed her major concern. That night when he had kissed her, she had responded so eagerly. Orihime was so ashamed of her behaviour, but so pleased Ichigo had kissed her. The feeling of his body pressed against hers had surpassed anything she had imagined. She had been prepared to allow him to do anything. In fact she'd hoped he would, but he had left. Now, finally she knew the reason.

She felt three conflicting things all at once. First: she was really hungry. Since that night she had not been eating properly, guilt obliterating her appetite. Second: she felt the immense relief, but also a feeling of fear. For all his assurances, maybe he only wished to be friends. Third: she wanted to kiss him, to feel his body pressed against hers. They were in a sex hotel, after all. Even though she had expected Rukia to be here, she had willingly agreed to stay the night with Ichigo. She felt her cheeks flush at the realisation.

'I am so pleased. So pleased you don't love Rukia, so pleased you don't think badly of me. I'm pleased that you have gained control of your hollow,' Orihime smiled at Ichigo and her stomach rumbled loudly.

Ichigo looked at Orihime quizzically. 'Are you hungry?'

Orihime dropped her gaze. 'No,' she said shyly. Her stomach rumbled again as if it was contradicting her denial. 'Well, yes, I feel hungry, now'

'Please eat,' Ichigo urged her, moving toward the table. 'What do you want? Let's see, Sushi, stir fry. When did Yuzu have time to make all this? I was only home for an hour. Oh, wait a minute. Some of these have dates on them. In think she must have frozen all the meals I hadn't eaten and defrosted them for me. How many people did she think she was feeding? I think the sushi must be fresh. You can't freeze sushi.'

'Yuzu made sushi?' Orihime asked.

'Looks like it,' Ichigo said, handing her the container and some chopsticks. He put some wasabi on the table.

Orihime opened the container and began to eat the sushi. 'I like the pickled vegetables,' she said. 'It's really very good, especially with the wasabi.'

Ichigo sat on the other chair watching her eat. Orihime was enjoying the sushi, plastering it with wasabi. It tasted so good and her stomach really needed the food.

Orihime became aware that Ichigo was staring at her chin and her mouth. She began to worry.

'Is everything okay Ichigo? Why are you staring at me?'

'Everything's fine,' he replied, still staring.

'Are you sure?'

'You have some wasabi on your chin.'

'Oh,' Orihime blushed and wiped her face with a paper serviette she found. 'Is that better?'

'It's fine,' he said.

Orihime blushed more. 'I'm not normally a messy eater,' she explained.

'I know. It's not a problem,' Ichigo said, still staring at her mouth.

Orihime ate the last piece of sushi wondering if she had made a mess of her face while eating. She suddenly felt thirsty after all the wasabi she had eaten. 'I'd really enjoy some tea,' she said. 'Would you like one, Ichigo?'

'Is there anything to make tea with?' Ichigo asked curiously.

Orihime looked through the cupboards and found a kettle and some cups. The tea looked as if it had been there some time.

'If it's no good, we can drink water instead,' she suggested.

As she made the tea, her mind slipped back to the memory of the last time she made tea for Ichigo. Her pulse began to race. As she poured the hot water into the cups, she noticed her hands were shaking. She took a deep breath.

'Nothing is going to happen. It is all innocent. No matter how much I want something to happen, it won't. Ichigo explained everything. It was the hollow that made him act that way. He wouldn't normally kiss me. I know he's been nice to me and held me, but it's only because he wants to comfort me. Nothing else,' she assured herself.

Carefully she placed the tea on the table.

Silence fell as they sipped their tea. Orihime was trying to think of something to say.

She suddenly felt as if she was going to sneeze. Quickly opening her bag, she pulled out a tissue, and a package fell to the floor. Ichigo picked it up.

'What's this? It's got my name on it,' he asked.

'I made some chocolate. I know that it is not Valentine's Day, but Matsumoto wanted to practice. I made it as a joke,' Orihime said feeling embarrassed. She'd couldn't remember placing the chocolate in her bag, or writing Ichigo's name on the package. Looking at it, a piece of paper was stuck to it with Ichigo's name in her handwriting.

Ichigo looked at the parcel and then looked at Orihime. 'Chocolate?' he asked.

'Yes. I've never made chocolate before. Neither has Matsumoto. She helped me with it. I hope you like it.' Orihime explained.

Ichigo looked uncomfortable. 'Can I eat it later?' he asked.

Orihime's felt even more embarrassed. 'If you wish, Ichigo.' She was trying to remember when she had put it in her bag. Maybe she'd done is unconsciously.

'I'm really full. You saw how much I ate. I think I ate enough for two people,' Ichigo explained.

Orihime looked at him gently. 'I understand, Ichigo.'

'I'll eat it soon, I promise,' Ichigo assured her. He placed the package on the table.

Orihime sipped her tea.

'I have to go back tomorrow,' Ichigo said suddenly.

The change in topic confused Orihime. 'Go back? Where?'

'I have to go back to the Vizards. I haven't finished training with them. I know there's a lot they could teach me. It'd be easier if they weren't so mysterious,' Ichigo explained.

'It's odd, but while you haven't been at school, neither has Chad or Uryu. I don't know where they are.'

Ichigo looked at Orihime. 'I haven't seen them. Maybe Uryu's trying to find a way to recover his powers. As for Chad? That's anyone's guess.'

Orihime nodded. She wanted to tell him how much she missed seeing him, how Tatsuki appeared withdrawn, all the gossip, but she wasn't sure he'd be interested. The change she had noticed in him made him appear more mature and less interested in school.

'Orihime, you don't have to stay the night, if you don't want to. I'll understand if you want to go home.'

Orihime looked at Ichigo. His expression was hard to read. Was he asking her to leave?

'If you want me to leave, I will,' she said quietly.

'No, you can stay, if you want to. I've paid for the room, so I may as well stay. I need to sleep after all the training. I have to admit I'm pretty tired and sore.'

'There's a bath. A bath might help you. Or, I could see if I could heal you,' Orihime offered shyly.

'No, I don't need you to heal me. A hot bath sounds like a good idea. I might just do that. I won't be long.' Ichigo went into the bathroom and closed the door.

Orihime listened, but did not hear Ichigo lock the door. She heard the water running.

'Should I stay? Should I go home? I don't know what to do,' she thought. She hesitated then tidied up the containers of food, placed the rubbish in the bin and then smoothed the sheets on the bed. Still unsure she sat on the chair nervously looking around the room. Feeling uncomfortable she went to look out the window. She wasn't sure how Ichigo felt. If she was honest, she wished he returned her love, but he didn't give any indication. He had told her that he cared. He had kissed her, but that was the hollow's influence, she was sure. Was she prepared to stay the night with him, if he didn't love her? If he was in the room, she wouldn't be asking the question. She felt uncertain.

Her Good Side told her to go. She remembered her earlier resolution to listen to its advice in the future. Making up her mind she picked up her bag and went to knock on the bathroom door. 'Ichigo, I think I'd better go,' she called.

'No, wait,' Ichigo yelled.

She heard him get out of the bath and the bathroom door was quickly opened. Ichigo was wearing a towel. Orihime blushed.

'This is probably the wrong thing to do,' Ichigo said as he drew Orihime close and kissed her.

She felt the heat from his skin warm her. He was wet from the bath and the water was soaking into her clothes, making the contact more intimate. Most of all she felt his lips on hers once more. She kissed him in return.

'Please stay, Orihime,' Ichigo said.

Orihime blushed again. 'The whole night?'

'The whole night.'

He kissed her again, this time his tongue moved between her lips and she found he was again kissing her the way she remembered. She returned his kiss, her eyes closed, trying to memorise his taste, the way he felt when his body pressed against hers. She touched his back, feeling his skin under her hands. She controlled her impulse to run her hands all over his exposed skin. She wanted to touch all of him, but was too shy.

'We don't have to do anything you don't wish to do,' Ichigo assured her taking his mouth from hers. 'I could sleep on a chair and you in the bed. Or the bed's big enough. We could both sleep there, fully clothed. Or we could talk all night.'

She answered without thinking, her emotions and desire sweeping aside any other thoughts, 'I'll stay. What do you want to do Ichigo?' Orihime asked.

Ichigo smiled at her. 'What do you think?'

'Play chess?' she hazarded.

Ichigo groaned. 'Are you deliberately teasing me? I didn't bring a chess board and I'm pretty sure that this hotel wouldn't supply them.'

Orihime lowered her eyes. Now the moment had come she felt shy and uncertain. In truth she hoped Ichigo would kiss her again. That would stop her thoughts.

'I don't know what I want to do,' she admitted quietly. 'I thought I did, but I don't know.'

Instead of kissing her again, Ichigo released her from his embrace.

'I understand,' he said unconvincingly. He walked to the table and she watched him covertly. The towel clung to him. Her mouth became a little dry as she stared.

'Stop it Orihime,' she commanded herself. 'Keep those impulses under control. It was your impulses that got you into this situation in the first place. Maybe I should listen to my good side.'

Her good side (GS) advised her to leave, now. Make her excuses and leave without any further contact. She could go home, have a cold shower and eat ice-cream. Go to bed early and then study all the next day. She didn't want to fall behind. Maybe she could try a new recipe involving bananas and curry sauce.

Her bad side (BS) decided to advise her as well. It told her to stay, but first she should remove that towel from Ichigo as soon as possible. She should kiss him, passionately. Then take off her clothes and lead him to the bed.

Orihime was a little concerned. Her BS had never been so wanton before. Her GS insulted her BS calling it a rude name. Her BS sidled up to her GS and flipped it under the nose, hard. Her GS responded by pulling BS's hair. Orihime shook her head. Neither of them was any help. They seemed to enjoy fighting each other more than helping. She left them rolling around on the floor in her mind. At least they weren't using weapons this time. She'd check back on them later, when she'd worked out what to do.

'I might eat this now,' Ichigo said, looking at the package she had given him. 'Do you want to share?'

'I made it for you,' she said.

'All the more reason to share it. I don't think I can eat it all,' Ichigo said reasonably.

'Okay,' Orihime said.

She watched as Ichigo opened the package. Inside the package was a heart shaped chocolate.

'You made this?' Ichigo asked.

'Yes.'

'Are there any unusual ingredients?' Ichigo asked, hesitating before he bit into the sweet.

Orihime thought for a few seconds and then shook her head. 'I don't think so,' she said, uncertainly.

Ichigo bit into the chocolate. 'It's good,' he said sounding surprised. 'Here, try some,' he said, offering her some chocolate.

She took a bite and found her mouth flooded with the familiar and welcome taste of chocolate.

Ichigo finished the chocolate and licked his fingers. She watched his tongue, self consciously. He looked at her.

'I better let the bath out, unless you want it,' he offered.

She shook her head.

He wandered into the bathroom and let the water out and then came back into the room.

'Do you want me to get dressed?' he asked suddenly. 'Am I embarrassing you?' His face turned pink as he asked. It was as if he suddenly realised he was only wearing a towel.

'I find it a little distracting,' Orihime whispered.

The expression in Ichigo's eyes suddenly became very determined and he moved close to Orihime. 'Distracting? How?'

Orihime refused to look at him, feeling her cheeks redden again.

'Good distracting, or bad?' he asked.

Orihime turned away, but he moved in front of her and placed his hand under her chin, tilting her face to his. Unwillingly she looked into his eyes.

'Good,' she murmured as quietly as she could. Immediately she denied it. 'I didn't mean that. Please Ichigo.'

He kissed her again, pulling her close. She surrendered to his kiss, wanting more, wanting so much more. He tasted of the chocolate they had shared and the warm richness made her feel in some way comforted. She felt his hands on the back of her dress, undoing the fastenings. For a brief moment she thought of protesting, but his lips felt so good, his tongue was caressing hers and she wanted him. She had wanted him before, but that was nothing to the desire she felt for him now. The increase of his confidence had aroused her even more. The sight of his naked chest, the feel of his skin, the heat of his body, the proximity of the bed. She loved the feeling of his mouth on hers.

He slowly undid her dress and pulled the dress off her shoulders. It fell to the floor at her feet. Ichigo pulled away from her and his eyes caressed her. Her eyes dropped, embarrassed.

'Is this alright, Orihime,' Ichigo asked.

She nodded, too shy to speak. His arms encircled her once again and she felt her body pressed tightly against his. Ichigo buried his face in her hair.

'You smell so good,' he said and then kissed her again.

She couldn't ignore his arousal. She pressed against it, as she had the time before. Her body's reaction embarrassed her again. Her hands wanted to reach under to towel and explore. Instead she placed her arms around Ichigo and returned his kiss.

As his tongue caressed hers, she found her breath quickening. She was torn. She wanted this, but at the same time, her hope had been that he would at least tell her he liked her. It didn't matter because she could deny him nothing. He could ask anything of her and she would agree.

As the kiss finished she found she was unwilling to open her eyes, hoping Ichigo would kiss her again, hoping his hands would touch her again.

'Um, Orihime, I need to know something,' Ichigo said.

She opened her eyes reluctantly and focused on his face. 'Yes, Ichigo.'

'Are you, er, experienced? I think I remember you asking me to be your first, but did that mean sexually?'

Orihime did not know what to say. She lowered her lashes and could not meet Ichigo's gaze.

'Are you, um, a virgin, Orihime?' Ichigo asked.

She nodded, not looking at him.

'I thought I should tell you, that I'm not experienced. I don't want to disappoint you,' Ichigo said quietly.

Orihime's heart thrilled. Ichigo was a virgin. They were both innocent. There was only one more problem to overcome. Her fear.

'I want this to be pleasurable for us both,' Ichigo continued, 'but you are going to have to tell me what you enjoy. If I do something you don't like, I want you to tell me.'

Orihime nodded.

'If you want to stop at any time, I want you to tell me. I don't want to hurt you. I care about you,' Ichigo continued.

Those words eased her soul. He told her he cared about her again.

'I'll tell you, Ichigo,' she said quietly. 'I care about you too.'

'Now, I need you to help me,' he said. 'I have no idea how to take your bra off and I want to touch all of you.'

Orihime looked at Ichigo, surprised. She quickly undid her bra and dropped it to the floor. Now both of them were naked from the waist up.

Ichigo breathed a sigh of satisfaction as he gazed at her breasts. His hands reached out and cupped them as he had last time. He then brought him mouth to hers as he continued to hold her breasts in his hands, running his thumbs over the nipples.

She reacted to his touch. Her nipples became erect, straining against his fingers. She hadn't known that a simple touch would bring such excitement. He encircled her breasts with his hands, so her nipples were in his palms.

When he drew his mouth from hers he commented, 'I like how your nipples feel against my palms. It makes me wonder how they would feel in my mouth.'

His head dipped as his mouth moved to one breast, gently licking the nipple. She shuddered at the tender contact. He drew the nipple into his mouth, sucking softly. Orihime wanted him to continue, so much,

'Oh, Ichigo,' she groaned.

'Do you like that?' he asked, momentarily removing his mouth.

'Yes,' she said.

He returned his mouth to her breast. He licked her nipple again and then sucked her other nipple. She had never experienced that sensation before. It made her bold.

'Please, Ichigo,' she heard herself say.

He straightened, and looked into her eyes meaningfully. 'Let's go to bed,' he said taking her by the hand and leading her to the bed.

She lay on the bed willingly and he lay beside her. At first all he did was kiss her mouth, holding her close. As he held her close she could feel his arousal even more. It felt so hard and alluring. She felt both scared and intrigued. If she removed his towel she would be able to see him, but she did not want to take that step, yet.

His hands slipped under the elastic of her pants. Momentarily she felt herself become rigid at his touch. His continued kissing relaxed her as his tongue moved into her mouth. He pushed her pants down and then removed his mouth so he could pull them off her body. She was now completely naked, on a bed, in a room, alone with Ichigo.

She felt very shy as Ichigo looked at her. 'I thought I remembered how you looked in the shower,' he said, 'but this is different. The hollow is not telling me what to do. I have kissed you. I can embrace you and feel your body against mine. I want you.'

'I want you too, Ichigo,' Orihime breathed.

Ichigo removed his towel and threw it over the edge of the bed. Orihime finally saw what she had only felt against her until now. She was a little surprised. She had not expected it to be so large.

'Do you have to stare?' Ichigo asked, sounding a little uncomfortable. 'You're acting like you've never seen a naked male before.'

'I haven't,' Orihime said quietly, still staring.

'Well I haven't seen any woman naked, except for you and Yoruichi,' Ichigo said distracted, his eyes staring at Orihime's body.

Orihime sat up. 'You've seen Yoruichi naked?' she asked stunned. Why did he have to mention this now?

'Only briefly,' Ichigo protested. 'It was in Soul Society, the first time she changed from cat form into human form, in front of me. Oh, and the time we bathed together.'

Orihime felt somehow shamed. She'd seen Yoruichi in human form. Ichigo had seen her naked. He was sure to compare them. How could he prefer her to Yoruichi? Sorrow racked her mind. She should leave.

'What's wrong, Orihime?' Ichigo asked surprised.

'I'm not sure this is a good idea,' she said stiffly. She wanted to hide, to cover her nakedness so he couldn't compare her body to Yoruichi's.

Ichigo's face fell. He looked so disappointed. 'I thought you understood,' he said.

'I keep thinking I understand, but then I find out I'm wrong,' Orihime said mournfully. She wanted him, but not if he was thinking of another person when they had sex. The experience of the repeats had shown her that she wanted his love, not just sex. Until now the way he'd acted had made her hope again, but then he had mentioned someone else while they were together. She was not important to him. He'd said he cared, but was that enough? Was her love enough for the two of them?

'I'm sorry. Did Matsumoto mention that she raised her skirt at me? Should I have mentioned that?' Ichigo said hurriedly. 'I didn't see much, I didn't really look, but if she did mention it, I'm sorry. It was a mistake.'

Orihime felt her heart turn cold within her. Her intuition was right. Ichigo did care for someone else. Not only Yoruichi, but Matsumoto as well! Maybe Matsumoto had made the chocolate for Ichigo. This was becoming worse by the minute. How could he want to be in the same room as her? The comparisons must make her look like a very poor substitute. Why hadn't Matsumoto said anything? She felt betrayed and so unhappy. The tears formed in her eyes. Not wishing Ichigo to witness her crying, she ran to the bathroom and locked the door. She collapsed onto the floor and began to cry. This was a mistake without comparison. Why hadn't she brought her clothes into the bathroom?


	5. Breaking Glass

_Tite Kubo owns Bleach. I just borrowed the characters._

**Breaking Glass**

Ichigo was stunned. He lay there on the bed trying to understand what had happened. At last he had been naked and alone with Orihime. She'd admitted that she wanted him and they'd kissed. He believed that he'd finally convinced her that he didn't love Rukia. Sometimes he wondered where her ideas came from. Then Orihime started acting strangely. Instead of the warm eager girl who was enjoying his kisses, she became a sad woman who wanted to be far away from him. Now she was locked in the bathroom and he thought she was crying.

Why was she acting so strangely? Did she hate his body? She'd stared at him and Ichigo had thought she was interested. What had gone wrong? She'd let him touch her and remove her clothes and she appeared to be interested in taking it further. He'd been distracted, gazing at her body, as he anticipated how it would feel to touch her and make love to her. The Hollow hadn't stirred, not a single sign it was there and Ichigo had begun to feel hopeful.

Was it something he'd said?

He thought about the words he'd said. At first he couldn't see anything wrong with their conversation. In fact he prided himself on his honesty. Then he remembered how strange Orihime had been when she had the idea he loved Rukia. Had he mentioned any other females? Ichigo cursed loudly as he finally realised what had upset Orihime.

"Why can't I keep my stupid mouth shut when it's important," he thought. "Why can't I tell her how I feel? How can I explain this? There's no point. I've already told her. She knows I've seen Yoruichi naked and I told her about Matsumoto. What can I say? It took so long to convince her that I don't love Rukia and I think this might be worse. I want to get close to Orihime and every time I try, either the Hollow interrupts or I say something, or some other idiotic thing happens. It never works. Now she's locked in the bathroom. Damn this. I'll apologise but it probably won't help."

Not wishing to embarrass Orihime any further by his nudity, Ichigo grabbed the towel, and wrapped it firmly around his waist, as he walked to the door of the bathroom. He tapped on the door.

"Orihime," he called.

There was no response.

Ichigo knocked. "Orihime. I'm sorry. Talk to me."

Still no response.

"Please open the door. Let me apologise. I said something stupid," Ichigo tried again.

He thought he heard a muffled sob, but no other sound.

"I wasn't thinking. I was distracted. Yes, I've seen Yoruichi naked, but not by choice. Nothing happened and she means nothing to me. Well she's a friend and she trained me. But you mean more to me than Yoruichi," Ichigo said. He tried turning the handle, but felt the resistance of the lock.

Again no response.

Ichigo realised that this was not helping. If there was some way he could get into the bathroom maybe he could convince her that he was being honest. Breaking down the bathroom door would only scare Orihime and probably make far too much noise. The noise would attract too much attention. Looking at the handle, he knew that it wouldn't be easy to break. If only he could walk through walls.

He hit his forehead with his palm. He could walk through walls, as a Shinigami, but he needed his licence. Momentarily he felt a hint of panic. He'd left his clothes in the bathroom and the licence was on his pants. Then he remembered he'd removed the Shinigami battle licence and put it on the table earlier, because he wanted to feel comfortable after eating all the ramen. Maybe things could improve.

He looked at the table and could not see the licence, but the table looked much cleaner than he remembered. When had that happened? Looking around frantically, Ichigo saw something familiar on the floor. "Orihime must have tidied up while I was in the bath. Maybe she knocked it to the floor," he reasoned picking it up. He lay on the bed and used the licence.

As soon as he was released from his body, he walked through the wall, into the bathroom. Orihime was sitting on the floor, tears running down her face. She looked up, startled by his presence. Quickly she rose to her feet, clutching some of his clothes to cover herself. Ichigo recognised the boxers with the fire hoses. Orihime looked down, saw what she was holding, flushed and dropped the boxers. She grabbed a towel and tried to cover herself. The towel was too small. Instead Orihime held the towel in front of her, trying to keep as much covered at possible.

"Please leave, Ichigo," she said her voice wobbling.

"I won't leave until I explain," he said, trying not to be distracted.

"You've explained so much to me already today," Orihime said sadly. "I don't know if I can bear another explanation."

Ichigo thought about her words. He had explained, but it seemed that every time he finished an explanation, he did something to hurt her and had to try to explain again. Looking at her, Ichigo just wanted to hold her and wipe away her tears. She seemed so uncertain and so unsure but as he moved closer, Orihime backed away.

"Ichigo, don't come any closer, please," Orihime requested, as her voice wobbled again.

Ichigo took a step back. "I'm sorry Orihime. I was thoughtless. Am I taking this too fast? Am I scaring you?"

Orihime nodded and then shook her head "I don't know, Ichigo. I'm not sure."

"We can sit and talk. We can put our clothes on and talk. After we talk, if you really want to go, at least let me walk you home," Ichigo said.

Orihime bit her lip. "I think I want to go home now."

"Won't you talk to me first?" 

"I have talked to you. You explained so much and I thought I understood. Then, suddenly, I feel like everything's changed again. First, I feel confident that you have told me what I need to know, and then I realise that nothing has been explained. It's hard to take. I feel like I'm an adult one minute and a confused child the next. I care for you Ichigo, but I don't know what to do," Orihime was openly weeping now. She held the towel in front of her, and the tears slipped down her face without hindrance. "I hate crying," she sobbed. "I always seem to be crying in front of you."

"I said something stupid and I made you cry. I want to tell you everything. I wanted to explain about the Hollow because I know that it caused me to act strangely. I thought once you understood, there wouldn't be any further problems," Ichigo said gently taking Orihime by the shoulders, wanting to comfort her.

Orihime tried to move away from him, but he didn't release her. "I know my body must be a disappointment after seeing Yoruichi's and Matsumoto's. They're both so beautiful. I think I'd better go," she said as she tried to stop crying.

Ichigo almost laughed at her comment. How could he be disappointed with her body? "I thought you were disappointed with my body. I won't hurt you and I don't care about Yoruichi or Matsumoto. I thought you'd agreed that I was honourable and wouldn't kiss you if I loved someone else," Ichigo chided her gently.

"Please, let me go. Please. I don't want you to touch me. It makes me so confused. Being close to you bewilders me. When you touch me it makes it so much worse," she pleaded, her wet eyes gazing sadly into his.

"Do you really want to leave?" Ichigo asked quietly. He gazed at her, feeling sadness at her rejection.

Orihime looked into his eyes and appeared startled at their expression.

"Yes. I'm scared of what might happen. I think I should leave. I keep thinking you don't really want to be here with me," Orihime admitted, and then coughed harshly.

"What's wrong?" Ichigo asked. 

"My throat is dry from crying. I need some water," she said. 

Ichigo found a glass and gave her some water. Orihime's right hand let go of the towel to take the glass from him. She drank the water thirstily and then realised that she was standing there, naked. She dropped the glass which shattered on the floor as she grabbed the towel. 

"Don't move Orihime. Let me clean up the glass. I don't want you to get cut," Ichigo instructed.

"I feel such a fool," Orihime said, sadly, the tears continuing. "Too often we end up in the bathroom together when something has happened. I'm beginning to feel I'm cursed."

"You're not cursed," Ichigo said as he picked up the glass. "I'm cursed. I'm the one with the Hollow and the mouth that talks without thinking."

"I thought I had the mouth that talked without thinking," Orihime admitted almost smiling at the joke.

"Nope. Mouth in gear, brain in neutral. At least that's what Isshin says sometimes. I think it's inherited behaviour," Ichigo said, placing the glass carefully in the bin.

Caught by surprise at the statement, Orihime giggled slightly.

"I think I've picked up all the glass, but just to be safe, I think I'd better carry you out of here," Ichigo said brightening at the fact he had as least made her giggle.

"I don't want you to do that, Ichigo," Orihime said as Ichigo unlocked the door.

"I won't listen to you," he said, picking her up in his arms. Orihime protested, but Ichigo ignored her protests and carried her out of the bathroom into the bedroom. He tried to ignore the feel of her in his arms and the fact that she was to all purposes naked, even though she was still clutching the towel. In some respects he was pleased he was wearing his uniform so her skin was not touching him directly. That would have been too enticing.

"Glass cuts are unpleasant. They can be very deep and bleed more than you would think. I don't want you to have that sort of pain as well today," he said to the quietly protesting girl.

Ichigo hesitated once they were in the bedroom, unsure what to do next. If he put Orihime on her feet, she might run into the bathroom again. If he placed her on the bed she might think he had plans. Shaking his head at his thoughts, he placed her, not very gently, on the bed. As he leant over her, looking down, the attraction was too great. He bent down and kissed her gently on the lips.

Orihime gasped slightly as he kissed her. She did not try to push him away, but neither did she respond. Ichigo stopped kissing her and looked at her. Her eyes were open and she was frowning. At least she'd stopped crying. 

"I'm sorry," he said. "I shouldn't have done that."

"No." Orihime wiped her face with her hands. 

"May I kiss you again?" he asked hopefully. Orihime sighed at the question. She closed her eyes for a moment, as if lost in thought. 

Feeling unnerved by the sight of his body next to hers, Ichigo took this opportunity to get back into his body. With the experience he had, it took little time and he lay there wondering what to do next. When Orihime opened her eyes, she seemed surprised, and a little scared, to find herself lying next to Ichigo.

"May I kiss you?" Ichigo asked again not wishing to force the issue, but wishing for a response of some kind.

Instead of replying, Orihime turned to Ichigo and kissed him. Ichigo felt relief as her lips met his. He embraced her and returned her kiss. 

"Can we pretend I didn't say anything stupid? Now you know about the Hollow and where I've been. You know I don't love Rukia or Matsumoto or Yoruichi or anyone else. Before you say anything, I'm not attracted to any of the Vizards, either. I care about you," Ichigo said once they paused to draw breath.

"I like you, Ichigo." Orihime seemed startled by her unwitting confession and bit her lip.

He smiled at how sweet she was. "I like you too, Orihime," Ichigo said and kissed her on the forehead. They lay there, holding each other. Ichigo did not know what to say next. He'd finally told Orihime he liked her. Would he tell her how he really felt? 

"You're such a wonderful person

But you've got problems," Orihime said.

"What?" Ichigo had trouble understanding what Orihime was talking about.

"They're some of the words of a really old David Bowie song called _Breaking Glass_. This evening just made me remember the lyrics," Orihime explained.

Ichigo shook his head and moved his head to kiss Orihime on the cheek. Orihime shifted and Ichigo found his lips once again pressed to hers. Not wishing to waste an opportunity, Ichigo parted his lips to find that Orihime had already parted hers. The next second he was kissing her, his tongue exploring her mouth as she her tongue touched his. Reluctantly Ichigo drew his mouth from hers.

"I didn't mean for that to happen," he explained. "It was an accident."

"Don't apologise, Ichigo. I liked it. I like you kissing me," said Orihime in a small voice. "I moved my head on purpose. I wanted you to kiss me."

Realising this was an invitation Ichigo kissed Orihime again, holding her close. The towel had fallen from her body and he felt her soft breasts pressed against his chest. He felt his body react to her proximity. 

"This time I won't say anything stupid," Ichigo promised himself as he kissed her deeply, relishing how she felt in his arms.

When the kiss finished, Ichigo looked into Orihime's eyes. Her eyes seemed unfocused again, but she was smiling at him. Her fingers traced his cheek and trailed onto his chest. With his fingertips he touched her lips and she kissed them. Stroking the curve of her cheek seemed like a revelation as he experienced the smooth texture of the skin. Ichigo drew a breath of surprise as Orihime's hands touched his stomach and found his hands were moving of their own accord to her breasts. Hesitating, he touched them, rubbing his palms gently over them. Orihime meanwhile was touching his chest, running her hands over the muscles and planes. She grazed a nipple and Ichigo almost gasped. Hearing his reaction, Orihime continued to touch him, gently, but firmly. His body reacted even more strongly and he began of stroke Orihime's nipples, teasing them with his fingers.

Orihime shut her eyes as he continued to stroke her breasts. Noticing this, and concerned that she was embarrassed, Ichigo stopped.

"Please don't stop, Ichigo," Orihime said. "I like the way you're touching me. It feels nice." She sighed deeply.

Determined not to talk, Ichigo bent his head to her breasts and licked first one nipple, then the other. Orihime moaned at the contact. Encouraged by her reaction Ichigo drew a nipple into his mouth. He remembered that she had enjoyed that previously, and it was much easier to do this when they were lying down.

Orihime sighed again as Ichigo's mouth enveloped her nipple. Ichigo sucked a little harder, using his tongue at the same time. He liked the taste of her skin and the thought that this was pleasing her. He was becoming more aroused by the contact. He shifted on the bed, to try and find a more comfortable position.

He switched to sucking the nipple of the other breast. Orihime's breathing was becoming heavier, and she was sighing gently as he licked her nipple. Ichigo felt his heart rate increase even further. Moving upward, Ichigo kissed Orihime on the mouth again. She responded with more passion than he expected. He returned the passion and their tongues entwined as his hands strayed back to her breasts. 

Then he felt her hands undoing his towel. "Orihime?" he said, startled removing his mouth from hers.

"Yes Ichigo?" was the quiet reply.

"Are you sure you want to do that?" he asked. Maybe he should not have asked, but he wanted to make sure she was making these choices. He wanted her so badly, but he needed her to want him in return.

"Yes," her voice held no hint of hesitation.

It was Ichigo's turn to gasp as Orihime touched him, gently at first, as if curious about his reaction. He closed his eyes, lost in the sensation. Her hands were soft and warm and felt so good and when Ichigo opened his eyes he saw her staring at him.

"I didn't expect it to feel like this," she said, looking at him with curiosity and something else. She stroked him gently.

Ichigo felt himself flinch at the words, but respond to her touch.

"Not that it feels bad or anything," Orihime said hurriedly, apparently noticing the flinch. "It's just different to what I expected."

As Orihime continued to stroke him, Ichigo felt he could take things a little further. Capturing Orihime's lips with his own, one hand travelled down, stroking her breasts, then her stomach, then further down.

Orihime tensed a little as Ichigo reached his destination. He tried to touch her tenderly; amazed at the heat he could feel emanating from her skin. Ichigo kept kissing her becoming more aroused, not knowing if he should try anything further, but wanting to, so much. 

Pulling her mouth from his, Orihime moved her face away. He could see the flush in her cheeks and her eyes were both unfocused and bright. "Please, be gentle, Ichigo," she said.

Very reluctantly, Ichigo stopped touching Orihime. He did not know how he could touch her more softly. He was restraining himself, but maybe he wasn't retraining himself enough.

Orihime shook her head. "I mean, please be gentle with me, when you, um," she blushed unable to say the words.

Ichigo was thunderstruck. "Do you mean it?" he asked the wonder evident in his voice. She couldn't mean it. He didn't believe that after all that happened tonight, Orihime would allow this to progress any further.

Orihime nodded shyly. "I want you, please." 

"Are you sure? You know it will hurt." Ichigo wanted to give her the chance to change her mind. He didn't intend to force her or hurt her, but he desired her so badly.

Orihime bit her lip and nodded. Her determination was clear and he felt a thrill of excitement pass through his body.

"Stop talking and just stick it in. Come on you're wasting time. You could have had her five times by now, King," said a familiar and very unwelcome voice in Ichigo's mind.

Ichigo became taut at the sound of the voice. "Not now! Not now. Go away," he thought angrily at the Hollow.

"Yes now. Come on. Do it. I've been waiting for this. You let your guard slip and gave me a chance," said the Hollow.

Ichigo go off the bed fast, turning his face away from Orihime, fearing she would see the tell-tale black staining his eyes. He had assured her that the Hollow was under control, believing it to be true, but the Hollow had been waiting for that momentary lapse, probably manipulating his emotions so that the lapse would occur. He had to get back to the Vizards; he had to gain control of the Hollow again. If he stayed with Orihime any longer, the Hollow might overwhelm him. 

"What's wrong, Ichigo? What's happened?" Orihime asked with a slight touch of fear in her voice.

"I think I'd better go," Ichigo said, not daring to look at her. Dressing as fast as he could, Ichigo grabbed his possessions with the exception of the embarrassing boxers. In his mind they had become a symbol of yet another disappointment. Would he ever gain permanent control of the Hollow?

All the time, the Hollow taunted him telling him that he was a fool to pass up this opportunity again. "Come on, just a quick one. It won't take long. You're still ready. I'm sure she is. It will give you something to think about while you're training. Think about how she tastes, how she feels pressed against you. At least let me try. I need a bit of diversion."

Ichigo tried to shut out the voice of the Hollow. He knew he was hurting Orihime again, but it was for the best. The Hollow, he thought subdued, had again become a problem when he was near Orihime. A few more minutes and what might have happened?

"A few more minutes and I could have taken over," the Hollow yelled. "Why did I open my damn mouth? That's something we have in common. Both of us open our mouths at the wrong time."

"I'm sorry this didn't work out, Orihime. It's not your problem. It's mine. I have to go," he said when he was ready. He couldn't look at her. If he saw her he might give into the Hollows demands, or he might want to stay for how own reasons.

"Do you, do you really have to go? Is it something I did, something I said?" Orihime tearfully asked.

"It's nothing you did. It's me. I can't talk about it," he said tight lipped, fearing to say too much. The Hollow might want to take control of his mouth and the words he would utter to Orihime might hurt her or shock her. "See you later."

Without a backward glance, Ichigo left the room, shutting the door firmly behind him. He needed a cold shower and some poison. Maybe the poison would be enough. If he was dead, the cold shower wouldn't be necessary. 

"You're not going back to those Vizard losers, are you? Turn around. Knock on the door. Make some excuse to the girl. She's hot for you. You're hot for her. I want some sex. I want to feel that body against me," the Hollow shrieked. Ichigo left the hotel and began to run. All the time he ran, the Hollow kept insisting that he return to the hotel. 

"8 times 9 is 72, 9 times 9 is 81," Ichigo thought in desperation as he ran.

"Not the 9 times table, again," the Hollow moaned. "I hate multiplication unless it's related to sex. Maybe we could try to multiply the human race with the girl. Or maybe we could have sex with her multiple times."

"9 times 10 is 90," Ichigo continued.

"Give me a break, King," said the Hollow. Ichigo ignored him. After completing the 9 times table, Ichigo continued with the 8 times table. By the time he finished, the Hollow had retreated and Ichigo was once again outside the Vizard hangout. The barrier was not in place and he quickly walked in.

"I thought you were gone for the night," said Hirako appearing quickly in front of him. His voice conveyed his amusement at Ichigo's speedy return. As usual, his eyes seemed guarded.

"Something happened," Ichigo said panting. "I need your help."

Hirako ignored Ichigo's words and was looking at the bag that Yuzu had given him. "Is that food? Home cooked food?" Ichigo had never heard that level of yearning in Hirako's voice before.

"Yeah," Ichigo replied distracted. Why were they talking about food? Food wasn't important. The Hollow was important.

"Hey come on, everyone. The Berry's brought us some goodies," Hirako yelled as he grabbed the bag from a startled Ichigo.

The other Vizards appeared quickly.

"But, I need to talk to you," Ichigo began.

"We eat now, talk later. It's been a long time since I've tasted home cooking," said Hyori trying to grab the bag from Hirako. He held it high above her head.

"Stop grabbing," Hirako said to Hyori. "You'll take all the best stuff and just leave the scraps. Why don't you learn to cook?" He waved the bag above her, just out of reach.

"Hirako," Ichigo said only to be ignored while Hyori and Hirako continued their insults. Ichigo began to feel desperate. He didn't know if the Hollow would return and if the multiplication tables would continue to work. Should he learn more tables? Maybe the 18 times table would bore the Hollow even more. 

"I do cook, we all do. You just like to complain and why don't you learn to cook properly? Or at least do something useful?" Hyori retorted to Hirako, as she tried to bite his arm.

"I'm hurt. Are you saying that I'm not useful?" Hirako pouted. Hyori poked her tongue out at him and he glared at her in return.

While they were distracted, Ichigo tried to grab the bag back. Both Hirako and Hyori turned and glared at him.

"Get your hands off, Ichigo. I'm hungry. Think of it as a partial payment for services rendered," Hirako snarled. He pulled the bag further from Ichigo's reach.

"Let me share it," Hyori demanded. "I'm hungry. I want food now." She lunged at Hirako as he dodged her quickly. He waggled his tongue at her again and she snarled at him, revealing her oddly shaped tooth.

"Give it to Hachi to share. He's the fairest," Rose said. She appeared tired of their game. Quickly, she retrieved the bag from Hirako who was hopping on one leg after being kicked by Hyori and gave it to Hachi who quickly assessed the goodies.

"Do you want some of this, Ichigo?" the big man asked, kindly before he began to portion it out. 

Still stunned, Ichigo shook his head. He was still full from the ramen and distracted by the return of the Hollow. He wanted to talk to Hirako, or even Hyori. He didn't want to wait but he had no influence or control.

Hachi shared out the food and the Vizards ate.

"This is really good," Lisa commented as she swallowed some vegetables. "I like the crunchy texture of the vegetables with the noodles."

"Pity there's no ramen," Love complained. He was still eating very fast, and seemed to be enjoying his meal. For a very brief moment, Ichigo felt guilty about eating all the ramen. The moment passed very rapidly. Guilt? He was still feeling guilt about the situation with Orihime.

"I need to talk to you, now," Ichigo said urgently to Hirako. Maybe now he had eaten something, he would be prepared to listen, maybe even to help.

"I'm busy. You're not the centre of my world. Go and do something else. Practice. Whatever. Leave me alone. I'll talk to you when I'm finished," Hirako said through a mouth full of food. "Leave me some of that cake," he demanded of Hyori.

Ichigo stood there, watching the Vizards eat, waiting until they were finished. What other choice did he have?

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Watching the door close behind Ichigo, made Orihime ache with a sadness she could recognise. She did not cry because the pain was too deep for tears. It was not pain for herself, but for Ichigo. She guessed why Ichigo had left. Remembering their earlier conversation she recognised his reaction from previous times. The Hollow was talking to Ichigo, trying to take over. She remembered how Ichigo had reacted the last time. He had suddenly moved away and left quickly. The realisation that Ichigo had not completely conquered the Hollow that made her heart ache.

He had seemed so pleased when he told her that he'd conquered the Hollow and he seemed so certain. Then, after only a brief time together, the Hollow had returned. It was obviously her fault that the Hollow had interrupted and that made her feel so guilty about the situation. Thinking back she remembered that being close to her roused the Hollow, Ichigo had explained that to her.

"How can I apologise? I caused the Hollow to try to take over. Maybe I should avoid Ichigo from now on. It's obvious that I'm the problem but he'll never tell me that. At least I think it's the Hollow that made him leave so quickly." Wondering about the situation, slowly Orihime rose from the bed and began to dress. There was no point in remaining in the hotel. Ichigo would not return, she knew and staying in the hotel was not an option. 

Before she left, she noticed the pair of boxers laying on the floor of the bathroom the ones she had picked up and dropped. Picking them up she realised she was reluctant to leave them behind, even though she thought they were in bad taste. "I'm surprised that Ichigo has anything like this," she thought looking at them. "They don't seem the type of thing he would buy, but he must have been wearing them. Should I keep them? Wash them and give them back to him, perhaps." Without thinking about it further, she placed them in her bag. Nothing she did really mattered anymore.

The only thing that mattered to her now was how she could help Ichigo. She would train hard to get stronger just as he was training for that purpose. If she became stronger maybe she could help Ichigo gain control over his Hollow. Making sure she had left nothing behind, Orihime left the room, a new resolution forming within her. She would try to be brave, to become stronger. That was her goal.

As she hurried home, she saw a black cat stalking toward her, tail held high. Suddenly the cat changed shape and approached in human form. Orihime stopped walking as she recognised the person. Why did it have to be Yoruichi? Why now?

* * *

_Author's Note:_

If you have read the on-line manga you may understand my reasons for the second interruption. I'm not spelling it out. It will become clear in the next chapter, which will probably contain spoilers, unless my muse causes the same problems she did for this chapter. 

I'm torn at the moment. If I stick to the manga, there will be one more chapter of this story. (Maybe two). If I decide to be creative, there is the possibility of more chapters, but they will stray from the canon and there will be many omissions and spoilers. The question is: Do you want me to continue, or should I finish after the next chapter? I'm quite happy to continue and be creative, as sticking to the canon can be a little restrictive.

Thank you to all the people who have reviewed. I'm so pleased you like the story. I like reading your reviews.

Please review.


	6. Irresistable

_Tite Kubo owns Bleach. I just borrowed the characters._

**Irresistible.**

Orihime did not want to talk to Yoruichi at that moment. She didn't know is she ever wanted to talk to Yoruichi. When she thought about it, she preferred Yoruichi as a cat. Under lowered lashes, she quickly observed Yoruichi's body. Ichigo had seen her naked. He had said that Yoruichi meant nothing to him except as a friend, but, a small doubt remained. How and why it had happened, Orihime did not know. She couldn't ask Ichigo. She dared not ask Yoruichi.

As Orihime listened distractedly to Yoruichi, she wondered at the summons. Why did Mr Urahara want to talk to her? Orihime felt a brief moment of relief that he did not remember her desperate phone call for assistance when she was using the charm. The moment of relief was replaced by a slight panic. She hoped the summons was not because he did remember. That would be awful!

Mr Urahara had shown very little interest in her before this. He was mainly occupied with Ichigo. The only time he had paid attention to her was when she was recovering from the attack of the hollows. Then she felt that he blamed her for the injuries suffered by Chad and Ichigo. Maybe her presence had made the hollow active and prevented Ichigo from fighting. A further stab of guilt overcame her. There seemed to be so many times she had caused problems for Ichigo.

Following Yoruichi to the Shouten, Orihime remembered her thoughts before she had appeared. She wanted to become stronger. Maybe Mr Urahara was going to train her, as he had done for Ichigo. Maybe he didn't remember the phone call. The thought made Orihime hopeful. After the doomed meeting with Ichigo she wanted a focus on something that could help her ignore the guilt.

If she let her mind wander, the guilt loomed large. She was the only one responsible for the return of the hollow. Orihime was unsure if she would ever be able to kiss Ichigo again. Disappointment at not being able to contain the hollow seemed to anger and depress him. He became so terse and uneasy when the hollow was talking to him and Orihime knew she wouldn't be able help him at her present strength. If she was stronger it would help. Becoming stronger was her goal.

Resolutely, Orihime put aside her thoughts of guilt. She could not as easily suppress her thoughts of Ichigo. "Would it have made any difference if the hollow hadn't interrupted? Would we have made love? If we had, what would happen next? Could I tell Ichigo I love him? Would we become a couple? Does he love me? I know he cares about me. He even told me he likes me. Why did the hollow have to interrupt? Why couldn't it just leave Ichigo alone for a while? I'm a little ashamed I was so immodest, but he seemed to like it. I wish we had made love. I liked the way he kissed and touched me." Distractedly Orihime followed Yoruichi down the stairs into the training area.

"Chad," she gasped as she saw her friend battling Renji. Her heart lightened. If Mr Urahara was prepared to encourage Chad in his training, surely he would do the same for her. Chad needed help to enhance his powers and so did she.

The message the owner of the shop gave her, did not encourage or comfort her. He dismissed her powers as if they were the playthings of a child, pretty but unimportant. Orihime tried to be brave as she heard the words dismissing her and her abilities. Mr Urahara told her she was weak and not a fighter. If she cried in front of him because of his words, she really was as weak as he implied. Believing this she refused to cry. Plastering a smile on her face and assuring Chad that all was well, she left as quickly as possible. There was no point in remaining.

As she climbed the stairs, she felt her resolve weaken. Who would help her? Who could help her? She had lost Tsubaki and could only defend and heal. Mr Urahara was right. She would be of no use on the battlefield. People would have to protect her and might be harmed while doing so. She would be a liability. Her eyes burned with the tears she refused to shed.

Bumping into Rukia, made Orihime felt better. Rukia was her friend and Ichigo had assured her that he was not in love with her. Rukia immediately noticed something was wrong.

But even that conversation was interrupted. Being dragged back to the warehouse was something Orihime did not wish to happen. She was scared of seeing Ichigo, scared of his reaction, scared of awakening the hollow. At the same time she longed to see him even though they had only parted such a short time previously. Seeing Ichigo look at her, made her heart ache, but she didn't dare look directly at him. It was too soon. He had not defeated the hollow. Ichigo was more important than any stupid romantic thoughts she might have. Secretly she hoped that when he was confident, he would seek her out, but until them, she would try to deny any thoughts of him. She had to get stronger, despite the opinion of Mr Urahara.

Instead of thinking about Ichigo, even though she could feel how close he was, she concentrated on Hachi and his advice. At first the large vizard had scared her, but when she realised they possessed similar powers, she felt reassured. If she was not a fighter, it was highly probable he was not a fighter, but the other vizards seemed to respect him. It was purely by his request that Hyori had snatched her from her conversation with Rukia. Maybe it was something about the powers she shared with Hachi that helped her begin to regain some of her shattered confidence. Instead of the fearful ordeal she had expected, this visit to the warehouse had given her so much more. Her ability to fight and a new found resolve.

When she finally left the warehouse, with Tsubaki restored to full health, she was glad. Now she had the ability to increase her strength. It would be possible for her to train and become a warrior, worthy of fighting at Ichigo's side. Seeing Rukia waiting outside lifted her spirits even further.

The offer that Rukia made, amazed Orihime. She would train her. It took only a moment to make the decision.

Returning to Soul Society was different. This time she returned as a friend and ally instead of a scared and uncertain girl. The training began and Orihime realised there was much she could learn. Rukia took the training seriously and did not dismiss her powers. She even tried to make the training fun, when she could. Occasionally other shinigami came to watch them train. After a short while, Rukia's captain would appear and persuade the observers to leave. Orihime admired Captain Ukitake. He seemed so nice.

"Rukia. May I ask you a question?" They were sitting on the grass in the field where Rukia was training Orihime. Rukia had announced that she wanted to lie down and look at the clouds for a while. They had been working hard all morning and Orihime was feeling tired. She had been only too pleased to sit and relax for a while. The grass was cool and she removed her shoes so her toes could wriggle freely.

"Hm? A question. You can ask me any question you like. If I don't want to answer it, I won't." Rukia kept her eyes on the cloud that she had earlier pointed out to Orihime as resembling Chappy. The cloud had changed and now looked more like a horse than a rabbit, but Rukia still seemed to be gazing at it. Her face showed no expression.

Orihime's lips formed the words, but she did not ask them. Uncertain if she wished to hear the answer, she pursed her lips and frowned. She was procrastinating. Opening her mouth again she hesitated and then bit her tongue. Did she really want to know the answer?

"What's the question? I can't refuse to answer it, if I don't know." Rukia was now leaning on an arm looking at Orihime, her eyes no longer fixed on the clouds. Her face was calm but Orihime detected a hint of amusement in her friend's eyes.

"How do you feel about Ichigo?" Orihime said the words quickly before she lost courage to do so. Once she had uttered the words, she felt her anxiety increase while she awaited the answer.

"How do I feel about Ichigo? Is that your question? Why do you want to know?" Rukia's face was guarded as she spoke. Seeing this Orihime felt a sense of dread. Rukia must like Ichigo; otherwise she would have answered immediately.

'Um. It's just you seem to be such good friends and he missed you while you were in Soul Society. I just wanted to know. He did come to save you from being executed." Orihime giggled with embarrassment as she spoke and then flushed. The half truth made her feel wretched.

"Ichigo is my friend. Yes, he came here to save my life. I feel grateful to him and care about him. I'm pleased that he's obtained some help in taming the hollow." Rukia smiled at Orihime. "That's not really the answer you wanted, is it? If you want the answer I think you do, you should ask a different question." Her voice contained a teasing quality.

Her words perplexed Orihime. Rukia knew the question she wanted to ask, but she was making her ask it, properly, without evasion. Why? Was it because of the friendship they had? Did Rukia really require her honesty so much? "Do you like Ichigo?"

"Closer, so much closer to the question you really want to ask." Rukia was reclining again and looking at the clouds a small smile on her mouth. "You want to ask me if I love Ichigo, don't you?"

Involuntarily, Orihime felt her mouth gape open. Without difficulty, Rukia had identified the question she wanted to ask. Feeling shame at not being completely honest, she felt disinclined to answer but the need to know was irresistible. "Yes. I would like to know that" she finally responded.

"Of course I love Ichigo." Rukia's voice was firm. Her expression did not change.

The words made Orihime's heart sink. She now knew the truth, and regretted asking the question. She didn't want to harm Rukia.

"Damn, you can be so daft sometimes. I love Ichigo as a friend. Almost like a brother. I know how he feels about you." Rukia had turned her head to look at her friend. It almost appeared as if she wanted to say something else, but she shook her head.

"Oh, I'm so glad to hear you say that, Rukia." The words were out of Orihime's mouth before she knew what she was saying. "Is there someone you love?" As she asked the question, Orihime grasped the answer. "Renji. You love Renji. Of course. Why didn't I see it before?"

Rukia closed her eyes and Orihime noticed her hands forming into fists. "Hell. Is it that obvious? It must be, because even the clueless one worked it out. I don't mean you're the clueless one, Orihime. What I meant to say, is even Ichigo, the clueless one, worked out how I feel about Renji, the big idiot. The big idiot is Renji. No actually both Ichigo and Renji are idiots. They have much in common."

A butterfly fluttered past and Orihime watched the shadow its wings made on the ground. It seemed so strange to finally know that Rukia was not in love with Ichigo. Why had it taken her so long to realise that Rukia was in love with Renji. They had a long history together. She had been too wrapped up in Ichigo to think about other people's loves. Maybe Ichigo was right about her flawed intuition.

"Why do you say Renji is a big idiot, Rukia?" Orihime would never consider Ichigo an idiot. She loved him too much to think that he was anything less than perfect; except for the hollow; and his habit of running away; and his temper; and the way he disappeared without telling anyone, which upset his family. Aside from all that, and possibly some other factors, Ichigo was perfect. All his flaws were part of him, and she loved Ichigo for who he was.

"Renji's been avoiding me. Every time I try to talk to him, he fabricates some excuse and hurries away. It could be that Byakuya has said something to him, to warn him away. I don't know. I find it maddening. He took care of me, protected me with his life when Aizen was trying to kill me. Now we're back to being distant friends." Rukia scowled at the sky. "I don't know what to do."

Orihime patted Rukia's hand gently. "I love Ichigo. I don't know how he feels about me. Every time we try to get close, the hollow intervenes. I can't give you any advice because I can't work out what to do either. I'm sure that Renji has feelings for you. He's shy."

Rukia laughed abruptly. "That is one word I have never heard used to describe Renji. Renji is shy? I don't think he's shy; he's just acting like a moron. Hey, Orihime, we could form a club for all the women who love idiots. Maybe Matsumoto would be interested in joining." Rukia was giggling sadly. "I don't know why I can't get closer to Renji. As for Ichigo, he has a lot of problems he needs to work out. I know he's trying to become stronger, but the cost is pretty high."

They fell silent as they thought about the men they loved. Both Ichigo and Renji were noisy, overconfident, difficult and stubborn. Why love someone like that?

"I have an idea. Why don't we create a trap for Renji so he can't escape? I can form shields around him to prevent him from running away. That way you can talk to him for as long as you want." Orihime was joking. She felt for Rukia. At least Ichigo had told her he cared for her and liked her. Rukia didn't appear to have received that scant comfort.

"Now, that's an idea. Trap Renji. I like it. Get him trapped and then kiss him until he admits he loves me. It might take some time, but I'm sure I can cope with it. Oh, don't look at me like that. I know you were joking. I'm joking too. I want Renji to tell me how he feels, because he wants to, not because he's forced into the admission." Rukia smiled wearily at Orihime. "You can't compel love, or declarations. If you want Ichigo to ever declare himself, you'll be waiting a long time."

"I know. It's not something that will happen soon. Have you tried kissing Renji?" Orihime changed the subject as she didn't want to think about Ichigo. Talking about another problem romance made her realise that she was not the only person with a troubled love life.

'The Scarlet Pimpernel?" Rukia noticed the confused expression on Orihime's face. "'They seek him here, they seek him there.' It's in a book I read. I can't find Renji half the time. I think he's shielding his reiatsu. When I do see him, he makes excuses and leaves. Why won't he make this easy? I thought men were meant to pursue women, not the other way around. I feel like a fool. When I see him I walk up to him fast and because I'm pleased to see him, I smile. Then he looks shifty and mutters something about having to go somewhere. I want to hit him and kiss him at the same time."

Orihime smiled mournfully. "I love the excuses or the non-excuses. Ichigo will not admit what is wrong and just leaves. At least he explained about the hollow last time. It made it easier to understand why he left in such a rush."

'He didn't do it again, did he? I told him that it was a mistake." Rukia realised what she had said and coloured slightly.

Orihime felt her pulse begin to race. "He told you? He told you about, um." Orihime blushed at the thought. She didn't want anyone to know what had happened between them.

"He told me that he kissed you. Don't be embarrassed, Orihime. I'm your friend. Ichigo was trying to work out what he should do about the hollow. He was worried it constantly interrupted when he was near you. I told him to stop running away or he would hurt you. Has he worked that out yet? Has he managed to conquer the hollow?" It was obvious to Orihime that Rukia was trying to comfort and distract her at the same time.

Orihime shook her head. It hurt that she had to admit this new truth to her friend. "He thought he had it under control, but it tried to take over again when we were about to…"

Realising what she was about to say made Orihime blush even harder. It was not something she wanted to tell anyone.

Rukia did not say anything, just returned her gaze to the sky. The wind was making the clouds reform rapidly into new shapes. Looking at the sky, Orihime wondered what Ichigo had told Rukia. It was unlikely he would have said much. He would have found it hard to admit his problems.

"You're making progress with the training. I can tell you're really trying. Are you training so hard for yourself, or for Ichigo?"

Startled at the question after the compliments, Orihime answered without thinking. "For Ichigo. I want to help him. I want him to realise I can protect myself."

Rukia rolled over onto her side. "Men love to protect, don't they? Protect you so much that they protect you against themselves. I think that's Renji's problem. He said something once about me being from a noble family and he was too far beneath me. I wanted to slap him, hard. I can take care of myself. I can make my own decisions. How old does he think I am? If my brother doesn't like it, tough. He'll get used to it."

Orihime felt compassion for her friend. Ichigo at least tried to get close to her.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a blaze of crimson. She looked closer and saw that a person with crimson hair was standing not very far away, and appeared to be looking in their direction. "Rukia, I think Renji's here. Why don't you try and talk to him now?"

Rukia hurriedly got to her feet. "Which direction?" She looked around eagerly.

Orihime pointed in the direction she had seen the crimson colour. Rukia flash-stepped there hurriedly. Orihime followed her friend, curious to see how this would work out. When she arrived, Rukia was holding Renji by the arm. He was trying to pull away.

"Why are you back here? Has everyone been recalled? I want to hear what you have to say. Why won't you stay and talk? My brother doesn't need you that urgently, otherwise you'd be with him. You'd be following him around like a little puppy. Were you spying on me, Renji?" Rukia was losing control of her temper as Renji kept trying to pull away.

Renji continued to try shaking her off. "I'm only back for the day. I had something urgent to do. Let go. You can be such a brat. I have to go. I walked this way by accident. I'm not spying on you." His voice was raised and he seemed uncomfortable.

Rukia trod on his foot. "If you're calling me a brat, I may as well act like one. I want to talk to you Renji. Why are you avoiding me? Aren't we friends anymore?"

"I find it interesting that Assistant-Captain Abarai has walked past this place three times in the last two hours, while you had been intent on training your friend, Rukia. Perhaps you would like to explain that, Assistant-Captain?" Captain Ukitake walked toward the struggling pair, smiling. At his words, Renji stopped struggling and looked away a scowl forming on his face.

"You have been spying on me!" Rukia's expression was incredulous and she released Renji's arm. "Why? Did my brother ask you to spy on me? I'm trying to help Orihime train. I'm not hurting anyone or doing anything to disgrace my family. I thought he was beginning to trust me."

Renji's face assumed a sullen expression. "I had to visit a few places near here. Things I had to do. It's a fluke that I've walked past so many times."

Captain Ukitake smiled at Renji even more. "A strange fluke that you spent 10 minutes or more each time watching Rukia train our young friend each time you walked past. Of course, that was a coincidence also?"

Renji's expression became even surlier. He shot a look of impatience and anger at the Captain of the 13th Division. "It's a nice day. I was just taking a break, looking at the view. I have to go back to the human world soon."

Hearing the excuse, Rukia started to laugh, Captain Ukitake and Orihime joined in. Renji glowered at all of them.

"Assistant-Captain, I insist you apologise to Rukia. It's about time you talked to her properly, instead of sneaking around. Rukia, please refrain from punching him. Miss Inoue, would you like to walk with me, while our friends have a conversation?" Captain Ukitake secretly winked at Orihime. She understood immediately what he was planning.

'I need to stretch after my training. Thank you, Captain. A walk would be nice."

Together they walked away from Rukia and Renji. "I don't know if this will work, but if they start talking again, it will mean that Rukia may stop looking so unhappy. If they manage to talk now, it could be the start."

"Are you trying to match make, Captain?" The words were out of Orihime's mouth before she could prevent them.

A slow smile spread across the Captain's face. He looked at the horizon as he considered her question. "Of course I am. I'm very fond of Rukia. She has had to undergo much and I admire her courage. Renji is too awed by her brother and her rank. He needs to realise that she is still the same girl he cared about when they were children. We have been too careful with our feelings in the past. Perhaps it is time that we were more honest."

They continued to walk at a steady pace until Captain Ukitake stopped and turned around. Orihime turned also and looked at the two friends. She was relieved to observe that Rukia was not trying to hurt Renji and that he was still standing there. His arms were folded and he was looking over Rukia's shoulder as she talked to him. The expression on his face was quizzical as if he had difficulty in believing her words. While Orihime and the Captain watched Rukia poked Renji in the chest, trying to make him look at her. Renji grabbed her hand, obviously annoyed by her attempts to get him to listen to her. But he kept holding her hand and in response to a sharp question from Rukia, he looked into her eyes.

Orihime hugged herself. Renji was looking into Rukia's eyes. As he did so, his expression changed. Rukia had stopped talking and was gazing back at Renji. Renji caught hold of Rukia's other hand and they stood there, not speaking, holding hands and gazing at each other. Watching them, a tear trickled down Orihime's cheek. She was unsure if she was crying for joy, or for herself.

"I knew it would only take a short time if they could stop dodging each other. They needed a chance to see each other, without the interruptions. It is like they've found that timeless moment when words are not necessary." The sound of Captain Ukitake's voice reminded Orihime that he was there.

"Yes. It does look like that." Orihime didn't know what else to say. Her eyes were drawn to Rukia and Renji, wishing that she could experience this with Ichigo. As she watched, Renji hugged Rukia close to him.

'I think we should leave them alone a little longer. Are you hungry, or thirsty?"

'I am thirsty. All the training has made me hungry too."

"Let's find some food and drink. We will return in half an hour and see if they are ready for other company."

After a time spent drinking tea and hearing some of the history of Seireitei from Captain Ukitake, they returned. Renji had left and Rukia was looking flushed and confused.

She stood immediately when she saw her captain approach. "Thank you, Captain. I owe you more than I can ever repay. Once again you have intervened on my behalf." Rukia bowed to her Captain deeply.

Captain Ukitake smiled benevolently at Rukia. "Of course I did. I'm you captain. It's my job to interfere in your life. Are you friends with Renji now?"

Rukia did not reply verbally. She nodded her eyes fixed on the ground.

"Good. Now I'll let you get back to training. I've noticed improvements in both of you. Now I must return to work." He walked away after smiling benignly at the friends.

Orihime waited until he was out of hearing range. "Is Renji still an idiot?" She couldn't resist the chance to tease her friend.

Rukia dragged her gaze from the ground and smiled widely at Orihime. "He's still an idiot. That hasn't changed, but he's now an idiot who will talk to me. I don't know how this will progress, but I think..."

Orihime interrupted. "I saw him hold your hands and hug you. Did anything else happen? Oops, I shouldn't have asked that."

Rukia laughed slightly. "I'm not saying."

A loud alarm interrupted their conversation.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

When he saw Orihime being brought in by Hyori, Ichigo thought for a moment she had come for him, to talk to him. Hope rose quickly, only to be dashed as she refused to look in his direction.

He had quelled the hollow again. The sight of Orihime did not make the hollow emerge. Hirako had explained that no matter how absorbed he was, he should always be vigilant in his control of the hollow. The fact that the hollow was interested in Orihime made conscious control even more important. The hollow would keep testing the boundaries until Ichigo could maintain control automatically.

Orihime left, without looking at him. He was disappointed, but resolved that once he finished training, once he had gained instinctive control of the hollow, he would kiss Orihime again. It was time that he told her his feelings.

_

* * *

Author's Note:_

A Renji Rukia insert into the story. I couldn't resist. It wasn't possible to include another Ichigo/Orihime moment as I am trying to stick to the canon, at least for a little while.

Many reviewers have indicated that you would like me to become creative and continue the story. That makes me happy. I prefer being inventive. As yet I am still thinking about it. There are a number of ideas floating around in the chaos of my mind.

Thank you for the reviews and positive feedback. I appreciate them. Please review this chapter.

Writing the next chapter for this story may prove difficult. I ask for your patience.

MS


	7. Twisted Destiny

_Tite Kubo owns Bleach. I just borrowed the characters._

Warning: Major spoilers for the people watching the anime. Then again, you might have guessed some of it from the opening credits.

**Twisted Destiny**

As Rukia hurried away to the human world, Orihime felt uncertain and scared. The Arrancar had returned and she had to wait. Her anxiety besieged her, making her believe that time was not passing at all. She wanted to be there, to help the others, to see Ichigo again. In her mind she knew that Ichigo would emerge from his training to fight against the Arrancar. They were part of the reason he was training so hard. That, and the Hollow who was trying to take control. She wanted to return and show Urahara that she could fight, she wasn't a liability, but a help. To show Chad and Renji that she did not require their pity. Most of all she wanted to see Ichigo again, to gain some assurance that he had regained control; that he had forgiven her for rousing the Hollow.

She paced back and forth as she waited. It was taking too long. Her friends could need her right now and she was stuck in Seireitei waiting for the Dangai passageway to be stable enough for her to use. If only Rukia had allowed her to accompany her.

"I must be patient. Everyone has been so helpful and kind. I shouldn't be thinking these bad thoughts. I must be positive. I'll be back with my friends, with Ichigo, soon. Why is it taking so long? Can't they speed it up? Isn't it 15 minutes already? I'm pleased Rukia and Renji are friends again. Is it more than friends? I saw him hug her. I wonder if anything else happened. Not that it's my business. It's not my business. I won't think about it anymore. I'm sure he kissed her. I know he did. She looked so happy. I said I wasn't going to think about it and I'm thinking about it again. I will stop thinking about it. I wonder if they'll get married. It's probably too soon for them to tell. Hope I'm invited. I wonder what a Shinigami wedding is like. I'm thinking about them again. I know why. If I think about them, I don't think about Ichigo or the Arrancar or the Hollow. I wonder if I'll see Ichigo soon. Am I strong enough to fight the Arrancar, or will I be in the way? I can't distract Ichigo. I must make sure that I don't give the Hollow any chance to try to take over. Why am I even thinking about this? I want to be with Ichigo. I want all of this to be over and life to return to normal. Can life ever return to normal? Normal would be before Ichigo met Rukia. Normal would mean I didn't have any powers and Ichigo didn't have a Hollow. Normal would mean no Arrancars, no fear. But then I would have missed out on getting to know Ichigo so well. I wouldn't have spent time with Chad and Uryu. Rukia wouldn't be my friend. The charm, I would never have used the charm because I wouldn't have the charm. Ichigo may never have kissed me or told me he cared. My brother would still be dead and he would still be a Hollow. It has to be this way. I can't change the past, well not anymore and after that experience, I'm not sure I want to have the power. Loving Ichigo, getting to know him better. That is what is important. Being there for him. I want this to be over. If he could hold me in his arms again, I won't ask anything more. I didn't know I would love this deeply. Does he love me? Does it matter? Even if he doesn't love me I will continue to love him. I can't stop the love, nor do I want to. I think I was barely living until I loved him. He's given my life meaning. He gave me my powers. I know he didn't mean to, but he did, all the same."

With unseeing eyes, Orihime gazed across the scene in front of her. She did not see the green fields where Rukia had trained her, nor the faces of the people who walked past. The buildings of Seireitei were obscured. All she could see was Ichigo. Visions of his face passed through her mind. Ichigo smiling, scowling and looking at her with desire. It was that last image she wanted to savour. She wished he would look at her like that again.

Those hours in the hotel had not swayed her feelings. If anything, her love for Ichigo was stronger. He had not tried to force her. He had kissed her so sweetly. His touch had only made her desire him more. She coloured slightly remembering her behaviour, but Ichigo had not rejected her. He hadn't been shocked by her passion. Returning to the real world meant returning to Ichigo. Whether he had controlled his Hollow or not was immaterial. No matter the obstacles placed in her path, she would continue to love Ichigo. If he requested anything, she would try to co-operate. She wanted to belong to him, even in a transitory way.

His eyes had become darker with passion, she remembered. Never before had she seen such a look of intensity on his face. At the same time, it made her shy. It might take a very long time before he managed to control the Hollow. Even if she saw Ichigo, it would be best if she stayed her distance. Rousing the Hollow would only hurt Ichigo and make him dislike her. She had suspicions that maybe Ichigo resented her because of the reaction of the Hollow.

For a brief moment she allowed herself to remember her first sight of Ichigo, even though that memory tore at her soul. She had first seen Ichigo the night her brother had died. If she was acting in a logical manner she should hate the sight of him, as he was a reminder of her brother's untimely death. The orange hair, the blood from her brother's wounds, the harsh light of the fluorescent. Any one else would avoid Ichigo as a reminder of the worst moments of her life.

Ichigo had been there, but she had not known him, had not recognised him consciously at school. It was only later that she realised who he was, who he had been. That faceless, nameless person who could not help her brother. No one that night had retained a real form, or face. Everything had become unreal in her memory, like a badly remembered nightmare.

Yet, Ichigo was also the instrument of her brother's redemption.

She paced again. This was the longest fifteen minutes she could remember this year. Was she sure it was fifteen minutes and not fifteen hours? How could she tell? Her watch told her 7 minutes had passed, but did time pass the same way in Soul Society as it did in the human world?

Now she had Tsubaki healed she could use him as a weapon. She would try out the most recent suggestion made by Rukia that she combined the shield with the attack in order to protect Tsubaki. It was a good strategy. Rukia had promised to teach her some kido if they had time. Unfortunately there had not been enough time. Kido fascinated Orihime. She has seen it used and knew that Uryu was proficient in its practice, but until now it had seemed so far beyond her abilities. With Rukia's help she was gaining confidence. It was not possible that she would ever be as strong as Ichigo, but she might one day be strong enough to help him. Rukia had assured her that she would be happy to fight alongside her. That comment had made Orihime smile with relief. It was not possible that Rukia had said that just to make her feel better.

"No need to be impatient. You will return to your friends soon. Time passes as it will. We have no control over it." A quiet voice interrupted her thoughts. Captain Ukitake had returned.

She turned to face him. "I'm scared." The words escaped her unintentionally.

"Of course you are. But you are also brave. You chose the more difficult path, by deciding to train. When you return, you must hold onto your determination. Don't allow anyone to make you feel inferior." He smiled at her kindly.

"I can't believe you've ever been scared. You're an adult, a captain." Orihime had trouble believing that a person with such an exalted position could feel anything like fear.

"We all feel fear at some time. Those who say they do not, lie. We conceal our fear, because to admit it appears weak." Captain Ukitake's eyes took on a far away look as he spoke.

"Captain Zaraki would never feel terror. I don't believe it. He is one person who would probably try to fight Death, for fun." Orihime was sure that there were some people who could never experience alarm.

"Ah, Captain Zaraki is a special case. I don't think I could begin to understand his feelings." Captain Ukitake smiled at her. "I will say farewell, for I believe the Dangai passageway is ready for you now. Until we meet again."

Orihime turned and noticed that the passageway was indeed awaiting her. She went toward it quickly. She did not experience the same fear walking through the passage as the first two times. It seemed odd that she was being escorted, almost as if she was being honoured in some manner.

How does it feel when your dreams are shattered? What is the reaction when your hopes are taken from you in an instant? How can you react when your choices are removed? What can you say when you are allowed no words? Who can you ask for help if there can be no assistance? If it the choice between your life and the lives of your friends, what is the noble option?

These questions beat at Orihime's brain as her predicament was explained to her by the Arrancar, who did not bother to tell her his name. She remembered seeing him before, on that day when Chad had been hurt. The day Ichigo had visited to apologise. The day he had kissed her properly for the first time. She shut her eyes and took a deep breath. This was the Arrancar who had watched while the other one fought. He had called her 'trash'. She remembered that the big brutish one had said this one's name. What was that name? Ulquiorra! That was his name.

As he continued to talk, the emotions she experienced at his words made her question so much. She could not sacrifice her friends. The foundation of her world shifted dramatically, and she clutched at any means to retain her balance; for some reason she was important to Aizen, but only at a base level. He wanted to own her.

Had someone studied her? Had they been spying on her? Ulquiorra knew which people she was closest to, the ones that she would do anything to protect. Were they watching those moments in the hotel? She felt the colour rise to her cheeks. Suddenly she straightened. She was not ashamed of her actions. She had been with the person she loved. If it had not been for the interruption she would belong to Ichigo.

It was foolish of her to think like this. These thoughts made it seem like people could own each other if they'd had sex. That wasn't right. If two people loved each other and had sex, it meant nothing. If they'd had sex she would not belong to him. It would have been a memory, precious and sweet, but what they had shared was no less precious or sweet.

After Ulquiorra had completed his instructions, she returned home. It was deserted. She did not know where Matsumoto was. 12 hours. Such a short time to say farewell. It would not be possible. Her mind was confused with the change of destiny.

There was really only one choice. No matter how much she told herself she would like to say good-bye to Tatsuki, or Rukia, Uryu or Chad, she wanted to see Ichigo more. It would be the last time.

As she sat alone, her feelings were confused. She wanted so much to spend as much of the last 12 hours being with Ichigo, but on her terms. He would not know she was there. Why had this time been given to her? It seemed as if the Arrancar were trying to torment her. 12 hours when they would observe her actions. She could not interact with her friends, could not talk to them, could not say goodbye.

She decided to listen to one last song before she left. There were some songs she could not listen to for fear of crying. Choosing a CD randomly, she put it in the player, skipping a few tracks. Waiting the few seconds that it took for the song to commence, she wondered which one it would be. She heard a female voice sing:

"_If I should die this very moment, _

_I wouldn't fear_

_For I've never know completeness, _

_Like being here_

_Wrapped in the warmth of you,_

_Loving every breath of you_

_Stole my heart this moment _

_Oh it might burst!"_

It was one of the songs she hadn't wanted to hear. It made her remember her feelings when she was with Ichigo in the hotel. Without really knowing it, the song had been playing through her mind when he was holding her close.

"_Could we stay right here? _

_Till the end of time?_

_Till the earth stops turning?_

_Want to love you til the seas run dry_

_I've found the one I've waited for."_

She quickly pushed the button to silence the song. If she listened to it, she would have to concede that she had found the love, only to be forced to deny the love. Shaking her head she denied the tears she felt forming in her eyes. Crying did not help.

Thinking hard, she went to where she had stored the ill-fated charm. When she had placed it there, she thought her heart was breaking at the loss of her friendship with Ichigo. That was a minor hurt compared to the pain she was now experiencing. There was one final chance to see the person she loved so persistently, so completely. If only she had the chance to use the charm again, she would choose the time she had been with Ichigo in the hotel. She would never have stopped repeating those hours. It didn't matter if they had sex or not. What was important was the time when they finally began to understand each other, when all the stupid notions she had were finally dispelled. The moments when Ichigo told her he cared for her and liked her. Clutching the charm in both hands, she wished; she tried to invoke the charm again.

She closed her eyes, screwed up her face said the words: "Kurikaesu. Repeat." She felt her blood pound through her body as she uttered a silent prayer to any deity who might be listening.

"If this was a fairytale, this would work. It must work." Orihime assured herself, as her common sense dictated otherwise.

She opened her eyes, knowing that nothing had changed. The charm had branded itself into her hand and that was the only change she could see. She clenched her hand around the charm again, preparing to throw it away, but stopped. It would be wrong to leave it behind. Someone might accidentally use it and not know the rules. They could end up in a worse mess than she had. But did she want to take a powerful charm with her into the realm of the Arrancar? What use could Aizen make of the charm? She couldn't take it with her.

Orihime smiled slightly. She knew what she would do with the charm. It did not directly break the Arrancar rule, but it might indicate something if she left the charm behind.

Nervously, Orihime made her way to Ichigo's room. The experience of walking through the walls was unnerving, at first. As she walked into Ichigo's room she felt a startled gasp leave her. Ichigo had been hurt again. He looked so pale and vulnerable. Her heart lurched.

She bent to kiss him, wanting to feel her lips touch his one final time, but stopped, realising that she should not. If the Hollow was anything like the Arrancar, it would sense her presence and try to take over. If Ichigo had not managed to regain control of the Hollow and as Ichigo was in a weakened state, the Hollow might succeed. She couldn't do that to Ichigo. It would be wrong. Tears formed in her eyes as she realised the futility of her visit. Telling Ichigo she loved him helped. So did healing him and placing the charm in his now uninjured hand. She hoped he would understand why she left the charm with him, that he would realise the significance.

Hesitating she continued to gaze at him, willing that he would open his eyes, hoping that he would not. The minutes ticked by and she knew she had to leave. One final glance at Ichigo and she left to meet the Arrancar. This was possibly her last few minutes in the human world.

Savouring the scent of the breeze, and the way it felt against her skin, she set her feet on the path to the meeting place. Looking at the sky, she wondered if there would be stars where she was going. Stars made the night sky seem friendly. Remembering the attitude of the Arrancar who had given her the ultimatum, she hoped there would be stars. She did not think she would find friends among the Arrancar, or with the traitors. Slowly and reluctantly Orihime walked toward her new and twisted destiny.

ooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooo

Ichigo awoke, falling out of bed onto the floor. He felt something drop from his hand and heard it clink as it hit the floorboards. Cursing, he got to his feet and looked for the object that had fallen. Finding it, he picked it up and examined it closely.

For a few seconds he gazed at the object that lay in his palm. He had seen it before, recently. Orihime had been wearing it. Realising what he was holding, he dropped it to the bed. It was that cursed charm, the one that had made him think he was going mad. But why was it here? Why did he feel Orihime's reiatsu? He couldn't see her anywhere. How did the charm get here? If Orihime had been here why had she left the charm? Something odd was happening. She must have been here, because he was healed.

Ichigo rubbed the back of his neck. He was healed. That was good, but he'd still almost been beaten by Grimmjow, again. After all his effort, all the denial, the struggle to master the Hollow, he had still been beaten and had only been saved by Hirako. That stung him. After those promises to himself, to others, he'd still proven too weak.

As he stood there, looking at the charm, he heard someone calling his name. Picking up the charm he put it in his pocket without thinking. Following Captain Hitsugaya to Orihime's place he felt that this was good timing. Orihime could explain why she gave him the charm when he saw her. He needed to see her again.

Later

The conflicting feelings of anger and sorrow were not unfamiliar to Ichigo, but never this strong. None of it could be true. He'd tried to talk to Rukia about the charm, but there hadn't been time. The disclosures made about the Arrancar and Orihime, the return of the Shinigami to Seireitei stunned him. Yamamoto was being unreasonable. How could he believe that Orihime was a traitor? How could Rukia's captain support him in that belief? Didn't anyone else notice that she seemed to disappear about the same time they were fighting the Arrancar? He'd felt sorely tempted to go to Seireitei and pound some of them until they came to their senses, but knew that would not work. The person he loved could not be a traitor. He knew it. Ichigo knew that Renji did not believe it. Nor would Rukia. If only he'd had a chance to talk to Renji and Rukia before they'd been hustled back through the passageway. The only relief he'd felt was that Zaraki had not wanted to fight him. The relief was fleeting.

The day at school had shocked him. He had questioned his decision to attend, but knew it was mainly because he wanted to see Chad and Uryu. He needed to talk to someone about Orihime and they were the only two who could understand about the Arrancar. Neither of them attended school that day.

On his return home, after a disturbing day, Ichigo pulled the charm from his pocket and looked at it. Orihime had been in his room and she had left him the charm. What did she expect him to do with the charm? Having been on the receiving end of the power, he was loath to use it. He did not know the rules. Rukia had indicated that the rules were incredibly complex and hard to remember. If he did use it, which 4 hours would he relive? No matter what he did, he doubted that using the charm would prevent the events that had occurred up until now. Orihime would still be missing.

If he used the charm he would want to be with Orihime, and that would mean those hours in the hotel. For a few minutes, Ichigo reflected on the idea. He could not deny how much the notion appealed to him. The only problem was the Hollow. If they were in the hotel now, after the extra training, he believed he would be able to contain the Hollow. He was uncertain if the charm would allow him to retain that control if it took him to the earlier time.

It was all academic anyway. He didn't know how to invoke the charm. Urahara might, but Ichigo did not feel like asking him about that. There was another, more important, favour he wished to be granted.

He would leave Kon in charge of the body. He didn't want to cause his sisters the same distress as when he was training with the vizards. It didn't matter if he had to go to Hueco Mundo by himself. As he hadn't found Uryu or Chad at school, it was unlikely they would wish to accompany him on this new operation. He vaguely remembered Orihime had told him that both Uryu and Chad had been missing from school for the past few weeks. No one had seen them. It was unusual for Uryu to miss so much school. Maybe he was sick. Possibly the loss of his Quincy powers had affected him physically.

Nothing mattered, except the need to rescue Orihime. He could not imagine that she had gone willingly, unless there was a good reason. Having met Aizen, if only briefly, he suspected that blackmail of some kind may have played a part in Orihime's decision. He wondered who had been threatened.

The vizards had told him Tsubaki had been restored to Orihime. He'd heard from Rukia that she had been training Orihime to help her become stronger. That might help her. It was doubtful she would be able to fight off the Arrancar, but he hoped she could be able to defend herself against them. He wanted her in the real world again, to see her smiling at him across the classroom, to hold her in his arms again. Finally he would tell her that he loved her.

He had done this before, leaving his world to save a friend. Making the necessary arrangements, including talking to Kon for a while, to make certain he understood how to act, what to do, took some time. The uncertainty of the success of this mission meant he did not know when he would be able to return, or even if his attempt to rescue Orihime would be successful. Straightening his shoulders he remembered that he had saved Rukia, even though it had seemed like a hopeless task. He'd had a lot of help that time. This time he would do it alone. He tried to pretend that being alone did not worry him.

Leaving home, he wondered briefly if he would ever return. It was too late to think about that. His decision had been made. He walked to Urahara's shop, wondering what the cost would be for a passage to the Arrancar stronghold.

* * *

_Author's Note:_

By all means review. Please review. I appreciate it when you take the time to provide feedback. Reviews are probably the best way to make this story stay alive. Otherwise I will think this chapter is really bad (which I am worried about anyway) and the story is not worth updating. :(

The song quoted is _Gorecki_ by Lamb. It's a beautiful song about love fulfilled and I wanted the irony (yes, irony) of Orihime realising she had found the love for which she had been searching and her forced retreat from that love. I mention a lot of music in this story and OGD. I like music and always listen to it when I'm writing. It prevents some of the distractions, for example people speaking to me when I'm trying to concentrate.  I'm listening to _Life forms_ by Future Sounds of London while I'm writing this note.

This chapter has been difficult. I indicated that I knew it would not be easy at the end of the last chapter. I hope you enjoyed reading it.

I am still considering continuing this story. I would really like to remove the _Hollow Charm_ storyline from the canon storyline. It is very restrictive and I worry that I'm boring people who have read the online manga. One canon story at a time is more than enough, and at least with _Daydreams Come True,_ I can refer to the published manga.

There will be a hiatus while I contemplate how this story will progress. That might mean a month or a few weeks depending on my muse, inspiration, time, work, other stories, life and interruptions. The next chapter, if I write one, will be in a slightly different direction. North west? Over the rainbow?

By all means review. Please review. I appreciate it when you take the time to provide feedback. Making the story a Favourite is nice, but reviews are nicer.

MS


	8. Unexpected

_Tite Kubo owns Bleach. I just borrowed the characters_

This chapter was originally planned as a one-shot, but after finishing Chapter 6, I realised that it actually suited this story. It is quite different to the previous chapters.

Ichigo and Orihime will not feature in this chapter.

**Unexpected**

Arriving back in Seireitei, the group of returned shinigami were quickly hustled to the Captain-General's office to report to the assembled captains. Rukia was not looking forward to this. Each person had to report their experiences with the arrancar. Any mention of Orihime was ignored. Any suggestion of returning to the human world was overlooked. The Captains were only interested in facts, not opinions or supposition. Question after question was asked. Hours passed.

Rukia's patience was being tested. Renji was looking increasingly riled as the questions continued. She wondered how much longer they would be questioned. They were repeating themselves and still more answers were required. Madarame and Yumichika were now only giving monosyllabic replies.

"We've answered all your questions. While we were in the human world I briefed you on a regular basis. There is nothing more we can impart. You know all that we know." Captain Hitsugaya's tone was weary and impatient. "Could we have a break? I'm tired of repeating myself."

Captain Yamamoto looked at the Captain. He seemed to be considering the request seriously. Rukia wondered how many more questions would be asked before they were allowed to leave. She was concerned that Renji would not be able to control his temper much longer.

"I need to know more. You haven't provided enough information. How can I be expected to work with such a pitiful amount of detail? I wanted you to bring an arrancar to me, alive, so I could conduct tests. Why didn't you capture one for me?" Captain Kurotsuchi whined angrily. "You're useless."

Captain Hitsugaya's eyes darkened at the insult. Rukia knew that he was angry. He opened his mouth to speak, but Captain Zaraki was already speaking.

"I noticed you didn't suggest any of your division join the group that went to the human world." Zaraki was looked down at the captain of the 12th Division with disdain.

"They were needed here, to monitor the situation." Captain Kurotsuchi squawked in outrage.

"But if you really wanted an arrancar, you should have joined the group to capture one yourself. It would have been the rational move." Captain Zaraki's grin was full of malice as he spoke.

Captain Kurotsuchi gasped, opened his mouth to speak and then shut it again.

"How were we supposed to capture an arrancar when we were fighting for our lives? Offer them drugged sweets? Get then drunk? Ask Aizen to let us borrow one for research? Bribe them? I'm interested in how you would have captured one, unless you have some gadget that would have helped. I wouldn't be surprised if you did, but kept it for yourself, like you keep all the useful things." Madarame was sneering at the 12th Division Captain. A stern look from the Captain-General silenced him but not before Rukia noticed a furtive look cross Captain Kurotsuchi's face. From that brief expression, Rukia guessed that Madarame was correct. The captain caught her glance and looked at her as if he had suddenly had an idea, but then schooled his face to its normal mask like state.

"It's true we didn't capture an arrancar. But it is also true that we didn't have a chance. I reject your criticism, Captain and agree with 11th Division's 3rd seat. If you wanted an arrancar you should have captured one yourself." Captain Hitsugaya 's voice was firm. He looked steadily at the other captain, as if challenging him to complain further.

"From my observations and understanding, I believe it was not possible to capture an arrancar." The Captain-General looked sternly at the 12th Division Captain. "We will discuss this no further." Captain Yamamoto looked at the group of tired and discouraged shinigami. "One of the reasons your group was commanded to return was the need to consolidate our efforts and plan a strategy to defend against the coming attack. The defection of Orihime Inoue to the side of the arrancar is the motivation. In the time you spent in the human world, you collected enough data on the arrancar to allow us to formulate our strategy. You are an integral part of our defence, as each of you has personal experience of the arrancar. We need your knowledge. It is bad tactics to spread your forces this early. I believe we have obtained as much information as possible today. We will re-convene tomorrow. I will advise the time, later. You are dismissed. Return to your Divisions."

As they all filed out of the Captain-General's office, Renji indicated to Rukia he would meet her outside. She nodded slightly and followed her captain as he left the room.

Once outside she touched his sleeve gently. He turned to face her smiling his gentle smile. "I'm pleased to see you return, Rukia. Is there something you wished to ask?"

"Sir, may I delay my return to headquarters?" Rukia began, ready to provide an excuse but Captain Ukitake interrupted.

"You want to talk to Assistant-Captain Abarai. I understand. Remember, I insisted he apologise to you." He smiled at Rukia his eyes creasing at the corners in pleasure. "Of course you may talk to him. When you are finished, please visit me in my office. I'd like to hear about your experiences in the human world, the fun parts. You don't have to talk about the arrancar. I'd prefer it if you didn't. I'm sure I'll hear enough discussion on that topic in the next few days."

Rukia stood there, astonished again at the good-natured amiability of her captain. Once again she blessed the luck that placed her in 13th Division. She was uncertain if any other captain would have gone to such lengths to protect a subordinate, except Captain Kyoraku. It was obvious that the captain believed she was meeting Renji for a romantic interlude, but Rukia was sure that Renji had other things on his mind. She waited a few minutes. Her brother left and seeing her waiting approached her.

"I am pleased with the reports of your actions in the human world. You performed well. I will talk with you later. At present I have urgent matters that claim my attention." Byakuya nodded to her as he walked swiftly away.

Seconds later Renji emerged from the office. "Come with me," he hissed at her and started walking. Rukia followed at a distance. They walked through the darkening streets as night fell. Rukia wondered where they were going until they entered a quiet street. The street was familiar to Rukia, but not one she visited often. Renji had stopped walking and was standing at an open door, looking expectantly in her direction. He jerked his head at the open door and entered the building. She followed quickly and shut the door behind her.

As she looked around, she realised Renji had brought her to his quarters. She recognised the scroll of poetry hanging on the wall as one she had given him for a birthday present while they were in the Academy. She recognised a few other prized possessions scattered around the room.

To call the room tidy was to provide a completely different interpretation of the common usage of the word. Clothes were scattered over the floor. Open books were lying on surfaces and on the floor. Renji noticed the direction of her gaze.

"I haven't had a chance to clean up. I was going to before we went to the human world, but we didn't have much warning." His tone was defensive as he surveyed the disarray that was his room.

Rukia shrugged and began to tidy up, as she had in the past when they were growing up. She had wondered where his sleeping mat was, and on moving some clothes uncovered it. He had not folded it away.

She smiled. He had never been good with housework. That at least hadn't changed.

"Rukia, stop that. I didn't ask you here to tidy up. I want to talk to you." Renji's tone held a slight touch of reproof.

"I can't leave it like this Renji. I won't be able to concentrate." Rukia quickly put the clothes away and was preparing to start on organising the books.

As she moved to the table where the mess of papers and books threatened to spill onto the floor she felt a pair of arms encircle her from behind. "I told you I want to talk to you. Leave that. It's not important." Renji said, his mouth near her ear.

Renji's unexpected embrace momentarily froze Rukia. She had not forgotten the afternoon in the training field, but had not expected anything further to happen. When they had met in the human world, Renji had acted as normal, avoiding her in the brief time they spent there before they were recalled to Seireitei.

That afternoon, when her captain had instructed Renji to apologise, they had shared a moment that was forever imprinted on her memory. Gazing into Renji's eyes had made her catch her breath. She felt as if she was beholding him for the first time. When he held her close, she had trouble believing it was really happening. After all the arguments, the times she had tried to talk to him, Renji had indicated that he cared. He didn't say anything about his feelings, but she didn't expect that. She had leant against him, feeling a measure of peace she had not experienced previously. She remembered his apology for avoiding her and the sweet, awkward kiss he had bestowed upon her before he left. Now he was hugging her.

She loosened his arms and turned to face him. He was grinning at her.

"I didn't know a hug would be that effective. It shut you up and stopped you from moving. I must try it again." Acting on his words, his arms encircled her again, drawing her close. Her nose rested on his chest. It was not very comfortable. Looking up at him she saw he was bending down to kiss her. A few seconds later his lips were on hers. She kept her eyes open, unsure what to do.

"Close your eyes and kiss me back, Rukia." Renji was telling her what to do. This time she was not going to be submissive and obey, was she?

"I thought you wanted to talk. I came here to talk. Not for this." The words reflected the half truth she was uttering. She hadn't known she was going back to Renji's quarters, but when she realised where she was, she hoped there would be more involved than conversation.

Renji didn't bother to reply. He kissed her again.

This time Rukia shut her eyes and let the sensation of his lips on hers dictate her actions. Her arms moved around his waist, to hold him close and she kissed him in return. Her hands reached up to his hair and undid the band that held it. His hair fell over his face and shoulders, caressing her cheeks as the kiss continued.

When the kiss finished she found Renji was looked at her fixedly. His eyes fastened on hers and he seemed to be thinking about something.

"Ichigo will try to rescue Orihime, won't he?" The question from Renji was unexpected but it had been on her mind. It seemed natural to remain in remain within the circle of Renji's arms as they conversed.

"Yes. He loves her, though he hasn't told her. It wouldn't matter, even if he didn't love her. His loyalty is so strong her would try to rescue any of his friends if they'd been taken. The only question is how long will it take for him to go. If he goes, will he go alone? I don't know how his training with the vizards is progressing. Orihime mentioned that he was still experiencing problems with the hollow." She rested her cheek on his uniform. If only he would continue holding her. His closeness was dampening her fears.

"Yeah, I thought he'd try to save her, no matter what the Captain-General says. I don't think Orihime went with the arrancar by choice. I don't like this. Something is going on that we don't understand. Rukia I'm sorry." The last sentence surprised Rukia.

"Sorry? What are you apologising for? What did you do?" Renji's apology seemed odd in the context of the conversation.

"I'm sorry I was avoiding you for so long." Renji's lips brushed her hair as he spoke.

"Why were you avoiding me? Ever since I joined the 13th Division you've hardly talked to me. I missed you." Rukia hoped she would finally hear the explanation. He'd avoided any reasons last time.

"I was told it was better for you, having become a member of a noble family, if I stayed away. I wanted to make it easier for you. You had an opportunity that neither of us thought possible. It hurt me, Rukia, seeing you, not being able to talk to you. When I heard about your crush on Kaien it all seemed pointless." Renji sighed and kissed her forehead.

"You should have asked me, jerk. You didn't give me a chance. It made it harder without you. I didn't have any friends. I felt like you abandoned me." Rukia tore herself from his arms. "I always knew you were clueless. You've proven it. Damn you Renji."

Before she could continue her tirade Renji had captured her in his arms again and was pressing his mouth against hers. Rukia struggled for a few seconds, but gave into her desire to return the kiss. Renji's tongue licked at her mouth and she opened her lips to him. As his tongue entered her mouth, she bit it.

Renji jerked his head away from hers as fast as he could. "Ow. Damnation, that hurts." Renji was touching his tongue to see if it was bleeding. He looked at the blood on his fingers. "Why did you do that Rukia? Are you insane? Why did you bite me?"

"Because you're an idiot. You listened to everyone else and put me through hell. I wanted to give some payback. Never do that to me again. Do you understand?" Rukia was still angry. Biting his tongue had been an impulse. She didn't regret it, much.

"Don't ever bite my tongue again. Comprehend? I don't know it I'll ever want to kiss you again if you pull that kind of freaking stunt." Renji took off his headband and was dabbing his tongue with it. "Good, the bleeding's stopped."

"If I ever let you kiss me again." Rukia's hands were on her hips. She looked at Renji, seeing his hair falling around his face and the tattoos that decorated his forehead. For a second she wondered what it would be like to be looking up at him while they were having sex. His hair would be hanging around his face and he would be gazing intently into her eyes. Realising what she was thinking made her quickly look away, not wishing Renji to see her thoughts reflected in her eyes.

"You'll let me kiss you again. You're not a fool." Renji flung the headband down and grabbed her, pulling her tightly to him. "I'm going to kiss you again and you will not bite me."

"I don't want your bloody tongue in my mouth," Rukia yelped as Renji kissed her. Her mouth was still open and Renji's tongue quickly entered her mouth. There was a faint tang of blood. Rukia tried to resist, but Renji's tongue gently licked hers. Her eyes opened in surprise.

"Is that what it feels like?" she thought distractedly. "I didn't know it would feel so nice."

Closing her eyes, she licked Renji's tongue in return and the next few minutes were spent in allowing Renji's tongue to explore her mouth. Her skin formed goose bumps at the sensation. Her mouth was tingling and her nipples had become erect during the kiss. She was aware of his hands on her back, wherever he was touching her. Her skin felt sensitised to his touch. Now she finally understood all the stuff Matsumoto had mentioned when she'd asked her about sex. She was feeling desire.

Drawing back from the kiss and holding Rukia by the shoulders, Renji looked at her intently. "I've got to know. Are you still a virgin?"

The question shocked Rukia and she slapped him, without thinking. "How dare you ask me that? When we were growing up you'd never let a boy within 10 paces of me. At the Academy you warned all the other trainees away. Don't pretend you didn't, I heard the rumours. I think you've warned every male shinigami in Seireitei not to touch me, and those you didn't warn, my brother cautioned. Who could I have sex with? Kaien? He was in love with his wife. Urahara? Yoruichi wouldn't have allowed that. Madarame? He wouldn't lay a hand on me if he knew you were interested. Ichigo? He's as big an idiot as you and in love with Orihime. Exactly who could I have slept with? Kon? Keigo? Uryu or Chad? Do you think I'd want to have sex with a sweaty teenager?" Rukia was shaking with rage at the question.

Ignoring the slap that had left a hand shaped mark on his face, Renji was smirking at Rukia. "So you're still a virgin. Good. I want you to remain that way. I had planned on making love to you, if by chance you weren't, but I want to keep you pure for our wedding." Renji kissed her again, ignoring her rage and shriek of protest.

Rukia tried to pull her mouth from his, but Renji's hands were holding her head, making it impossible. His mouth tasted sweet, his tongue continued to arouse her. For a few seconds she relaxed, enjoying his kiss, and then she grabbed his hair and pulled it hard.

"Why are you intent on hurting me? I'm only kissing you. I'm not trying to take your clothes off. I told you I won't try to make love to you today." Renji protested loudly as he loosened her grip on his hair. "It makes me wonder why I love such a violent female, I must be crazy."

"What are you talking about? Wedding? What wedding?" Rukia ignored his last comment about loving her, though she wanted to know more about it, and returned to the one that the kiss had prevented her questioning.

Renji dropped to one knee, holding her hand in his. His knee landed on a book. The book was balanced on top of another book and slipped under the weight of his knee. Trying to regain his balance he grabbed Rukia for support. The next thing Rukia knew she was falling as Renji completely lost his balance. Remembering what she had been taught she relaxed as she fell. It didn't help that she knocked her head slightly on a shelf as she passed it. Fortunately her back met something soft when she hit the ground. She had fallen onto Renji's bed. He sprawled across her, his body firm against hers.

Rukia lay there under Renji wondering what was going on. The pain in her head passed as she lay there. Thinking about the events that led to this position she smiled. "This is ludicrous," she thought. Then she started to giggle. The giggles rapidly turned to laughter as the situation started to make sense to her. It was hard to laugh with Renji lying on top of her.

"What's so funny? Come on, share the joke." Renji had put his hands either side of her head and was supporting most of his weight. He looked down at her.

For a moment, Rukia remembered her earlier thoughts about making love with Renji and how he would look while they were having sex. Now she had a much better idea. She also noticed that while his chest was no longer crushing her, his groin was firmly pressed against hers. She could feel his arousal. The laughter left her abruptly and she licked her lips with a tongue that was strangely dry. Possibly she would find out about how sex felt as well as seeing how it would look.

Renji noticed her reaction and started to slide off her body. In response, Rukia pulled Renji's face down to hers and kissed him with the stored passion she was feeling. Renji embraced her and still kissing her, manoeuvred their bodies so they were lying on their sides facing each other. She could still feel his arousal, but it was no longer pressing into her.

Renji broke the kiss. Moving away from her, he cleared some space around the bed. Rukia watched him wonderingly. What was he doing this time? When he was satisfied, he grabbed her by her hand and pulled her into a sitting position on his bed. She crossed her legs and looked at him, curious about what he would do next. Renji again got onto one knee and holding her hands in his, addressed her.

"Rukia Kuchiki, I would be privileged if you would do me the very great honour of agreeing to be my wife. I love you. I don't have a noble name; my background is poor, as you are aware. If you are prepared to overlook these failings, I offer you my heart, my hand and my life."

Rukia started to giggle again. It was funny seeing Renji look so solemn. Her laughter earlier had been caused by the surmise that Renji had been intending to propose before he slipped and pulled her to the ground. Now, she knew she had been right. His formal phasing and sincerity were funny too. The giggles rapidly gave way to laughter again. This was so funny. Tears ran down her cheeks as the laughter continued. She had no chance to answer as the laughter overwhelmed her.

"I'm serious, Rukia. I find it insulting that you're laughing at my proposal." Renji's voice contained a tone of annoyance.

Rukia tried to stop laughing. She knew she was behaving improperly, but the situation was incongruous. "I accept your proposal," she gasped between bouts of laughter. She wiped tears from her eyes and looked at Renji.

His lips twitched. "You accept?" His eyes held a gleam of laughter.

Unable to answer, Rukia simply nodded, still laughing. Her chest ached from mirth. Renji started to laugh also. He'd moved from anger to laughter on the strength of a few words. He sat on the bed next to Rukia and clasped her close to him as he laughed, trying to kiss her, but the laughter made it hard. For a few minutes they gave themselves over to amusement until it eventually began to subside.

Rukia breath was shuddering as she gradually regained control over her wits.

"Only you, Renji would slip over at the beginning of a proposal and pull the girl to the floor, coincidentally into your bed. Only you Renji would then fall on top of her. Oh, my. That was so funny." Rukia chuckled. She would never forget this proposal.

"Only you would bite my tongue when I kissed you and then laugh all the way through your acceptance of my proposal." Renji's face still wore a smile. "But you have accepted. Don't forget that part."

"What's with all the crap about whether I'm a virgin or not? Why does it matter?" Rukia was curious.

"I told you. I'd planned on making love to you if you weren't. But you are, so I won't." Renji kissed her on the cheek.

"Why can't we make love anyway? Why do we have to wait? No one will know." Rukia remembered the feeling of desire she had experienced earlier. She was feeling it now. Waiting was not something she wished to do.

"I respect you too much." Renji was hedging. He wasn't looking at her as he replied.

"Rubbish. You mean you're scared of my brother. Don't lie Renji. You'll have to ask him, you know that. We need his consent to marry." Rukia felt slightly daunted at the prospect. She didn't even want to imagine Byakuya's reaction. Sighing she kissed Renji hard on the mouth. He responded, kissing her in return.

Rukia let her hands drop to the knot in the sash that Renji wore and began to undo it surreptitiously. If she was no longer a virgin, and Renji was the man who had taken her virginity, surely her brother would be pleased if they wed, if he didn't kill Renji first. All she had to do was convince Renji it was a good idea. After a few minutes, she felt the knot unfasten. Still kissing Renji and darting her tongue into his mouth to distract him, she undid the knot in her own sash, then moving as furtively as possible, she pulled her shirt apart, baring her chest. With one swift movement she pulled Renji's shirt apart and slid onto his lap, her legs apart, facing him, her breasts naked against his chest. She could feel his erection against her. This was a good idea. Locking her legs around his back she put her arms around his neck.

Now she had achieved her objective she allowed herself to experience the sensation of her chest pressed against Renji's. She almost gasped through the kiss at the skin to skin contact. It felt better than she dreamed. She was only allowed a few seconds before the inevitable fireworks began.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, Rukia?" Renji pulled his lips from Rukia's and tried to push her, none too gently, off his lap. Her legs remained locked around him, but he managed to remove her arms from his neck. His hands were shaking. His face had flushed and his breathing was none too steady.

"I'm trying to take advantage of you, stupid. What do you think I'm doing? Measuring the windows for curtains?" She tried to put her hands around his neck again. He noticed and put his hands on her shoulders, preventing her from coming any closer. Grabbing his hands, she dragged them to her mouth. Her mouth enclosed an index finger and she began to suck it and lick it. Matsumoto had told her that this sometimes worked on arousing men. Rukia thought it sounded peculiar, but she was prepared to try it.

"Do you know what you're doing to me? Do you have any idea? Rukia, stop this. It's not a game." Renji was wavering between anger and desire. He pulled his finger out of her mouth. Refusing to release his hands, she pulled them down until they were cupping her breasts. Renji resisted, but not as much as he could, she knew. She held his hands on her breasts, refusing to let them go. She liked the feel of his warm hands touching her. She hoped he wouldn't try to stop her again.

Seemingly reluctantly, his hands were stroking her breasts, his thumbs nudging her nipples. Thinking she was winning she placed her hands on his shirt and pushed it off his shoulders. Then she was rubbed his shoulders, tracing the tattoos etched into his skin, feeling his muscles move under her probing touch. She leant across and licked his cheek, savouring the heat of his skin and the slight tang of salt on his face.

With a muffled groan, Renji took off his shirt and pushed Rukia onto the mattress and began to kiss her as his hands continued to touch her breasts. It felt nice. No nice was not the word to describe the wonder that his touch roused in her. This was something Matsumoto had mentioned. She returned his kiss, feeling her passion rise. She loosened her legs from around his waist. This was going to work.

Renji pulled his mouth from hers suddenly, his hands leaving her breasts. Rukia's eyes opened in surprise at the abrupt move. She looked at Renji to see him frowning at her.

"No." His voice was determined.

"No, what?" Rukia had an uneasy feeling about this. She sat up and looked at Renji curiously.

"No. It's no going to happen. Not today. I want to marry you first. I said it before; I respect you and your brother too much. I want to ask him to let me marry you with a clear conscience."

Rukia was ready to beat him out of thwarted desire. "Why? You started this by kissing me, bringing me here."

"Rukia, I didn't mean it to go this far." His voice was apologetic. His eyes wandered from hers, down to her exposed breasts. He swallowed hard and tried to look away.

"Renji, I'm your betrothed, aren't I?" Rukia decided to try to persuade him using reason and desire. She pulled her shirt a little further apart.

"Unofficially, yes." Renji was still staring at her breasts.

"That means I am unofficially your future wife. Is that also correct?" Rukia was almost sure this would work.

"Yeah, I suppose so. But we're not official and you're not my wife, yet. That argument won't work." Renji shut his eyes. Rukia realised he was trying to control his feelings.

"Damn," Rukia thought. "He guessed where I was going with this." She wondered what had given her away. Maybe she should have been touching him as she reasoned with him, to distract him even more.

"You still haven't told me you love me." Renji's hands were pulling the edges of her shirt together, covering her exposed skin. He opened his eyes and looked at her keenly.

Rukia thought about it and recognised that he was telling the truth. "I love you. Can we have sex now?" She did love him, even though he was defying her.

"No. Isn't this meant to be the other way around? Aren't I meant to be pestering you for sex and you're meant to tell me to wait?" Renji was smiling at her, a little, as he spoke.

Rukia felt control of the situation slip from her grasp. Renji was going to be stubborn and remain stubborn. This was infuriating.

"I don't want to wait. I want to have sex with you, now. My brother may not give us permission to marry and then you'll be noble and refuse to make love to me because I'm a virgin. Maybe I should go and seduce someone so I can lose my virginity and then we can have sex. Who would be a good choice? I know, I'll ask Matsumoto who she would recommend." Rukia was not serious in her suggestion. Mainly she wanted Renji to stop being so difficult.

"Don't even suggest that, Rukia. You're just trying to make me react. As you said before, everyone has been warned." Renji scowled at Rukia, his voice hard and angry.

Rukia decided she'd had enough. She stood up and removed her clothes. Then she turned to Renji, fully intending to remove his clothes and hopefully shatter his resolve. Renji was staring at her, his mouth open, his eyes slightly glazed.

"Rukia, put your clothes back on, please." The hoarse croak that emerged from Renji's mouth was almost unrecognisable.

She noticed his hands had clenched in his lap. He was obviously struggling to retain control.

"No. I refuse to put my clothes back on until you make love to me." She was determined to get her way.

She moved close to him, sat next to him and started to run her hands over his chest, lightly outlining his pectoral muscles, stroking his sides. His face became even more flushed.

"What about your friend Orihime? Do you want to invite her to our wedding? She won't be able to come if we don't help Ichigo rescue her." Renji's shaky question made Rukia pause. She looked at him. His eyes were again tightly closed. She would not have believed that he could maintain such restraint.

Orihime. Ichigo. The thought of Orihime being in the hands of Aizen and the arrancar made her blood run cold. She didn't want to think the about what might befall her friend. That was why she'd originally wanted to talk to Renji, before she became distracted by other matters. Orihime was in Hueco Mundo and Ichigo would go to save her, maybe alone, maybe with some help. The Captain-General would refuse to send any help. Ichigo would go into a situation he didn't understand, and try to do the impossible again. He'd managed it once. He was arrogant enough to think he could do it again. Even though Grimmjow had beaten him twice, Ichigo would have no compunction in going to the arrancar stronghold. Orihime was her friend, Ichigo was her friend. She must help them. They had saved her life. She owed them a debt that she may never be able to repay. They had priority over her desires. Renji was right. Why couldn't he have made love to her and then been right?

Quickly she kissed Renji and then stood up and replaced her clothes. "You win, this time." Renji partially opened one eye and smiled gratefully when he saw she was again fully dressed. He pulled on his shirt and retied his sash.

"I know you'll want to help Ichigo save Orihime. We have to concentrate on that, not on our own pleasures." Renji embraced her gently, not pulling her too close. He kissed her ear and sighed. "If we go and help Ichigo, it will be in direct disobedience to the Captain-General's orders. We may both be branded renegade and be sentenced to exile or execution."

"I've already been sentenced to death by execution, once. It's no big deal. Before we go, let's try to get my brother's consent to our marriage. If he won't agree, we won't come back. After we save Orihime, we'll hide out in the human world, somewhere. Urahara managed to escape and not be punished, we can too." She hugged Renji. "You don't have to come on this mission."

"And let my unofficial future wife out of my sight? Not likely." Renji paused and then said, "Let's go see your brother now. I want this question answered before we make any further plans."

"Are you sure it's a good idea to ask him now?" Rukia felt a little nervous at the thought.

"If I don't ask him now, I'll find reasons not to ask him later." Renji's face was set in determined lines.

"After you ask him, you'll have to ask my captain." Rukia realised the protocol that needed to be followed.

"He won't make things difficult. Your brother will." As he spoke Renji was arranging his hair while looking into a mirror. When he was satisfied, he found a clean headband and tied it around his forehead. He also retrieved his assistant-captains insignia and placed it correctly on his uniform. "Are you ready? You might want to look in the mirror before you go." He smiled at her wickedly.

Rukia glanced in the mirror and gasped. Her hair was all over the place and her uniform was disarranged. Her mouth looked bruised. "I can't see my brother like this." She quickly tidied her hair and uniform, but her mouth continued to look odd. She shot a glance at Renji. He looked presentable, but his mouth also looked slightly bruised.

Shrugging, Renji said, "It can't be helped. Come on, before I lose my nerve." He opened the door and waited for Rukia.

* * *

_Author's Note:_

I'm pondering the direction this story will take. This chapter has some brief touches of canon (very brief), but is mainly creative. I know you're eagerly awaiting the Ichigo and Orihime moments and they will appear, in time.

The next few chapters are in the larval stage and are requiring much in the way of food and attention. Whether they turn into moths, butterflies or some ugly insects that eat ideas, I have yet to see. I request your patience as my muse gazes into the distance and pontificates on the reality of illusion.

I will update as and when I can. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thank you to the people who reviewed the last chapter. I know it was a little hard for those of you who have not read the manga, but I didn't wish to retell the story in its entirety.

As always, please review.

MS


	9. Lies and Honour

_Tite Kubo owns Bleach. I just borrowed the characters._

This is a Rukia/Renji chapter.

**Lies and Honour**

"Are you sure this is the right time?" Even though it had been her idea, Rukia was questioning her notion. The main thought passing through her mind was that this could end badly.

"It will never be the right time; we both know that, may as well be now. It was your suggestion. Come on, stop trying to put it off or I'll think you're scared." Renji grabbed her by the hand and pulled her along with him as he began to walk to his Captain's office.

"I am scared. Renji, you'll still want to marry me, no matter what my brother says, won't you? You won't let him talk you out of it, will you?" Rukia was feeling increasingly nervous, the closer they came to her brother's office.

"I've loved you all this time; even though people told me I had no chance with you. If they didn't manage to talk me out of it, why would your brother? Why do you think I tried so hard to become an Assistant Captain? It wasn't for the responsibility, I want to marry you." He kissed her on the mouth briefly. They were standing outside the door to Byakuya's office as it was only a short distance from Renji's quarters. There was a light on in the office indicating that the Captain was inside. Renji knocked at the door.

"Come," said Byakuya's voice. He sounded normal. Rukia had expected him to sound different, but then she realised he wasn't expecting anything.

Rukia preceded Renji into the room. Byakuya smiled lightly as he saw his sister. "I've just received a very amusing letter, Rukia. Sit down and let me tell you about it. Abarai, you can wait outside."

"I'd prefer it if Renji stayed." Rukia tried to keep her voice firm, but pleasant. She noticed Renji had reacted instinctively to the dismissal; he had almost obediently walked out the door at her brother's command.

"This is family business and none of his concern." Byakuya did not seem pleased by her request and pressed his lips firmly together.

"Please brother." Rukia smiled as endearingly as she could. "You know how long Renji has been my friend." Renji stood behind her chairs and she wondered if he was controlling his expression.

"I'm only thinking of you. It is inappropriate that a person, not a member of our family should be privy to our discussion. I insist he leaves." Byakuya was displeased with Rukia's intercession on behalf of his assistant captain.

"I insist he stays. He won't tell anyone and we want to tell you about the human world." Rukia widened her eyes imploringly at her brother. She hoped this would work, but realised it probably would be futile.

"Very well, if you insist. It will be common knowledge soon." The captain of the 6th Division immediately assumed his austere persona. "Rukia, I have received an offer of marriage for you. I think we should consider the matter seriously."

Rukia felt the blood drain from her face. She wished Renji hadn't heard that someone else wanted to marry her; it would be likely to anger him. She felt his hand briefly touch her neck as if reassuring her.

Who would offer to marry her? Her mind raced as she tried to work out who had made the proposal. She could think of no one. It would have to be an Assistant Captain or above, or her brother would not have mentioned the matter. She shuddered slightly as she thought of some of the candidates. "Who wishes to marry me? I'm sure I am not worthy. I rely on your advice, brother." She asked the question, needing to know the answer.

"A captain, no less." Byakuya was making her work for the answer.

A Captain? Rukia thought quickly. Most of the captains were male. At least she could take solace in the fact that it wasn't Captain Ichimaru. Not only would that betray her budding friendship with Matsumoto, but he made her flesh crawl and not in a sexual way. Who could it be? She closed her eyes and tried to consider the matter. It would not be her captain, of that she was sure. She couldn't think of any of the captains who had ever shown any interest in her in that way.

"I cannot think of any captain who would wish to pay court to me. They are polite but mostly disinterested. I have not sought this honour, brother." Rukia hoped that Byakuya would end the suspense and tell her. She would not accept the offer, but until this was finalised, they could not discuss her marriage to Renji.

"Captain Kurotsuchi has petitioned me, requesting my permission to pay court to you." A grim but amused smile played over her brother's face.

Rukia was pleased she was sitting down, or she would have sat down from shock. She hadn't known the 12th Division Captain was aware of her existence. Everything she knew about him made her wish the proposal had been from Captain Ichimaru, at least Matsumoto would have stopped those marriage plans. This offer was unexpected and unwelcome. She hoped her brother's pride would prevent the match.

"I am honoured, brother. What is your advice on this matter?" Rukia almost gritted her teeth as she formulated the polite response.

"I don't expect you to accept the Captain of the 12th Division. I am uncertain of his reasons for the proposal. There is obviously some advantage to him if he manages to form this alliance." He paused. "If you wish to marry him, I will accept on your behalf, though I do not encourage you in this."

"I did not encourage the captain, older brother. While I am flattered by the request, I did not know that Captain Kurotsuchi had any interest in me, nor do I wish to marry him. Please forgive me if I am causing you any inconvenience." Rukia tried to provide the correct formulae of refusal.

"The refusal will need to be handled carefully. The captain is quick to take offence if his wishes are denied and I will need to think how I may best reject his suit without causing antagonism. While he is a commoner, he is still a captain." Byakuya sounded thoughtful as he considered the matter. He stroked his scarf between his fingers as he spoke and Rukia watched the long fingers move against the white material. He must be disturbed by the matter as he normally did not fidget in any way.

"Thank you, brother. May I convey my regrets at refusing his suit? I am flattered but feel unworthy to be his bride." She paused and then decided to move onto the matter which did concern her. "I have one reason that you may provide; I wish to marry another." Rukia forced the words out. She swallowed as she awaited the inevitable questions.

Byakuya flinched visibly at her response. "You wish to marry. Not the ryoka?" Her brother's voice was hard as he asked the question and his fingers gripped the scarf.

Rukia's eyes opened wide at the question. "The ryoka? Which ryoka?" She was confused. Did her brother think she wanted to marry Chad? Or Uryu? She wasn't even sure he'd met either of them. Surely not Ganju, but he wasn't a ryoka. Why would her brother think that she wanted to marry a human?

"The loud orange one: the substitute shinigami. You will not marry him. I will not allow such a person to join our family. He has no manners, no finesse." Byakuya was firm, his tone disdainful. "I forbid the marriage."

Rukia smiled fleetingly but suppressed the smile. How had her brother thought of that? Was it because he had attempted to save her, and had finally done so? He had defeated her brother and perhaps that added to the vehement refusal to agree to the marriage. Marry Ichigo? Maybe this would work out, if she revealed the real identity, slowly. She felt Renji touch her back softly, as if reassuring her. The touch gave her courage.

"I am sorry to hear that, brother," she said dropping her eyelashes over her eyes. She had to play this carefully.

"So it is him you wish to marry?" Byakuya sounded alarmed. She quickly glanced under her lashes at his face, he seemed thunderstruck. The material of the scarf was starting to stretch under his grasp. It must be an unconscious action as she knew her brother treasured the scarf and all it represented.

"A much as the idea appeals to me; I do not wish to marry Ichigo." Her answer was quiet and composed and she noticed her brother relax at her assurance. She had trouble controlling the smile that was struggling to curve her lips. Marry Ichigo? He was a kid!

"Not one of the other ryoka?" There was a note of incredulous disbelief in his voice as he asked the next question.

Rukia felt that this particular scarf might end up in shreds by the end of this conversation, if her brother did not release his grip. She had never seen her brother so distressed and felt ashamed to be the cause. It made her wonder why he believed it was one of her friends from the human world she wished to marry. Did he think she'd lost all her judgement along with her powers in the human world? "Brother, I do not wish to marry any of the ryoka. They are my friends, nothing more." Her clear assertion seemed to placate him. She looked at her brother and noticed he had suddenly become aware, once more, that Renji was still in the room.

His gaze clear and cold, Byakuya looked at Renji and then at Rukia. His expression hardened and he dropped his hands from his scarf as he regained control of his emotions and planned his next observation. For a moment, Rukia felt a return of her earlier fear.

Renji took Rukia's hand in his and addressed his superior. "Captain I wish to petition you for permission to pay court to your sister. I am an Assistant Captain of no noble rank, but I do outrank her. I believe our stations are equal. Please grant me this very great honour." Renji's voice was firm as he made the request.

Rukia could feel his hand becoming slippery with sweat as he asked the question and she squeezed it reassuringly, proud of his courage and determination.

"So, it's you Abarai." Byakuya leaned back in his chair a few inches. There was silence. Rukia found she was holding her breath as she awaited her brother's response. "Have you broken our unspoken concord?" The words hissed out of his mouth and his gaze on Renji contained a restrained fury.

The words shocked Rukia. What unspoken concord? What did that mean? Why was he so angry?

"No." Renji's voice was hard, his expression angry and his grip on Rukia's hand tightened.

"What are you talking about? What unspoken concord?" Rukia found herself asking the question. She had a theory about this, but wanted to hear it confirmed.

"He wants to know if I've had sex with you; taken your virginity," Renji explained glaring at his captain.

Rukia's gaze switched between her brother and her love with her mouth open. Why was it so important? She knew Renji had warned everyone, as had her brother, but she had not considered her brother to be so serious about the matter.

"I do not wish to bestow the hand of my sister on you, Assistant Captain. I would prefer she marry the 12th Division Captain. Sister, I will send an acceptance to Captain Kurotsuchi tomorrow." Byakuya's voice was icy and his expression severe.

"I refuse to marry that weirdo, I want to marry Renji. If you try and force me to marry the pasty faced creep, I'll propose to Captain Zaraki or Ikkaku or Yumichika, or all of them. At least 11th Division has some fun," Rukia burst out; forgetting the protocol and the lessons about correct behaviour, so disgusted was she at her brother's decision.

"Captain Zaraki has not asked to marry you and I will not ally our bloodline with his uncertain origins. As to the other two, they are even less in rank than Abarai. I do not know why you suggest them. It would be impertinent and incorrect for you to seek an alliance with these people. Why do you think they would accept?" Byakuya seemed a little put out by Rukia's outburst. "I thought you wanted to marry my Assistant Captain. Why are you talking like this?"

"I'm trying to make you see reason. I do want to marry Renji, I love him. I'm just saying I don't want to marry Captain Kurotsuchi. Any of the other male captains would be preferable. Anyway, why is virginity important?" Rukia couldn't work out where this conversation was going. She realised her confusion was causing her to make strange statements.

"The daughter of a noble house should retain her purity until given in marriage to her selected husband. She should accept the advice of the head of the house regarding her marriage and not suggest initiating peculiar liaisons. Before you suggest any further alliances, I would remind you that you require my approval to wed. No one will dare rouse my anger by marrying you without my sanction." Byakuya's explanation infuriated Rukia.

"Not everyone respects the noble houses. 11th Division don't. If you think the daughter of a noble house should retain her purity, what about Yoruichi? She's the daughter and was the head of a noble house and she's living with Urahara, or close enough. There's no question about their relationship and they're not married." Rukia was disgusted by the old fashioned notions being promoted by her brother.

Byakuya's lip curled at the mention of Yoruichi. "We are not speaking of her family. I am referring to our family and the duty that you owe. You should accept that when you marry it should be a suitable alliance, not marriage to a person with a background that may cause embarrassment."

"I have the same background as Renji. I'm not ashamed of how we grew up, we survived together. If it had not been for Renji, I would have died. You married my sister who was a commoner, not a member of a noble family. That marriage was not a suitable alliance for the head of a noble house, but you married her anyway because of love. You adopted me because of that marriage, even though it was considered incorrect for a person of my background to be brought into this family. I want to marry for love and I love Renji. Don't deny me what you allowed yourself." Rukia's plea was impassioned as she made her case.

"Sir, I want to marry your sister." Renji, obviously impatient at the turn the conversation had taken, interrupted the debate between brother and sister.

"Leave here Abarai. I do not give you permission to pay your attentions to my sister. Not now, nor in the future. I forbid you to talk to her again while she is unmarried. Once she has been given in marriage, and the marriage has been consummated, it will be her husbands' decision if you are allowed any contact." Byakuya was dismissive.

"I'm not a virgin." Thinking about the turn of the conversation, Rukia told the lie without considering the consequences, crossing her fingers, to cancel the lie. She found herself under scrutiny of two pairs of eyes; one looking astounded and the other horrified.

"Which contemptible person violated your purity? Was it one of 11h Division? Is that why you suggested a marriage with one of their number?" Byakuya asked the question, with purpose. His hands were clutching the table, his knuckles white. Rukia knew he was upset but at least his scarf was safe for the moment.

Rukia thought desperately. Who could she say? It had to be believable and irrefutable. "I'd prefer not to say,' she demurred while still thinking frantically. Who would her brother believe crazy enough to ignore his warnings? She didn't want to cause trouble for anyone.

"Tell me Rukia. This is a stain on the family honour. He will either marry you, or I will kill him." Byakuya's voice was firm.

Hearing this encouraged Rukia to state the name. "Renji. As you said you will force the person who took my virginity to marry me, it was Renji. Now you have to allow us to wed."

Renji was shaking his head in disbelief. He had released her hand when she had stated she was no longer a virgin and now crossed his arms across his chest.

Byakuya stood up and leant his hands on his desk. "Abarai has confirmed that he has kept the unspoken agreement and has not had carnal knowledge of you. In this I believe him." His eyes narrowed slightly as he glanced at his assistant captain, as if questioning his trust.

Rukia phrased her next statement carefully. "Then ask him to deny that we were in his bed together, just before we came here." It was true; they had been on his bed.

Renji opened his mouth to deny the charge, but then realised it was correct.

"Is this true? Did you take my sister to your bed?" Byakuya's expression was frozen, his voice artic.

"It was an accident." Renji began. "We were on the bed, but not doing…" Renji gulped as he was obviously remembering the events, his face flushed. "We didn't…"

"He said he'd planned on making love to me." Rukia interrupted, slightly twisting the facts by omitting parts of the conversation.

Byakuya became even colder. "Abarai, you have lied to me and broken the unspoken concord. You must die."

"You said he'd have to marry me if he had violated my purity. Why do you want to kill him? I could be carrying his child." Rukia decided to make the story even more difficult to refute. She might be carrying his child if they had made love, which they hadn't, but if they had, she could be pregnant, but she wasn't. It was a very fine line between truth and lie. Okay, she was kidding herself, she was telling big lies. Lies so large they nearly made her eyes cross as she embroidered even more on the truth. If only she'd managed to take all his clothes off, they wouldn't be having this conversation, or at least she might not be telling untruths. Her fingers were starting to ache from remaining crossed for so long.

Renji's eyes almost started from his head at her comments and he was shaking his head. "It's not true, I didn't sleep with Rukia. Rukia tell the truth, please."

"We were too busy to sleep." Rukia was trying to make the case stronger. She smiled at her brother.

Byakuya looked at the two of them, Renji flushed red and Rukia trying to think of another convincing false or twisted fact that might force his hand. Rukia noticed her brother was frowning as his gaze flickered between them. He sat down slowly as he considered the matter.

"Rukia, are you a virgin? Hold your hands in front of you as you answer, so that I may see them," Byakuya ordered. He had a slight smile on his face.

Rukia remembered he knew about her habit of cancelling the lie by crossing her fingers. The slight smile made her realise that her brother knew she was telling a story. Angrily she held her hands in front of her. "I was in Renji's bed earlier."

"But are you a virgin?" Byakuya asked again.

Rukia lowered her eyes and replied heatedly, "Yes. Renji said he respected me too much. I tried to seduce him but he wants to wait until we are married. I will tell any person who asks to marry me that I am no longer pure. That should prevent a number of offers if what you say is true about the need for virginity. I'm not going to be denied on this issue, brother. I will marry Renji, with or without your consent."

Byakuya seemed to relax and smiled widely. "I'm disappointed that you lied to me, Rukia. You must be set on marrying this man. Abarai, you have recovered your honour in my eyes. I am sure she made a convincing argument as she tried to seduce you, but I am proud that you managed to withstand her blandishments. You may commence paying court to my sister. I think it's a mistake, but I know how stubborn she is, as are you. I may as well agree to the marriage now, or she will make my life miserable for the next few decades, or she may well propose to Captain Zaraki. I am uncertain whether he would accept, but I do not like the risk. An alliance with 11th Division is slightly less undesirable than an alliance with the 12th Division, but neither is acceptable. Remember, her purity is to remain unsullied until you are married. You will remain betrothed for two years and then I will permit you to marry."

"Two years? Two whole years? What do you expect me to do for two years? Sit in a cold bath? I can't believe you want me to wait that long. Why? Two years!" Rukia couldn't believe it, hence the unfortunate outburst. Wasting two years of her life before she could finally take Renji to her bed. Damn it, she'd seduce him the first chance she could and this time she wouldn't listen to him. She'd use kido on him, tie him up and then kiss him into submission as she had threatened when she talked to Orihime.

Byakuya began laughing. "You should see the expressions on your faces. I didn't think you'd take that seriously but you always ignore my sense of humour. What point is there in delaying? Get married as soon as you want. I suggest a small wedding as we are under threat from invasion by the arrancar. A week, maybe, would that suit you, Rukia? Can you wait a week to marry?"

Rukia's heart leapt within her as she realised her brother was treating her like a sister. A week and she would be able to do anything she wanted with Renji. If only it was tonight. "Thank you brother," was all she said.

"Thank you, Captain." The joy and relief in Renji's voice was obvious. "Are you sure I have to wait the whole week?"

Byakuya looked at Renji piercingly. "Yes. You have to wait until you are married, remember the concord. If you shatter the agreement, I will crush you. Sister, you will wait here until I am ready to leave and I will escort you home. Abarai, you are dismissed until tomorrow. We don't want to put temptation in your way."

Renji caressed Rukia's cheek and left without saying another word but bowed deeply before leaving the room.

"I promised to visit my captain." Rukia remembered the promise she had made earlier. She didn't want to disappoint Captain Ukitake, it would be very impolite.

Looking up, she noticed her brother was smirking at her slightly. "Can you assure me that you will not be meeting with Renji tonight? You only need to wait a week."

"Brother, you hurt me. I did promise my captain. I would also like to talk to him about the disappearance of my friend, Ori…"

Standing quickly, the Captain of the 6th Division interrupted her. "I do not wish you to speak that traitor's name, or hear you acknowledge her as being your friend. She left with the arrancar, a fact that Captain Ukitake attested. You will not mention her again or I will withdraw my approval to your marriage. We should remember to keep our name free from further scandal. Must I remind you of the importance of maintaining the peace and dignity of the family?"

Rukia bit her lip. For a moment her brother had relaxed, but now he had assumed his dignity and conscientiousness again. "I apologise brother. Forgive my thoughtless words and forgive your sister for her foolish actions. However, I did commit to visiting my captain tonight and I feel it would be disrespectful if I failed to meet that commitment. I am sure you appreciate the importance of honouring promises and respecting a superior officer."

"Nicely put, sister. I permit you to visit with your captain for one hour, then return to our home. I will be waiting for you to discuss the other events which took place tonight. You must realise it was a shock to find that you wished to marry my Assistant Captain. I know you are friends, but neither of you indicated that it was anything more than friendship. Because of the lengths that ryoka, Ichigo, had taken to rescue you I believed you were romantically involved with him." Byakuya walked to the doorway and opened it for her. "One hour only sister. If you see Abarai, please don't torment the man." He smiled at her briefly as she left the room.

She walked down the street toward her captain's office and a familiar figure fell into step beside her as she turned the corner. "I only have an hour Renji and I promised to visit my captain." Her words were cut off as he seized her and kissed her soundly.

"You nearly got me killed, devil woman," Renji said when he finally released her mouth from his.

"But we can get married….We have to help save Orihime before we can get married. Should I sneak out of the house after my brother goes to bed tonight and come to visit? We need to talk about how to save Orihime." Rukia made the suggestion, but there were other motives behind the offer.

"Your brother will kill me if you do and I don't think we'd end up talking. Let's meet tomorrow morning, early in that tea shop and make plans. You know the one I mean? They serve Taiyaki. This idea to rescue Orihime is a risk, and it might end in disaster." While he spoke they continued to walk toward Rukia's destination.

Reaching the office, Renji kissed Rukia once more, with longing and passion. "I'll come in with you. I still have to ask your captain for permission to marry you and I don't want you walking home alone."

Rukia laughed. "Scared the arrancar will abduct me? Aizen's has already taken what he wants from me." She tapped on the door and entered when she heard the quiet response from her captain.

* * *

_Author's Note_: 

According to Tite Kubo: Renji's favourite food is Taiyaki, a fish shaped pancake filled with sweet bean paste,

I know it's another Rukia and Renji chapter, but the idea amused me and the next chapter will feature them once more. It does seem unlikely that Captain Kurotsuchi would wish to marry Rukia and possible reasons for the proposal will be examined in the next chapter.

When I was writing the previous author's note for this story, I almost commented that this story should be called 'Frustrated Desire' or 'Thwarted Passion' because just as the characters get close to following their desires, something happens. In a review, Cheese Maiden made the comment she felt sorry for my characters because of their frustration. Spooky. Did she read my mind?

Is there a lemon in the future? There are a few lemons in my fruit bowl. Do you want one? Oh, you mean the other sort of lemon. I've had a very strange idea for the end of this story, which I thought of when I decided to continue, but, wait: I'm not answering the question! It's called avoidance. That's when you don't want to answer the question and change the topic.

The above author's note was written without any assistance from my brain, which shut down due to a disagreement with my muse. My muse is now contemplating the illusion of reality and has asked for some lemonade. I don't think she's listening to me.

Thank you to the people who have reviewed this story so far. Please review.

MS


	10. Koruptsucki

_Tite Kubo owns Bleach. I just borrowed the characters._

From the simple to the unexpected, this chapter will bear very little resemblance to the canon, in other words, this does not happen in the manga. I'm afraid I lied a little in my last Author's Note, because it suited me and I do not like to be predictable.

My muse finally noticed my existence again and kindly decided to assist, after I force fed her some strong coffee.

**Koruptsucki**

As Rukia and Renji entered the room, Rukia had to suppress an exclamation of amazement. Sitting opposite her Captain was the orange haired person who had been the subject of some concern for her brother only minutes earlier. Ichigo turned and tried to smile at both of them, but his forehead was creased in concern and the smile appeared more of a grimace then any expression of happiness.

"Ichigo, how? Why? When? How the hell did you get here?" Rukia thought she was making the enquiry, but hadn't noticed her lips moving. Then she realised it was Renji who had asked the question.

Looking slightly sheepish, Ichigo rubbed the back of his neck and shrugged. "I had to see Captain Ukitake and he'd made arrangements that I could come back, if necessary. I had to talk to him in person before I…, um before I go…. Before I go to Huerto Mendo I want to find out what happened before Orihime left. I refuse to believe she went without being forced and I will not believe it unless she tells me herself."

Rukia had never heard such passion in Ichigo's voice before, nor seen such pain in his eyes as he tried to maintain a grip on his emotions. She watched closely to see if the telltale black crept across his eyes, and, for a second, thought she detected a thread of the colour, but Ichigo blinked and his eyes appeared as normal again.

Captain Ukitake looked grave and gestured to some chairs. "Sit down. I think we have much to discuss and I want to be able to concentrate on the ideas and not crane my neck to look at your faces. Have some tea."

There was a pause as they sat down and the Captain poured tea. Ichigo shifted restlessly while the formalities were conducted, obviously wanting to commence the conversation, but reluctant to appear rude.

"I'll explain it once more. Miss Inoue had to await the stabilisation of the Dangai passage to your world. We talked while the preparations were being made and she was intent on rejoining you and assisting in the fight against the Arrancar. Intent is a rather soft word for the focus that was evident in her demeanour. She was determined to fight the Arrancar; so determined in fact I almost felt sorry for any she encountered. Two shinigami were detailed to escort her to the human world and they returned, much disorientated with a story that is disjointed, contradictory and confusing. One asserts that Miss Inoue left willingly with the Arrancar after they breached the passageway. The other states that some type of threat was made and the Arrancar attempted to kill them both. The attack knocked him out and when he became conscious once more, Miss Inoue had vanished. They cannot agree on the facts."

The silence was broken only by the sound of cicadas chirping in the gathering darkness outside, as the people in the office reflected on the information.

"Rukia, do you remember when I woke up the morning after the last attack, I was healed? I could feel Orihime's reiatsu in my room and I found this in my hand. She must have been in my room, there's no other explanation. I wanted to show it to you, to ask you about it but you were recalled before I could." Ichigo held out the charm that Jidanbo had given to Orihime; the charm that had forced him to recognise his attachment to the girl who had touched his life.

Rukia took the charm from Ichigo, looking at it closely, nodded and then passed it to her Captain. "I know Orihime had this charm. Jidanbo gave it to her in thanks for healing him after the traitor, Ichimaru, cut his arm." While she watched, her Captain turned the object over in his hands as if curious about its origins. His expression changed from curiosity to something almost like awe, as he looked at it closely.

"This is not some ordinary charm; I've read about this somewhere. Now what is it called?" He looked up as he thought, as if the answer would come to him quickly. "I thought it was a legend, but here it is, in my hand."

"I wanted to ask Jidanbo how to use it. I thought if I used it I could prevent Orihime from being taken, I could save her; I want to save her; I have to save her. It's my responsibility to protect her." The hoarseness in Ichigo's voice revealed the rawness of his pain at his inability to prevent the loss of Orihime.

"It wouldn't work that way, Ichigo." The Captains' voice was solemn and sad as he pronounced the judgment. "This charm is very powerful, so powerful it can control the flow of time for a limited number of people, but it cannot change the universe, which is what you are asking. There are several ways to use the charm, but its use has been corrupted. In most cases people have only used it to repeat an episode in their life over again, and that is not all it can do. I know I have some text somewhere which describes how this may be used and I will find it. Once you have finished with the charm, would you kindly give it to me? I would like to do some further research on it and I wouldn't like it to fall into the hands of the Kurotsuchi or the traitors." Mentioning the 12th Division Captain seemed to remind Captain Ukitake of some other matter. "Rukia, I have a personal matter I wish to discuss with you." He seemed to hesitate as he placed the charm on the table.

"Did he send you a letter, Kurotsuchi that is, asking for your permission to marry Rukia?" Renji asked the question before Rukia could even open her mouth.

Stunned Captain Ukitake stared at Renji. "How did you know? I haven't told anyone as I thought it proper to discuss the matter with Rukia in private."

Flushing slightly and feeling uncomfortable, Rukia summoned the courage to speak. "He sent a similar letter to my brother. I have respectfully asked my brother to convey my regrets and decline the offer. I don't understand why the Captain would seek to marry me."

Ichigo looked from one face to another. "Someone wants to marry you, Rukia? Who? Not Renji?"

"Kurotsuchi, the Captain of the 12th Division. Did you meet him? He wears white make-up has a weird sort of beard. He's a creep. I think the Quincy fought him." Renji explained briefly.

"Don't think I met the guy. Do you want to marry him, Rukia?" Ichigo asked the question with a touch of confusion.

"That loon? I'd marry Keigo before I'd marry him." Rukia could not help herself from uttering her dislike of the Captain.

"Marry Keigo! Are you nuts? What are you talking about? I thought you liked R…." Ichigo shut his mouth before he inserted his foot into it completely.

"Oh, yeah, Captain Ukitake; can I marry Rukia? Her brother said it's okay, but only after Rukia threatened to propose to Captain Zaraki. It was funny." Renji was casual in his request.

Ichigo's eyes bugged out slightly. "What?"

Rukia sighed and decided to explain. "Renji asked me to marry him and I agreed. When we went to ask my brother, he'd received the proposal from Captain Kurotsuchi. On hearing Renji ask for my hand in marriage, my brother decided I should accept the offer from Captain Kurotsuchi. I threatened to propose to Captain Zaraki if my brother tried to force me into the other marriage. Eventually, Byakuya agreed that I could marry Renji."

Captain Ukitake was laughing gently at Rukia's explanation. "Propose to my brother Captain, Zaraki. What would you have done if he'd accepted?"

Rukia blanched at the thought. "I didn't mean it. I respect the Captain, but um... What the hell was I thinking?" She looked at Renji imploringly. "I wouldn't have asked him to marry me, I was desperate. You know I didn't mean it."

Renji picked up one of Rukia's hands and kissed it. "I know." Turning to the Captain, he demanded, "Well, will you provide your consent?"

"Only if I don't have to make a speech at the wedding and you save Miss Inoue before you marry." The words were stated bluntly as the Captain assumed an air of absolute certainty that they would agree with his ultimatum.

The last demand made Rukia gasp. "What are you saying, Captain? Your words convinced the Captain-General that Orihime is a traitor. It would be a direct breach of the standing orders if we attempt to rescue her from the Arrancar and we would be probably branded renegade, maybe even sentenced to execution and I don't want to go through that again."

Captain Ukitake looked at Rukia with humour and raised an eyebrow at her questioningly. "Do you expect me to believe that you won't assist Ichigo in his attempt to rescue your friend? If I give you this as a direct order, the Captain-General will not blame you and I will be held responsible. Unfortunately, Renji, I am not your Captain and cannot give you the same order. You'll need some assistance to find a passage to Hueco Mundo and I think I may be able to help with that, but we still need to work out a few other matters. There is the matter of the charm, the unexpected marriage proposal and how to make it possible for Renji to accompany you on your mission."

"Why do you want to discuss those things?" Renji only thought the last matter was important.

"An unexpected proposal of marriage from someone as particular as Captain Kurotsuchi intrigues me. How well do you know the Captain, Rukia?" Captain Ukitake asked the question, no smile visible on face. Instead, he looked perturbed.

"I'm not sure I've even talked to him. Maybe once in passing, but I always got the impression he did not find me very interesting. My brother suggested that the Captain wished to ally himself with a noble family as a means of gaining more authority, but it seems a rather peculiar reason. He has a Captain's power and position and until now I thought he was quite happy running his division like a mini-empire." Rukia spoke thoughtfully; trying to remember any time she had spoken to the Captain in question. She could only remember one or two occasions and the way he'd had looked at her as they spoke, made her belief stronger that he did not seem to really want much contact with her.

"Is your brother giving a dowry? Will I get a lot of money for marrying you? That could be a reason." Renji brightened at the thought of a logical explanation for the proposal.

"I don't know. We've never discussed marriage before today, so I couldn't say. Perhaps that's the reason." Rukia seemed doubtful regarding the suggestion and Renji's face fell slightly. He narrowed his eyes and appeared to be thinking hard.

"Who is this guy? What's he do?" Ichigo sounded as if he were becoming interested in helping solve the question regarding the unexpected proposal, possibly because it was a welcome distraction from his bleak thoughts.

"He's in charge of research and technology," Captain Ukitake explained quickly.

"Oh," Ichigo fell silent at the response.

"Maybe he's just got the hots for you, Rukia," Renji said looking at Rukia closely, admiring her well made frame. His eyes lingered on the area below her neck and he flushed slightly, looking away.

"It doesn't seem right. Even today when we were in the never-ending meeting, he hardly looked at me, except toward the end. I didn't pay much attention because I was so frustrated at the repeated questions." Rukia was thinking about the meeting and they way the Captain had looked at her, with some consideration after voicing his disappointment at their inability to capture an Arrancar.

"When you say the guy's in charge of research and development, does that mean he took over when Urahara left?" Ichigo was again contributing to the conversation.

"Yes, he has that role." Captain Ukitake smiled gently as he spoke. The smile was a contrast to the worried expression that covered the rest of his face. He seemed to be interested in the questions Ichigo was asking.

"Is he any good?" Ichigo appeared to have an idea that he was now following up.

"Not as inspired as Urahara, but mostly competent. He doesn't like anyone to interfere with his division or his examinations and he does take his research very seriously." Captain Ukitake frowned as if he was trying to think of something that was just out of his reach. "Very seriously," he said again, a speculative look forming in his eyes. He stroked his chin thoughtfully as he looked at something no one else could see.

Renji was frowning as he followed the conversation. "He was exasperated that we didn't bring back an Arrancar. I think he wanted to experiment on one. I've heard he likes to do that."

"How could we catch one? Did you see how Captain Hitsugaya reacted when Captain Kurotsuchi insulted him? I thought he might say something reprehensible if the Captain-General hadn't intervened." Rukia noticed Ichigo was looking confused and took a few minutes to explain about the meeting.

Ichigo's mouth quirked into a smile as he listened, but his face became serious very quickly. "Urahara created the thing Aizen took out of your body, didn't he Rukia?"

Becoming solemn at the question, Rukia nodded. She was beginning to get an inkling of a possible explanation for the Captain's sudden interest.

"Did he leave any plans for the thingamajig? Instructions on how to create it, or use it?" Ichigo persisted in his questions, apparently very interested in trying to obtain as many facts as possible.

"Everything related to it was destroyed, either by Urahara or on the orders of the Captains-General. It was considered too dangerous to leave any written record, or electronic copy. The only person who would know how it was created is the man who invented it." Captain Ukitake was leaning forward, his full attention on the conversation, but he had to pause. Pulling a handkerchief from his sleeve, he coughed for a few minutes.

Rukia watched, concern echoing through her brain as the Captain continued to cough, his breath rasping and beads of perspiration forming on his forehead as a tear escaped his eye. There was silence in the room while the three friends observed the Captain carefully; Renji almost ready to leap to his feet to request medical assistance.

"I'm alright, really," the Captain said wiping his face once the coughing fit had finished, noticing the anxious glances from the people facing him. He sipped his tea and quickly poured a fresh cup. "My throat was dry, nothing more." He sipped more tea, draining his cup dry and poured another cup.

Feeling the need for some form of action, and to prevent a further coughing fit, Rukia rose, made a fresh pot of tea then brought it, some water and a soothing tincture to her Captain. She mixed the tincture in the water and indicated to her Captain that she would remain standing over him until he drank it. Realising when he was beaten, Ukitake quickly and gratefully consumed the mixture.

"Has the guy talked to Urahara, since he left?" Ichigo asked in a forced casual manner once Rukia had resumed her seat.

"I think I see what you are progressing toward, Ichigo. As Rukia's body held the Hyogyoku for two months, even in the protective casing, there may be some residual energy, something that might provide a hint about the device." Nodding at the idea, Ukitake observed the substitute shinigami who was looking increasingly grave.

"I know this may sound strange coming from me, but I don't think the guy is ethical. Uryu explained what Koruptsucky did to his grandfather and the other Quincy's. We know Urahara is bizarre but this other guy is perverted. He'd use any method to get facts." Ichigo looked toward Rukia as if fearful that she would consent to the marriage.

Renji laughed a little. "The Captain's name is Kurotsuchi, but I like your name for him. It suits him." He became more serious and continued. "You're saying he wants to marry Rukia so he can use her as a guinea pig and do some research on the Hyogyoku."

"Rukia has also been attacked and nearly killed by the Arrancar and healed by Miss Inoue. There is more than one reason that she would be of interest to the good Captain." Captain Ukitake's voice was so dry, it was almost brittle.

"Yeah, and if she died after they were married, what would happen?" Ichigo spoke slowly and seriously, looking at his friend with disquiet. Rukia did not want to hear the answer.

"It depends. He'd be sneaky enough to start a rumour that she was sick; contagious even so no one could see her. After he'd finished his experiments, he'd tell everyone she died. I think that's happened before, without the marriage part." Renji said thoughtfully, looking grim and he grasped one of Rukia's hands in his as if seeking assurance that she was there.

As the conversation had continued, Rukia felt her body become more rigid. Now she understood the measuring look she had received at the end of the meeting on their return from the human world. She swallowed, trying to ease the dryness in her mouth but it didn't help. Picking up a cup she gulped the tea within, and almost choked as it became stuck at the lump that had formed in her throat. Gasping, she waited a few minutes until her breath regulated and then swallowed the tea. These facts assured her that she would definitely prefer to marry Keigo or Captain Zaraki, or anyone, now this reason for the unexpected proposal was presented. Before this she had felt a mild disliked for the 12th Division Captain. This conversation had changed that emotion to fear.

She had to marry Renji, as soon as possible. Loss of virginity would not dissuade Captain Kurotsuchi from wedding her, even if he was told. It was highly possible if the marriage took place, consummation would not; as that was not his interest. Marriage to an assistant Captain, with the blessing of both her brother and her Captain would present a serious impediment to any further proposals.

Turning her attention to the conversation she heard her Captain say: "How do I pen a polite refusal? In the light of this discussion I may play with the truth a little and state that the proposal arrived too late as you had already become betrothed to some one else. It's not exactly accurate, but it will do."

Rukia stretched her face into a smile, an expression she did not feel like wearing at the moment. "Please Captain, write the reply tonight. I don't think I will be able to sleep if this is still unresolved." Her pleading tone did not go unnoticed.

"Don't worry, Rukia. There's no way I'll let that manipulative, evil little sneak get his hands on you. I'll kill him first." Renji was quick to reassure her. He patted the hand he held reassuringly.

"You can't tell me you're scared of this man, are you Rukia? No one will force you to marry him." Ichigo looked to the Captain for confirmation.

"As your Captain, I expressly forbid you to marry the Captain of the 12th Division, Kuchiki."

Rukia started at the unfamiliar use of her surname but then slowly grinned. "If that is your order, sir, then I must obey. I know how much you dislike insubordination and I always respect a superior's orders."

The room broke into laughter at her statement; even Ichigo managed to join in. "Yeah, right Rukia. You're the most obedient shinigami to ever wear sandals." His tone was mocking.

"I'm more obedient than you," she retorted heatedly. "And Renji," she added after some thought. She felt a little insulted by the observation.

"I don't belong to a division and therefore I report directly to the Captain-General, and your Captain sometimes because he gave me the licence." Ichigo sounded proud of his lack of division.

"So does that make you an honorary member of 13th Division? The fact that you don't have a division might be because no one wants you," Rukia retaliated. She knew Ichigo was proud of the fact that he was not answerable to a mere Captain.

"Now, calm down. As Ichigo is still living in the human world, he cannot be allocated to a division. He works with all of us, equally. But you make a good point. If you are an honorary member of my division, I could also order you to go to rescue Miss Inoue." Relaxing into the chair, the Captain steepled his fingers together and considered Ichigo. "If I am to be held responsible for Rukia, I may as well be responsible for you."

Rukia looked at her Captain, again admiring his poise and logical though processes. "That only leaves Renji." More than anything she wanted Renji to be protected from any strife that would ensure as a result of this insane mission; if they managed to return alive.

"If you don't mind, I will appeal to Captain Kuchiki and request that I be permitted to borrow Renji for a short time. I have been without an assistant Captain for some years and could claim that I require extra assistance while I continue my textual research into Aizen's plans. To further back this up, I could state that I need the assistant Captain to support Rukia in her training of our division for the coming battle, especially as you are skilled at kido, have achieved bankai, and both of you now have experience with the Arrancar."

Rukia felt her mouth fall open and heard Renji snort as the plan was unveiled. "That's brilliant, Sir. But my brother may reject the claim stating that he also needs Renji's knowledge of the Arrancar to formulate an attack and defence plan."

"True, but I will appeal directly to the Captain-General. I will send him a message now, and the message to your rejected suitor," his eyes twinkled briefly as he looked at Rukia. "Now that's sorted out, I would like to again turn my attention to this charm." Picking it up, he turned it over in his hands. "As I thought, there is writing, very small and worn. If it is the charm I believe it to be, I am unsure if I should allow you to take it with you."

"Orihime gave it to me and I'm keeping it until I get her back. No offence, Captain, but for now, the charm is mine and it will stay with me. Every time I look at it, I can remember seeing Orihime wear it around her neck." Ichigo paused and took a deep breath. "When I've finished with it, I will give it to you;, but can you explain a little more about its powers? Could I use it to help me?"

"Mostly it has been called _Kurikaesu _the Repeat Charm, but that is not its real name. I did read the name once, but for the moment, I can't recall what it is. Strangely enough the charm was created by fusing two different types of spiritual energy and adding a little human alchemy. It's powerful magic indeed." Ukitake seemed to be lost in thought and Rukia waited for him to continue.

Ichigo was looking very interested in the facts being provided. For a few minutes there was silence and then, obviously feeling impatient, he prompted the Captain. "And?"

The Captain started at the sound of the voice in the quiet room, "And the spiritual power was obtained from both the reiatsu of shinigami and hollow." He waited for the collective gasp to subside before he continued. "I have mentioned that the charm is old, and it dates back to the time before Seireitei was founded. There was little control over the way magic charms were constructed and while there were people within Soul Society who used kido to battle hollows, the efforts were not unified. Who made the charm, I cannot disclose."

"Why can't you tell us, Captain?" Rukia was very interested in finding out the identity of the creator of the charm.

"I have my theories, but that is all they are. If I provide you with incorrect information then I will culpable. The identity of the creator is not important at the moment and I do not wish to discuss the matter further."

Again there was quiet in the room as the three friends observed the Captain, each one waiting for one of the others to persist in asking the questions.

"Why don't you?" Ichigo was the first to break.

A slight look of impatient worry crossed the face of the Captain. "It doesn't seem relevant."

"Is the person who made the charm still alive?" Renji joined in the request for further facts.

Captain Ukitake seemed to be biting the inside of his cheek as Rukia watched his reaction to the question. "The person who created the charm is no longer with us," was his careful reply.

Thinking about the remark, Rukia realised it did not provide an answer. It was an ambiguous remark and could mean the person was dead, or no longer in either Soul Society or Seireitei. She wanted to pursue the topic, but did not wish to be disrespectful to her Captain, nevertheless before she could prevent herself, her voice was asking, "But is the person who created the charm dead?"

Her Captain gave her a stony look and pressed his lips together very briefly, seemingly unprepared to answer the question. "As far as I know, the person who created the charm is still alive in one form or another. I do not wish to discuss the matter further," was the very reluctant response.

"I don't understand. No longer with us, but still alive?" Ichigo's eyes were fixed steadily on the Captain, as his hands clutched at the arms of the chair.

"I think he means the person may either be in the human world or is one of the traitors. Is that right, Captain?" Rukia asked the question with as much respect as she could display.

"Not one of the traitors," Captain Ukitake said briefly.

"With that sort of logic, the person might even be a hollow or an Arrancar." Renji's face was thoughtful as he made the observation.

'Or even Urahara," Ichigo watched the Captain as he mentioned the name of the shopkeeper. The Captain did not react to his name, but that didn't mean anything.

"As I said before, it is unimportant who created the charm. The powers are important. I wonder if one of the reasons Aizen abducted Miss Inoue was because he believed the charm would be in her possession. When I looked into the records, I noticed he had accessed the file which contained some data on the charm, but he did not have access to my library which contains more information. There are still some things that can be found only in books." A small self-righteous smile crossed Captain Ukitake's face.

"Well, tell me more about the powers and the real name of the charm. If it can help me save Orihime, I'll use it. I don't care if it has a bad effect on me, or reduces my life or even kills me. I've got to save her." Ichigo's voice was strong but sounded a little shaky as he spoke.

Rukia looked at him. He was not coping well with the guilt he was feeling. A tinge of black did cross his eye and for a moment she was concerned that he would be defeated by the hollow, but he seemed to rally quickly and his eyes returned to normal. Watching Ichigo, she suddenly remembered her promise to her brother. Looking at the time, she realised her hour had expired. "I've got to go. I promised my brother I would only be gone an hour and I'm late." She rose to her feet. "I apologise, Captain."

"Will you escort her home, Renji? I would like to be assured that she arrives home safely. Ichigo, if you return tomorrow I will be able to provide the information you have requested. If you leave the charm with me, it will make my research easier." The statement rang true, but Ichigo was already retrieving the charm and held it tightly in his hand.

"No, I'll bring it back tomorrow. Thanks, Ukitake." He tried to smile, but again the smile was more like a grimace.

Leaving the office together, Renji placed a hand on Ichigo's arm. "We'll get her back. I'm sure she's safe."

"I don't want to wait another day; I want to go now. Waiting won't make it any easier. Orihime's probably scared and unhappy." Ichigo frowned, nodded at them both and left abruptly, walking toward the passageway home.

"I hope he doesn't do anything stupid," Rukia voiced her wish aloud. She knew it was a faint hope.

"You're hoping Ichigo won't do anything stupid? In what alternate reality?. I think we better be ready to leave tomorrow." Renji seemed unworried at the thought.

"Damn. I would really like to know more about the charm," Rukia bit her lip in frustration as she thought about the possible powers it might hold.

"Why don't you talk to your Captain before we leave? Get the information? Come on, walk faster, or do you want me to carry you?" Renji increased his pace as they walked toward her home.

"Only if you carry me to your bed," Rukia said under her breath.

* * *

_Author's Note:_

The title of this chapter is, of course, a play on Kurotsuchi's name which Ichigo creates to make it sound like 'corrupt sucky'. When I wrote in the last chapter that Rukia has received an unexpected marriage proposal, this was the basis. It seemed likely that Kurotsuchi would be interested in finding any information about the Hyogyoku. Whether there would have been any residue of the Hyogyoku in her body is a moot point.

The charm is making another appearance. Those of you who have read Orihime's Groundhog Day (OGD) will remember the charm and how it could affect the flow of time for a limited number of people. Any charm that could do that would be pretty powerful.

I know I haven't revealed the full power, or the creator of the charm, but that would make it too easy, wouldn't it? evil smile. I've hinted, but for now, that is all I will do.

Please review.

MS


	11. Revelation and Elevation

_Tite Kubo owns Bleach. I just borrowed the characters._

I know it has been over a month since I updated this story. (Stands straight, puts hands behind back, looks forward bravely, then falls to the ground, crouches in foetal position, while covering head.) I'm sorry. I apologise and will try to update more regularly. Now if I can find some way to make money without going to work…..

Reasons abound, but you don't want to hear them, aside from the fact that my muse became distracted and kept trying to make me write smit, I mean smot, or do I mean smut? I resisted. (Yes, I know some of you would like that, but while my muse may be obsessed, I am trying to…oh, forget it. You won't believe me anyway.)

**Revelation and Elevation **

_Collected as evidence by Captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi._

_These are the transcribed notes of telephone conversations between Captain Ukitake and three people on this day XXXXXX. I only managed to record the Captain's half of the conversation._

_First conversation between The Captain-General and Captain Ukitake_

"Hello, Captain Ukitake here. Sir, yes, of course, I have time to talk to you. How may I help?"

"Yes, the deputy, Ichigo, was here earlier and he does intend to rescue his friend from the Arrancar. I must agree that there is little chance of trying to dissuade him."

"Oh, um yes. They were here also, asking for permission to marry and they did talk to Ichigo. As to the other question, I prefer not to comment."

"I'm sorry, Captain-General. I don't think I heard you correctly."

"You know? But earlier you forbade them from going to the Arrancar stronghold and assisting the deputy. I remember it clearly."

"I see, if we send them, they may cause a disruption and make Aizen less able to prepare for the attack. Will that work? There will only be the three of them?"

"The Quincy and Sado are going also? That changes matters. I know their powers are great, but won't they be at a massive disadvantage? It will mean only five against twenty Espada, not to mention the other Hollows and Arrancar. What about Captain Kuchiki? He will not be pleased if his sister enters into this dangerous mission."

"You've already spoken to him? You've directed him to assist and he agreed? Of course he did. You are the Commander, and no one would dare question…."

"Yes, I did protest against Rukia's execution and took action, but it wasn't directed against you, Sir. That would be incorrect. I thought a mistake had been made and unfortunately my response was in direct violation of your orders. I apologise for questioning your decision. We were all misled by the traitors. I'm pleased that all was explained before matters deteriorated further. My respect and admiration for you remains unchanged."

"Yes, Sir. I will cease the sickening praise and grovelling. I thought it was appropriate, but if you do not enjoy it, I will stop. What action do you wish me to take?"

"Yes, Sir. I will request that Captain Kuchiki set up the Senkaimon for Rukia and Renji to travel to the human world tomorrow. Thank you Captain-General. Good-bye.

_Second Conversation between Captain Kuchiki and Captain Ukitake_

"Hello. Captain Kuchiki?" How nice to hear from you.

"Yes, I've heard from the Commander. I was speaking to him just before you rang."

"Rukia and Renji did visit me. They plan to marry in a week? I didn't know it was so soon. I don't know if they will be back in a week. We can start planning but I think we may have a little more time than that."

"I have some items you might wish to give them before they leave. I'll send them over tonight."

"Yes, I agree it is quite strange that the Commander changed his mind, but he has his reasons and I will not question him. He has requested that you set up Senkaimon tomorrow in order for them to meet Urahara.

"It is short notice but the deputy Shinigami is planning on leaving very soon and it is better if they all travel together."

"I concur that he is an impetuous fool, but very loyal. That loyalty saved your sister."

"Perhaps I am trying to remind you. Good night."

_Third Conversation between former Captain Kurosaki and Captain Ukitake_

"Good evening. I understand your powers have been restored. Is that true?"

"Congratulations. I don't suppose you're interested in returning…."

"No, I understand. It's very clear where your loyalties are."

"Yes, I know you're astonished that I'm contacting you. I have an important matter I must bring to your attention."

"No, not that. It's more important than that. It's that charm you made, remember the one? You and Kisuke Urahara worked on it before the Seireitei was created."

"Yes, that charm. It's no longer in Soul Society."

"Do not raise your voice at me, former Captain Kurosaki. I did not allow it to cross to the human world. I thought it was lost. It's quite legendary and dangerous. You remember its abilities, don't you? You created if after all. Do you still have the user manual?"

"You left it here? Where?"

"You're not serious! At least that makes it easy for me to retrieve."

"Who has the charm? Your son currently holds the charm."

"Moderate your language; I didn't give it to him. I tried to persuade him to give it to me, but he's as stubborn as you. He intends to take it to Los Noches when he goes to save his friend."

"Yes, I am aware of the potential danger and ructions this could cause, but I could not disclose my reasons for wishing to take it from him. Oh, yes, he's very interested in who created the charm."

"No, I didn't tell him because you're keeping your identity secret. I thought you might use your persuasive ability, such as it is, to convince him to leave it behind, or you could accidentally take it from him."

"I'd hoped he would return tomorrow. At least he indicated he might when I promised to provide information about the uses of the charm. However, as he is your son he may prove to be too impatient to wait for the information and decide to depart without further contact."

"He's left already? Blast. Then there's nothing more I can do."

"I beg your pardon? No, that is impossible."

(Hello Rukia. I didn't see you there.)

"Somebody is waiting to talk to me. I must go."

"Yes. I'll contact you later."

_End of Conversations_

On her return home Rukia had spoken to her brother briefly and then remembered that there were a few matters that remained unresolved. It was imperative she have the answers before she left on the morrow. She returned to her Captains office and seeing the light was still on, decided to ask the questions she felt required answers. Hearing only silence in the room, she had quietly tapped on the door and entered, only to overhear the last conversation.

Captain Ukitake finished his call and thought for a few minutes before saying anything. "I didn't hear you knock," he observed, the tone of his voice not containing the usual gentle warmth. "I didn't expect to see you again this night."

"I understand, Sir, but I had a question I wished to ask. I did not intend to overhear a private conversation," Rukia was unsettled at the attitude of her Captain. He seemed unhappy with her. She hadn't meant to listen to the conversation, but the mention of Urahara caught her attention and she had listened avidly. Her mind was having difficulty in absorbing the new facts.

"How much did you hear?" Captain Ukitake sighed, awaiting the response.

"Um, Sir, is Ichigo's father really a Shinigami?" Rukia asked the question that came first to mind. It seemed so peculiar. She knew the man and he'd appeared to have no reiatsu, no ability to see spirits and was seemed unaware of the changes in his son. To be honest she had thought he was of low intelligence, even though he was a doctor, because of the way he behaved. She liked him because of his generous nature and he was kind and very loving to his daughters, but this revelation seemed too strange.

Sighing loudly he answered, "Yes, he is, or was, a Captain of the Gotei 13." The Captain looked weary as he spoke, wearied by the long day, his illness, or the questions, Rukia could not tell.

"And he created the charm with Urahara? How did you manage to stay so unmoved when Ichigo asked?" Rukia persisted. The more information she had, the better she would be prepared. Even though she was aware that her Captain did not wish to answer her questions, she felt unable to stop posing them.

"Isshin and Urahara created the charm, for some reason I've never discovered. When Ichigo was asking about the charm, I mentally prepared for the inevitable questions. He knows Urahara and knows the position he held here, so I schooled my features to show no sign of surprise. However, you are not permitted to inform anyone of these matters. If you do, I will withdraw my permission for your marriage. It is best if Ichigo does not know the true identity of his father, until such time as Isshin is prepared to tell him."

Hearing these facts confirmed, dumbfounded Rukia. It explained so much about Ichigo and his extraordinary abilities. Suddenly many of the unexplained events made sense to her and she nodded mechanically in agreement with her Captain's request. "I won't tell anyone, not even Renji."

His face relaxed into a smile and he sat in his chair indicating that he wished her to sit. "Why did you return?"

"I don't think Ichigo is going to come back tomorrow," she began remembering her sudden need to talk to her Captain without anyone overhearing.

"I can confirm that. He's already on his way to Los Noches with Uryu and Chad. I imagine you will be joining them shortly?"

"Tomorrow, I think," said Rukia as she gazed abstractedly out the window. She was angry with Ichigo for not waiting. The idiot always went charging off without thinking about consequences and usually ended up in some mess. They would have been so much stronger if they had joined forces and entered Hueco Mundo together, but it was too late for that. The fear she was trying to ignore at the thought of going to the Arrancar stronghold gnawed at her mind, interrupting her concentration. "How dangerous will it be if Ichigo does take the charm with him?"

Watching her Captain's face, she saw his eyes take on a far away look. Opening her mouth to ask her question again, she saw him shake his head slightly and she remained silent, waiting. The minutes stretched on as her impatience grew. She sighed and shifted in her seat and then unconsciously tapped her foot on the floor. Hearing the noise, she looked down in surprise and stilled her foot.

"The problem is we are only dealing with theories. Urahara and Isshin deduced that because of the combination of power within the charm, that it might reach its full potential in Hueco Mundo. I'm pleased Miss Inoue cannot invoke its powers there. The potential of the charm combined with her unique abilities in that environment could… It's not important. She cannot use the charm again, unless a set of special conditions and events occur and they are as likely to happen as Aizen, Ichimaru and Tosen returning to beg for forgiveness," Captain Ukitake smiled slightly at that possibility.

"What could happen, Sir? Why did you say it's not important?" Rukia felt he was withholding something important.

"Rukia, I cannot tell you. It's theoretical, there is no proof and if you know you might worry. While you are in that place you will need to focus completely on remaining alive, helping your friends and defeating the Arrancar. Other matters should not distract you," the Captain was firm in his answer.

Rukia reflected on what she now knew. Her knowledge about the charm had increased, but only a little. She knew no more about why it was made and what it could do than she did before. Even now she did not know how to invoke it. Frustration mixed with a helpless sadness rose within her, roused by her apparent lack of ability to obtain the information she required. How could she help Ichigo use the charm if she knew nothing? From his attitude he would use it if it could help rescue Orihime, no matter the cost to him.

"I would strongly urge that you do not allow your friend Ichigo to invoke the charm while in the Hueco Mundo. As he is part Hollow and part Shinigami, in that place, it could mean death for you all," the solemnity in his voice was unmistakable. He was worried about the consequences if the charm were used.

"But, Captain, I know so little. Can't you tell me anything? How can I persuade Ichigo not to use it if I don't have a good reason? It's impossible. You know how obstinate he can be," Rukia's voice held a plaintive tone she did not expect.

Smiling gently at her, Captain Ukitake removed something from under some paperwork and handed it to Rukia. She looked at the small booklet in her hand and gasped. "You had this when you were talking to Ichigo and you didn't give it to him? That's not very fair." Reading the title of the booklet had stunned her and made her question her Captain's motives.

"It's not the user manual. It's only _The Short Guides to Seireitei Charms: Volume 2. The Kurikaesu Charm," _he remarked casually. "I'm often amused how some of these short guides have such long names."

Quickly leafing through the booklet, Rukia skimmed some of the pages, finding out how to invoke the charm and some of the history, but much detail was lacking. There were numerous warnings scattered throughout the book, well, not really scattered. They were present on every other page in bold print. She let out the breath she hadn't realised she was holding after reading one of the warnings. The charm was dangerous!

"I heard you mention a user manual, Sir," her voice strangely loud in the silence of the room.

"I can obtain that manual, but Rukia, you must understand that I cannot give it to you. I am not really sure about allowing you to take that booklet with you. As it contains so many warnings, I believe it may persuade anyone who reads it that the charm should not be invoked," the intensity of his voice convinced Rukia that the Captain was apprehensive.

"It doesn't mention any of the charms abilities except that it can keep repeating the same 4 hour period. When you were talking to Ichigo you mentioned that was only one use. What about the others?" Her curiosity was not yet satisfied. The little she had read had hinted at things, but nothing was clearly stated. "Isn't there an _Idiot's Guide_ to the charm? Something that makes it very clear what the uses are, what you shouldn't do and a chapter on troubleshooting?"

Captain Ukitake coughed and taking his time, sipped water. Rukia noticed a red spot of colour on each of his cheekbones and this made her wonder. "The closest thing to that would be the manual. I understand that the troubleshooting chapter ended up in a separate volume of 300 pages, as did the warnings. I will need assistance to carry it once I retrieve it but that will be after you leave. You may think I am deliberately trying to frustrate you, Rukia, but for the safety of everyone on your mission to rescue Miss Inoue, I would direct you to prevent your hot headed friend, Ichigo, from using the charm. I know I am repeating myself, but this is important. I do not wish to appear rude, but I think you should return home and sleep. The day has been long and you are planning to go far tomorrow. Please keep safe. It would be unfortunate if my future Assistant-Captain died before she was elevated to her new position."

Rukia's eyes grew round at the last comment. "Wh.. What are you saying, Sir? I'm not sure I heard you correctly."

"When you return to the Seireitei, you will be appointed as my Assistant-Captain. The position has been vacant for too long and since your near execution, your abilities have been reassessed. I cannot think how they were ignored before this and I am disturbed that you were denied the seat you are clearly capable of holding. I need someone who can handle the responsibility and is brave enough to know when to follow and when to disobey the orders of her superiors. The Captain-General has permitted me to make this decision. I hope you will accept your new role." No smile lit the face of the man who was speaking. He was in earnest and this assured Rukia that he was not trying to give her false hopes.

It took a moment for Rukia to comprehend the offer that was being made. She knew her abilities were not to be compared to that of a Captain, but to be promoted to Assistant-Captain had been something to which she had not aspired. "I would be honoured to be your Assistant-Captain, more than honoured, delighted," she replied gravely in tribute to the serious nature of the offer, and her acceptance.

Captain Ukitake's face relaxed into a small smile. "Good. Hurry back because I think I will need your help soon. Once you return, I will work with you, advising you how best to achieve bankai. It may be a slow process, but if you have someone to assist you, it may make the process easier. We all need to increase our skills."

Rukia was pleased she was sitting down. Assistant-Captain; bankai; getting married to Renji and going to Los Noches. This was overwhelming her, and all but one of these was something pleasant, something she had never hoped for. A few minutes and her steadiness returned. "You are correct, Captain. I will leave. Thank you for your faith in me, Sir. I will try not to disappoint you."

She paused at the door, concerned at a random thought that had crossed her mind. "If I'm an Assistant-Captain, will that mean I'm ranked higher than Renji because I was adopted into a noble house? Will my brother withdraw his consent to our marriage?"

Her Captain laughed softly. "Once his approval has been given, and in these circumstances, I do not believe your brother would dare change his mind. He might end up with Captain Zaraki as a brother-in-law, if you carry out your earlier threat. I am sure he would prefer Assistant-Captain Abarai in that role."

Leaving the office she found herself captured by the arms of a man who pressed his mouth against hers. He kissed her with passion and in the darkness her arms stole around him as her mouth opened under the questing tongue. The feeling made her blood heat and she pulled his face down closer to her own, extending the kiss.

When he finally released her mouth she said, "Oh, Assistant Captain Hisagi, finally you have recognised my existence."

"Rukia, you're a rat. How many Assistant–Captains have you kissed," Renji said, his hand straying underneath her shirt, to her breast his fingers touching her gently, his palm warm against her flesh.

"Let me see," she pretended to consider, but found her attention was not focused on answering the question. "There's you and um, Hisagi, oh no, I only thought it was him. Then there's you. Does a deputy Shinigami count?"

Renji made an agitated sound at the last comment and his hand was abruptly removed. "You didn't kiss the kid, did you? And he doesn't count as an Assistant-Captain."

"No, I didn't kiss him. Anyway, why are you here and acting like this? I thought you wanted to keep me pure for our wedding night. Not that I'm complaining," she hastened to add while hugging him.

"I followed you. I was hanging around outside your house thinking about something you said and wondering if I should obey you or your brother. Then I realised I was going to marry you, not your brother," Renji explained, his arms encircling her once more.

Rukia wondered what she had said. She'd said a lot of things to Renji about wanting to have sex with him, but which one did he mean? "Does that imply?" she didn't want to continue.

"Well, no and yes. We don't have to..." Renji said.

"No you do not have to and you will not. Renji, return to your quarters, now. My sister is tired and requires rest and I do not believe she will find rest in your lecherous embrace. I have told you to wait until you are wed and while you are not marrying me, heaven be thanked, you will still be my Assistant-Captain. I will permit you one chaste kiss before you leave, but that is all. I will escort my sister home." Byakuya's voice interrupted.

Rukia's mind exploded with curses as Renji gently pressed his lips to hers. Why did fate hate her so much? With reluctance she released her hold of Renji and followed her brother home.

Feeling perplexed, Orihime swayed on her feet. The farewell to Ichigo had forced her to acknowledge that it was unlikely that she would ever return home. Noticing her tears had fallen onto his cheeks, holding his hand in hers as she hesitated about kissing him, healing him and leaving the charm in his hand, had made her focus only on him. When she had written in her diary, it had seemed possible that this was only a temporary situation; she would return to the human world once Captain Aizen had tested her powers and found them lacking. The moment of reality when she had bid farewell to the halcyon days had been brief and she had quickly thought of something else.

The longing and frustrated love overwhelmed her as she silently decried the chain of events that had brought her here. She had wanted to press her lips to Ichigo's mouth once more, and had again shown her cowardice. It was possible that her kiss may have summoned the Hollow forth, but it struck her that her decision indicated a lack of faith in Ichigo's abilities to be able to overcome the monster that dwelt within him. Kissing him would have at least allowed her to take the imprint of his lips on hers into this strange and horrid new reality.

If the threat had been to her life only, she would not have hesitated; she would have accepted her death gladly, if it preserved the life of her friends, of Ichigo. With the threat being against others, she had no choice. It seemed likely that the Arrancar had observed her and knew that she would not be able to tolerate any harm being caused to those she cared for.

Ulquiorra did not talk to her as they had left the human world. He strode ahead, his hands by his sides and expected her to follow him without question. After he ignored her one attempt at conversation she had remained silent, unwilling to annoy him.

Now she was being led into a large, cold and frightening room, crowded with Ichigo's enemies: the Arrancar. They looked at her mockingly as she passed and her nervousness increased. She resolved to believe that this was not happening and she was again alone in the hotel room with Ichigo. As she remembered those moments, her cheeks flushed and her longing for him increased. If only that darned Hollow had not interfered. She jumped as a voice addressed her and she was returned to the harsh reality of being the only human in a world of Hollows and Arrancar.

* * *

Author's Note:

Writing this chapter was a little odd. It was originally going to be told from Orihime's viewpoint, but I thought I would reveal who had created the charm. That part of the chapter kept growing as I kept having ideas to expand what was already written instead of adding to Orihime's viewpoint. That happens sometimes, but not to this extent. It was meant to be a half Rukia, half Orihime chapter, but Rukia managed to steal most of it.

As for the next chapter, it's problematic. I have about 5 ideas but they won't mesh together. A decision must be made. Yes, I will make a decision. Decide I will. Will I decide? My head hurts. (Not really).

Please review. If I don't receive reviews I become disenchanted and I prefer enchantment. XD

MS


	12. Paying Attention

_Tite Kubo owns Bleach. I just borrowed the characters._

**Paying Attention**

She was trembling, and clenched her hands tightly to try to mask the shaking, attempting to hide the evidence of her fear in the folds of her skirt. This time, she would be brave and not let anyone witness her terror. If they knew she was scared it would make her look weak and she wanted to be thought strong; as strong and brave as Rukia or Tatsuki. She licked her lips as the question was asked again and this time she paid attention.

The man sitting on the elevated and isolated throne was the renegade Captain Aizen. He scared her by his apparent disinterest in her, but she noticed that while he did not seem to be concentrating, he was observing her closely. A flicker of his eye as he addressed the Arrancar, a sly observation, and then she was aware that his attention was solely on her. He smiled at her; a smile that did not make her feel anything but planted a seed of fear in her consciousness. To be noticed by the man who had put the Seireitei into an uproar and orchestrated Rukia's near execution was something to fear rather than something to be courted.

The instruction to heal Grimmjow confused her and her mind went into complete denial. "He wants me to heal Grimmjow, the one who hurt Ichigo and made him so uncertain? Should I heal him? If I heal him what will he do? Will he return and fight Ichigo? Will he kill him? What can I do? If I don't heal him will Aizen kill me or allow these others to do the job for him?"

Again she pictured her Good and Bad side, but instead of fighting about whose advice she should follow, they looked confused. They did not know how to help her this time, or any other time, if she was to be honest, but at least they normally gave some sort of guidance. She had to make this decision without any help, but it felt like the decision had been made for her already. Biting her lip she restored Grimmjow's arm while being subjected to the ravings of an Arrancar who gave every indication of wishing to kill her. It was a relief to hear those words cut off, but they were cut off only by the act of murder. Her restoration of Grimmjow's arm had caused the death of his replacement Espada. Did that make her responsible for his death? The conflict within her mind grew. Grimmjow's laughter and delight in causing death scared her.

The words uttered by Aizen after she proved her power made her feel as if she was a freak of some kind. Her power challenged that of God? What did he mean? She had the ability to heal, that was all. She had only ever questioned why her fighting power was so weak compared to Chad's. It had been obvious that Mr Urahara despised her skills while he had arranged for Chad to be given extra training. In her heart she suspected that Rukia was only being kind when she took her to Soul Society and schooled her. It was yet another example of the kindness her friends had shown to her, even though she knew she was more of a liability than an asset. Captain Aizen must be mistaken, her power was weak. All she could do was heal.

Abruptly changing the subject, the seated man commented "I remember hearing that Jidanbo had given you something in thanks for your efforts in healing him after Assistant Captain Ichimaru was forced to remind him of the role of a gate keeper. Some sort of cheap magical charm. Did you bring it with you?" The question was casual, but the eyes were guarded as the question was asked.

The charm? She'd placed that in Ichigo's hand when she was acting like a complete loser. For some reason when she had placed it in his hand she'd slipped it in, almost surreptitiously and she hadn't known why. It was probable she had been mindful of the advice that she would be observed to make certain that she did not ignore the instructions she had been given. Nothing had been mentioned about the charm, but for some reason she believed it was important. The mention of it confirmed her instinctive certainty.

"I know you took it from your room before you came here. I only wish to look at it because in some ways it has similar properties to your ability and it occurred to me that is might boost your talent. Orihime, I mean you no harm," the smile on the man's face did not make her feel comfortable.

She went through the pantomime of searching her pockets for the charm. "I must have dropped it somewhere," the lie slid off her tongue with unusual ease.

A small flicker of anger crossed Aizen's features. The expression was so small and so fleeting, that Orihime began to doubt she had seen it. "A shame, but it's not important. Try to recall where you may have 'dropped' the item. I know you have no further use for it as you have already invoked it but its subtle influence may enhance your command over events that had already occurred."

Orihime felt her mouth drop open in shock. How did he know she had used the charm? Why was he interested in it? That he had actually asked about the charm proved that it was of importance to him, but why would he want to repeat the same 4 hours over again? He must have been observing her for some time, longer than she had realised. How many of her private moments were less than private? She waited to feel anger, but could only summon a feeling of sadness. Her past was still there, she would still be able to experience those memories. It was her present and her future which were now subject to the whim of another person.

"I'll try to remember. I know I didn't drop it on purpose," she responded, intentionally hesitating in her reply as if she felt unsure of her ability to bring to mind what had happened to the charm.

Under hooded eyes, Aizen shot a sharp glance at her. She kept her expression as confused and upset as possible. A small insincere smile crossed his face at her expression. She hoped that meant he believed her lies. Maybe the charm helped her now having first shown her the way to practice deceit. Without the experience of trying to mislead Ichigo, she doubted if it would have been possible to lie so convincingly to this man. At the same time she mourned her trickery of Ichigo. If they were ever together again she would never lie to him. Lie with him, definitely. The sudden unwanted thought embarrassed Orihime. Why was she having such trouble keeping her concentration?

It was a relief when Ulquiorra was commanded to take her and confine her to a room. She followed him from the Aizen's presence willingly, eager to be away from him. The Espada did not talk to her as he led her to the room and gave the briefest of instructions before he locked the door. Once she was alone, she sank to the floor and stared out the barred window at the night sky. The moon was there, but it did not seem friendly and the stars were absent. This place was cold and she shivered slightly, from fear or cold she was uncertain and wondered if anything would warm her while she was here.

At least she was free of the curious, hate filled and scared glances directed at her by the Arrancar. Would you call that room, which Aizen had presided over, a throne room? The chair on which Aizen sat attracted the gaze and dominated the room, in a similar manner to the way that the man who sat on the throne dominated all those who were around him. That would mean that Aizen thought of himself as a monarch, but who would wish to rule Hollows or Arrancar, creatures that were only interested in death and destruction? Considering this question she felt the small seed of fear within her grow. A person who wished to reign over such creatures and encourage their actions would not be her friend or even her protector. It was his instructions that brought her here for reasons she still did not understand. Gazing at the sky she tried to comprehend what he had meant. Her power was the ability to reverse, no not reverse, but the ability to reject events, not the healing power she thought she possessed.

She had agreed to accompany Ulquiorra to protect her friends. That was the only reason she was here and now she knew more about her abilities, but they would be put to use for the enemies of Soul Society who sought the destruction of her home. Would she be killed if she refused to cooperate?

Now she was alone her thoughts turned to the recurring hope and fear. Would Ichigo try to save her? Did he know she had left unwillingly? Would he come and rescue her? He had witnessed Rukia being taken from the human world unwillingly, and knew that she would be under sentence of death on her return to Soul Society. That was the impetus behind the decision to invade Soul Society, but he didn't know if Orihime was under threat. No one would know the reason that she had been brought here. If Ichigo came to save her, it meant he cared about her, but if he did he try to save her he would be in danger. Thinking about it only made her feel more nervous. Did she want him to save her if it placed him at risk? Reasoning this way would not help. Ichigo would act any way he thought was the best response to the situation. He made quick decisions and while they were not always right, it was one of the reasons she loved him.

Rising to her feet she looked around her prison. It was a prison, though there were no chains or rats. The windows were barred and she was locked in. Had anything been provided for her to read? The furnishings were basic, but the carpet was pretty. There seemed to be nothing that could be used to pass the time while she was here. She searched under the bed and found an old book, tattered, with pages missing, but at least she had something to read, rather than sitting, memorising the carpet's pattern. If she asked for books, would that be allowed, or did they want to crush her spirits by giving her too much time to reflect on her situation?

Sitting on the couch, she rested her head against the arm. Her eyes were closing and she realised how exhausted she was. She had not slept for what seemed like days and the thought of escaping from reality into dreams was alluring. When she woke up, this might all prove to have been a dream and then she could be with Ichigo once more. This time she would not allow the Hollow to interfere.

No dreams disturbed her slumber. Disorientated and cold she opened her eyes, shivering. She rubbed her hands along her arms in an effort to make them feel less frozen, but her hands were colder than her arms. Bringing her hands to her face she cupped them around her mouth, hoping her breath would warm them and it helped, a little. Why was her room different and why was it night time outside? Where were the stars and why did she feel chilled to the bone? She stood and looked out the window at the moon, as her memory of the events of the past day slowly returned.

"My spirit is sleeping somewhere cold

Until you find me there and lead me back home

Wake me up inside

Wake me up inside

Call my name and save me from the dark

Bid my blood to run before I come undone

Save me from the nothing I've become."

The half remembered song crossed her mind as her eyes surveyed the stark landscape she could barely see due to the height of the window. If she was ever to return home, it would not be as a result of Aizen releasing her. He had a use for her and all she had heard made her certain that he was not a person who would give away anything which he thought would benefit him.

Sleep had not restored her and she felt burdened and less than herself, a contradiction she had trouble understanding. How could she feel empty and heavy at the same time? The growing anxiety made her limbs feel weighted and difficult to move. Being removed from her world created the emptiness. Here there would be little friendship. Hearing a whine from her stomach she knew that she was hungry which also partly explained the empty feeling, but did Arrancar eat? She knew Shinigami did, to restore reiatsu, but she knew nothing about Hollows except they liked to eat souls and as Arrancar and Espada were evolved Hollows, would they want to eat her soul? Would the former Captains stop them if they tried?

Returning to the couch she stared at the wall, her thoughts a confused mess. The cold was a constant distraction as was her hunger. In spite of herself she hoped that Ulquiorra would at least come to check she was still alive.

The building shuddered around her. At first she thought she was shaking from the cold that had awoken her, but it was not so. The floor was shaking, and she almost fell off the couch on which she had been resting due to the strong vibration. What could be happening? It must be an earthquake, but it seemed a little strange to have an earthquake in a place that was not Earth. Was the building collapsing? Recalling the lectures at school about safe places to be during an earthquake, she looked around the room only to see there was no safe place if the building disintegrated. The doorway was blocked by the door. She could hide under the table, but it seemed unsteady. Her heart was in her mouth as the tremors slowly subsided; she feared the quaking would grow stronger and there might be aftershocks. When the first set of tremors ceased, she looked at the ceiling and walls but they showed no damage. Hoping that they were stable she allowed herself to breathe as normal for a few minutes.

Walking over to the window, she tried to peer outside to see if there was any sign of a disruption, but was stymied by the height of the window. Not only did her captors neglect to provide her with food or any form of amusement, they also prevented her from looking outside. The apprehension that she would not be able to handle this new existence grew even stronger and she felt her heart begin to thump. What if she needed to use the bathroom? Her throat was parched and she wanted a drink, but there was no water or liquid to be seen. She speculated if it ever rained in this barren place but decided that rain might bring life to this dead world and thus rain was unlikely.

Bored with the view, her mind returned again to the time she had spent in the hotel with Ichigo. His flesh against hers had felt warm and the memory made her flush. When they were lying on the bed after she'd broken the glass, he had been so gentle with her, asking permission before he did anything, not trying to force her. If she ever managed to escape from here she wanted to go back to that hotel, the same room with Ichigo. He would manage to restrain his Hollow, of that she was certain.

Trying to ignore the fascinating ideas running through her mind, the conversation with Aizen made her pause and then examine the subject. "Ichigo won't know how to use the charm. He doesn't know all the rules, half of which I think I've forgotten. Does Rukia know about the charm? Will she explain to him? Why did Aizen ask about the charm? He said it was cheap, but he had seemed very aware that I had it in my possession when I left home."

Out of the corner of her eye she saw a sudden movement that drew her attention. Quickly turning her head, she saw a shape which made her heart soar. Jumping to her feet she went to embrace the figure, but her arms met empty air where there seemed to be substance. "Ichigo. No don't tell me you're dead. Please don't tell me this is your ghost."

Tears sprang to her eyes and she felt her heart crack a little. Leaving him behind, leaving all her friends behind had dented it, but now that she believed her sacrifice was worthless she thought her heart would shatter. He would only be appearing to her like this if he was dead, to say his farewell before he went to Soul Society. If he had died, she wanted to die too and be reunited with him. If she could, she would become a Shinigami and learn to fight Hollows and Arrancar properly and maybe they could marry or live together and never need to be parted again. Knowing the brutal nature of the Espada, she was sure she could anger one of them enough to kill her; maybe Grimmjow would oblige her with her death. He seemed the least likely who would be content to follow orders of an ex-Shinigami.

"Dead? Who me? Why would I be dead? I was worried those tossers had killed you." Ichigo's voice sounded a little faint, but she could still hear him.

"How can I see you? Did you learn some kido to do this? You must have or Uryu is helping you. Oh, Ichigo, I wanted to say goodbye but I was told I wasn't allowed to. I wanted to kiss you but I was too scared. I didn't trust you enough and I should have trusted you completely. Please forgive me, Ichigo." The words tumbled out of her mouth, quickly replaced by others.

"Forgive you? Why? I think we can talk because of that charm you left me. When we got here, I was thinking about you, about the time we spent together," his voice dropped a little as he said the last few words. "I was thinking about you, concentrating on where you might be, trying to feel your presence and I noticed something in my pocket was hot. I put my hand on it and ended up here, well not really here. Orihime, has anyone hurt you?" His voice was dark with concern and she realised his voice was much louder and he seemed more substantial than when he first appeared.

She shook her head her face finally breaking into a smile. "You knew I didn't come here of my own free will? You've come to save me? Oh, Ichigo," forgetting he was not really there she tried to embrace him again. This time it was thicker air she hugged, and it felt odd.

"Do you think I'm as brainless as old man Yamamoto? He believed that you came here because you wanted to. I found your charm in the hand no one else could heal and I knew you wouldn't heal me or leave the charm unless you were trying to leave a message," Ichigo smiled at her in return, but then a frown covered his face. "We're coming to save you, but we're a long way from here. Hang in there, Orihime. Trust me."

"We're coming? Who else is with you?" Orihime found it hard to believe that Ichigo was in Hueco Mundo so quickly. Guilt engulfed her at the thought that her friends might experience peril in their attempt to rescue her.

"Chad and Uryu are with me. They insisted on coming and I couldn't stop them. You know Chad's been training, right?" As abruptly as he appeared, Ichigo vanished from sight.

Her head spinning in bewilderment Orihime returned to the couch. Was her imagination playing tricks on her? Was Ichigo really here with Chad and Uryu to rescue her, or was it a cruel hoax thought up by the former captains and the Arrancar to make her hope? Concentrating she tried to sense his presence. Since she had arrived in Hueco Mundo she had been unable to feel anyone and that had made her lonelier than even the absence of the stars. Until now she had not understood the comfort she gained from knowing her friends, and Ichigo, were near by. Closing her eyes in order to concentrate, her senses stretched through the walls that surrounded her. Faintly, very faintly she could feel Ichigo, Chad and Uryu. It wasn't her imagination, they were really here and preparing to rescue her.

The smile that covered her face vanished as the door opened to admit her primary gaoler, Ulquiorra. The way he strode into the room, his hands in his pockets, made her wonder how he managed to convey that feeling of calm assurance, as if he never doubted that what he was doing was correct and he never distrusted or questioned his instructions. Did he have such faith in the other Espada and Aizen that he never considered that his actions were wrong? Their version of right and wrong would be alien to her and she didn't really want to learn how they justified their acts. Perplexed at the direction of her thoughts she watched Ulquiorra.

"You were smiling, woman, just for a moment, as I came in. What is there to smile about? Are you happy to be here?" His voice held little interest in her possible answer.

"I was stretching my mouth, that's all. I like to exercise and mouth, stretching limbers up the lips," Orihime improvised and then covered the offending mouth with her hand. That excuse was weak. Even Kon would have trouble believing it, and this Arrancar was much more intelligent than the mod soul.

"Stretching your mouth?" The disbelief in his voice was evident. "Whatever it was, it matters little. Ichimaru suggested you might be hungry and desire some food and drink. Is the man correct? It is unlike him to be considerate of others." Ulquiorra looked out the window, his lack of interest pronounced, as he asked the question.

Her stomach quivered at the mention of food and she was relieved that it didn't make any noise. "I am hungry and thirsty."

"I'll have some food sent to you," his voice dropped a little. "Don't even hope for rescue. Aizen wants you here and if he desires you to remain, I will make certain that you never leave. Forget all the rules that applied in your world. Forget all the lies about honour and duty you have been told. You now belong here whether by your choice or not." He turned on his heel and left the room.

"I hope he doesn't forget the food," Orihime thought despairingly. Now she knew Ichigo was safe and on his way to rescue her, her hunger assailed her demanding to be satisfied. At least it was a distraction from the other, more disturbing, thoughts regarding right and wrong and the new rules she would need to learn and observe. It was extremely probable that these would violate her precepts, but thinking about this did not make her wish to consider it further.

Making a decision she pushed aside all the anxieties which were pressing for her attention. She would prefer to recall those precious hours when she was alone with Ichigo. Even some of the worst moments when she was repeating the same events over again, even when Ichigo was being cold toward her were precious recollections. This actuality was too cruel and only the knowledge that Ichigo was in Hueco Mundo made it bearable.

* * *

_Author's Note:_

The comments in brackets are by my muse who is now demanding her time in the A.N. (About time.)

While writing the part featuring Orihime in this chapter, I was listening to _Fallen_ by the group Evanescence, especially the song _Bring Me to Life _and it influenced my mood very strongly and thus it ended up in the story. (I told you about that song.) Yes, and then you forced me to listen to _Sexy Back_. Justin Timberlake, for heaven's sake!

The earlier versions of this chapter were wiped as they were so close to canon they were boring to write and probably would have been worse to read and that explains why it took so long to post this chapter. My muse has now developed a passion for chocolate muffins and darkly mutters about the distinct lack of lemonade. I think I might put her on a diet. (If you put me on a diet I'll withdraw my support. I can read and where is my lemonade?)

The next chapter will be delayed. I leave to travel overseas for a month late in December. This means no update until 2008. I don't know if I will have much time to write while touring, but this is a trip I've planned to take for some time and I won't apologise as I'm very excited. (Overexcited. There'll be tears before bedtime.)

I hope you have a wonderful Christmas and New Year or Hanukah or whichever festival you observe: Winter Solstice, Summer Solstice, Yellow headband day or any other celebration. (Yellow headband day? What are you talking about?)

Thank you to the people who have reviewed. (Yes, thanks. It makes MS less of a drag to live with.)

Please review. (Please. You don't have to live with this author.)

MS


	13. Frustration Amalgamation

_Tite Kubo owns Bleach. I just borrowed the characters._

**Frustration Amalgamation**

The word of the day was: frustration. To be accurate the word for the last week would be frustration. Every person he met, human, Shinigami or Vizard seemed intent on thwarting his plans and placing difficulties in his path that he could happily have not experienced.

Too often he got the feeling that people knew information, useful information that would help him, but for some reason they were refusing to tell him. The hints that Hirako occasionally made about the plans of Aizen, the powers of the Hollows and the Hyogyoku tantalised Ichigo but every time he tried to ask any questions or gain specific details, Hirako changed the subject or told him to train harder, or mocked him about his lack of progress. Each time Ichigo had become annoyed and instead of questioning further, he ended up arguing heatedly with an amused Hirako.

Ichigo had been troubled about the development of his powers before the departure of the Hitsugaya mission. He did not seem to be progressing and his ability to retain his Hollow form had remained mostly static. All the potential that had seemed to be there was still only latent. The final training he had undergone after the near idyll in the hotel had given him mastery of the Hollow, or so he believed. Until he was in the same situation where the Hollow had tried to take over previously, he would not be able to measure his achievement. Why was life so damned difficult?

Old man Yamamoto had not listened to his explanations or arguments about Orihime, but then he didn't expect understanding. The way the Captain-General had dismissed him, cut Ichigo. It again reminded him he was a deputy, not a real Shinigami, not some one that man took seriously, except to view him as a subordinate who could be directed and would obey the directions without question. Stuff that for a joke. He was not under the command of any one from the Seireitei. He might have the powers of the Shinigami but he had never agreed to abide by their laws or adopt their philosophy. He was his own man and would make his own decisions. The way he was treated by these self elected saviours frustrated him and he would not tolerate their interference any further.

When he had gone to Urahara to ask about passage to Hueco Mundo, he had given into an impulse to visit the Seireitei and gather any information that might be available, but did not hope for too much. Why were people so careful of their knowledge? Sharing information helped people, but then he remembered that he was concealing information from his family. Sometimes it was important that certain facts be hidden because of the problems and concerns they could cause. But that should not apply to him when he needed information, should it? His questions were not frivolous, but required answers that could help him prepare for the unknown he was about to face.

When he impulsively visited the Seireitei, part of his plan had been to contact Rukia and Renji, to see if they intended to visit Las Noches as he thought they might. From the comments Renji had made, it appeared that he fully intended to take the fight to the Arrancar stronghold and would not wait for the coming Winter War. Renji liked to be in the thick of fighting and would see this as an opportunity to hone his skills. The intention to surpass his Captain remained strong and Ichigo knew that with time and practice it might be possible, but not for some years. Defeating Captain Kuchiki had been a fluke for Ichigo; he knew it was not due to his greater skill, but because of the distraction caused by the Hollow and his complete determination not to fail. Renji had faltered because of the great respect he held for his Captain and that warred with his determination and his desire. Bankai was not enough. Ichigo had no cause to respect the Captain, only reason to despise him due to the way he treated his sister and considered family honour as more important that any other concern.

Even though he wanted to see his friends, his main reason was to see Captain Ukitake, to find out what had occurred before Orihime had disappeared. Maybe he knew something that would provide an insight into her thoughts. It had been a mistake to talk to Captain Ukitake and exasperating. He had provided the bare facts about what had happened before Orihime disappeared and added the information about the two disparate stories from the escorting Shinigami. It was obvious that this had been included in the briefing to the Captain-General, but he had ignored these details, preferring to believe his own theories. There was no point in raising the matter with the Captain General because it was obvious he would not gain any satisfaction or even be heard. There was no point in even thinking about it.

Captain Ukitake knew more about the charm than he was imparting. Ichigo had noticed a hesitation a few times when he had asked questions and detected a few reactions from Rukia that she thought she had concealed. The appearance of Rukia and Renji had been a pleasant surprise, but there were a number of elements that arose from their conversation which concerned him. That guy who fought Uryu had offered marriage to Rukia which made him fear for her safety. The news of the engagement might protect her, but he hoped that the engagement plus the direction by Captain Ukitake that she could not marry the guy, might add an extra layer of protection. He smiled a little at the thought of Rukia marrying Captain Zaraki. That wouldn't work, no matter what happened. They would not be suited in any way and he would not wish to visit her as he would be unwilling to meet her husband. A more unlikely substitute for Renji he couldn't imagine, except for Yamamoto. For a moment Ichigo wondered if anything happened to Renji, would Captain Ukitake marry Rukia to keep her safe? He was obviously very fond of his subordinate and had made many concessions for her. The fact that he was prepared to brave the wrath of the Captain-General to stop her execution bolstered Ichigo's belief that there were some special feelings there, but that was not his business. He didn't even ponder that before he had fallen in love with Orihime he would not have spotted these relationships or the subtle interactions of people. Even now sometimes he was startled at the increase of his perception, but most of all he was focused in freeing the person who had come to mean so much to him.

However, the visit was ultimately a disappointment. He had no further information about the charm, only some vague disclosure that the person who created it was still alive and the powers it held were greater than he had originally expected. How it was created didn't interest him. Who created it did because they would understand how it worked and the limits to its power. It was frustrating that this information had been kept from him because if he knew he could ask that person questions about the use and the powers. Ukitake was hiding something, he was sure of that, but what he was hiding he wasn't sure. The man could deflect attention very well and make the questioner feel for a moment that they had received a partial answer.

The aggravation he felt increased as he left the Seireitei. The assurance received from Renji and Rukia that they would meet him at the Arrancar stronghold provided some encouragement, but he was still doubtful that they would be able to escape from the scrutiny of the Gotei 13 even with the assistance of Captain Ukitake. He would have to go to Las Noches alone and rescue Orihime without assistance. He had been unable to locate Uryu or Chad and he was not confident that they would want to help. The last he knew Uryu was still mourning the loss of his Quincy powers and that would mean he would be little help. While he still had good defensive moves and knowledge, it was essential that anyone engaged in this quest was able to fight and as an ordinary mortal he would be a liability. Chad could fight, but he had been overcome so quickly both in the Seireitei and by the Arrancar when he had fought them. It had taken a long time for him to be healed, and while Ichigo had complete faith in Orihime's abilities, would it be enough to restore Chad? Did he too lose his confidence?

Once again, he felt unprepared for what was ahead of him, but that wasn't important. He had promised Orihime he would protect her and now it was time he kept his promise. No one needed to remind him of his responsibility; he was aware of what he should do.

Arriving back at Urahara's shop he was stunned to see both Chad and Uryu waiting for him, prepared to escort him to Las Noches and more than ready to fight, win and retrieve their friend. After they displayed their increased strength and abilities he was still reluctant to accept their assistance. His thoughts had brought him to the conclusion that it was better if he did this alone, relying only on his own strength and abilities to save Orihime. It was almost disappointing for him to realise he would have assistance after all and would not be the only person who was involved in liberating her from the Arrancar hold, but it would make it easier if he had friends on whom he could rely.

Even though he tried not to let it show, he was impressed with the increased powers displayed by both Uryu and Chad. Uryu seemed like a different person, his assurance was now fully restored and his abilities far surpassed anything he previously displayed. Chad was now a foe that Ichigo would be unwilling to face. The three of them together would surely be able to overcome any opposition they met. Suppressing all thoughts of Ulquiorra, Ichimaru, Tosen, Aizen and Grimmjow, Ichigo bolstered his belief by remembering the other Arrancar he and the others had encountered and defeated. Maybe some of the Arrancar had strengths he couldn't defeat, yet, and there were the three traitorous Captains, who according to all reports had formidable powers. Had their powers been augmented by the power of the Hyogyoku? He knew that the device had been created to fuse the powers of the Hollow and the Shinigami, but would Aizen have dared use it on himself and the others before it had reached its full potential? Wouldn't he prefer to use test subjects first to check the efficacy of the treatment and find out what effects it would have? Thinking about this made Ichigo gulp slightly. He was the perfect test subject. He was part Hollow and part Shinigami and human as well. No matter what he did, he would save Orihime and if he was captured by the Arrancar he could gladly suffer death before allowing Aizen to subject him to any experimentation. According to the little information he'd gathered, not all the new Arrancar were a success. Though the numbers were increasingly rapidly, it was not possible to predict how their powers would develop, or even if they would have powers that were of any use. He would prevail again against the new threat. This had to work.

"Are you even listening to me, Kurosaki?" Uryu was glaring at him his fingers white as he pushed his glasses up his nose.

Ichigo didn't see why the guy was so angry. Even if he was grateful, did he have to listen to everything he said? Would he be quizzed on the information? "No, I wasn't. I have better things to do than listen to you babble on about how you regained your superior Quincy powers and all you had to give up, or whatever it was," Ichigo thought that this might have been the subject under discussion.

"Ichigo, he wasn't talking about that. He was trying to outline a strategy for us to follow," Chad's voice held a hint of humour but his face remained impassive.

"Strategy? We go, we get Orihime, we thrash a few Arrancar, remove the Hyogyoku if we can, and come home. That's the strategy," there was no further need for planning. It was obvious to Ichigo what was required. Over planning made it too predictable and boring.

"That plan didn't work quite so well in the Seireitei. If you recall we only went to save Rukia. That wasn't quite as simple as we had thought, was it? There were a few more complications than had been outlined before we left. No one had mentioned the structure of the place, or the difficulty of getting inside, or the number of Captains. Our ignorance was greater than anything else we had." Uryu glared at Ichigo after giving a quick scathing glance at Urahara. It was obvious that the lack of preparation still rankled and made him feel uncomfortable about what they would face when they arrived.

Urahara coughed slightly and the three friends looked at him. "If I had explained everything, would you have gone? If you had gone, would you have felt overawed by the potential of the people you encountered? Sometimes ignorance is a weapon. I armed you with that weapon with good reason. But for this mission I can assure you that I know nothing about the Arrancar stronghold. This time, I am not withholding information. Maybe your Vizard friends could provide further details." His tone was wry, with a touch of apology, but his hat shaded his eyes, making it difficult to tell if he was sincere.

"Of course I would have gone to Soul Society, even if you told me everything. Why would I get nervous? I saved Rukia, didn't I? I mean we saved Rukia. As for my Vizard 'friends', they provide me with as much information as everyone else. That is, none. Why won't people tell me anything? How many secrets are there?" As he spoke he noticed a shadow pass over Urahara's face. "Maybe you can tell me who created this charm," he said pulling it from his pocket. He watched Urahara closely as he showed him the charm but the shopkeepers face went strangely blank.

"What's that Ichigo? I have not seen that before," Chad came close and looked at the object with curiosity.

"A charm? How does it work? From where did you obtain this item?" Uryu was peering over his glasses with interest.

"I see," Urahara said. "That charm." He tapped his teeth with his index fingernail as he looked at it without reaching to touch it. "You want to know who created it? I'm afraid I am not able to help you with that but I would advise that you leave it behind, or even better let me hold it for you. Don't take it with you…"

"Orihime left the charm in my hand," Ichigo burst out, interrupting Urahara who stood there after pushing his hat further over his eyes. "It's the last thing she gave me and I'm taking it wherever I go. I won't leave it behind, especially with you. If you push your hat over your face any more it will fall off. Will you tell me what you know, to make up for sending me to Soul Society with no information?"

For a moment, he was sure that Urahara knew something, mainly because of his ploy with his hat. He regretted mentioning the lack of information as soon as the words left his mouth. To his ears it sounded like he was whining about something that was long over, something he had promised that he would never mention to this man. It was an indication of the frustration he was feeling and a weak attempt to manipulate the shopkeeper who had bent him to his purpose so many times.

"Yoruichi did go with you to advise you. She provided help and you will admit that you would not have succeeded without her assistance," Urahara's voice was cool and his eyes remained in shadow. Other than that his face was expressionless.

"Yoruichi was of great assistance, none of us would deny that. It is interesting that you mention this, now, when Ichigo is asking you a question about a 'charm'. What is this charm?" Uryu's eyes were fixed sternly on Urahara and he moved close to the former Captain. He bent forward and looked closely at the object in Ichigo's hand, touching it tentatively with his little finger.

"Jidanbo gave the charm to Orihime. It can make you repeat the same 4 hours over again, at least that's how she used it, but apparently it has more abilities. Captain Ukitake knew something about it, but he wouldn't tell me. I'm sure you know more about it, don't you?" Ichigo stared hard at Urahara observing his face, hoping for just one telltale sign that the man knew more.

Urahara smiled, the hat continuing to shade his eyes, but he said nothing.

"Do you know more? Why won't you tell Ichigo? If you want him to leave the charm here, you should provide a good reason," Chad's voice held the ring of logic.

"Reason? Provide an explanation? But that would indicate that I knew about this charm and I haven't admitted any real familiarity with the origin, or the purpose of it. You presume too much and the potential payment is too problematic. Leave the charm, or don't leave it. You will regret taking it, I can assure you of that," as he spoke Urahara moved closer to Ichigo and reached out his hand to take the charm. Ichigo quickly closed his hand, holding the item tightly.

"I told you that Orihime left it in my hand and I'm not leaving it behind. For some reason I believe I have to take it with me. Just listen to what I'm saying," Ichigo was becoming increasingly agitated by Urahara who remained as cool as ever. "Why do I have to repeat my words? Oh, forget it. You're not going to damn well tell me anything I want to know. As usual you'll tell me what you think I need to know and let me find out the rest after it's too late to back out. Why did you have to create the bloody Hyogyoku in the first place? If you hadn't, none of this would have happened and Orihime would not have been taken." Ichigo was almost shaking with fury as the words erupted from his mouth.

"Too true, but regrets and 'what if's' never solved anything," Yoruichi's voice calmly interjected as she entered the large space under the shop. She stood beside Urahara, leaning into his shoulder and gazing at Ichigo with her large inexpressive eyes.

Ichigo twitched irritably, not ready to listen to non-explanations or feeble diversions meant to focus his mind elsewhere. Every time he asked a question of the Shinigami, the answers were never clear or straight forward. He wondered why he bothered asking; why he even thought he might find out something useful. It was futile. He felt that it was imperative he rescue Orihime as soon as possible. This exchange of words would achieve nothing. He may as well go and face any problems as they arose. At least he knew what the Arrancar wanted, and the traitors. The wants of Urahara, Yoruichi and others were opaque to him and he didn't have the time or the patience to play their games anymore.

"Fine. Don't damn well tell me anything; it would probably be a half-truth at best and I haven't the interest in trying to work out what you mean. Open the gateway. I'll go and clean up your mess, if I can, but my main aim is to save Orihime and bring her home, where she belongs. I can't leave her alone in a place inhabited by those twisted traitors and the monsters they've created. Despite her brave face, Orihime is scared of Hollows and the Arrancar and she must be feeling alone and abandoned. She did not go because she wanted to go. She needs me, she needs to know how I fe… Come on Urahara, do whatever you have to do so we can get to Las Noches." The feeling of exasperation was clear as he spoke and he noticed Chad and Uryu exchange a concerned glance.

"Why are you talking about Orihime like that? Have you finally come to your senses and appreciate how you feel about her?" Uryu's expression was guarded as he asked the question.

"Yeah, whatever. Think what you want. All this talk is not getting us any closer," Ichigo did not want to admit anything.

"Finally. It has taken too long, Ichigo. Too long. I thought if you left it much longer our friend here might have an opportunity with our lovely class mate," Chad said, his intent to try and lighten the mood.

"Never in a million years would she even look at Uryu. She has more sense than to consider a Quincy. It's unimportant anyway. We're going because she is our friend and needs us to help her," Ichigo was trying to dodge the answer his friends were expecting. He frowned heavily at Urahara. "So, how long is this going to take? And will you make sure Kon gets home?"

oooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Ichigo. Ichigo! Wake up you irritating Shinigami," he felt a cold hand slap his face. "Rise and stop drawing attention to yourself. Speak." The hand slapped the other cheek.

"Get lost Uryu. What's your problem this time? Feeling a little scared to be here? Does it make you feel good to hit me? Is that another of your kinks?" Ichigo opened his eyes but had trouble focusing. He shook his head hoping it would clear and noticed that his hand felt uncomfortable as a piece of metal dug into the skin. He was clutching the charm very tightly and it was no longer unnaturally warm.

"You sort of faded Ichigo. First you went pale, then you faded, then you fell down. What happened?" Chad touched his shoulder reassuringly and Ichigo sat up, replacing the charm in his pocket and then rubbed his head.

"I saw Orihime. She's alive and held somewhere in Hueco Mundo. She thought I was dead, at first, but she knows we're here to get her," he didn't want to give a long explanation. His throat was dry and he wanted a drink of water and a pain killer. The throbbing in his skull was hard to ignore.

"I enjoy hitting you because you're a feeble minded moron who responds well to physical discomfort. It is not a 'kink'. You used the charm, didn't you? I recall you informed us that it permitted you to repeat the same 4 hours. Therefore, how did it enable you to converse with Orihime?" Uryu's voice was cold and acidic with disbelief, with a touch of outrage at Ichigo's accusation.

"I told you, that's only one of its uses. Have you got any water? I'm dried out." Ichigo blinked his eyes and rubbed them again. The charm might be useful, but the price was high.

"Here. I brought some water," Chad offered a bottle and Ichigo took it thankfully and drank until the dryness eased from his throat.

"Thanks, Chad. It's good to have you here, unlike certain other weirdo's who get a kick out of hitting other people. Maybe all the stories about Quincy's being deviants are true and that's the real reason the Shinigami tried to wipe them out," Ichigo felt a need to irritate his friend. The slaps had been unnecessarily hard.

"You were hard to wake up. We tried shaking you and yelling at you, but you didn't react. I even picked you up and held you upside down," Chad explained. "It didn't work. I thought of using water, but I decided we might need it to drink. It would have been a waste to pour it over your head."

'Oh." Feeling slightly sheepish, Ichigo grimaced at Uryu. "Sorry about the insults. My head hurts."

"I have some pain killers, if you need them," Uryu offered unwillingly.

"No, it's not that bad," Ichigo lied. He got to his feet, staggered slightly, and turned toward the large building in the distance. "Let's go. I want to beat some Arrancar butt and then take Orihime home."

* * *

_Author's Note:_

I'm back. (There, a statement of the blatantly obvious. If you weren't back, would you be updating?) Possibly not.

My muse is in good form and harasses me constantly. I don't think she likes me anymore. (Poor little baby.)

Thank you to the kind and wonderful people who reviewed the last chapter. Strangely enough I had commenced Chapter 13 before I left, but then decided that Chapter 13 was really Chapter 14, so the next chapter is partially written, but I have to make some time to complete it. Those people who have read OGD will know I encountered this sort of problem before. (The only problem is you.)

Please review.

MS


	14. Decorum and Deceit

_Tite Kubo owns Bleach. I just borrowed the characters._

**Decorum and Deceit**

Renji was impatient. Rephrase that. Renji was pacing the floor as he waited impatiently in a private room in the tea house. This was the place where he had arranged to meet his betrothed. Tired of pacing, he sat and soon he was tapping his foot and jiggling his knee as his irritation increased. Rukia was late; at least he thought she was late. They hadn't arranged a time to meet, but she should be here by now. Didn't she remember he liked to eat breakfast early when he had work to do? They had to have breakfast early and get away before anyone noticed. As he thought about it, he realised it would be better if they left at night; that would give them more time to make their way to the Arrancar stronghold before anyone noticed their absence. He'd mention it to Rukia and see what she thought, when she finally arrived. If only there was someone who would create a diversion that would engross everyone this morning, then they could have even more time to travel. When was she going to arrive? If she didn't come soon, should he send a messenger for her?

The door opened and Rukia's smiling face appeared around the side of the door. "A private room, Renji? What made you spend so much money? You're usually pretty cautious, not to say extremely reluctant to part with cash."

His relief as seeing her dispelled some of his irritation, but her words roused his temper. "What do you mean?" He demanded angrily and saw her grin at his immediate reaction. "I'm not stingy, I'm just careful. You remember how we grew up, never having enough money or food and I wasn't adopted into a noble house where my every wish is granted. You're late and I've been waiting too long for you to arrive. I chose a private room as a celebration of our engagement." Softening his voice he allowed himself to linger over the last words he uttered. Finally he had admitted his feelings and found that Rukia shared his love and they had permission to marry. Before they disobeyed orders and went to help Ichigo, he wanted to celebrate their possible future.

"I'm not late, you're early. A private room is a nice idea." Walking across to where he was seated, after shutting the door, she kissed him lightly on the forehead.

"Is that all? A kiss on the brow and you think that's enough?" Renji pulled her down to sit beside him. She should know that as his future bride she should kiss him properly. He tried to draw her close, intending to kiss her heartily, but she tensed and pulled away from him, astonishing him even more.

"My brother wants me to behave with decorum, especially now that I am betrothed to you; his words, not mine, and I agreed. I don't know what he would say if he knew I was in a private room alone with you. I think I should keep my distance in order that we evade temptation." Rukia shifted along the cushioned bench on which they were sitting, moving away from him.

Open mouthed, Renji looked at her. What happened to the woman who had demanded he make love to her the previous day? Was this the same woman who had tried to seduce him after he proposed, or were his eyes deceiving him? The kiss on the forehead, the refusal to kiss him on the mouth and the insistence on decorum. Had her brother brainwashed her during the night? He began to feel rather unnerved.

The door opened again to admit the waiter bearing the tea, Taiyaki, and the other assorted delicacies Renji had ordered while he was waiting. He thanked the waiter as he left, tipping him as agreed in order to guarantee the privacy he wanted, but he wondered at Rukia's strange behaviour. Would privacy matter if Rukia was intent on fulfilling her promise to her brother?

Hungry and tempted by the scent of the food, Renji began to eat, savouring the little pancakes. They were as good as he remembered them to be.

Glancing at Rukia who was sipping tea, he noticed she wasn't eating, nor smiling or even looking at him. Her eyes were unfocused as she gazed across the room at the wall. "Aren't you hungry? When we were growing up I used to have to watch my food carefully as you'd always try to steal the bits you liked best."

"I told you: decorum. I've been trained to eat with delicacy and manners. I do not wolf food down like a famished beast," her implication was obvious and she made a little face as she looked at his mouth.

Wiping his mouth with a napkin he glanced at it. There was no mark on the fabric from his mouth. He hadn't made a mess of his face as she'd implied. "Famished beast? You're marrying this particular animal, or had you forgotten? What did your brother say to you? You're not acting like you did yesterday at my place," he grinned as he saw her skin flush at the reminder. She might tease him about having food on his face. He could tease her for her immodest behaviour.

"I apologise for my conduct and I promise it will not be repeated,' she pulled her lips together primly and stared into the cup she was holding. Her body radiated disapproval at the reminder.

Feeling disappointed at her promise, Renji continued to eat, but instead of concentrating on the food, he watched her face. She seemed very distant and it made him pause. He didn't want to ask the question, but he wanted their relationship clear right from the beginning. "Rukia, do you still want to marry me?"

Still gazing at the cup, she nodded slightly, her face remaining expressionless. The response did not reassure Renji very much.

"You know if we marry we will have sex." Hell, he wanted the passionate woman who took off her clothes and demanded he make love to her. The friend who found life fun. This person seemed like a changeling.

Rukia nodded even more slightly. Giving up on the food which seemed to lose its taste in the presence of this transformed Rukia, Renji slid close to her and tried to hold her close. She resisted. Instead his hands dropped to her sash and he quickly undid it.

"Renji, what are you…" Her words were cut off as he removed her sash and pulled her shirt apart, pushing her down on the bench. "Renji, what…" she began again but his mouth muffled the rest of the comment, kissing her as his hands were busy undoing her hakama.

He had planned this all night in between confusing dreams and bouts of uneasy sleep. When he followed her last night he had been ready to compromise about what she wanted and what he had promised. If his Captain hadn't interrupted he would have been able to do this in his own quarters instead of this rather public place, but he believed that Captain Kuchiki might have someone watching his residence.

Pulling his mouth from hers, he tugged at her trousers and seemingly stunned, Rukia lifted her hips and allowed him to remove them, leaving her knickers on. He noticed they were decorated with little flowers and that caused him to smile. How cute could she be? Undoing the last fastenings of her shirt he uncovered her body, allowing the shirt to remain on her arms. She now lay, mostly exposed to his gaze, perfect in his eyes. Placing the palm of his hand between her breasts he said, "I will not hurt you, I swear, but I need to do this."

"No you don't. You want to do this, and I won't allow it…unless," Rukia said, looking slightly annoyed. The frown on his face made him wonder if she would demand that she be allowed to dress. At least she didn't seem so solemn anymore. Anger was a more acceptable emotion for Rukia.

"What? Unless what?" Impatiently he demanded that she provide her requirement. It crossed his mind that she might want something difficult.

"Unless you take off your clothes too," Rukia said, grinning at him, her hands busy on his sash. "I wanted you to take your clothes off yesterday but you were acting like a killjoy. I wondered how you would react if I acted like a frightened, demure innocent and it seems to have worked. It sounded so funny when you said 'have sex' when you really wanted to say another word."

"You love to manipulate me, don't you? Always getting me to do what you want. That will change." Making sure the door was firmly shut, Renji removed his shirt. "That's all for now, the rest is for later. I don't want to cause you heart failure." He moved closer, his hands itching to touch her and feel her soft skin.

"Unfair, I'm naked, mostly" Rukia argued. "Any why would your nude body cause me any problems? I want to see you." She raised her voice slightly but her eyes were fixed on his chest as her palm rested on his shoulder.

"Shhhh. I've bribed the waiter not to disturb us, but do you want spectators? If you make that sort of announcement, people might hear you. I know this room is private and segregated and it's unlikely that anyone will walk past, but just in case." He knelt beside her and kissed her firmly on the mouth.

As Rukia kissed him in return, her hands loosened his hair until it fell around his face. "I like to see you like that," she commented letting her fingers run through the length of his hair. He pushed his cheek into her hand as she did so, feeling her palm soft on his face.

"I like to see you like this," gazing at her unclothed body, Renji wondered if he would be able to do as he planned. It would mean he would have to ignore what he wanted to do and think only about Rukia. But thinking about Rukia would make it more difficult. Ignoring his doubts Renji began to stroke Rukia's shoulders, using the tips of his fingers. She moved her head to watch his hands, a curious expression evident on her face. Gradually he allowed his hands to move lower, still touching lightly, feeling her skin soft under his hands, her skin forming goose bumps when he crossed a tender spot. He bent down and kissed Rukia on the lips as his hands finally reached her breasts. He was finding it increasingly difficult to keep his focus and concentrate solely on Rukia. He had thought all the training, all the denial would have made this easier. Instead if made it so much more difficult.

Yesterday when he had done this, he had been both eager and unwilling, fearing what might occur. He'd had to struggle hard to find enough strength to deny her demands, but now he knew he would marry her and this was one way to make certain that she knew of his desire for her, but also a means to cement their relationship. Cupping her small breasts in his hands, he again became aware of well they fit into his palms. He began to caress them, not centring on the erect nipples, but the whole breast. Ignoring his inclination to lean down and take one into his mouth, he teased Rukia's mouth with his tongue. Her hands were on his shoulders, holding him close to her.

"Where do I go from here?" Renji wondered. "I've got to keep to the original idea."

Rukia ended the kiss asking impatiently with a hint of desire "What are you doing, Renji? Are you going to…"

"No, he is not and nor are you. Dress, please Rukia and replace your shirt Abarai. I am to escort you to the Senkaimon. I am bitterly disenchanted that both of you failed to listen to my warning. Acting in such a flagrant manner in a public place is dishonourable and I am almost inclined to withdraw my consent for your marriage. The one thing that stops me is that at least you retained some sensibilities in not removing all your clothing, Abarai." Byakuya's voice startled both of them.

Renji watched as the blush travelled up Rukia's exposed skin and wondered if he was turning a similar colour. Rukia quickly fastened her shirt, not looking at Renji, obviously nervous about her brother's reaction. She was dressing very fast.

"Does the guy follow his sister everywhere? When did he enter the room and how come neither of us noticed? Damned Captains are too sneaky," he thought as he shrugged on his shirt and retied his hair. Fully clothed, he turned to see Byakuya framed in the doorway, his back to them.

"Could you please speed up the process? I think it would be best if you finish eating. As there seems to be ample food I will partake also." It was not issued as a request but as an order. "Are you clothed now, Rukia?"

"Yes, brother," she sounded demure and uncertain.

"Good. I will sit between you to prevent further temptation," as he spoke Byakuya sat down contemplating the food available.

Rukia was now fully dressed, looking uncomfortable and her brother indicated that she should sit next to him, and Renji on the other side of the table. "I thought I impressed upon both of you that you were to restrain your fleshly desires until the wedding. I noticed you left early this morning, even after agreeing to behave with more decorum, Rukia. I am disappointed but not amazed that I have to remind you. If you were not leaving today, I would be taking matters further." As he spoke he rapidly filled his plate, taking the remaining Taiyaki, Renji noticed with a touch of resentment. He then selected some food for Rukia and placed it in front of her.

Rukia gulped some tea and then answered. "It wasn't my idea," she said with dignity. She dropped her eyes and began to eat, keeping her eyes firmly on her plate.

Renji's jaw dropped. Not her idea! She'd started the whole thing yesterday when…..

"I am well aware of what has transpired, but now is not the time to discuss the issue. I would recommend you eat heartily. I have some provision for you," Byakuya said, indicating some cloaks and packages of food. "What you are planning is dangerous, foolish and rushed, but I will assist you."

Then it finally sunk in. Renji had been too embarrassed to listen when Byakuya had said he would assist them. "Why are you helping us, then?" He didn't care if he was rude. His Captain had been rude earlier and he didn't notice him apologising for interrupting.

"If I don't, you'll go anyway and it might be more hazardous. I entrust my sister's safety to you Abarai. Don't neglect to watch over her."

"I can take care of myself," Rukia grumbled softly. She had been eating quickly and frowned at Renji.

"Nonetheless, I believe it is the responsibility of your future husband to ensure you are not harmed. If you have both finished, we will leave. Collect your belongings and follow me," Byakuya said after he finished the last Taiyaki while Renji watched sadly. He had planned on eating all of them, but he didn't want to appear greedy.

"I will take care of your sister, Sir," Renji said. That would have happened even before the order was made. Nothing could happen to Rukia; they were meant to spend the rest of their days together.

As they walked to the gateway to the human world, Byakuya provided more instructions, directions and orders. It was a relief to leave the Seireitei and the reminders of all the hazards they would face.

He felt uneasy at the amused expression on Urahara's face as they arrived in the human world.

"I've been expecting you," the shopkeeper cooed. "Please follow me. By the way, congratulations on your engagement. Will you invite me to the wedding?"

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

Orihime was unhappy. The promised food was provided, but it was bland and uninteresting. No wasabe to squirt on the sweet biscuits, no maple syrup to flavour the miso. She ate, regretting the chance to try new flavours, but even by normal standards, the food was bad. It would have been better if they'd just given her bread and water.

While she ate she pondered her dilemma. How could she be under continual threat, terrified of what was going to happen to her, to Ichigo, to her friends and at the same time be bored? It made no sense to her. It should not be possible to feel fear and boredom at the same time, but she did.

When Ulquiorra summoned her to Aizen's presence she almost felt a sense of relief. She did not have to spend more time on her own, hoping, wishing that she could hear from Ichigo, but as she approached the room her spirits sank. The man would ask about the charm, the one she had given Ichigo, she was certain of it, and again she would have to lie to him. It had been so easy to lie to him on the previous occasion because she was preoccupied with trying to blot the violent acts she'd witnessed and her shock at the comments made by Aizen regarding her powers.

Now her friends had arrived to save her she felt very uneasy. She knew Ichigo had brought the charm into this world and she felt uncertain if it could be sensed. "How could you sense a charm, unless it has reiatsu? Can a charm have reiatsu? Or maybe if you had a charm detector, like a metal detector you could find it. But metal detectors don't work properly so maybe charm detectors won't either. How would you make a charm detector anyway? Wouldn't each charm be different or do they have to have one element in common. That element would be some form of magic, but there seems to be more than one type of magic, so that wouldn't work either. I'm only thinking like this because I don't want to think about what will happen when I see Aizen. It sounds funny when Ulquiorra calls him Lord Aizen. I wonder what Ichigo would say if he heard that name. Would he laugh, make fun of the name, or get annoyed? I'd hope he'd make fun of the name, but he'd probably get annoyed."

By this time they had arrived at the door of a room that Orihime had not been before. By the time she had left the room her world had changed again and she was more confused and terrified than she had ever been.

Aizen had shown her the Hyogyoku, explained its workings and complimented her on her powers, but that was not the thing that scared her most. When they were alone, after he had dismissed Loly, Ulquiorra and Menoly, he had stood close to her.

"I am offering you much more than the role of an unwilling ally. If you work with me, voluntarily, you will be rewarded with a partnership. I will rule over heaven with you by my side," he leant down to her and his fingers brushed her cheek. "You are a very unusual person Orihime, with so much power and so much promise. Why concern yourself with inconsequential people like the ones you freely left behind,"

Orihime gasped and pulled away from the hand that continued to stroke her cheek.

Aizen looked at her, a small smile stretching his lips as he ran his eyes down her figure. "Shy? Of course you would be. I can understand the offer I am making you must cause you to wonder. But think of it, freed from all the worries of school and human life. You would never need to concern your head with study or what you should do once you are of age. You would be served as I am served. Together we would make the world a better place."

Shaking her head Orihime opened her mouth to reject his suggestion. She would never accept what she thought he was offering.

Taking one step closer he gently took a tress of her hair between his fingers. "Such a pretty colour; such pure beautiful eyes. You do not have to provide an answer now, my sweet girl. I hope those engaging lips will part one day soon and say 'Yes', but I can wait. Say 'Yes' and your friends will not be harmed. I will allow them to return home, if they desire to do so."

To say she felt overwhelmed by this chain of events would be an understatement. Her emotions roiled within her as she gazed into the eyes of her gaoler. "But what about the key? You have to destroy Karakura Town to create the key and some of my friends live there," she stammered, realising too late that she should not know that information.

Aizen tutted gently, his face grave. "Who would tell such an innocent girl such lies? Only ignorant fools who cannot see what is clearly in front of them. I imagine some of the Shinigami dismissed your abilities as if it was trite and unimportant. They only did so because they feared your power. Why would I need to destroy a town? Doesn't that sound absurd to you? I fear people have probably told you many untruths, but Orihime, I could not act as has been suggested. That would make me a vile, unprincipled being and I'm sure a person with your fine judgement can perceive the truth and dismiss those evil words." Gazing deep into her eyes he sighed sadly. "I know that some of the Arrancar and Espada have gone to the human world and hurt people, but that was not at my command. Think of me as a benefactor, taking Hollows who only exist to eat souls and from these monsters I create new beings with more intelligence, power, grace and some of them may even develop consciences as time passes."

Each word he said confused Orihime more. "Did Captain Yamamoto lie to me? It is true that Mr Urahara was very dismissive of my powers. And the Arrancar are evil. They fought and nearly killed my friends," she thought. Yet Aizen was telling her that he had not ordered those attacks. Each word he spoke made her question the truths she thought were certainties. She gripped her hands tightly together, trying to reject his words and becoming more ill at ease the longer he stayed close to her.

"I regret that I seem to have upset you. You will need time to think things through. I will have Ulquiorra take you back to your room. To please me, will you wear a uniform that will be brought to you? It will be a symbol of your acceptance of your role, the role you agreed to take when you came here with Ulquiorra? The other role I've suggested needs your verbal agreement. Think of me kindly, Orihime. I want only what is best for you."

Dumbly, Orihime nodded. Even if she wished to, she didn't think she could speak. Any word she said might betray her confusion. If she had some time alone she would be able to work through all the things Aizen had said. Quiet and solitude might assist her to distinguish between truth and lies and she felt she was constrained by a web of falsehoods mixed with fact. Every time she tried to disentangle one from the other, the web ripped a little, but never enough to enable her to find reality.

"One more thing, lovely one. Did you manage to remember where you dropped that paltry charm? If you agree to work with me, it may prove to be useful," his lips brushed her forehead and she tried to control her instinctive desire to push him away. For the moment she didn't want to antagonise him. It would be foolish to provide him with another reason to harm her friends.

"I'm sorry, I can't remember. It could be so many places because I went to say goodbye to my favourite sites before I met Ulquiorra. When I went to the river it may have slipped out of my pocket, or it may have fallen in the street. I wasn't paying much attention." The lie came out with less conviction than she would have hoped, but that could be attributed to her fear of his proximity.

"How sad. I'm sure you will endeavour to remember as soon as you can. Now, I think it's time for you to rest. You have had a busy day and you must be exhausted," he said moving away from her to summon Ulquiorra.

As they entered her room, the Espada gestured to some clothes that were on the lounge. "Lord Aizen requested that these be placed here for you. Think carefully before you don these clothes as to wear them means you have committed your life to assisting Lord Aizen in his work."

He left the room, carefully sealing the door behind him and Orihime sank onto the couch next to the uniform, her head in her hands as she vainly tried to think of her answer.

* * *

_Author's Note_

Hooray, I think I can see the end in sight. There's a light at the end of the tunnel, or is it an oncoming truck? (It's a truck)

Seriously, (you, serious?) my muse has provided little assistance with this chapter. (That's right, blame me). Only recently did she decide to assist with the last half after I promised her something. (It took you long enough. Now, where's my chocolate pudding?)

In the Viz version of the manga Ulquiorra refers to Aizen as Lord Aizen, that's why he does so in this story. (Personally, I think it's cute.) You would.

Thank you to Ayjah. You are usually the first to review and it always makes me happy. Thanks also to Crystal Inferno, spedclass, Raven the Ravenous and Cheese Maiden, for the reviews of Chapter 13.

Please review. Sometimes reviews help me see something in a different light and inspire me.

MS


	15. Not Enthralled

_Tite Kubo owns Bleach. I just borrowed the characters._

**Not Enthralled **

As she thought, trying to sift the lies from the truth, she remembered the terror his proximity had woken in her. What had he been suggesting? Rule by his side? What about the other Captain's. Weren't they meant to be the people who would be sharing his power? The sightless eyes of ex Captain Tosen did not scare her in the brief glimpse she had of the man, but the perpetual grin, ex Captain Ichimaru, disconcerted her. He smiled when nothing funny was happening; why was that? She did not wish to spend time with any of the former captains, or the Arrancar, but knew that she did not have the ability to choose. Her freedom to choose was now limited to two things.

The realisation that she had the power to reverse any event was the idea she clung to; that and the knowledge that Ichigo was attempting to rescue her. But why was she remaining here, in this room? She had the power to reverse events, and the power to destroy the Hyogyoku. Why remain a prisoner when only her word was keeping her. Did a promise made under duress hold?

While she thought she changed, her school clothes were not warm enough for Las Noches and if she wore the hated and slightly ludicrous uniform, she might blend in better. Briefly she wondered who had designed them. Their taste was questionable, especially after seeing the uniforms some of the female Arrancar wore. These designs could only be created by a man. The clothes she now wore were warmer but they felt strange against her skin. She did not like them but would wear them, for now.

What had Aizen actually said: that he was not responsible? She sat down, her hands gripping her knees as she examined the comment. He had made claims about his integrity and now was the time to think about them. If she could prove to herself that he was lying, then she would act. Instead of accepting that her power was limited, or the conventional methods to use it, she would explore its limits. Until now she had only used it to heal or protect, but there might be the possibility that she could find other uses. No one in the Seireitei or among the Vizards could understand her power or show her how to harness its' full potential.

First he had offered her a share of power, which she already doubted, and then he had told her that her friends were inconsequential and she knew he was wrong. Compliments to deflect her attention from his other words. The offer to allow her friends to leave, if they wished to do so. Orihime shook her head in denial. She knew how stubborn they were and they would not accept or trust an offer from the man unless he allowed her to return also.

The discussion about the key: that was the primary argument, that he would not destroy a town to obtain a key, that he was not the amoral person believed him to be.

Yet this was the man who had plotted for years within the Seireitei and formed an alliance with Hollows. He had engineered the near execution of Rukia, nearly killed Ichigo and broke the uneasy peace between the Divisions. When he had been thwarted of the execution he had almost murdered Rukia when extracting the Hyogyoku. The longer she thought, the more she distrusted his words and considered his regular reference to the charm. He wanted the charm for some reason. If he wanted the charm then she would make certain that he would never be able to gain possession of it. She must warn Ichigo, he must learn of this additional fact.

Suddenly and resolutely her mind was made up. She would not be obedient any longer, her agreement was fulfilled. She had come to Hueco Mundo and since she had arrived she found she could not trust any of the people she had met. In the future she would now be as honest with these people as they were with her. Lying did not come easily to her, but with all the examples of talented liars before her, she believed she could tell half truths, salving her conscience. These people wished to use her powers. If she healed, could she possibly change the healing to add an additional factor?

Before she made her escape attempt she would wait and plan and hope that Ichigo contacted her once more. If he did and her ideas were formed, then she would act, not before. The longer she delayed, the more likely it was that they believed that she was ready to agree to all their demands. That belief was essential in order for the scheme she was beginning to formulate.

The one matter that she had not pondered was how much she had loathed it when he touched her. Her instinctive reaction was to pull away from his hands, to ask that he not touch her, but she felt that he would like that response and it would not stop him. When he touched her she recalled the frisson of excitement she always felt when Ichigo was close to her. Maybe the man did hold a genuine liking for her, but doubt soured that belief. He had made it clear that her powers were useful to him, and from that he might decide that he would try a number of methods to keep her. It would not surprise her if he placed her in a situation where he would appear as her saviour in order to gain her gratitude, or at least use one of the Arrancar for that role. For him to take that role might be too obvious.

It was possible that he had been testing her reactions to his proximity and contact for him to decide which way he wished to use the situation. She closed her eyes and thought back to her initial interview with Aizen. She had healed Grimmjow, the Arrancar who had fought Ichigo and then he had killed the Arrancar who had been threatening her. He had done it out of revenge, but she could interpret the action as a form of protection. Was that Aizen's aim?

Ulquiorra was her guard. She felt no trust for him, as he had coerced her to accompany him. The threats had sounded real and it was hard not to believe that he would kill anyone who opposed him. If her ideas were correct then she…..

Again she saw a flickering at the side of the room and went over quickly, hoping it was Ichigo. Faintly she heard his voice and concentrated hard on his words.

"Rukia and Renji are here. This charm, Rukia tells me it's dangerous and I shouldn't use it. I had to talk to you." Ichigo's voice was faint and his image blurred and distorted.

"Ichigo, Aizen wants the charm. Don't let him get it. I'm going to try to escape."

Before she could say anything more the image vanished but not before she saw a look of pleased shock spread across Ichigo's face and a nod of approval. For a moment she wondered if this was Ichigo. Would he really encourage her to escape? Or did he believe in her ability to take action instead of waiting patiently for rescue? Waiting patiently was something she had done before and it had accomplished nothing. When she had finally taken action by using the charm instead of continually waiting for Ichigo to notice her it had hurt at first. He had rejected her, but then it had all worked out, hadn't it? Except for being abducted and held prisoner, it had worked.

Shaking her head she almost laughed. She knew Ichigo cared about her but he had cared before she was abducted.

Yet again she moved around the room, testing the wall, gauging the height of the window, noting that the room was a cell. The only way to escape was through the door, which was as she expected it to be. She summoned her powers.

"Can I reject the locking of the door?" she questioned them.

They looked at each other and shrugged. "Woman, what the frig are you talking about?" Tsubaki's harsh question did not surprise him. It was hard to believe he actually liked her the way he spoke to her, but she hoped that all his words were a screen to hide his kindness. It was hard to retain this belief sometimes.

"We can reject attacks and form a shield," Lily said scratching her little chin. Orihime thought she looked cute, frowning as she considered the matter.

"We can reject damage behind the shield, but that's usually on flesh. I didn't like healing that Arrancar; he felt bad," Shuno shuddered slightly as she spoke. "If we stay here you'll be forced to use us again on those beings to heal them. I'm sure the others would feel as bad, if not worse. You must escape."

"But you know the powers you have. Can't you combine them in some way to make the shield force backwards? Or undo the lock?" The ideas that Orihime had hoped would free her seemed to be of no use.

"You are asking us to be something else. We are what we are; what you are or wished to be. For us to change, you have to change also," Ayame said after hesitating.

"She won't change. She's a coward who can't even throw straight," Tsubaki flew at Orihime who ducked fearing he was going to attack her. "See what I mean? A coward."

"Tsubaki, be quiet. You are to stop insulting Orihime," Baigon commanded.

"We will all co-operate. If you wish to be crushed again, Tsubaki, I am sure that we can arrange that. One more warning, " there was a grim certainty to Hinagiku's voice that made Orihime believe that he would enforce his will to the disadvantage of the one complaining.

Tsubaki opened his mouth but facing the implacable expressions of the others he shut it quickly and glared. The other powers returned his glare until Lily started to laugh. Orihime looked at her confused. There was nothing funny happening.

"You sulk better than any of us Tsubaki. Now come on, you've been complaining until now that you wanted to more powerful, that Orihime was too weak and that was holding you back."

This statement hurt Orihime slightly. She knew Tsubaki was rude to her, but underneath it she had not thought he resented her.

"The woman did all that training and she didn't improve much. Oh, yeah she got better at healing, but that doesn't help me. She got me crushed because she's so hopeless."

The tears started from Orihime's eyes and she saw all the other powers round on Tsubaki as they yelled at him.

"Enough."

"Stop it."

"Behave."

"Last warning," reminded Hinagiku.

"Anyway, we remember how upset you were when Orihime was hurt by that Hollow," Ayame said loudly.

Tsubaki was now completely encircled. He had his arms crossed and his forehead was creased in a deep frown. His foot was tapping impatiently while the other faced him, all with their arms crossed. None of them were frowning; instead they were all staring at him with determination. Orihime felt briefly happy that these looks were not directed at her otherwise she would be feeling very nervous.

"Okay. I'm impatient. Get off my case." Tsubaki eventually said. "Sorry, woman."

Orihime smiled and dried her tears. "How do I get stronger?"

"Learn to throw," sniped Tsubaki, "or even better, learn to fight."

"Don't listen to him. You've got to recognise your strengths. While you were training with Rukia you were going through the motions, but you forgot one thing about your powers," Baigon had assumed a schoolmasterly tone which clashed badly with his appearance. Orihime had to control the corners of her mouth as they insisted on twisting into a smile.

"You think you're weak, therefore you are weak. If you think you are strong you have more chance of being strong." Baigon continued.

"And if you think you're actually getting through to her, you're fooling yourself," muttered Tsubaki who was flipped under the nose by Lily.

'You're not helping,' she informed him.

"He's right. I'm not strong," Orihime felt all the hope slip out of her and her shoulders slumped. She may as well sit on the couch acting like a delicate princess, while she waited for someone to rescue her.

"Fool, of course you're strong. You survived your brother's death, living by yourself while still young; you saved Tatsuki and helped save Rukia. With my help you did some of that. If you say that you're weak, that means I'm weak," raged Tsubaki who fluttered angrily in front of her face. "I'm not weak. I'm tough, a real fighter," he asserted.

"Changed your mind, have you? Decided that she can be helped" Shuno said rasing her tiny eyebrow in amusement. "Orihime, we can do this. Remember, you are not alone; with us you are never alone."

The words seemed to touch a part of her and Orihime nodded. "I think I can believe I am strong if I pretend I'm like Tatsuki," she said.

"Fatal. You have to believe that you're Orihime and you can do this. Pretending to be someone else won't work. When you tried to get strong last time you were doing it for someone else," Lily said, her sweet smile softening the words.

"That's what I've said all the time, woman. You have to want to be stronger for yourself, not for that orange haired Hollow lover. What you see in him…." Taubaki's words were shut off as Baigon placed his, relative to size, large hand over his mouth.

"We are not here to talk about the Shinigami. Remember, Tsubaki, without him you would not exist," he turned to Orihime. "However, he is correct. You have to want to be strong for yourself, not for another person, not for a noble cause, but because it is your aspiration." he spoke heavily as Tsubaki tried to squirm out of his grip.

"But you can't pretend. You have to really want this," Ayame warned her, fluttering in front of her, her eyes level with her. Her gaze was compassionate.

"Once you make this change you can't go back. Well, you can if a whole set of events happen, but they won't, and once you make the change you won't want to go back." The warning from Hinagiku was firm and made her think.

"Does that mean I won't be able to heal anymore, or protect?" Her voice quavered as she asked the question.

Shuno smiled at her sweetly. "Your power to heal will still exist and may even be improved, but you will become more of a fighter. It's possible you may even come to enjoy fighting."

Orihime found that hard to believe. Fighting was something she had never enjoyed and again she remembered that last fight she had with her brother before he died. Thinking about him helped make up her mind. Her brother had always told her she should be the best she could and if she had these powers she may as well improve them. Ichigo had changed, as had Chad. Maybe Uryu had changed too if he was able to come on this mission. Why should she be the one left behind?

Determination filled her. She would not remain a prisoner with these violent, deceitful people. She was certain now that all the assurances given her by Sosuke Aizen were lies. None of her friends liked the man. He was trying to obscure what he wanted but she recognised that if she agreed to help him he would eventually demand more from her until she had nothing left to give. Eventually he would require her complete obedience and possibly, from his earlier actions, he would try to seduce her. That last idea made her gag with revulsion. Then she felt shocked. She had allowed the man to touch her for the simple reason she had been scared to fight back. She would not allow that to happen again.

Looking around at the bright faces of her powers she could sense their excitement. Well, Tsubaki was still scowling and his face wasn't bright, but that was normal, for him. They were waiting her decision and it was easy to sense their hope for her choice.

"What do I have to do? You're not going to throw me down a pit and make me get out; or fight you for days; or wrestle a crocodile; or go through some weird training montage like they do in movies?" she asked. In some respects the idea of a training montage appealed to her, but she recognised there would be a lot of work in that. "Or will it be something really silly like clicking my heels together three times, or saying some words while I bind a rose with herbs, or do you want to expose me to Kryptonite, or make me drink a potion; or do I have to have an operation?" Her already overheated imagination was running havoc.

"Where did you get those crazy ideas?" Lily seemed stymied for a minute as she interrupted Orihime.

"Your way will consist of none of those. What do you think we are?" Ayame seemed shocked by the ideas.

"I don't know. I don't know who I am. I thought I was just an ordinary schoolgirl," the words spilled out as Orihime reflected on her life. "I'm not sorry about the changes because it makes my life seem worthwhile. I know I have to change because life if about change, but it still scares me," she briefly remembered the drawing of the future she had done for school. Maybe she was evolving into that Orihime in the picture without the robot part.

"Fear is natural. You know as much as we can tell you. It's for you to decide and do it quickly. I'm bored waiting for you to make up your mind." This time Tsubaki spoke. Even though he was standing in mid air, he gave the impression that he was leaning on something. Orihime felt shocked that he had admitted fear was natural. It could not be more obvious that he wanted her to change unless he began writing the message over the walls.

It was hard to decide. No, that was not quite true. She had already made the decision, she wanted to change and no longer act like a princess, unless it was a warrior princess. For a few seconds she imagined she was clad in a leather bustier and skirt with long leather boots and a sword strapped to her back as she sneered at the enemies surrounding her. She could defeat this mishmash of humanity without even breathing hard and then she would return to her orange haired companion who would be watching admiringly as she protected him. Then they'd camp out for the night after swimming naked together in a nearby river. Under the stars they'd……

Blushing furiously, hoping that her powers could not read her thoughts, she banished the daydream. Fantasy was all very well but this was not the time. Later, before she fell asleep she could follow that idea through.

"I'll do it," she said, her voice sounding breathless as the excitement within her grew. She felt the need for change, she wanted to change. The feeling flooded through her, increasing her determination to do whatever it took to make this transformation. If she could escape from here, then she could find the others and provide them with information and help. This was exhilarating.

"About time, woman," Tsubaki snarled, but she thought he was pleased.

"Is it fast?" That was the one question Orihime needed to have answered.

"It's already happened," Ayame said quietly, with undisguised joy in her tone.

"How can it have happened?" This made no sense to Orihime.

"You had done all the training and preparation prior to agreeing to come here. When you were helping to rescue Rukia your powers increased and your skill improved. You tried to fight the Arrancar, trained with Rukia, learnt from the Vizards, all this was the necessary preparation. The final ingredient was the right type of spirit energy which abounds here. The only thing missing was your commitment. When you made the decision and really believed you could change, you did." The long speech both scared and impressed Orihime.

Then she looked at her powers and noticed that they had changed, noticeably changed. A subtle shift in their faces made then appear less restrained, more alien. Tsubaki now looked wild and he was wielding a lethal looking weapon. Each of them was now larger and stronger and they glowed with power.

"You've all changed," she exclaimed.

"So have you, Orihime." Lily told her, flying up to pat her on the cheek.

"But there's no mirror to see," Shuno reminded her. "Appearance is unimportant. It's the power to change that we need to see."

The speed of the change, the events that had brought her here, everything was so confusing. Orihime sat on the couch and clasped her hands together to hide their shaking.

"Are you going to sit there all day? Come on, let's get doing. I want to take down an Arrancar," fidgeted Tsubaki.

"You'll need to learn the new words to invoke our new powers, but I agree with Tsubaki, let's get out of here. Do you wish to exit through the window, the wall, the door, the floor or the ceiling?" Baigon asked.

Orihime gazed at him, knowing her mouth had dropped open. "The ceiling? The floor?" It was not possible to keep the incredulity out of her voice.

"It depends on which new skill you wish to use," Hinagiku explained.

"Outside. Let's go outside. I'm not sure if the door is guarded and if I walk around people will notice I've escaped," Orihime decided, hoping that she had made the right choice.

"They'll notice as soon as they come for you. You won't have long, I believe," Ayame told her.

Baigon, Lily and Hinagiku led her to the wall. "Hold out your hands and say 'Kireme' and imagine the wall breaking."

"Can't we do something quieter?" The sound of a wall breaking might draw attention and Orihime did not want to be captured before she escaped.

"We'll try to keep it as quiet as we can," there was a slight edge to Baigon's voice.

Swallowing hard, Orihime pushed out her hands and said, "Kireme," in an unsteady voice.

With a muffled thump the wall collapsed and the outside was revealed. Desert faced her, a cold night time desert that seemed to have no end. Away in the distance she could discern a cloud of dust. "Maybe that's Ichigo," she said, hopefully.

"Stop gawking and start running woman," Tsubaki ordered her.

"Call us when you need us again. That transformation was tiring and I need a rest," Lily said yawning loudly.

Wishing her skirt was a little shorter, Orihime picked it up in her hands and began to run toward the commotion in the distance. The more space between her and Aizen, the more comfortable she would feel. If she ever felt him touch her again, she would not accept. New bravery coursed through her veins. She was stronger and she would fight.

_

* * *

_

Author's Note:

First off: apologies for the pause between chapters. Serious thought was required to decide how to proceed. The ideas were germinating while writing the last chapter, but the way forward eluded me.

Then my muse began to bug me, telling me to stop acting like an idiot and show some maturity, some backbone, some spine, some bravery and break with canon. She wants to finish this story as she had other plans. (Yeah, I want you to work on original stuff.)

The break with canon has now commenced. (About time too.) Let's see what happens next. (Aizen catches chickenpox?) Now that might be funny.

Thank you to the following for reviewing the story: Ayjah, Sage of Downtown Hyrule, Sweety 8587, spedclass, Cheese Maiden, Crystal Inferno, Raven the Ravenous, directx07 and Gaara-l0ve.

Please review.

MS


	16. Violence Unasked

_Tite Kubo owns Bleach. I just borrowed the characters._

**Violence Unasked**

He'd seen her twice by using the charm and he was worried. She had assured him that she would try to escape, but would that even be possible? Her powers, while useful, would be ineffective in trying to break through walls. The whole reason he'd come to this place was to rescue Orihime and possibly to beat up Grimmjow and destroy the Hyogyoku. The fact that he had been forbidden to make this journey by the Captain-General had only encouraged him. He was here for Orihime, the other matters were secondary.

"Can you sense her?" he asked Uryu.

The Quincy shifted his gaze from Renji who was whispering something is Rukia's ear which was making her smile. "I don't know how much help those two will be. It would have been better if they discovered their love for each other after this mission. Yes, I can sense Orihime. Follow me."

Leading the way he quickly moved in the direction of the large structure.

"Itsy, can I come wif you?" Nel asked wistfully.

Having met the strange family shortly before Rukia turned up had been interesting, but he wondered would they be helpful or cause more difficulty? The big hopeful eyes of Nel reminded him of Yuzu and Yachiru, in some manner. "Yeah, come with me, Nel, but don't get in the way. If there's a fight, run. Understand?"

Nel nodded and happily skipped behind him as the rest of her family straggled in the rear. They had ridden the large creature, Bawabawa, and had made good headway, but now the group had decided to walk.

"Orihime said something about Aizen wanting this charm. What should I do with it?" he asked, hoping someone, anyone, would have an idea. He pulled the charm out of his pocket and looked at it, hoping it would turn warm again so he could at least see Orihime for a few seconds. Holding it in his hand was no compensation for holding her in his arms, but it was better than nothing, barely.

"What is dat, Itsy? Can I see? Ooohh, pretty. I wonder what it tastes like," Nel grabbed the charm from Ichigo and promptly swallowed it.

"I don't think that's a good idea, don't you know, Nel" Dondochakka exclaimed, trying to catch the small figure. He glanced nervously at Ichigo's infuriated face. "I think you should give it back to the bad man."

"Why?"

"It was given to me by the person I've come to rescue," Ichigo said as calmly as he could, while nearly yelling. It wasn't possible for him to remain cool. He knew that Nel was only a child and did not understand the importance of the charm, but he wanted it back. It was his last gift from Orihime.

Pesche started waving his arms around and running back and forth. "Don't worry. It will come out. Nel, you could be sick and get it out that way."

"Don't want to," said Nel sulkily. Her eyes filled with tears at the anger evident in Ichigo's face. "Itsy's angry with me. I don't like him no more. He's a bad person."

Chad knelt down and looked into Nel's face. "You do not mean that. It might be a good idea if we leave the charm where it is. Aizen would not expect the charm to be inside her. If he wants it, I suggest we should not let him get it."

"Chad is correct. Since Nel swallowed the charm, I cannot feel its influence," was the support given by Uryu. He looked at Nel with a slight touch of fascination. "I wonder what power it is that you have."

"It can't be harmed that way, Ichigo. I read about it in the book. Let her keep it safe for you, and stop wearing that expression. You're such a grouch. Lighten up or you'll scare everyone with that face," Rukia finally paid some attention to the other people with her, but her hand remained within Renji's.

Ichigo scowled at her and she poked her tongue out at him and then stretched her eyes with her fingers, while waggling her tongue at him further. Reluctantly he smiled at the faces she was pulling at him.

"You will come to the wedding, won't you Chad, Uryu?" Renji seemed keen to get an answer.

"Why are you asking them and not me?" Ichigo said. It was irritating that this guy seemed more concerned that Chad and Uryu would be present. Why were they more important than him?

Renji punched him hard in the shoulder. "I want you to be a page boy, kid. I think you'd look cute in the shorts and long socks. Maybe you could grow you hair long and we could curl it into ringlets."

Outraged, Ichigo drew Zangestu and pointed it at Renji's neck. "No frigging way am I going to be a page boy. That's for children, and I'm not a child."

Laughing raucously, Renji batted Ichigo's blade away from his throat. "You are to me. And you'd look like crap with ringlets. You'll be there. Rukia's going to ask Orihime to be a bridesmaid and if your girlfriend is there you will be, so I don't need to ask."

"As yet she is not his girlfriend. He has not asked her," Uryu explained to Renji.

Renji nudged him in the shoulder, harder than necessary. "Better get a move on 'Berry. She won't wait forever."

"She was captured by Aizen," was the mumbled response. Ichigo knew he should have said something before this. He'd had the opportunity, many times, to tell her how he felt, but each time he'd lost his nerve at the last moment. He'd only told her that he cared about her; that he liked her but that was only a small part of how he felt. This time they had spent apart had made him understand that he didn't wish to waste his life. She loved him, he knew that. She had loved him for so long and he had taken it for granted, depending on that emotion remaining constant. Feelings could change, especially if it seemed they weren't returned.

As soon as he saw her, he would ask the question before anything could interfere. Once she knew how he felt, he hoped she'd never leave him again.

Running, she moved as fast as she could away from the place that had become her prison. Tired though she was, fear and the possibility of seeing Ichigo made her feet move faster and she wondered if she was even making contact with the ground as she sped toward the cloud of dust.

As she ran she noticed that her impressions of the landscape were correct. This place was barren, dark, and cold with the occasional dead tree adding a touch of the macabre to the already ghoulish place. It seemed an appropriate abode for the man who tried to kill Ichigo and Rukia, as cold and cruel as he was. Mr Aizen was not the kindly person he tried to appear when he talked to Orihime. The further she moved from his influence, the more certain she became that he wanted to use her for his own benefit, not to help any one else.

Dragging her mind away from the man who had tried to bribe her into joining him, she looked forward to the place she wanted to be. "It has to be Ichigo. It has to be. If it's not Ichigo I may as well go back and let that green eyed Arrancar keep me prisoner, of throw myself on Grimmjow's mercy. I don't think he's very merciful. I remember how much he laughed as he killed that Arrancar after I healed his arm. Please let it be Ichigo. Please, please. I promise, I won't ask anything else if that's Ichigo come to save me. I'll leave here with him and go home. I won't ask for anything else. If I can leave this place with Ichigo I won't expect more from him. I'll be his friend and watch out for him, heal him when he needs it. I'll form other interests, maybe work my way through all the ice cream flavours. That should keep me busy. Or I could see what I need to study to be an astronaut. Please let it be Ichigo. Then it will all be all right and life can go back to normal. I'll give food to the poor; I'll work in a shelter. I'll learn to cook food people like to eat. Anything, if it's Ichigo." She didn't realise she was speaking aloud until she heard the desperation in her voice and then she paused, wondering who she was trying to bargain with. Was she bargaining with herself, or some unspecified divine being who might listen to her repeated supplications. "Please let it be Ichigo," she repeated and kept repeating as she ran.

Her attention was completely focused on where she was going, not where she had been and it struck her that she should also be considering possible pursuit. If someone was chasing her, with her newly changed powers, would she battle them? There was the other question she was reluctant to answer. If she had to kill anyone, would she be able to do so? So far she had only killed monstrous Hollows. Her one attempt to fight an Arrancar had led to the near destruction of Tsubaki, but that wasn't the only factor that was worrying her. It was that her powers had told her they were tired by the transformation and she feared they might not be able to help if she was attacked.

If that were the only problem she could see, maybe it wouldn't be so bad, but all the things that had been said to her by Mr Urahara, Ichigo, Hachi, Yoruichi and anyone else who had commented on her ability to fight echoed through her mind. Despite all the assurance from Ayame and the others, she doubted that she could hurt something that was not a Hollow; she didn't feel any change that made her desire to battle anyone. Fighting still seemed like something she left to other people.

The ground sloped sharply and she found she was running faster, almost tripping as the sand slid under her feet. It was colder outside than it had been within her prison, but the exercise was warming her. Her heart lightened the further she moved from the place that contained Aizen and closer to where she hoped to find Ichigo. Again her thoughts filled with Ichigo and her legs moved even faster as her desire to see him grew. Her senses told her that she was moving in the right direction. If she could grow wings she would so she could fly to him. As her hair flew out behind her and she found her speed increasing, she noticed the sand appeared less slippery; in fact it did not seem to move under her feet at all. Glancing down she saw they were gliding inches above the sand and she was moving faster than her usual running speed. The fact that she noticed made her stumble and her feet encountered the sand. Moving as fast as she was, her footwear did not grip the surface, so slithering and then stumbling, she fell. Instead of rolling down the hill as she expected, in those few seconds as she anticipated the damage that would result from the fall, she landed heavily on her hands and knees.

"So clumsy," a voice remarked.

"Yes, Aizen sama's little human moves like a cow and has the udders to prove it," another voice added. "What he sees in her, I can't imagine, though she looks different, somehow."

"He won't be happy when he finds she's decided to go for a walk."

"A long walk. A very long walk. Maybe she'll get lost and won't come back."

Slowly Orihime began to rise to her feet her eyes fixed on the two female Arrancar she had instinctively disliked. Loly and Menoly were standing close glaring down on her, derision evident on their faces. Distracted for a moment she looked at what they were wearing. After observing closely and comparing their clothes to hers, she decided that while she still hated her outfit with a passion, it was a model of good taste compared with those worn by these two creatures. Had Aizen designed the uniforms, or was it the creepy Mr Ichimaru?

Loly kicked out, striking Orihime's hand, causing her to fall. "Clumsy, clumsy clot. She has trouble walking and now she can't even stand up."

Menoly was giggling. "My turn."

Orihime was scared. These two would injure her, if they could. No amount of pleading or pleasantness would change their minds. She would have to choose: allow them to hurt her or fight back. Ichigo was too far away to protect her.

"If you try to hurt me again, I'll retaliate," she said, her voice quivering as she tried to provide them with a warning.

Her two tormentors looked at each other for a moment and then started laughing, loudly and jeeringly.

"She'll fight back, Loly. I'm scared." Menoly hugged herself in exaggerated fear and rolled her eyes.

"Protect me Menoly. She's going to hurt me. I wish we had a big strong person to save us from this evil coward. Look at her, she's shaking," Loly pointed out and began to laugh even harder.

Orihime was now on her feet. "I don't know any of the new words except the one to break walls. I can't use that. What will I do?" were the thoughts that rushed through her mind as she worried. "I won't let them hurt me. I could call Tsubaki, but I don't want to."

Out loud she said the first words that she thought of, "Santen Ketsuhun, I reject" hoping that she could at least still shield herself from attacks without hurting the person attacking.

Things did not quite go as she expected. Instead of forming a protective shield, the barrier burst outward and hit the two Arrancar, knocking them unconscious in mid giggle.

She looked disbelievingly at the unconscious bodies. Even though she didn't wish to, watching their expressions change from malicious amusement to fear did make her feel a little proud, until a fluttering figure drew itself to her attention. "Ooops, sorry Orihime. We don't know our own strength and it went a little out of control," Lily explained sheepishly.

Looking closely she wondered if Baigon was smiling. It was hard to tell but his eyes were creased at the corners. "We all need to work on perfecting this new strength and it's effect on our previous abilities. But shouldn't you be moving onward before these creatures again become conscious?"

Loly and Menoly looked undamaged from what she could see and she felt a slight pang of guilt. "I hope I didn't hurt them."

"Get over it woman. They would have killed you. Of all the spineless, jelly boned people…"

"Yes, Tsubaki?" Hinagiku smiled meaningfully at the infuriated figure. "Would you like to discuss this with all of us sitting on you?"

"You're so protective of her," Tsubaki raged quietly, his wings fluttering fast enough so they were almost invisible.

Trying to stop this argument before it started, Orihime appealed to them. "Please, why don't you all rest? You must be tired. I'll be fine now, I think."

"Always thinking of others, our little princess," Ayame said fondly.

The air shimmered and then was empty as her powers returned to her hair pins. After a quick, nervous look at the two fallen figures, she turned to see the cloud of dust. It had vanished.

"Where did it go?" was the first frantic thought to cross her mind. "Why can't I see it anymore? But I can still sense Ichigo. I don't need to follow my eyes, I can follow my feelings," she realised after the first flush of panic died in her chest.

With her eyes shut she traced the feeling back to the source and gloried for a moment in feeling Ichigo, breathing, alive and rather annoyed, to tell the truth. That he was in his normal mood made her smile and, her eyes still closed she began to run in the direction her senses told her. The experiment was stopped when she tripped over a small tree root. The root snapped with an audible crack and the root then shattered spraying her with fine shards of the petrified wood. A few cut her skin and tangled in her hair. Exclaiming, she brushed the pieces off and dabbed at the cuts. They were minor and would heal soon. "There's no reason to panic and heal myself. It's nothing, but I will keep my eyes open now when I'm walking. It might be romantic to try to go to Ichigo without looking, but like a lot of those ideas, reality won't play along."

Running slower this time she was still making good progress. As she ran she wondered about the trees. The fact that they were here could mean that this place had once been alive, or the trees had been created like that, never living, but eternally petrified. A cold desert of eternal night seemed to contradict everything she had heard about deserts. The trees should be palms, but they seemed to be ordinary trees, slightly more distorted and tortured than the trees she normally saw and lacking a certain symmetry in their planting and form. Every so often she would stop and turn around to make certain that no one was following her. She knew the Arrancar could move very fast without much effort, but they couldn't catch up with her this quickly, she hoped.

After an hour she was tiring, at least she thought it was an hour. It might have been less, or more. Her legs were feeling heavy and her torso felt tight. She was not used to running for long periods over uneven ground. "Maybe I should take up jogging when I get home. Then if I have to run for long stretches I'll be able to manage, but will I need to run this far again? If I get home, the Arrancar won't come and abduct me again, will they? I'll hide somewhere they can't find me. If I ask the Vizards, would they help? The Arrancar don't seem to bother about them for some reason. Hachi was nice to me, even though he didn't believe I could fight and he's got the power that closest to mine. Shinji seemed to like me. I don't want to come back here if, no, when I escape."

Realising she would collapse if she kept running she stopped and knelt on the ground, trying to make her figure as inconspicuous as possible. She knelt beside a dead tree and pretended she was an additional trunk so that it might not be easy to see her, but she knew that if they wanted, the Arrancar would be able to find her. Ulquiorra had found her so easily when he issued the ultimatum.

Remembering something she quickly looked at her wrist to see if the locator thing he'd given her was still in place. She was still wearing the bracelet! If only she'd remembered it earlier she could have left it in the room, but now it would make it so much easier for them to locate her. She quickly stripped it off and slid the bracelet onto one of the bare branches of the tree, hoping it was not too late, but accepting that it might be, that all her effort could be wasted because of a stupid oversight.

The removal of the bracelet made her feel lighter, like a large number of constraints had been removed all at once. Her energy was restored suddenly and she took advantage of the sudden increase in vigour. Setting her sights firmly on the place she could sense Ichigo she ran again, this time allowing her feet to leave the ground, forgetting her fears about the way she had changed and her new powers. Nothing was as important as meeting with Ichigo and warning him about Aizen and his plans for the charm.

Amazingly she felt Ichigo moving closer to her and within minutes she saw his dearly loved figure appearing in her line of sight. There were other people following him, some she didn't recognise, but that didn't matter. He was there, his face turned in her direction, his eyes searching for her face and when she drew close enough she could see the smile stretching his lips and the frown furrowing his brow.

Feeling suddenly shy she slowed, but Ichigo kept his speed and racing up to her he grabbed her around the waist, swinging her around once before hugging her close, his face buried in her hair as he whispered, "You're safe. I won't let them do that again."

Her eyes had closed and instinctively her arms were around his shoulders, returning his hug, feeling much of the tension drain out of her within his embrace.

"While we are all pleased to see Orihime safe, Ichigo, maybe we should consider getting her out of here and home," Uryu said dryly. "You can hug her later."

'Shut up. I'm hugging her now because I can. If you have a problem with it too bad," said Ichigo and then he kissed Orihime.

After having been certain she would never see him again, let again hold him, Orihime felt like melting into Ichigo so they would never be apart again. While she knew it was a physical impossibility, the idea seemed so attractive. She fervently returned his kiss, wishing it would never end, while accepting it must.

When Ichigo finally finished the kiss she opened her eyes to gaze into his dazedly, not wishing to talk, afraid that her voice would shatter the fragile dream she believed she was having.

"Just because Ichigo kissed Orihime is not a valid reason for you two to embrace also," she heard Uryu scolding Rukia and Renji.

Highly delighted at this information, Orihime looked across at her friends to see Rukia in Renji's arms.

"Give them a break. They're engaged," Ichigo said.

"What?" Even though she had decided not to speak this news made it essential for Orihime to say something.

"Byakuya agreed to let them get married. They'll probably tie the knot as soon as they get back," Ichigo said.

"We have all been invited to the wedding," Chad added. "I wonder how a wedding in the Seireitei will differ to a wedding in our world."

"I doubt it will vary greatly," Uryu observed. He was looking back the way Orihime had come, his eyes narrowed as if he was trying to see something a long distance away.

Taking advantage of the distraction of the others looking at the engaged couple, Ichigo leant close to Orihime's ear and whispered "Would you like to?"

"What you whispering?" a small figure said tugging at Ichigo's clothing.

Orihime wondered who the little girl was but was more interested in the question Ichigo had asked. Uncertain what he meant, Orihime looked at him questioningly and whispered back "Would I like to what?"

"Get married; to me."

The answer rocked her and she felt her world tilt as she pinched her arm hard. This was a dream, it had to be. She had fallen asleep in her room and all these wonderful things were the product of her wishful thoughts. The pain inflicted by her fingers provided some reassurance that she was awake.

"We're only 15," she squeaked, more loudly than she anticipated.

"Yeah, but we'll be 16 soon. I can get my Dad's consent and we can get married as soon as you turn 16, maybe in September," he said loudly, forgetting there were other people there.

"Moving fast, aren't we Shinigami?" Uryu said turning his attention to Ichigo. "Do you think this is the right time to propose?"

"No, Itsy," the little person gasped at the news. "Not marry."

"What's a right time?" Rukia said dreamily. "Renji asked me after he tripped over, fell on top of me and made me hit my head," she sighed loudly. "It was so romantic."

"Almost as romantic as when you bit my tongue," Renji said laughing as he hugged her close.

"Are you going to give me an answer, Orihime?" said Ichigo impatiently. He was frowning darkly at her, nervous about her response and the possibility of rejection in front of so many witnesses. At least that is how it seemed.

Her first reaction was to accept immediately, without waiting another moment, but her conscience woke again. "Why is he asking you to marry him?" asked her Bad Side.

"He hasn't even told you he loves you," her Good Side said mournfully.

"That's true, but why are you siding with each other," she asked. After being no help to her, they were again showing their inability to provide any sort of assistance. Maybe she should stop imagining them, but sometimes they amused her, especially when they were having one of their silly tussles. All the same, what should she say to Ichigo? Why was he asking her to marry him, now?

"He's only asking because he feels guilty that he wasn't there to protect you," Bad Side said slyly, voicing the one thing that Orihime feared above all others.

Looking around her friends she could see they were all watching her very carefully, eager for her answer.

"I think you moved too soon, Ichigo, or too late." Chad crossed his arms and looked down at Ichigo. He looked serious, as did all her friends.

"How can I answer?" she thought. "Marrying Ichigo is my fantasy, but I want his love more than a wedding. If he told me he loved me I'd agree, but maybe he feels too shy in front of everyone. If he's shy, why did he propose? What should I do?" Her gaze became fixed on Ichigo and without meaning to she frowned a little while considering her answer.

"I love you," Ichigo mouthed at her, facing her directly. He had quickly glanced around to make sure that no one else could see what he was saying.

Forgetting her Good Side and Bad Side, forgetting that people were watching, ignoring everything else she nodded and bowed slightly. "Yes! Yes, please." She didn't care if this was a fantasy or if the Arrancar came and took her back. Ichigo had finally told her he loved her and that was what she had wished to hear for so long.

His face relaxed and he kissed her again, a long passionate kiss that made her toes feel like they had been detached from her feet. The feel of his lips on hers made her believe, for the length of the kiss, that things could only get better.

* * *

_Author's Note:_

That was much more fun than trying to stick to canon! My muse is smiling on me over a large bowl of chocolate ice-cream and has suggested I invest in some lemons. I wonder what she means.

This chapter is for Garal0ve who had been keenly awaiting an update. Hope you enjoyed it.

Thanks to epsilon7466Mk2, spedclass, Ayjah, Garra-l0ve, Crystal Inferno and Cheese Maiden for the reviews.

Please review.

MS


	17. Vacant Rules

_Tite Kubo owns Bleach. I just borrowed the characters._

**Vacant Rules**

He found it hard to believe she had said 'yes.' Even though he hadn't intended to ask Orihime to marry him, it had seemed like the only thing he could do to prove that he was serious. Until now he'd been a creep, he realised, not thinking about her or how she felt. Rukia had warned him that he had to stop making the girl guess about his feelings or she might give up on him. Considering whether it would work out was a waste of time. It had to be a success. This was Orihime he was planning to marry, not some average girl.

Isshin might go mental, not a long journey for his father, when Ichigo told him that he wished to marry at such a young age, but waiting seemed like a stupid alternative. "Renji waited 40 years before finally tell Rukia how he feels about her. 40 years is a long time to act like an idiot, but knowing Renji it seems likely that he'll keep acting the way he knows best. Rukia might change him, but I don't think there's a lot of hope. They grew up together and during that time she didn't manage to make him see sense. It's unlikely she will be able to make much difference now. But they seem to be happy with each other as they are."

There were many obstacles to getting his father to agree and it wasn't possible to ignore all of them. He'd have to think of a way to sweeten his father, make him think the marriage was a good idea, somehow. 16 was young, and it dawned on him that the best way to convince his father was to get Yuzu and Karin to support him. When the girls tried, they could get their father to agree to things that he would normally dismiss as being misguided. But how to convince the girls? Karin was very sensible and would see more reasons than Isshin to put off the wedding.

Why did he have to worry now? He wasn't even sure if they'd get home safely from this place. The important fact was that Orihime had agreed. After everything they had been through he now understood what she meant to him and he wanted her in his life, permanently. She deserved to know how he felt. For too long he had denied his emotions for fear of waking the Hollow within. Even as he had mouthed 'I love you,' to her he had carefully watched to see if there was any answering stir within from his inner shadow. When nothing happened he allowed the joy at her response to envelop him. Orihime would marry him and the Hollow hadn't interfered. Life was suddenly good and worthwhile, even if he was in Hueco Mundo.

As he held her and kissed her he wanted to forget about Aizen and the Hyogyoku and go home. They'd achieved what they set out to do, rescuing Orihime, and there didn't seem any reason to hang around this place. But he stopped thinking quickly, becoming caught up in the kiss and the feel of his future wife hugging him in return. Something was annoying him though through the joy and passion. It was the touch of a finger poking him in the shoulder over and over again and he knew it wasn't Orihime. Reluctantly he stopped kissing her and said loudly, "Leave us alone, can't you?"

"As much as I admire you ability to forget the current situation, I think I should draw the possible risks to your attention," was the unwelcome reminder from Uryu.

Ichigo shrugged with indifference not wishing to listen to the expected lecture. It was his future that he was planning and it had nothing to do with the Quincy or anyone else. "So, we'll only be 16. It doesn't matter; we'll take precautions, study hard, graduate and go to University together," Ichigo said grumpily his eyes fixed on Orihime's face. "It's none of you business any way, so butt out."

"I'm not talking about your questionable wedding. I speak of the welcoming party now approaching," the tone left him in no doubt that their troubles were just commencing.

"7. I think 7 people are headed in this direction. Are they Arrancar? I can't tell," Rukia said squinting at the fast approaching figures.

"It'd have to be Arrancar or Hollows. Is there any way we can leave and go home before they get here?" Ichigo asked.

"Ichy, you won't leave me behind?" Nel questioned, a quaver in her voice that tugged at him. He hardly knew the kid, but he still felt the need to protect her from enemies who wanted to hurt her. She had taken something from her mouth and dropped it in his pocket.

"I don't belong here, Nel. You can go with Rukia back to Soul Society. So, how do we get home?" Ichigo answered, trying to ignore the stab of guilt as he dismissed her question.

"We never discussed that with Urahara, did we?" Chad asked, reminding them that they had been solely focused on following Orihime, but none of them had thought further than that.

Uryu's face fell. "I knew there was something I omitted to find out," he said with a hint of anger in his voice.

"Don't worry, kids. We asked and we know how to get back, but there's another problem," Renji said, his face split by a grin as he looked at the forlorn teens. "What would you do without us?"

"What is the problem, Renji?" Orihime spoke for the first time since she'd agreed to marry Ichigo and he turned to her, a dizzy smile on his face. He couldn't prevent it. It just felt good to look at her and know that she had agreed to marry him and spend the rest of her life with him.

"The rest of my life?" he thought suddenly. "That's a long time."

"We need time to set up the path back and we don't have enough. I think we have to be ready to fight," Rukia said, her eyes fixed on the figures that were approaching very fast.

"Orihime, you stay with Nel and the others. Protect them. We'll defeat these guys and go home," Ichigo commanded her. "Use your shielding power."

"No, Ichigo," was her amazing answer.

He turned to look at her, really look at her without the haze of relief and pleasure that had influenced his view of her until now and noticed she had changed. There was a new determination in her face that gave her features more character and strength. Her hair seemed to gleam in the moonlight with deeper red tinges and her posture had changed; she held herself straight appearing self-assured instead of her normal apologetic posture. Her eyes were strong and compelling and even more beautiful to him. The strange clothes she word were a dark grey and mimicked the Shinigami uniform to some extent, except she was wearing a long skirt instead of the divided pants. The clothes defined her femininity and made him long to hold her in his arms once more.

"That's a luscious morsel you've agreed to marry. So, are you going to wait until after the wedding, or will we have her soon? Soon, I hope. I like this place you've brought me. Seems sort of homey, nice outlook."

Hearing the voice in his mind, he stiffened. After all the work and all the sacrifices, his Hollow had only being laying dormant. He had not conquered it; all the advice from the Vizards had been of no use. He rocked on his feet as he felt the strength of the Hollow stretch within him. In the Seireitei and the human world, that type of strength had never been demonstrated, or imaginable. He tried to force the Hollow back down, into the dark place it inhabited, but a fierce struggle began between the two of them.

"This place suits me fine. I think I'll stay here, with my own kind. I'll keep the girl for amusement, but you Kingy, you have to go. It's been a real pain sharing this body with you and all your mortal morals." The Hollow sounded convinced that there was only a matter of moments before he was the victor.

"I had you under control. You'd gone quiet. Why now? Why here?" Ichigo had to ask as the internal struggle continued. A slight touch of panic overcame him as he noticed the strength seemed to be increasing as he fought back.

"Fool. I was influencing you all this time. You gave into that dumb impulse to come here without preparation and took no notice of the advice to leave the charm behind. It's a good thing you didn't because that's helping me, giving me more strength to fight you. I know that you were unprepared when you went to save Rukia, but this excursion makes that effort look like you'd actually had some serious strategy. If you'd waited, the old man would have come through eventually, but you had to act the hero," the Hollow cackled loudly in his mind.

"Stop it," Ichigo commanded feeling his strength begin to falter. He gritted his teeth and pushed the fear that was beginning to rise to the back of his mind. Suddenly he noticed he was in the familiar place with the clouds racing overhead as the building lay titled under his feet. The sky was no longer a sunny blue, but a darker shade with storm clouds gathering over head. The figure that stood in front of him smiled and slid a thick tongue over its lips.

"Why should I? With that charm I could rule Las Noches, take over the Seireitei, and become the God that the world is waiting for. Why deny me when I'm so close? The little girl put the charm back into your pocket at the best time for me. It's the one thing that can help me win and take control of this body, permanently." The Hollow was exerting both physical and mental pressure on Ichigo, trying to push him out of the body.

Ichigo fought back, aware that much of what the Hollow said was correct. He thought after Nel had swallowed the charm that would make things that much easier, but for some reason she had managed to get it back and placed it in his pocket. Why had she done that? Was she jealous of Orihime?

That creature had gained more strength and it was probably due to the place they were in. The soul particles available had a different quality and strength. He had been feeling stronger since he'd arrived, but maybe that strength hadn't been his, but the damned thing which shared his mind and occasionally his body. He seemed to be drawing strength from somewhere else, maybe the charm.

The internal debate made him deaf to the conversation that was occurring without and he found he couldn't move or take his eyes from the hated, pale replica of his face.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"I think Ichigo has a problem," Orihime said, so attuned to his moods had she grown that she noticed he had suddenly become silent and immobile. Even the time apart had strengthened her sensitivity until she could almost guess that his Hollow was again trying to gain ascendancy. It worried her that so soon after their reunion the creature had again re-surfaced and tried again to gain control. She couldn't take her eyes from him and her anxiety grew the longer she looked at him. Touching him had no effect and he didn't respond to her voice.

"He is a problem," Renji said and smiled indulgently at Rukia.

"I believe that Orihime is referring to something in addition to his normal issues," Uryu interjected as he observed Ichigo closely. "What do you suggest is troubling your future husband?"

"It's the Hollow. I think it's trying to take over," the tears in her voice could not be ignored. "Every time I've seen him recently, the Hollow tries to take over. It seemed to start when I used the charm on him. He had some control, but once I used it he's been constantly struggling to remain in control. It's all my fault!" Even though she wanted to appear brave, the pain at causing the person she loved trouble hurt her and she began to cry.

A pair of comforting arms embraced her, drawing her head down to a shoulder. "It's not your fault, Orihime. You are partially right about the charm, it did compound the problem, but it would have happened eventually. Don't cry. With Ichigo caught up by his internal demon, we need all the fighters we can get," Rukia was speaking to her with the softness and kindness she often concealed. The sweetness of her friendship was making Orihime feel stronger. "I know it hurts, because you love him and can't help him, or so you think."

"But you can help him," Chad added eagerly as he patted Orihime on the shoulder. "Stand with us against our enemies, defeat them and then we can help Ichigo. My friend has enough strength to retain control while we deal with these adversaries."

Wiping her eyes, Orihime nodded. She knew they were right. Her fear that she didn't know how to exercise control over her new powers, or even how to summon them she quickly dismissed. Doubting her abilities would only make any action more difficult and it was going to be hard enough. "Do we have a plan?" She asked while her eyes were fixed on Ichigo, hoping for a sign that would indicate his victory.

Uryu turned wondering eyes on her. "A plan? What a good idea."

"Plans are for sad losers, not fighters," Renji forcefully delivered his opinion while sneering at the Quincy.

"A plan is a good idea, but I don't think we have time." Rukia was no longer comforting her friend and her eyes were fixed on the approaching enemies. "Orihime, can you shield us from the worst of the attacks and then let it down so we can fight back?"

"I need to move fast. Do not attempt to shield me," Uryu said as the bow appeared in his hands.

"Don't bother shielding me," Chad said. "It will hold me back and I need a lot of room to work."

Renji smirked at Chad in agreement. "Zabimaru doesn't like confined places either. Don't shield me, girl. I'll take my chances. You better keep a close guard over lover boy there."

After a heavy sigh Rukia added, "I really should face them, not hide and be protected. Orihime, can you protect Ichigo, Nel and the others? We'll fight better knowing they are safe."

Orihime nodded. She hadn't had a chance to explain that her powers had changed and her friends expected the same sort of protective and healing abilities from her while she wanted to stretch herself, check out some of her new skills. There was also the problem with what happened the last time she had tried to shield which had not worked out as expected. Giving another quick glance at Ichigo she sighed silently as she summoned her powers and gave them instructions.

"And that's it?" Even though she hadn't summoned him Tsubaki had appeared and fluttered aggressively in front of her face. Now he was larger, he was even harder to ignore, not that he permitted her to ignore him, ever.

"That's what I was asked to do," Orihime began apologetically only to find him tugging harshly on her hair.

"Told? You let people tell you what to do, woman? You have us, your powers and you're pretending you're still a weakling. I won't stand for it. Let me fight!"

Orihime felt a conflict of emotions in her breast. She wanted to do what she was told, that had been one of the first things her parents had taught her before her brother had saved her from their uncertain care. Being obedient was easy, it created fewer complications, but she wouldn't have escaped if she was acting obedient. She would still be sitting in that cold room, waiting for that arctic Arrancar to visit her again to take her to visit Mr Aizen once more. If she was still being obedient she would have agreed with any of Mr Aizen's suggestions and her mind hesitated to consider all the consequences that would have created. Despite her attempts at control, she shuddered at the thought and cast another comforting glance at her love. All the resolutions she had made, the decisions, and now she was slipping back into the learned behaviours. She was better than that!

Ayame was close to her ear. "Orihime, I don't want to scare you, but I think you should take the charm away from Ichigo. Nel had swallowed it but she put it back in his pocket just before the Hollow resurfaced. I don't know much about Hollows, but I can feel that it's stronger and something seems to be helping it. I fear it may be the charm."

Guilt again assaulted Orihime. Without considering what she was doing walked over to Ichigo and removed the charm from his pocket, placing it in her own. It was slightly damp and sticky and touching it made her feel slightly unclean. Ichigo stiffened when she came close, but relaxed slightly as the charm was removed. He was still locked in his internal conflict and she walked a few feet away from him, trying to remove the influence. "I wish I'd thought of that. Why am I so foolish? That charm has only caused problems for both of us. Maybe I should give it to Mr Aizen and let that curse work on him. But with the way my luck is it will help him. I wish I'd never seen the charm!" Looking at Nel she wondered why she had swallowed the charm and then replaced it. Was she on the side of the people who inhabited this place? Was she the childlike person she appeared to be?

"Oh, for the sake of sense woman, focus. You're supposed to be shielding these people and sending me to fight. I want to have a go at those two witches who wanted to harm you. Come on, let me at them," Tsubaki urged as he leaned close to her face. He has a malicious smile on his face that left her no doubt that he would cause them as much pain as possible.

Until now, Orihime had not actually seen who was approaching, but now she noticed that both Loly and Menoly were part of the group that were drawing ever closer. If she'd had the choice she would have preferred not to see them again.

"They don't look very well, do they?" Hinagiku's eyes were amused as he observed the two Arrancar. They were moving slower than the others, lagging far behind as they stopped regularly. Their clothing was slightly torn and their hair dishevelled. They no longer looked as threatening as they had always seemed to Orihime.

Baigon harrumphed and pointed at the other Arrancar who were approaching. "They might not pose much of a danger, but we have to consider the others. The other five are not injured and seem eager for the fray."

Orihime finally summoned enough courage to look closer at the approaching force. She had feared that Grimmjow would be a member of the party, or Mr Aizen, or worse Mr Ichimaru, had come to fight, but she could see neither of them. Her heart sank as she saw the austere, green eyed Arrancar who had been her guard leading the group. He stopped, motioning for the other to wait and then he addressed them. "I'm only here to retrieve the female. If she comes willingly, then you may go with no impediment."

"Forget it, freak," Renji said, his zanpakuto in his hand as he pushed his chin forward insultingly. "Why would we do anything you said?"

"It means you will avoid a fight and live a little longer," was the cool response. Ulquiorra observed them and his normal expression did not change. He placed his hands in his pockets, appearing unimpressed by the people poised ready to fight him.

"We're here to free our friend. Now we have her, we will leave," Chad said, his strong voice speaking the words they were all thinking.

"Your relationship to the woman is unimportant. Send her back," the Arrancar demanded his voice and face not changing. "She made a bargain with Lord Aizen."

"It's broken," Orihime objected. "You both lied to me and if the basis of an agreement is a lie then the deal never existed." She was sure she had read that somewhere, but even if she hadn't it sounded like it made sense. She didn't care; she didn't want to go back. Mr Aizen might try to kiss her again and that was not an attractive thought.

"An interesting approach to law. I think you can justify your viewpoint," Uryu agreed as he pushed his glasses up his nose. "But I believe we would have some difficulty in bringing the case before a court."

"What are you talking about? We're here to rescue Orihime, not to jabber on about court cases," Rukia seemed astounded at the way the conversation was heading.

"You're just trying to delay your eventual defeat," said a female with short dark hair and a frilly short skit. "I can't believe this force is so pitiful," she said as she turned to the other Arrancar holding her body upright while a sneer drew up the corner of her mouth.

A tall elegant looking man with a slight moustache inclined his head to one side. "What does it matter? It might provide amusement for a space of time and fighting a new force can be a pleasant diversion." A small smile split his face. "I would like to entertain one of the ladies in the dance of combat."

"Aw, can it Doldooni. Your fake charm doesn't impress anyone, least of all me," said an Arrancar with what appeared to be an afro. Finally noticing his hairstyle made Orihime giggle, and ashamed she covered her mouth only to almost burst into laughter again when she looked closely at his clothes. The hairstyle and clothes made him look like an escapee from a 70's bad taste disco. The way he spoke only reinforced that idea. Would she start hearing the Bee Gees or some other ancient group from that time in the background? If it happened, would the Arrancar start dancing? A sudden image of them responding to the song 'I Feel like Dancing' crossed her mind and she had trouble trying to prevent the laughter erupting from her mouth. She felt ashamed that she was imagining such silly things at this time.

"Be silent Cirruci and Gantenbein. You are here to fight, not get to know your foes too closely," even while the words were harsh, Ulquiorra's tone sounded indifferent.

"We want to fight the girl," Loly and Menoly had finally caught up to the others and stood supporting each other. "Give her to us so we can show make her hurt the way she hurt us."

The accusation made Orihime feel guilty. She had hurt them, though it hadn't been her intention.

"I can't believe you're listening to them," Shuno whispered into her ear. "They were going to hurt you, but I don't think that logic would make much impact on them. They don't seem to have much intelligence."

"You, fight anyone? I reckon Pesche could defeat you. Why don't you be good little girls and sit down while we get down to business," Renji said smirking arrogantly at the swaying females. His stance had a swagger to it as he eyed their abbreviated clothing until Rukia noticed and pulled his hair.

"Why'd you do that?"

"Do you even have to ask?" Rukia glared at him and then cast a disparaging look at the females.

"As you insist on fighting then let us commence. Once we defeat you, we will return home," Chad said stiffly as he summoned the power which transformed his arm.

Uryu held up his hand and addressed Ulquiorra directly, his expression severe. "So how do you propose we continue? One force attacking the other, individual combat, or we select our strongest fighter to meet yours to determine the outcome by one battle?"

The question startled Orihime. Didn't people normally just attack each other without trying to work out some acceptable form? The Arrancar also seemed to find the request unexpected and some of them began to protest.

"Let's just fight."

"Watch other people? How dull!"

"Your offer intrigues me, Quincy. You are a Quincy, aren't you?" Ulquiorra disregarded the comments made by his companions and seemed to be observing Uryu closely with interest.

Instead of replying, Uryu nodded and stood proudly in front of them almost as if he was inviting their gaze. Orihime wondered who would be selected as their strongest fighter. Normally it would be Ichigo but as she glanced at him again she noticed he still seemed to be locked in the struggle. If there was some way she could help him she would. She didn't dare approach him, fearful that it would cause further problems.

"So, what's a Quincy? They're all garbage and not worth any time. Let's just kill them, take the girl and go." the final member of the group said. Orihime looked toward him and stiffened. How could she have overlooked this large man until now? Seeing him here with Ulquiorra brought back bad memories of when Chad had been hurt, Tatsuki nearly killed and Ichigo, standing frozen as he fought with his Hollow.

"Be calm Yammy. I let you join because you said you wanted a fight and now you're complaining about the quality of the opponents," Ulquiorra's sardonic comments seemed to sting the Arrancar.

"But you told me he was garbage," he accused jerking his finger at Chad. "You said the girl was too until Aizen sama decided he wanted her here. So if these other people are with them they must be garbage too," Yammy said and waved a dismissive hand at them.

"I can't believe you're talking to them," whined Cirruci. She flicked her hair back and looked at Uryu with a slight hint of interest. "You. I'll fight you and then we'll see that you haven't got the skill or strength to remain."

"No." Ulquiorra's one word stopped all the other comments that were beginning. "Let's make this a little more educational. Quincy, I will fight you. However, I want to see her fight," he indicated Orihime.

She could not hide the astonishment that flooded through her.

"She has changed and I want a demonstration of her new power. Maybe she will finally be worthy of joining those who serve Lord Aizen."

"She can't fight," Renji said dismissively.

"Yes she can. I fought her, remember, you saw us in the Seireitei and Orihime can fight," Rukia said and glared at her love. The fact that she was defending her friend seemed to astonish Renji.

Her mind raced and stung by the easy refutation of her abilities, Orihime decided to try to bargain. She didn't trust them to keep their side of the deal, but it might give Ichigo enough time to recover. For some reason she felt something warm, no burning against her skin. It seemed to be in her pocket and placing her hand within she noticed it was the charm that was emitting the heat.

Knowledge sparked within her mind and she finally knew what it was she had to do and what she could do. This was important for everyone and there was a way to do this easily, if her new power could help.

"I will fight," she said, her voice firm. That made her feel braver that she could speak without showing her fear. "I have one condition."

""What is it?" Ulquiorra seemed disinterested.

"If I win, we can leave here without any delay," she swallowed deeply before she continued. It was important she keep her mind set on winning otherwise her courage would dessert her.

"And if you lose?" Yammy asked this time. He smiled and the sight of his smile did not make her feel any more confident. The expression made her feel less sure of what she was planning.

Shaking, but trying not to show it, she answered this question. "If I lose, I will come with you without complaint. But my friends must be given free passage back to their homes."

* * *

_Author's Note:_

I didn't realise it was so long since I updated this story. Now I feel very embarrassed and contrite. Sorry. I would try using the puppy dog eyes to gain sympathy but they don't work for me. (They certainly don't.)

After buying the lemons I found they were limes. Yes, shopping with my eyes shut makes it much easier to buy less chocolate. My muse demanded limonade for a change, disappointed at the lack of lemons. I dumped the rest of the lime in a nice strong vodka and tonic and gave her that also. It helped. (You bet it did. Why have I been wasting my time with lemonade?)

Poor Ichigo and Orihime. Every time they meet or even reach an understanding the Hollow intervenes. (giggle) But then if Ichigo manages to overcome the Hollow it will make him stronger, won't it? If Orihime fights, will she win? I wonder. (No, you don't wonder. You know. Now stop teasing the poor readers.)

Thanks to Sweety8587, godschildtweety, epsilon7466MK2, Crystal Inferno, ctc13love4mommy, Hime-x-x, Cheese Maiden, Ayjah, spedclass, Arwen Mimosa, Motimercross and workshy. And workshy you raise a very good point about Isshin, but if I answer you it might spoil the story. lol

This a belated birthday present to Garra-l0ve who has been gently encouraging me to continue this story.

Please review.

MS


	18. Deal or No Deal?

_Tite Kubo owns Bleach. I just borrowed the characters and make no money from this story._

**Deal or No Deal?**

"What the hell are you promising? Orihime, you can't stay here. We came here to rescue you, ignoring all the orders to the contrary," Rukia burst out, her shock evident.

"I didn't ask you to save me," Orihime said. The news that they had ignored orders didn't surprise her as much as it once might have. It was true she had hoped that her friends would not ignore her and would come for her, but everything had changed. Ichigo wanted to marry her and she wanted the world to be safe for them. When she left Hueco Mundo she didn't want the threat of the coming war to still be there. All this made her consider her options carefully.

Knowing that the Arrancar wanted to see her use her new abilities and watch her fight indicated something to her. Had they been watching her, all the time she was locked in the room? Had they seen her conversation with her powers? Would they have heard anything? She had learnt to communicate with her powers mentally so they might have just seen the change.

Then the realisation grew within her and she covered her mouth instinctively with her hand. They might have seen her talking to Ichigo and knew that he had brought the charm with him. Now she had the charm, and if she lost would they find it? Could Mr Aizen sense it? How could she hide it? If the charm fell into his hands it would be bad, for all of them. Yet, she needed it to follow her plan through so there was no point in giving it to someone else for safe keeping. As she frantically tried to find a solution to the problem the discussion continued around her. While she knew she sounded ungrateful there was a reason for her seeming rudeness. Time was an important factor in her plan and while she hoped she could win, she knew she must try to lose.

"The friendship we share is reason enough to attempt your liberation," Uryu said. "Did you think we could allow the traitors to gain another victory?" He sighted along his bow as if considering loosing an attack on the Arrancar, but then the bow disappeared from his hands. "Wielding weapons during discussions does not assist," was his soft explanation.

"I have to do this, Rukia. I'm pleased you came after me, but you've put yourself at risk and I'd hate to think of anything bad happening to you because you tried to help me," if she could stop feeling guilt for this situation it would help, but it wasn't possible. Guilt, relief and frustration were mixed as she again cast a yearning glance at Ichigo. The struggle was still going on, but he seemed to be a little more in control since she had removed the charm.

"You don't have to do this. It is your sense of honour that has shaped your decision," Chad stated firmly. "I respect that, but urge caution."

Nodding at his comment Orihime knew what he meant. He didn't trust the Arrancar. The expression he was wearing as he looked at Yammy indicated that he was determined to fight the person who had insulted him and then injured him without seeming to find it even interesting. His pride demanded that he be given the chance to return the damage. Even if she won against whichever person she had to fight, there was a feeling of doubt that they would be permitted to leave without any further interference. She couldn't' trust them, but it would provide a chance to test her new skills. If the fight was fair, which she doubted it would be, then she could stretch her abilities little by little.

From what she understood her protecting and healing powers were now also able to fight, providing more chances to attack. "Who will I be fighting?" was the first question she thought to ask.

"As I will be fighting the Quincy, and you have already injured two of the fighters, I believe I should let you battle Yammy," Ulquiorra said reflectively.

"That's not fair," Rukia protested. "He's so much bigger than her and anyway, Chad wants to fight him."

Yammy smiled and looked at Chad with contempt. It was obvious he remembered his previous easy victory against the wild card power, but then he wouldn't know how hard Chad had been training. Orihime wished that she had been given the same opportunity. It wasn't that she didn't trust Rukia's training, but Chad had been assisted by a former captain and a vice captain. The shopkeeper had trained Chad for days, devoting his attention to improving his skills making her feel that he believed that Chad's ability deserved nurturing. Remembering how disparaging Mr Urahara had been of her powers made her cheeks flame with shame and anger and she dragged her eyes from Chad to again glance at Ichigo. Her love had been assisted by the Vizards who had all spent time trying to assist him in gaining control of the Hollow. Uryu had been trained by his father. Each of them had been encouraged and assisted by people experienced in their particular skills, but no one aside from Rukia had helped her and Orihime suspected it had been due to pity. As she looked at Ichigo she noticed traces of black danced across the whites of his eyes and it was obvious that the internal battle continued. Immediately she felt guilty about her uncharitable thoughts and returned her attention to the conversation.

"So now we have three fights. Hey, does that mean I can fight someone too? Do you want to fight someone Rukia?" Renji suddenly seemed very interested in the idea of fighting a new enemy. He surveyed the people facing them, his eyes skipping between Cirruci and Gantenbein as if assessing which he would prefer as a foe. It was noticeable his gaze lingered on Cirruci and he stared at Rukia as if considering how she would look dressed in the same manner.

Catching his stare, Rukia cuffed him around the ear. "I'll fight you it you don't shut up. And I wouldn't wear that sort of clothing unless I had a lobotomy first," she said sternly as she observed their enemies. Her face mirrored her worry and Orihime hoped that she wasn't causing her friend additional concern, but knew that she was. "No, I don't intend to battle unless I have to. Let the big brute fight Chad. Choose someone else for Orihime." Her hands were fisted on her hips as she fiercely made the demand of the Arrancar.

Her words made Orihime hope. She was scared of Yammy, even if her powers were increased; the man had hurt so many people. Even Ms Yoruichi had been hurt when she attacked him and that was something Orihime had not expected. Secretly she blamed both Yammy and Ulquiorra for making Ichigo decide to go and seek assistance from the Vizard's, but she could not blame them for his continuing problem with his Hollow even if she wanted to.

"You believe that you can instruct me? How interesting. To humour you I will permit your friend, who failed so spectacularly before, to fight Yammy. As for the woman, I'm not sure," Ulquiorra gazed at Orihime thoughtfully.

Uryu immediately moved into the Espada's line of vision. "Why don't you think about it while you fight me? You indicated that you were interested in seeing my abilities and I'm eager to witness how you fight." He smiled grimly and his stature seemed to grow as he spoke.

"How rude. I didn't know humans would be so arrogant," Cirruci said her face echoing the shock at Uryu's words.

"You're rude too. I don't like you and I'd bet dat Itsygo don't like you either. You look like a nasty person," Nel said and then popped her thumb into her mouth as she gazed wide eyed at the people facing them. The surprised look on her face indicated that she hadn't expected to draw attention to herself and now regretted that she had spoken.

"It's all right Nel," Pesche reassured her. 'I don't like her either. She seems a little flighty." He posed nonchalantly as if expecting to be admired by Cirruci but she simple lifted a lip and sneered at him, not bothering to answer. Quickly dropping the macho pose he hid behind Dordogne while muttering about strange females who were immune to his charm. Dordogne glanced around and then shrugged as he drew closer, talking softly to Nel.

"Don't worry about her don'tcha know. She probably hasn't got any friends like you do don'tcha know. There, there Nelly. It will be all right, don'tcha know."

While she watched the interchange, Orihime wondered why she was allowing anyone to make her choice for her. She didn't want to fight Yammy, Loly or Menoly. The only person she really wanted to fight was Ulquiorra. She stepped next to Uryu, determined to speak on her own behalf and not allow anyone to dictate what would happen to her.

"You. I want to fight you," she said solidly to the green eyed Espada. "You threatened me and made me come to this horrible place with you. I didn't want to leave Ichigo and my friends. I won't let you bully me again." Unconsciously she mimicked Rukia, putting her hands on her hips and leaning forward. This man made her so angry, assuming a superiority over them all that had not been proven.

She heard a gasp from Rukia and protests from her other friends but didn't want to hear what they had to say. This was to be her encounter and it was the right opportunity to let people know that the changes to her were not only in appearance.

Ulquiorra's gaze now passed to her and he observed her with little interest. "I do not believe that will be a challenge and I'm meant to be guarding you, not battling you." Even though his face did not change, the tone dismissed her and her defiance.

The insult made Orihime flinch slightly. He spoke to her with such condescension that she wanted to show him that she was a worthy adversary. "I won't fight anyone else. You lied to me, I know you did, so I'd come here and I don't like liars. You've treated me like a thing, not a person, the whole time I've been here."

His eyes widened slightly and Cirruci laughed stridently. "He treats everyone like that, except for his sainted Lord Aizen: the Divine presence amongst us."

Ulquiorra turned a blank gaze on the female and she smiled at him, showing her eye teeth. She didn't appear to display the respect he obviously felt he deserved, so he turned his back on her and glanced briefly at Orihime. "We have been through the changes wrought by the Hyogyoku which have made us more than we could have hoped to become. We are superior," he told Orihime, his face impassive. "You are of no interest to me except that Lord Aizen entrusted you to me."

The anger she normally suppressed and ignored began to come to the surface. Since she had fought with her brother the day he died she had been unwilling to allow anger to overwhelm her. From the time of his death she had indulged in the emotion only a few times, for example the first time her powers manifested. Yet now, after everything she had experienced after her brother had been killed, her rage was permitted to manifest as anger, not the normal tears which surfaced too readily and were a poor substitute.

"I don't care who you think you are or what you think about me. You will fight me, I will win and we will leave." She tried to keep the assurance in her voice that she didn't feel. It was important that no one guessed what she planned. For the sake of Ichigo and the others it had to be convincing.

"I will gladly yield my adversary to you, Orihime," Uryu said nodding at her in understanding. "I acknowledge that it is wise to challenge those people who have threatened you to overcome your fear."

Smiling tentatively at Uryu she again acknowledged that he often understood so clearly how she was feeling. It was a mark of his friendship that he had never disparaged her powers and was always very supportive of her abilities.

"I'm bored with all this talking. Can I fight mine now?" Yammy 'asked'. It appeared to be a question, but the inference was that he would fight with or without Ulquiorra's permission.

Chad straightened and responded, "I would prefer to have this fight now. Let us begin. We don't need permission."

They moved to one side. The tension between them thickened and Orihime noticed that both of them seemed to be drawing in the spirit particles that abounded in this place. Chad's arm glowed, surrounded by a clear blue light that she hadn't seen before, and it was impressed on her how they had all changed so much since the original mission to Soul Society. For a second a glimpse of memory crossed her mind about a card game. Then some strange flashes about an amusement park. As soon as the memories surfaced, they faded leaving her with an uneasy feeling that there was something missing.

"Wait," Ulquiorra said, but neither of them listened to him. He sighed and said "Very well. Fight if you have to, but I expect you to make this quick Yammy."

"No, I will be the one to make it quick." Chad stood and Orihime watched as the blue light deepened and his arm transformed. It was different to the last time she had seen it. It seemed larger and more powerful; now it was an even more imposing weapon. For a heartbeat she wished that her power was so obvious or at least, less understated.

Yammy seemed confident that his superior size would make him the winner easily. He smiled jeeringly at Chad. "Little human, you will die. Say goodbye to your friends."

"Why don't you say goodbye to your friends," Chad replied without seeming to worry what the Arrancar was saying. "Assuming these people here are your friends."

"An Espada does not need friends, only followers or Fraccions," Yammy blustered. He cast a look at Ulquiorra but the Espada was looking at the horizon, appearing disinterested in the forthcoming fight. A momentary expression of disappointment crossed Yammy's face. Orihime guessed that he had been looking for reassurance and possibly and expression of friendship, but had been disappointed by the lack of emotion and support.

Chad raised an eyebrow in silence and waited. The wind blew, ruffling Chad's hair and causing a momentary distraction as the atmosphere became more fraught. Wondering who would act first, Orihime looked at Yammy and then at Chad. Yammy was already starting to look impatient.

Bellowing the Arrancar ran at Chad, reaching out a large hand to sweep him to one side while the other reached out to grab his head.

"Not this time," Chad said and directed his blast at Yammy, not the arm but the foot. Yammy ignored the attack as easily as if it hadn't happened and kept his forward momentum.

"You make even less impact than last time," he commented as he came closer. "Why do you try? Ulquiorra, should I kill him?"

"If you wish to, you may. It makes no difference because the woman is staying and the rubbish can either return to their pitiful world or die here. Lord Aizen has no interest in them and nor do I," the Espada said as he placed his hands indifferently in his pockets.

"I'll be furious if you die now Chad, after I spent all that time training you," Renji said quickly.

"Who said anything about dying?" Chad asked reasonably. He moved out of the way of Yammy's first blow, apparently unconcerned that his first attack hadn't seemed to harm his opponent.

"Wenji did, just then. And the one you're fighting said something about killin'. Weren't you listening Chaddy? I was listening and I heard them, but I don't think Itsygo can hear because he seems to be stuck. Can I help him? If I use my magic healing stuff maybe he'll get all better," Nel said.

Orihime had forgotten the little girl was there. She walked over to her and crouched down to talk to her, not wishing to witness the fight between Chad and Yammy. She hoped that Chad would win but she remembered watching the Espada fight and how quickly he had overcome both her, Chad and, and, and Ichigo. She had hesitated admitting that Ichigo had failed when he faced the Espada even though she knew the reason for the failure; it seemed to detract from all the efforts and sacrifices made by her future husband. Realising what she had just thought she couldn't prevent the smile that immediately formed on her lips.

"Chad will be fine," she tried to assure the little girl. "Ichigo is better left to solve his own problem. He has a special problem and I don't think any of us can really help him, even if we want to." She watched as the hope in the little girl's face faded. "He'll get better soon," she said trying to infuse her words with belief, but knew that she felt uncertain about the result of this latest struggle between Hollow and Ichigo. She couldn't do anything to help him.

"Why aren't you helping him?" Ayame asked curiously.

The question stunned Orihime. Help who? She glanced toward the fight and wondered if Ayame meant Chad? He would be insulted if she tried to help him and she couldn't see how it was possible without seeming to interfere.

"I don't think it would be fair. He's wanted to fight Yammy; I think that's his name, without any help. If I tried to help it would make him feel that the victory wasn't his own," Orihime explained.

She felt a little disturbed that they didn't seem to understand the etiquette of fighting battles, because they seemed so particular about following most unwritten rules. She looked at Ayame who was hovering in front of her face. Again the difference between this Ayame and the previous one struck her. The wildness of her face only increased her cuteness but also made her feel a little wary. The many events since the change had not permitted her time to examine her new powers or attempt to work with them. The one attempt to use her powers had been a failure. Not a complete failure, but it proved that the control was less certain and she would again need to work on them. Would all the time she had spent on summoning without saying the words aloud be lost? Even if it wasn't she would have to work on learning the new words and forms and remembering the hours she had spent on that made her cringe slightly.

Noticing her timid reaction she squared her shoulders and tried to push away her fears. Soon she would have to face Ulquiorra in battle and allowing all the doubts surface now would only make her chances at victory grow less.

"Not him. Why aren't you helping Ichigo?" Lily asked this question.

"You told me you didn't know anything about Hollows. I thought it was a battle he had to fight by himself but taking away the charm would help him. What else can I do?" Her voice wavered as she eagerly asked the question. If there was anything she could do to help Ichigo she would, immediately, without fearing any problems it might cause for her.

"Now the charm is away from him we have been able to examine the nexus that hold both Ichigo and his Hollow within the same body. You are aware that if the Hollow dies, Ichigo will die also," Lily placed her hand gently on Orihime's cheek as she told her the unwelcome news.

The news did not shock her. The struggles she had witnessed between Ichigo and his Hollow and the encounters with the Vizards proved that once this transformation had occurred there was no method to reverse the process. All the time, while she had acknowledged that Ichigo was having problems with his Hollow, she had hoped there would be a solution that would mean that one day Ichigo could return to how he was and no longer share his mind and body with the creature he loathed. It had been a faint hope but it faded. Now she learned that it would not be possible to separate the two and if she loved Ichigo she had to accept the part of him that terrified her.

As dread assailed her she was still aware of the fight that was progressing between Yammy and Chad. Instead of being an easy battle, the fight had not been won in the first few moments. She could hear Yammy swearing at Chad, asking why he wasn't dead.

"Stupid human. Lie down now. You should be dead," Yammy ordered loudly. Looking at the Arrancar she could see he had difficulty believing that the fight was not over and he was still facing an enemy he thought inferior.

"You could lie down if you're tired," Chad said as he wiped the blood from his chest. "Then maybe one of your 'friends' might remove that unsightly blood that's staining your clothes."

"You're bleeding too, garbage," Yammy panted. He was not looking well. Sweat beaded his forehead and he was unsteady on his feet.

With a start Orihime noticed that the place Chad had first directed his attack had become a mishmash of bone and flesh. The foot was no longer whole; nor was the Arrancar's right arm while Chad only seemed to show superficial wounds to his chest. That Chad was faring better than the Arrancar who had bested him so recently made a spark of hope flare in her.

"You speak as big as your body but your actions are small. I was hoping for a challenge but you are more like a training exercise than a real test," Chad was telling Yammy. "I thought you might even make me sweat, but instead all I feel is disinterest."

Yammy, who had been swaying on his feet until this stood tall and faced Chad squarely. "You won't win. I can tell that you're almost beaten. Give up now." He was panting between the words and swallowed loudly.

"Can I have a turn? This fight is boring me," Cirruci said as she yawned loudly. She raked Yammy with a scathing glance. A mocking smile on her face she continued, "I thought you were meant to be better than I, but I can see that you're weaker than those you call garbage."

Spinning around Yammy roared at her. "Shut up. This is my fight and you're garbage, just like the rest of them."

Her laugh only angered the large Arrancar more. Fascinated, Orihime watched them as they ignored the human and Shinigami's and began to concentrate on the obvious hatred that they bore for each other.

A sharp tug on her hair made her look at Tsubaki whose eyes were glinting with malice as he pulled sharply on her hair again. "Lily was talking to you and ignored her. I thought you supposed to 'lurve' this weirdo Shinigami or something and when you have a chance to help him you watch a dull fight between two ugly, stupid Hollows."

His control over his hovering was wavering and he was shooting up and down as he spoke; only tethered by her hair which was yanked each time he reached the end of his swing. It hurt, but the words stung her more as he was speaking the truth. She always thought that Ichigo was the most important person in her life, the whole centre of her existence and yet she was allowing all the events that were happening around her to take her attention from him, even when Lily had told her that there was a chance she could help.

"What can I do?" The words were more a whisper. With the way her powers had worked last time she was uncertain how well anything she did would succeed. Did she dare take the risk, or was she still the same scared person she was before she had taken the decision to change? Even as she spoke the words the doubt almost made her add, "And will it work?"

* * *

_Author's Note:_

*These notes tend to get a little crazy. In case you didn't guess my muses comments are in brackets excepts in the thank you's. We might be heading for a trial separation.*

Another long delay between chapters. Part of the reason was the completion of Court or Caught? which some of you may know is actually part of this story. It is now the prequel to Orihime's Groundhog Day and this is the sequel to that story. There was the added factor that my muse is no longer talking to me. (Shhh. I'm watching 'Heat Guy'. Go away. Find another muse, or you could give me some more lime and vodka.)

At least they're the reasons I'm giving for the delay. The other ones are mind numbingly dull and have something to do with reality, so let's avoid them. (Dull? Just like life without chocolate.)

I hope you enjoyed this chapter and review it. The end to this part of the story is close and I've been trying to distract my mind from the dreaded WB by doing housework. No, don't condemn me to more household jobs so I get ideas. Next you'll send me to meetings for the same reason and that would be cruel. Cruel, inhumane, tedious and sadistic. Nooooooooooooooo. It's all too possible. (Now there's an idea. Did you enjoy those lunchtime meetings I organised this week?)

Though I did try to place some gratuitous smut in this chapter, for some reason it didn't work. (Oh, look: another week of meetings, including lunchtime. Hehehehehehe. That'll make you work on smut.)

Thank you to EtoileEyes (nice to hear from you again), Ayjah (the pesky Hollow is around for good), copperheadfightingninja (I hope you didn't hurt yourself when you nearly fell out of bed), Garra-l0ve (see, I fulfilled my promise), epsilon7466Mk2 (one day you must tell me what your name means), Twitch-Lawliet (thank you. The new powers will be revealed, soon), Arwen Mimosa (I hope you don't have to read the story again. As for talent I'm sure you have lots of your own), and xHakumiex (see explanation about updating) for the reviews.

Please review.

MS


	19. Past the Surface

_Tite Kubo owns Bleach. I just borrowed the characters._

**Past The Surface**

"Hurumph. It's about time you asked that. I thought you might have it worked out earlier, that you could help," looking at Baigon, Orihime could tell he was slightly displeased with her. The possibility made her feel a need to apologise, but she was unsure to whom the apology should be offered.

"Don't be too harsh on the girl. You complained earlier that you were a little worried about the new powers even though you wanted them," Hinagiku's kind tone made Orihime feel slightly better. "We know how scary this can be," he told her and then nodded at Tsubaki. "At least you don't share that one's impatience, or we would be in trouble."

"But what can I do?" Orihime asked again. An internal struggle was just that: inside another person. How did she interfere and wouldn't it be better if Ichigo defeated his Hollow by himself? Admittedly he'd had little success until now. Or, he thought he had but when she was near him it seemed to rouse the Hollow and the struggle would commence anew. She had only witnessed this before, when she had face Ulquiorra and Yammy for the first time, but it hadn't lasted as long as this. Even as she thought that she knew that she hadn't known how long it had taken.

"What can't you do?" Tsubaki growled at her. "You really don't get it, do you?"

Vaguely she recalled something about examining the bond that held Ichigo and his Hollow together. It seemed apparent that fighting the Hollow wasn't working because every time he thought he'd subdued it, it re-emerged and he was again forced to battle it. There had to be another way, a method to reconcile the two so that this recurring tussle would finally be over. Instinctively she reached out her hands as she did when she was preparing to heal someone and then stopped. This felt wrong. If her healing powers could have helped, they would have done so by now.

"You've got the right idea but the wrong action. Instead of trying to heal what you don't understand why don't you try to comprehend before you act?" Hinagiku prompted her.

"How can I understand?" She didn't have a Hollow within her so trying to appreciate the problems facing Ichigo seemed impossible.

"How did Ichigo gain the Hollow?" Shuno was the one to ask the question.

Shaking her head Orihime wondered. It had never been explained. She knew there'd been some problem; that Ichigo had lost his Shinigami powers, but he'd regained them. Rukia had said something about Mr Urahara and that Ichigo should ask him, but Orihime hadn't wished to pry into that conversation.

"He risked his life and gained his powers and the Hollow. It was a cost he hadn't been warned of, but he was prepared to die," Lily said quietly. The words rang in Orihime's memory and a momentary bitterness coloured her mood.

"To die, for Rukia," Orihime added her voice as quiet as Lily's. Finally the words had been said and could not be taken back or denied.

"For friendship, fool," Tsubaki yelled in her ear causing her to jump at the sudden noise. She clutched at the side of her head. That yell had hurt, but it had also impressed her that she had sounded just a little sorry for herself.

"Think. If another Hollow had come after you, after his family or friends he wouldn't have been able to do anything," Baigon reminded her and she nodded. Ashamed of her moment of self pity she looked at Ichigo again and noticed he was more hunched over than before. Pain was evident on his face and she feared he was not faring well.

"Look past the surface. There's more to see if you know how to look," a new voice spoke to her and it didn't seem completely unfamiliar. Where the voice came from she didn't question as she tried to look further. The voice was slightly harsh but warm and strong.

Following the advice she refocused her eyes and tried. Nothing happened. All she could see was Ichigo struggling, panting as he fought the invisible enemy. A fine sheen of perspiration was on his face and she longed to move closer and wipe his face, but remembering she still had the charm she decided not to get any closer. It made her breast hurt to see him like this, shut off from her and his friends, being unable to move or speak.

Guilt consuming her, she glanced away and beheld Chad reeling back from a blow that caused a cut to open on his cheek. Yammy laughed harshly but it sounded forced to her ears and the sight of the Espada showed that he was even more damaged than previously. The bones of his foot were now visible through ribbons of flesh and the arm that Yoruichi had damaged in her fight with him lay useless by his side. Cirruci was watching with a cynical smile on her lips, obviously itching to take over the fight and prove how inferior Yammy was to her and the rest of the Arrancar.

Knowing she could not interfere and feeling nervous about her forthcoming battle against Ulquiorra she focused again on Ichigo. Once more she only saw the man she loved lost to her as he continued to try to beat the being who was trying to take over.

Baigon's voice was close to her ear. "You have more than 5 senses. Don't use your eyes; use us to help you see."

That made no sense to her. "How do I do that?" she was caught between anger and tears as she spoke feeling that she was of no help to anyone. Why had her friends come to rescue her when she failed at everything she attempted?

"Reverse the shield," Hinagiku said slowly.

That made even less sense. Reverse the wounds, she knew how to do that, but how could she reverse her shield? Even the thought of using the shield again scared her as her control had failed so badly the last time she used it.

"What words do I use?" she requested. There were always words.

"No words. Think it; use your mind because words only shape thoughts. In this case you have to use your thoughts to shape the reverse." Ayame was very serious. The usual twinkle in her eyes was absent and the sadness that suffused her face made Orihime feel even worse. Ayame believed she had no chance of success either. A lump formed in her throat.

Searching her mind she tried to find a key to the problem. Her powers couldn't help her with this and it was essential that Ichigo receive her help. Seeing him immovable by the inner fight caught at her and made it imperative that she do whatever she could now she knew there was something she could to assist.

Under the increasing pressure her thoughts scattered and she tried to gather the fragments that might form an answer. Some of her thoughts were lost but others could still be reached and one by one she collected them together and found there were more questions. Answers were what she lacked.

What was a reverse shield, anyway?

There was no such thing as a reverse shield.

But her powers said there was a reverse shield.

It didn't matter what her powers said. The thing didn't exist.

Was a reverse shield a weapon?

A reverse shield could shield the enemy. Is that what was meant?

But why would her powers want to shield the enemy. They'd found it funny when her shield had hurt Loly and Menoly and it still seemed to amuse them.

Would simply turning it around reverse a shield?

That was silly. Her shields didn't have a front or a back or a top or bottom. They were simply things meant to protect her.

Gulping she came to an answer she found daunting. Could a reverse shield be used to harm her?

Precious minutes passed as she frantically tried one idea then another with no result.

Speaking aloud she said very slowly, "A shield blocks attacks and also other things."

"About time you started to catch on," was the snapped out reply from Tsubaki. "I was thinking we might need to explain it through interpretive dance."

Strangely Ayame laughed and said through giggles, "That's mean, but funny."

Slightly hurt by the laughter Orihime tried to shrug it off and concentrate. Something was a bit odd and slowly she asked, "Do I have a shield up now?"

"It's about time you noticed," Baigon teased. "When you changed you unconsciously shielded yourself. Otherwise you would have been hurt when you escaped." She hadn't seen him this frivolous before and knew he was amused by her.

Feeling her mouth gape wide she shook her head in denial. She would have noticed something like that and she wouldn't have needed to shield herself from Loly and Menoly.

"Yes, it did partially trigger that attack," Lily had joined in Ayame's giggles.

Now all her powers seemed to be amused by her. Cheeks flushing she turned away, wishing to be removed from their mocking gaze. Her supporters thought she was a joke and that rankled deeply. Instinctively her hands went to her hair to remove the pins but remembering that her brother had given them to her and the contact with Ichigo had infused them with his power made her pause.

"We're laughing with delight." The words made her look around at Hinagiku. He nodded at her and then continued, "You're nearly there. Make the final connection."

At least those words provided some comfort but what did he mean by the final connection? One day she might take the time to explain that speaking in riddles didn't help in solving problems.

"The shield is blocking me from seeing below the surface," the words were slow in coming but they sounded correct.

Trying to refocus her eyes again she perceived a slight haze which surrounded her body. No one else would be able to see it. Seeing it made it real but how did she dismiss it? Reverse shield? Instead of allowing the shield to be outside her, she should withdraw the shield. While she worked it out, she thought she heard a click just behind her left ear and her eyes focused on Ichigo again. Her shield had been reversed and she now had clear vision.

What she saw made her feel ill. Within Ichigo wrapped around him tightly was the Hollow. It was hard to tell where the Hollow ended and Ichigo began and at every point of contact they struggled against each other, trying to part, but the struggle drew them ever closer. White overlaid the gold of his hair. His Shinigami uniform was white in parts and black in others and it constantly shifted showing the internal struggle. It seemed there was more white than black, then for a brief time the black consumed the white only to be driven back again. The contact of one against the other seemed to cause pain for both but neither seemed prepared to compromise. Both faces grimaced with pain and hate from the struggle.

"If they keep fighting they will die. There can be no victory for either because the victory will also mean defeat. Look further," the new voice urged.

Following the sound of the voice was instinctive after that click near her ear. Without knowing precisely how it happened, she was in a strange world where she could see Ichigo fighting his Hollow. Blue sky, buildings lying on their sides made her wonder if she had stumbled into a place that had more to do with fantasy than reality. An extraordinary dark haired man was observing the fighters while standing on what appeared to be a pole. He wore glasses and his clothing seemed to be flowing around him and then leaking into the distance, but constantly renewing itself.

Ichigo was bleeding from a gash in his forehead while his chest heaved as he fought for breath while wielding his zanpakuto. The Hollow held the same blade and was smiling widely, his white face and black eyes scaring her. That creature, so white seemed to gleam with evil and she feared him. He scared Ichigo, though he'd never admit it to anyone. From the little she knew of the creature he was violent and unprincipled without the sense of honour that Ichigo seemed to hold so strongly. She could not imagine him wishing to protect or save anyone. Kill and destroy until no trace of his prey would remain seemed more of a possibility within that creature.

The Hollow seemed to sense her presence. He sniffed the air and his jet black eyes flickered over her hungrily and he grinned as an obscenely thick tongue snaked over his lips. For the moment his attention was distracted from Ichigo. It made her shudder in disgust.

The man flicked his fingers at the Hollow who suddenly seemed to forget all about her and focus on the brave person facing him. Ichigo hadn't noticed the momentary absence of attention as he was shaking his head as if trying to clear it.

"Come closer. They must not sense you again but do not shield," the voice she'd heard earlier urged her. The person speaking to her was the man watching the fight. He did not look at her, but the voice compelled her to move near.

"Who are you?" she whispered as she crept closer, moving slowly in order not to distract the two combatants. For some reason the man seemed familiar and very disturbing. He was the second most attractive male she had encountered, the first of course being Ichigo. As she drew nearer she noticed he had a similar scent to her love which was disquieting but oddly comforting. The calm attitude, the relaxed stance and unwavering gaze was a distinct contrast to the fierce combat he was watching with the appearance of interest.

"Again you look only at the surface, Orihime Inoue," he reproved her kindly as he turned his regard from the fight to her.

She was now two arms lengths away and decided to stop, in case he was an enemy who appeared as a friend. Blushing slightly at his intent stare she tried to look at him closely to try to find some indication of whom he could be. If she worked it out she might even discover where she was and how she could help Ichigo. He must have some reason for being there and he wasn't trying to stop the fight. Was he on Ichigo's side, or did he want the Hollow to win? The glasses strangely seemed to conceal his eyes and she could only see the right eye clearly for a few minutes at a time.

"Do I know you?" He hadn't answered the earlier question, but she hoped he might respond to this one.

Tsubaki shot into her field of vision and seemed prepared to tell her something. His eyes glittered feverishly and he opened his mouth wide, obviously preparing to yell at her once more.

The man's voice stopped him. "You are too eager. Let your Custodian work it out for herself."

Without even thinking the words to summon her powers, all five of her them appeared and flew to the strange man. They appeared to converse rapidly and quietly, most of them showing a deference she had not seen before, even Tsubaki to a lesser degree than the others. She saw Lily put a shocked hand in front of her mouth as her eyes widened at something he said but soon she seemed to sigh with relief and smiled.

The discussion had an additional effect. While she watched, unwilling to witness Ichigo being bested by his Hollow self, her powers again changed. Perhaps they grew slightly larger, but it wasn't only that. Power, power like she'd never seen them show before was now unmistakably increasing. Being within a small radius of the man was the trigger for this power increase; it had to be as there was no other explanation that would fit the facts. As their power increased she was flooded with a new confidence and thinking about the situation she worked out who the man might be.

"Are you Zangetsu?" she asked hesitatingly, wondering if he would be insulted if she guessed incorrectly.

"Of course he is," Shuno smiled at her, her face showing her approval at her correct guess. "He is partly why we are here."

The others nodded gravely in agreement, even Tsubaki.

What could she say to him? She knew that Ichigo valued everything the spirit had told him and also she could sense the strength and will power of the man who continued to stand unmoving on his pole, sharing his attention between her and the continuing fight.

"You have answered one of your questions. It is now time to find the solutions to the others," Zangetsu said as his gaze was locked on the white figure of the Hollow.

Despair flooded her at the statement. The spirit was making it clear that she had to work out how to assist Ichigo. He would provide no assistance and would not permit her powers to help either. She felt like groaning. Tests were things that happened at school. But she wasn't at school; she wasn't even in her world. A feeling of panic overcame her as she wondered where she was and briefly she longed to be back in the familiar classroom, watching Keigo fool around and listen to the teacher droning on about whatever subject they had to study. At least she knew how to prepare for tests in school. The tried and true method of study, plan and learn what she needed to know. If she failed, not that she did, it didn't mean another person would be hurt. This time it could injure or even kill the person she had loved for so long.

Briefly a strange image of eating a meal in Mr Urahara's shop floated in the back of her mind. Accompanying the mental picture was a feeling of fear but the moment passed as quickly as it had arrived.

It was replaced with the memory of Ichigo looking down at her after she had been injured by the Hollow when she had disobeyed his instructions while using the charm. He had worried about her, as she was worrying about him now. But he had no control over his Hollow and that made the situation different.

There was little in her past to prepare her for this. Even when she first used the charm someone had explained a few of the rules she needed to know, not all of them, but she had some help there. With this, which was so much more important she had to try to guess. Flicking a look at Zangetsu's face she tried to gauge whether he would help her if she pleaded for help. His expression was set and stern and it seemed unlikely that he would be prepared to even give her a hint.

"If you learn through your own efforts you grow in strength," his voice was kind, but she still felt the tears prick at her eyes as a result of the gentle tones. Now she had the chance to help someone who had protected her and proven to be so important in her life and she didn't know what to do or even how to begin.

The man sighed gently as he glanced at her. He seemed disappointed and her face flushed with embarrassment as she felt even more foolish and inadequate than before. Even the spirit of Ichigo's zanpakuto was disillusioned with her and her mind wove in every decreasing circles as she tried to think of a way to help but mixed with those thoughts were concerns about how she appeared to those observing her. Zangetsu and Tsubaki must be laughing at her incompetence and the Hollow would be rejoicing at his ability to overcome his rival. What was the point of trying? There was nothing she could do to help Ichigo, no matter what anyone said.

Tears dripped from her eyes as overcome by self pity she sank to her knees. In a place that was as foreign to her as Hueco Mundo, as alien as Las Noches, Orihime wept. The bravado she had displayed when confronting Ulquiorra deserted her and those plans she had made which had seemed so brave and clever were now revealed to be badly flawed, impertinent and probably futile. Aizen would recapture her, find the charm, destroy her town and claim the key. Because of her incapacity the world would meet a bitter and abrupt end and her friends, all the people she knew, would die.

Closing her eyes, she shut out the images of Ichigo fighting his Hollow, her powers looking at her mournfully and the serene Zangetsu. It shamed her how quickly the joy her powers had shown was dampened by her inability to do anything. How could she look at any of them now? The despised her and so they should. If she hadn't been so vain she would not have gone to the Seireitei with Rukia and then Ulquiorra would not have hurt her two escorts and given her that ultimatum. If she had kept away from Ichigo then he would have managed to overcome his Hollow and would be preparing to fight the Arrancar instead of being locked in this painful, ongoing struggle for supremacy.

Her stomach churned and she felt her throat closing. For a moment as her stomach clenched, a gush of saliva in her mouth made her conscious that she was close to being violently ill. Her heart was beating erratically and her breathing bore no resemblance to her normal steady intake of air. Her skin prickled as her nerve ending seemed to react to the increased stress of her emotions and her clothes felt restrictive and alien. If she could she would have removed them, but the alternate hot and cold feelings persuaded her it might be the wrong move. Hating this feeling she knew it made her think that she had no control over the normal functioning of her system.

She wondered if this was how Ichigo felt when faced with his Hollow. Did he feel this sense of panic and fear of loss? No matter the answer, she had to help him because she feared that if she didn't he would suffer defeat and be lost to her. After so recently finding that her love was returned, she couldn't let him fail. It was now her battle as much as it was his.

Taking a deep breath, she swallowed hard and tried to moderate her breathing. Her stomach still reacted but it could be overlooked. Occasionally, after eating one of her more unusual creations she had felt like this, but she ignored it, assured that it was her mind, not her stomach that was affected. Sometimes it worked, except the time she had mixed leeks with strawberry jam, ham, wasabi, olives and hokkein noodles. It had seemed like a reasonable mix when they were the only ingredients she could find in her kitchen, but an hour later she was made too aware of the mistake in the combination.

That was in the past and it was important that she focused on the present and the things that were being asked of her now. A further deep breath and she forced her shoulders to relax. "I don't feel sick. I feel strong," she muttered quietly, trying to reassure herself that she could control it. Her stomach quivered momentarily in contradiction.

Despite that, for once the words provided some encouragement. Of course she felt strong. She had powers that knocked out two Arrancar when she wasn't even trying. When Ulquiorra had dismissed her as if she was beneath his notice, she had not meekly permitted him to ignore her. Fighting him would prove to both of them that she was not the weak human he assumed her to be.

Slowly the revolt within abated and the threat of being sick receded. Now she had conquered the erratic reactions of her body she had to work out what was the answer. How could she help Ichigo and his Hollow because to help Ichigo meant she had to help his Hollow, no matter how unpalatable the thought. There was no point in assessing possibilities; she had to find the right answer. Guessing would only make her more anxious and prone to mistakes. Rising, she stood proudly and then looked at Ichigo fighting his Hollow. Instead of trying to hide from the fighting, she watched and forced her mind to accept what she saw before her as being true. Now she was pushing at the fear she noticed a number of important things.

Ichigo and his Hollow hated each other. Each wished the other would die and to be the cause of death. Neither understood that the death of one would ultimately mean the death of the other. That didn't seem so strange to Orihime when she considered the matter further. They were opposites and opposites did not always attract. Each of them saw in the other something they despised. Ichigo hated the Hollow's lust for blood and lack of morals and the Hollow saw Ichigo as being repressed and no fun.

In reality, though she loved Ichigo dearly, she felt there was something missing. During the time she'd used the charm and come to know him better, his control had amazed her. Placed in some of those situations she was uncertain if she could have reacted the way he did. He'd always rally when confronted with a further peculiar situation, but often didn't question how they got there. That didn't seem normal. He had always seemed at war with himself, fighting against the way he needed to react.

A brief flicker or memory again surfaced of Ichigo and Uryu scowling at each other over ice cream. When had that happened? But her mind flitted to some arbitrary reflection about how wonderful it would be to share an ice-cream with Ichigo and the memory faded quickly. Uryu had hated Ichigo, loathed him completely when they first met, but that hatred had matured into a wary friendship which included a grudging respect. Renji and Ichigo had also hated each other on their first meeting, or so she had been told. At least they had fought and desperately tried to kill each other. The second time they'd met they tried to kill each other again.

A shudder ran through her as this memory seemed false, that they had met earlier. Frustration rose in her as she tried to work out why she had these beliefs without any proof. She didn't see anything, it was something more like her mind was trying to contradict her thoughts but couldn't provide the basis for the contradiction. If she could identify that, then it might be the commencement of her discovery of a solution.

But did she have time? As she turned her gaze to the combatants it was obvious that Ichigo was not faring well and it might be a matter of minutes before he was forced to acknowledge defeat, or fall by the hand of his Hollow

* * *

_Author's Note:_

This chapter is dedicated to Raven the Ravenous. Raven made me aware of a slight (major) inconsistency (major contradiction) in the story line (plot hole). As a thank you I am dedicating this chapter to him. (You never dedicate a chapter to me.)

The Zangetsu incident was not planned but my muse finally provided some inspiration. (Finally, you thank me. Wait a minute. That's not a thank you. I want a proper thank you.) Okay, thank you for finally helping. It's about time.

To my kind reviewers:

copperheadfightingninja: I know the update took forever. Boring reasons as per normal.

Spedclass: Thank you.

Gaara-l0ve: And now I went away from the Chad fight. I'll get back to it, muse permitting. (We'll see. Be nicer to me and I might help you.)

Epsilon7466Mk2: I did know epsilon is the fifth letter in the Greek alphabet, but not the Sonic information, so thanks for that. I wondered about the random numbers, so my gratitude for the answer and the review.

Arwen Mimosa: Apologies for the delayed update. More tension, but not too much resolution. Thanks for the review.

Raven the Ravenous: Thank you. Appreciation, regard and so on for making me aware of the problem, without actually telling me. Oh, and I liked the reviews as well. As I said, this one is for you. Hopefully the next chapter might have a little more action.

Cheese Maiden: Did you have a nice vacation, or was it all so long ago that you've forgotten?

Please review.

MS


	20. TOMARIMAS JIKAN

_Tite Kubo owns Bleach. I respectfully borrowed the characters and some of the locations._

**TOMARIMAS JIKAN**

"Can't you let this go 'til later," Ichigo yelled at his Hollow. Moments ago he'd been hugging Orihime with a sense of relief that she was safe and gratitude that she returned his feelings. When he was happiest he'd been drawn back here, to this place where he had to fight to survive. He was used to the fight for survival but it became increasingly frustrating that whenever he saw Orihime he nearly always ended up struggling for supremacy. Did the universe hate him so much that he would never be allowed to experience some peace?

The Hollow stretched his lips wide in a parody of a friendly smile. "Oh, that hurts, Kingy. We both want the girl but you don't let me have any time with her. Scared that she'll realise that you're so flawed, eh?"

The last sentence was too near the truth and Ichigo swallowed hard. It wasn't that he saw it as a flaw. It was much more than that.

The existence of the Hollow proved that he was a carrier of corruption. It was a disease that affected his life and poisoned everything good. The longer he associated with the Hollow, the less likely he would be able to recover from its taint and he would remain with the cancer inside, growing stronger while it sullied him a little more every day of its existence. He had fought and attempted to kill it so many times but while it seemed to be defeated it would always resurface, stronger and more virulent than before and each time his hatred increased.

The marriage proposal had been a spur of the moment decision and now he faced his enemy he knew it was a mistake. He couldn't marry Orihime, or anyone, while he carried this…., this thing inside. A canker that spread and defiled anything it touched might reach past him and reach to encompass her in its foul influence. No matter how he tried to protect her, she would be exposed to the infection. He'd already changed her by inflicting those powers on her. Without them she would not be here, would never have gone to the Seireitei and accepted the charm. She would be living in the human world, unheeding of the dark side, the Hollows and danger. Her sweetness would not need to be soured by the bitterness and fear that was an automatic response to the presence of the Arrancar, or she might be dead from the attack which originally forced her powers to manifest.

Would he have been able to keep her from this and keep her alive?

Even as he cursed this effect, he wondered why he had a savage recognition that nothing he'd done would change the outcome. There were deeper workings here than his reception of the powers of a Shinigami and the desires of a ruthless, power hungry sadist. He tried to delve into the reason for this belief but hit a blank area in his mind that merely reflected his fears back at him, amplifying their strength. It had to be this way and that wasn't right. Something or someone seemed to be tugging at his fate lines strongly, for motives he didn't understand.

"Hit the mark with that comment, didn't I?" The Hollow said with sly satisfaction. "How would she react if she saw me, really saw me? I'm part of you. I exist and that flaws you." Crooning the words, he moved closer to Ichigo and stared at him with those black eyes that seemed to hide more than they revealed.

Roughly Ichigo pushed him back and swore. "Why would she want to see you? How could she?"

"When you fight, one day you'll forget and she'll see me. She knows about me because you told her, but soon she will see me," the Hollow assured him, reminding how he relied on the other's strength and ability when fighting. The vizard had taught him that much, but he still had not learned enough to sublimate the creature within him to his will.

He felt the determination of the Hollow spill over him as he tried to pretend that the increase of its power didn't scare him. A burning feeling in his pocket made him drew his attention to the charm. The charm had been no problem for such a short period. Now it seemed to grow stronger in power and that was a facet of the thing he wanted to disappear.

"Nel swallowed it," he said quietly to himself as he recognised the sensation.

"But I influenced her to return it. Clever, eh? She thought it would help you, Kingy. I whispered in her mind that you needed it to win. But I need it," the chilling snigger didn't help his equilibrium. The voice the Hollow was using was oddly familiar, but the tone and timbre of the voice unsettled him and made it difficult to identify. The voice sounded almost extremely familiar, but not quite. His voice in a different pitch, with an echo of another lying just below the surface. "And the pretty girl will see me if you ever have the guts to use our mask."

What could he do? From his prior experience he knew that he would only be released from this place when it was convenient for Zangetsu, or he'd learnt the necessary message. Now, he wasn't sure but he thought the only way he'd obtain his freedom this time was if he managed to overcome the Hollow, or was defeated in turn.

"So," he said swallowing his rising fear. "What is it this time? You don't seem interested in fighting with swords. Do you want to fight with words? We insult each other until one of us cries? Fine. You have no fashion sense. Your tongue looks like a particularly ugly tentacle."

"Ooooh, Kingy; as fun as that sounds I want to fight you with blades and slice you until I become the King. If you cry when I win, the salt of your tears will make my victory that much sweeter. He, he, he, he," the high pitched cackle of laughter made Ichigo's shoulders tense. He really hated hearing that mockery of his voice cackle.

"Not claiming you're going to kill me? You wanted me dead and gone a few minutes ago," Ichigo felt an increasing reluctance to fight.

"It will be much more fun to have you as my horse. Dead horses don't carry Kings and flogging a dead horse sounds sort of like an accepted degeneracy," the Hollow smiled. "When I claim the girl, I'll hear both of you scream at the same time. That's what I want to hear. A double scream of despair and defeat from two throats that recognise the futility of continued fighting. She'll be sweet and innocent and in an instant she'll become what I make her."

Ichigo swallowed again, almost gagging on the hatred he felt growing within him. Trying to pretend a bravado he didn't feel he said with defiance, "It's a fight you want. Let's get to it then."

"The stakes are higher this time. Do you know what you're fighting for?" the voice sounded more like Zangetsu's than the Hollow's shrill tones. Ichigo didn't want to acknowledge that.

"Control; it's always about who will be the master," Ichigo replied automatically. The fact that the Hollow had asked the question alerted him to the possibility that there might be an additional factor but he wanted to answer quickly. He wanted this over and done with now. Spending more time in this place with the degraded copy of himself made his blood cool. He wouldn't learn anything except how to hate and he already knew how to do that. Ever since his mother had died he'd hated the creature that had taken her from the family. Now he knew who had killed her, he had focused his hatred on Grand Fisher, but there were so many other people worthy of his hatred. The one time he'd tried to kill that Hollow he had failed and he wanted another chance to face him down and win.

Aizen, Tosen, Ichimaru, his Hollow, the Arrancar, the list of the people he hated seemed to increase with every day that passed. It was easy to hide the hatred from others; he often hid the difficult emotions or those over which he had the least influence.

When he spent time with Orihime he remembered that there was more than the hatred. Her presence made it possible for him to put aside the memory of all the people who had slighted him, fought him, ridiculed him and caused his family to become so fractured. She reminded him instead of the ones who had shown him compassion, friendship and courtesy. The more he realised it, the less stupid his idea to propose to her became. If he could have her always in his life, her humble influence would open his mind to the ideas that made life more pleasurable instead of the self loathing and distrust that accompanied hate.

"Fooling yourself that the girl will bring you redemption? That's why you want to marry her, isn't it? Hoping her purity will counteract your imperfection. Nice idea, but it won't work," the dismissive words in part reflected some of Ichigo's hopes. Feeling the bile rise in the back of his throat as yet another chance was removed, his rage expanded.

"What did you do? Swallow a sodding dictionary?" he yelled at the Hollow, trying to deflect his attention from how correct he was with his observations.

"Nah. Got bored while waiting for you to do something and I listened to that Ishida guy," the Hollow sniggered. "He's got you to rights, hasn't he? You don't fool him at all. He sees you for what you are. Got to admire a freak with that much pride in what he is. I like how he won't take any shit from you, but can make you look bad by pointing out the obvious." The annoying sniggering continued as the creature leant on his zanpakuto.

In an attempt to get the experience over with, Ichigo asked, "So why am I here this time?" He tried to sound as if he didn't care, but the thread of tension was evident in his tone.

"Why are you ever here?" the dark rich tones of Zangetsu made him turn in the direction of the voice. "You are here to prove that you are worthy to wield me and share my power. If you wish to marry, you will need to be even stronger because while you try to protect your friends, trying to protect your love and your wife will make you vulnerable. I cannot permit the marriage if you prove too weak to fulfil that need."

His big mouth had got him into more trouble. If only he had waited, but seeing Orihime glowing with power and her face shining with joy to see him had made it almost impossible to resist the impulse to propose.

It was all Rukia and Renji's fault. If they hadn't been carrying on like they had he wouldn't have given into the impulse. Kissing, looking happy, planning the wedding when they weren't fighting an enemy or each other. Couldn't those two keep their hands on the handle of their katana's rather than touching each other, or holding hands, or whatever it was they were doing. They had no self control, that was the problem and their example had affected him.

"Can't this wait? There's Arrancar out there waiting to fight me," his protest was not as strong as he would like, but he wouldn't submit weakly to yet another contest where he had to prove himself.

"You don't choose the time," Zangetsu sounded cool and the reflection of his glasses concealed his eyes, not that Ichigo ever had much success trying to read what the spirit was feeling. "The time chooses you and now you have the time to prove that you are worthy of my assistance."

"Arh, come on old man Zangetsu. You know he's not. He keeps stuffing up and making mistakes like any kid loser. I don't know why you bother with him," the Hollow said. He flicked a spiteful smile at Ichigo and then looked pleadingly at the man standing on the pole. "He's only using you."

Zangetsu cocked his head slightly to one side and regarded the Hollow. "And you wouldn't I suppose? You are so much more honourable than the callow youth, are you?" The man smiled but Ichigo didn't see the joke and even the Hollow looked slightly confused.

There was a layer of meaning under the words, but Ichigo couldn't work out what the man was hinting at. It reminded him of Urahara and the times he had given oblique answers to questions. It appeared that both Zangetsu and Hat and Clogs thought it was important that he work out the answers himself, even if he did eventually arrive at the wrong conclusion.

For example the one time he had raised the problem of the Hollow with the shopkeeper, he'd quickly changed the subject to one of sushi preferences. After admitting that he liked both wasabe and mayonnaise on his sushi, the conversation never returned to his question. As he opened his mouth to ask the same question, the man then started a bizarre conversation about karaoke and the song 'Stairway to Heaven'. Remembering that incident with his father while under the influence of the charm, Ichigo tried to think of a way of deflecting the man's attention and he found he was buying strange sweets for his sisters as well as styptic and some moisturiser to make him focus on something else. The moisturiser bore the slogan: 'For the Shinigami on the go.' For some reason that appealed to him and he bought it without even considering the question of why a soul would need to moisturise its' skin.

He thought he had the styptic in his pocket which might be useful, the way things were happening. The white copy of himself seemed to be drawing closer and then he waggled his blade in Ichigo's face.

"Had enough time to try to put this off? I want to claim my rightful role, Kingy and make you my horse. Then you'll have to do what I tell you." His black eyes glittered within his white face and the eagerness to take over made Ichigo fell a mite unsteady.

He knew why he was experiencing this reluctance. As he had the charm in his pocket, as all events had pointed to the increased power the Hollow had in this environment, he feared failure more than ever before. If the Hollow had control, the chance that he would be permitted to challenge him were slim to non-existent.

"Fear makes you weak," Zangetsu's voice was a breath in his ear. "Your body thrums with fear and I can sense it. So will your enemy. Remember what Urahara taught you about fear."

Nodding Ichigo grasped his zanpakuto by the handle and prepared to battle. Taking deep breaths, he tried to calm his emotions so that he at least presented a calm façade. Too much rested on the outcome of this battle and allowing fear to dictate or influence his actions would decide how it would end. He would lose if he didn't retain his focus and put all the other thoughts aside. He couldn't lose; he wouldn't lose to his Hollow. He'd win, fight the Arrancar and return home with his friends and Orihime. Let the Shinigami defeat Aizen and the others. He'd only been drawn into this fight because of Orihime's abduction and the subtle influence of his enemy within. The Gotei 13 had shown their true colours when the old man had withdrawn his troops from the human world after the abduction and his callous disregard for her safety had only distanced Ichigo further. Hearing how Rukia and Renji had disregarded direct orders and left the Seireitei to journey to Hueco Mundo only served to strengthen his disenchantment.

He didn't feel that way about the Vizard. This was not their fight and they had shown a complete lack of interest in the outcome. Why would people who were treated as outlaws want to help the society that had exiled them? Wouldn't they side with the enemy if they held the belief that the enemy of their enemy was their friend? Or would they remain aloof and just watch the outcome, joining in at the last minute on the winning side. From history he knew a few countries had done that during wars and it seemed sort of sneaky and underhanded, but maybe there were reasons. Earlier betrayal led to a response of ambivalence and hesitation, no matter how many overtures of friendship had been made.

Zangetsu was speaking and Ichigo ceased his idle speculation. Why he let his mind wander he didn't know. It could be a reaction to all the strange events and experiences.

"This time I have evenly divided my powers between you. As you fight, the one who shows the most amount of skill will be granted more of my strength which will be taken incrementally from your opponent. It's important to strike hard and early because that is how fights normally proceed."

Hearing this caused Ichigo to swallow hard. The first blow could decide the fight and left little room for error or hesitation. "But I've still got the charm," he argued, realising that this gave him a disadvantage from the beginning.

"That was your choice to bring it with you. You could have handed it over to Rukia as she suggested, or left it with Captain Ukitake or your father," Zangetsu said heavily.

"It wasn't my choice." Now here was an example of how this was unfair from the beginning. Undue influence had made him bring the charm and now he had to fight while the Hollow could draw on its power to defeat him. Wouldn't the old guy see that?

"The imbalance may be redressed, but I cannot intercede," Zangetsu said. His voice didn't indicate if he felt any compassion or concern, but then it never did.

The Hollow was grinning wildly, almost as if the situation was exactly what he wanted. He brushed his hand through his hair and laughed at Ichigo.

"Well, Kingy. If we think about all the fights we've had, we know who will win this time. You always hold back and only find your anger half way through, but by that time it'll be too late."

The creature was right. In most of his fights he had restrained himself and only called on his abilities when it seemed that all was lost.

"Prepare yourselves," Zangetsu ordered, leaving no time for contemplation. Ichigo drew his blade, feeling his hands tremble slightly as he straightened it. They would start evenly matched.

"Fight," the word dropped from Zanegetu's lips and Ichigo flung himself at the Hollow, trying to slice through him with his first blow. This time he wouldn't hold back, he would try to kill the creature within a few minutes and then, according to what he understood, he would rejoin his friends.

The Hollow appeared to expect his attack and blocked it. No advantage to either of them from that. The return attack was deflected by Ichigo and for minutes they seemed only to clash their blades uselessly against each other with no advantage to either side.

Wanting to expedite the fight, Ichigo considered going bankai early. It might speed things up, but the result would weaken him. Would it also weaken the Hollow to the same extent? If he went bankai the Hollow might not follow, but continue as it was which would give Ichigo the lead.

"I don't bankai early," he reminded himself. "Why change my tactics?"

It was stupid reasoning and he knew it. He had already changed his tactics for this encounter because the stakes were higher than normal and the consequences in holding back would determine who was the victor.

The Hollow's blade flashed against the artificial light of the sun, momentarily dazzling Ichigo who instinctively stabbed forward. He was amazed to the shock of his blade coming into contact with something and heard the Hollow hiss through his teeth as Ichigo pulled his weapon from the wound with a sucking sound. Black blood spurted onto the ground, staining the fabric and the faint coppery smell of blood lingered on the air.

"Lucky. It was a lucky stroke," the Hollow said as it examined the wound that had pierced the flesh between his ribs. He prodded it with the tip of a finger and then hitched his shoulders in an uncaring fashion. "Just a flesh wound."

A flare of extra strength pulsed thorough Ichigo. He had the advantage, for now, but the way his opponent was contemplating him, there would be payback soon and the creature would redouble its efforts. It had never seemed to experience pain the way he did, firing out those maniacal laughs as though it enjoyed and welcomed the pain that resulted in a protracted battle, or any form of conflict. 'The thing is sick', he reasoned, ignoring his own reactions to fighting.

"If you say so," Ichigo replied, wondering why he was even talking. He seemed to have got into the habit of chatting with his opponents. It reminded him slightly of the insult fights in the game 'Monkey Island' but the dialogue he had was never that clever. At least no one said "I am rubber. You are glue," but that was a small comfort. If the insults counted as much as the fighting he knew he would have lost many times over, especially to Rukia's brother who could deliver a put down while slicing and dicing.

"Are you daydreaming over there, or are you going to fight me?"

"Fight you." Ichigo resisted the impulse to sigh heavily as he answered. Another day, another fight.

"Wanna make this more interesting Kingy?" The question was unexpected and as it was a fight to determine who survived, Ichigo was uncertain how to make it more interesting, but he did feel a slight edge of boredom. Was it possible to feel bored when he was fighting for his existence against a ruthless opponent who was a bleached copy of himself?

"If you win, I'll give you my strength when you fight, without trying to take over until the Arrancar are defeated," the Hollow offered. "I'll make sure old man Zangetsu doesn't hold back either."

That would increase his strength considerably. Without thinking about it he said, "Okay."

"And if I win, you'll do the same for me," the Hollow continued with a triumphant grin on his face.

The sting in the tail should not have come as a surprise, but they did shock him. Did that mean if the Hollow won, his life would consist of living within his mind, screaming for attention, only observing events at second hand? The boredom vanished as it was borne on him the importance of this battle.

"I won't lose," Ichigo tightened his grip on the zanpakuto he was holding.

"That's what you think," mocked the Hollow showing his normal grin. "You've only managed to hit me once and that was a fluke."

The blade flashed in Ichigo's hand and the Hollow was a second too late in blocking the assault. Black blood blossomed on the white fabric, again staining the building on which they were standing. Ichigo blinked unbelievingly as the Hollow's smile didn't falter. He again felt an infusion of strength and the edge of his blade glittered with, it seemed, increased sharpness under the taint of the blood.

"Two hits don't make a win," was the scoffing taunt.

"One would be enough, if I cut off your head," he reminded his foe. He had a sudden vision of Zangetsu slicing neatly through the neck and the head falling to the ground, bouncing slightly and an astonished look on his tormentors face as he realised he'd lost. Would that be the end of it? Could he do that? He thought about the possibility of peace in his mind once more without the unwelcome clamour of the thing always taunting him or trying to take over.

There was a sudden lightness and he felt the balance creep back slightly. The burning pulse that had been emanating from his pocket had eased.

"Darn. Your sweetie just took the charm away. Someone must have told her. I hate bloody level playing fields. They make it harder to cheat," howled his pasty replica.

"Huh?" What was the creature gabbling about? Orihime! Orihime must have worked out the charm was working against him and had removed it. That worked against the Hollow's advantage and maybe gave him an edge.

He glanced toward Zangetsu, to see if his expression revealed anything. The moment of distraction was enough for the Hollow, who struck and landed a glancing blow in the middle of Ichigo's forehead, causing a cut that leached blood into his eyes and ran down his face. Instinctively he reached for the styptic, but the Hollow noticed and using his blade like a spear, kept pushing it at Ichigo, trying to slide it into his flesh.

"You changed your technique, so I thought I'd make you work a bit harder," was the explanation offered.

The hit had robbed him of some of the additional strength of Zangetsu. Instead of being on the offensive, he was blocking, using the flat of his zanpakuto to repel the one beating at him, trying to break through his defences. Reeling back from the prolonged attack Ichigo vainly looked for any advantage.

Feeling a river of fire form on his side he looked down to see he had been sliced when he'd repelled the blade and it had cut deeply into his side. The borrowed strength ebbed further and he was now returned to his normal ability.

The Hollow stood still for a moment, throwing his head back as he cackled loudly. "It's sweet, this power that old man Zangetsu's giving me. I think you let it go to your head King and you made the mistakes you always do."

Bending his knees, Ichigo attempted a sudden leap, whirling his zanpakuto by the silk bindings but the Hollow caught it easily in his hand and stabbed Ichigo through the shoulder. "You see, hate, good throbbing hate makes me fight better, but it always clouds your vision. All you can see is red, but I see your blood."

"Can't you shut up when we fight?" the words were not obscured by Ichigo gritting his teeth against the pain and the surge of anger and fear. Three cuts so rapidly and he was losing.

"Why? I like the sound of my voice. I get to hear it echoing in here all the time."

That answer reaffirmed Ichigo's belief that his Hollow was not just violent and cruel, but seriously deluded. He had to beat it, but it was already winning. As he fought and used every device he could think of, the knowledge of his inevitable defeat kept growing within him. He'd never accepted that he could lose since the time he had lain face down in the rain, stripped of his powers and dying. Even then he'd had trouble accepting he hadn't won, but now was different.

Again the Hollow stopped and looked over his shoulder as his tongue swept over his lips. It was difficult to ignore the temptation to turn around and see what had caught the Hollow's interest and it could be just a ploy to make his defeat that much easier. Ichigo attacked, his chest heaving, blood streaming from his injuries and he hoped that a single blow could restore some of the energy he'd lost. He managed to cut the Hollow and a little strength ebbed back, but not enough, not nearly enough to enable him to seek and find the opening to land the killing blow.

Hearing a familiar voice he almost turned but then everything slowed, slowed to three quarters, then half then a quarter speed. He could see the blow coming and knew it would land square on his chest, and there was enough force behind it to make it a mortal wound.

"Stop," said Orihime's voice. "No, that's the wrong word. OZEKI. Oh, why is it so difficult? TOMARIMAS JIKAN!" The words were spoken with a mixture of exasperation and authority.

The Hollow stood there, immobile and Ichigo gaped at the girl now standing between them. What was she doing there? How had she entered his mind and why couldn't he move?

_

* * *

_

Author's Note:

The title of this chapter and the command Orihime says is meant to be: Cease Time. I used a Japanese/English Dictionary as my knowledge of Japanese is, um, weak. If I've made a mistake, please let me know. You can laugh at me all you like, go on. Take a seat next to my muse and have a good chortle. See if I care. Here, have a box of tissues to wipe the tears of merriment from your face. Knock yourself out.

Yet another overseas holiday in January meant that this chapter was neglected. For some reason Ichigo and his Hollow were reluctant to fight and made me work hard on coaxing both of them into finally taking action. Add to this it's Summer in Australia, the season I hate (and the main reason I travel during January), and throw in a few assorted crises at work, ah, you're not interested. Can't say I am either.

I laugh every time I play the _Monkey Island_ games which feature the insult fights. They're fun games and have a great sense of humour to them. In the fight if you give the wrong response to the insult during the fight, you lose. The games all pretty old now and probably aren't compatible with Vista, but then again, neither am I. (What are you compatible with? A prickly pear? An echidna?) A prickly pear is like a cactus and an echidna is a spiny anteater.

Thank you to epsilon7466Mk2, Arwen Mimosa and Raven the Ravenous for the reviews for the last chapter.

The end of this story is approaching, well I think it is. I hope to finish it in two chapters but past experience has proven me wrong over and over again. Why should this time be any different?

Please review.

MS


	21. Never Forget

_Tite Kubo owns Bleach. I just borrowed the characters._

**Never Forget**

"Can the girl even speak Japanese?" the words seemed to take forever to come from the Hollow's mouth and were discordant and jarring in spite of their drawn out quality.

Orihime appeared to hear the comment, flushed hard and giving the impression she would like to stamp her foot said, again, "Jikan. Cease. Stop. End. Time out!" Her words were spoken at normal speed. She glared at the Hollow until he stopped moving completely and then she turned away, not even looking at Ichigo. He tried to move, to attract one glance, but she had turned toward Zangetsu. His attempt showed him that he was now locked in place. He could blink and swallow, but no other movement was possible.

"Temper, temper," a flying power said as it perched on Orihime's shoulder. "We're all still learning and Tsubaki loves it if you let one simple comment annoy you. He'll tease you about it and hope that you'll pay attention to him." Ayame, for it was she, leant across and patted Orihime on the cheek. "You will never be allowed to forget."

Ichigo saw that Orihime was thinking about it and then she nodded and sighed. "I hate making mistakes and I seem to be making them all the time. And everyone sees them and makes fun of me. Those nasty Arrancar, Loly and Menoly were injured because I slipped up. I made a mistake in trusting Mr Aizen and Ulquiorra, not that I really trusted them. Why can't it be easier than this? I'm sure that Rukia doesn't make errors like this, or anyone else. Tatsuki looks noble when she hurts herself and doesn't complain and people admire her. It's only me. I'm the only one who looks like she doesn't know what she's doing."

"We all make mistakes sometime," Lily reassured her. "You stopped Ichigo fighting with his Hollow, didn't you?"

"By mistake," Orihime glanced in his direction and then dropped her eyes, but not before he saw the misery she was experiencing and the shine of the tears that seemed ready to spill over. "But what do I do now?"

"This pause doesn't solve anything, Lily, Miss Inoue. They have stopped fighting but soon your powers will ebb and they will continue, each trying to win, each willing the other to fail," Zangetsu's clear voice was the cold water that poured over any good feeling Orihime might have been experiencing. Ichigo wanted to tell the man to shut up and give Orihime a break. She was obviously trying hard and he wasn't helping.

Not that Zangetsu really helped. He hinted and insinuated, making tiny suggestions, never hiding how he sometimes felt that Ichigo could be faster, better, quicker or smarter. Being trapped forever with his Hollow and Zangetsu would wear on him and he hoped that Orihime could change the situation, somehow, for the better. Seeing her lifted his spirits, sure, but he wanted to be free of this impasse and liberated, forever, from his Hollow.

Without her intervention he would have lost the fight. Although he hated admitting to defeat of any kind, there was no reason to hide from that truth. For some reason he felt a slight, nagging reluctance to fight. Sure he enjoyed fighting against some of the people he'd encountered, like Ikkaku and Renji. That Captain, Kenpachi enjoyed fighting for no reason other than he enjoyed fighting and he was scary. But Rukia's brother had a different attitude, as did Uryu. They seemed to take it so damned seriously, like it meant more than two guys hitting at each other with hunks of sharpened metal.

Almost like they believed fighting could change the world.

But that was wrong, wasn't it? Didn't ideas change the world? Not simple fights.

People fought for their ideas because their belief in the idea was stronger than his desire to fight. Ideas could cause wars and heal illnesses. People's thoughts could create harmony or hate. At their best, ideas healed souls as well as bodies. At their worst, they could make terrorists and murderers out of people who normally might have become friends.

What was he fighting for? Why was he fighting his Hollow? Was his belief strong enough to start or stop a war?

Was anything worth it?

Was he worth it?

What if he was only fighting for his life? Would he continue to do so?

The main problem was he didn't mind fighting other people but he was sick of fighting his Hollow. He'd faced off against the creature time and again and won. Each victory had seemed less satisfying, less like he'd gained a victory and more like he'd staved off another defeat. Did beating a part of himself, if that's what the Hollow was, mean anything to anyone except him? The Vizards had told him that he could only win by completely defeating his Hollow and each time he thought he'd done so, the Hollow had again emerged, not broken or even cowed, but full of the same cocky vigour and assurance he'd come to resent. Would it hurt, just for once, for it to be slightly reluctant to fight? If he could sense that it wasn't certain that it could defeat him; that would make it seem as if it had some grasp on reality.

Vaguely he remembered about some man he heard about who'd lived years ago. He'd had a simple message: "Love each other." For saying that and other things he'd been killed. Who would have anticipated a sentiment could cause death to the person who said it? Again he was reminded of the power of ideas.

All the same, bitter wars had been fought about the man and his words. A message of peace had killed people. Was loving others so hard? Why was hate easier than love?

There was no way he was going to love his Hollow. That was wrong. The Hollow existed to destroy him; at least that was how it acted more often than it acted to assist him. Had it ever helped him? To love the Hollow was to accept the darkness he was fighting. Zangetsu, Orihime, no one could expect him to do that.

"Reconciliation?" The rising note at the end of the word, the high pitch of her voice made him aware that Orihime was trying to think of something, but she felt terribly unsure about what she was suggesting.

"Why are you such a fool, woman? Release your Hollow clone and let him stab his lover. Then it will all be over and we can go home, or maybe I can fight someone I want to fight. I want to have a chance to try out my new attacks. Or, even better, you could let me attack that pitiful creature who abducted you," Tsubaki had a hard edge to his voice and trying to look in his direction, Ichigo felt a wave of confusion.

The creature had changed. He no longer looked small and insignificant. Even though he was still small, he was intimidating. Power radiated off him and made his body glow with a reiatsu that rivalled that of some of the stronger Shinigami. Now he had the time he noticed that Orihime's reiatsu was glowing around her body tinged with a rapidly changing rainbow of colours, peaking and encompassing her with a warm glow that seemed both welcoming and forbidding. Obviously there was no love lost between him and Tsubaki, who was still claiming an unnatural relationship between Ichigo and his Hollow.

What the creature was going on about, he had no idea. He still couldn't believe that anyone would be that narcissistic to want to have sex with someone of the same gender who looked exactly the same, and was essentially was the same. That was almost as sick as wanting to have sex with any of the people he'd fought. Why he was thinking this way he didn't know. It might be the waves of strong emotion that surrounded him from his Hollow, Orihime and the powers she possessed. His own feelings were clouding his judgment, he knew that, but all the other strong passions seemed to be twisting his thinking.

Orihime buried her face in her hands. He ached to be able to move, to provide a word or gesture of comfort to her while she tried to sort out what she was meant to do.

"You could follow the suggestion that has been proffered. You now have enough power and could reject the Hollow that is part of Ichigo and it would disappear," Zangetsu said thoughtfully. "Stabbing the Hollow will not kill him because of what he is, but you could reverse his creation."

Ichigo couldn't believe those words had been uttered and felt a wave of relief encompass him. He would finally be free of the Hollow and the taunts and weaknesses it brought with it. There would be no further reason to indulge in all the pointless contests of fighting against the thing.

Orihime didn't answer immediately, but instead seemed to think about it. "Could you repeat that?" she asked politely and quietly.

"You could reverse the creation of the Hollow that forms part of Ichigo," Zangetsu said very slowly and very gravely. "He would be free of it."

Ichigo could see Orihime was thinking about it very carefully and he wondered why she was hesitating. It seemed perfectly clear to him that here was the way out that he wanted, the solution he had been seeking since the day the Hollow had entered his life and changed it for the worse. Had all her words of love been simple words and now she had the chance to prove her feelings toward him, she lacked the will? Maybe she liked the Hollow part of him, the untamed violence that had prevented him from taking their relationship further when the chance had presented itself?

It didn't seem right. Orihime was scared of violence, but being in this place may have changed her. The experiences in Soul Society, the human world and here may have caused her to embrace the harsher side of life and now she wanted that at all times.

Very quietly, Orihime began to speak, slowly as if she was trying to sort out something as she spoke. "Yes, I could reverse the creation of Ichigo's Hollow. That is true. He would be free of it, forever and never have to fear that it would once again try to defeat him and take him over. He would no longer be divided, but there would be a cost, wouldn't there?"

Zangetsu nodded, "Of course, nothing is ever free. Each benefit must be paid for in some manner."

Closing her eyes briefly, Orihime seemed to be searching her memory for something. Then she gasped and her eyes opened quickly and she shook her head. "I can't reverse it. I mean, I can reverse it, reject it, but then Ichigo would no longer be a Shinigami, or a Vizard. The Hollow was created at the time he found those powers and if I rejected them, he would become a normal mortal once again and maybe I, I, I'd lose my powers and so would Chad. We would be here, powerless, unable to fight and then we'd fail against the Arrancar."

Ichigo reeled at her words. Could she be correct? If the option had been presented to him he would have acted immediately, but Orihime didn't. Instead she'd tried to find an excuse so she didn't have to reverse the change.

"You are partially correct, Miss Inoue. Actions will always have some effect, some planned, some unplanned. If you did reverse the creation of the Hollow you and Chad would retain some of your powers, but they would not be of the calibre they are now. Ichigo would be a simple, defenceless human being with the power to see ghosts and Hollows, but nothing more. And many here would find his scent and power intoxicating and would seek to devour him as quickly as possible," he said after a slight pause.

"And killing the Hollow?" she said, but the question was aimed at herself. Ichigo was impressed at how quickly she had worked out that if she wanted answers she would have to supply most of the solution before Zangetsu would help.

"Just kill him," Tsubaki said, a note of pleading in his voice. "It's a kindness to kill when you have to live combined with someone you hate. You'll have me and that's all you need."

The other powers immediately surrounded the noisy creature and silenced him.

"Jealous! I didn't think your feelings would develop like this!" Lily sounded shocked. "I've talked to you, we all have, and you should listen. Remember what you are, what we all are."

"Pick on someone your own size," Baigon's voice was full of reproach. "Respect and admiration are fine, but your emotions are too volatile," he continued and Ichigo thought he sounded sad, as though he was making an admission that exposed a badly hidden and regrettable weakness.

Ayame cuddled up close to Tsubaki and smiled into his face, her eyes sparkling with mischief. "No chance there. Her heart was already given before you even came into existence. You know, I might be interested, if you had a personality transplant." She giggled and danced out of Tsubaki's way as he swatted at her angrily.

"I don't want you. You're not my type and never will be," he yelled at her. "Even if you had a body transplant."

It was clear to Ichigo that Tsubaki felt he was a rival for Orihime. After he'd heard the way the power had insulted the girl so often, he was bemused but not shocked. When Orihime had been knocked out during the fight with the Hollow, for a moment the power had shown fear and anger. Fear that she had been hurt and anger directed at his inability to protect her, but the moment had passed quickly once Tsubaki had been assured she would recover. That was when he began insulting Ichigo.

Apparently ignoring the byplay Orihime was staring at the Hollow and moved closer. For a period she stood, examining his face; then looking at Ichigo as if she were comparing the two of them. A look of concern wrinkled her brow and incredibly she reached out and touched the Hollow's face. The creature blinked in astonishment as her fingers smoothed his skin.

"I'm sorry for you," the girl told the creature, her voice expressing the pity she had mentioned. "It must be hard to be called into being and then have to struggle to understand what you are. To live in a constant battle and hate every moment you are forced to prolong existence. I think you would be pleased to be reversed, even if you never admitted it, but even if I want to, I can't. You understand, don't you?"

She gazed into the black eyes and Ichigo wondered what she could see. If he had the use of his mouth he would have told her to back away, to maintain a big distance from the creature, but he could not speak and she continued to look at his corrupt double. Finally she pressed her lips gently to the thing's cheek and again Ichigo struggled to say something, to protest. How could she do that? How could she touch something that was loathsome and disgusting that he hated more than any other being he'd encountered? Didn't she understand that she should not sully herself by contact with his enemy, the being that was seeking any means to overcome him and destroy him? His chest burned as he tried to draw in the air to protest and his frozen muscles tried to contract to break the unseen bonds that were holding him. This was true horror. The woman he loved kissing his worst enemy while he was helpless to prevent it.

Without looking toward him, her concentration still fixed on the Hollow, she said, "I'm not surprised you were created. You're everything Ichigo has been repressing for so long. He needs you and you need him, but divided as you are, neither of you can accept it. A child should not see his mother die and feel that he was the cause of her death. He was a child and didn't understand. You're still a child, aren't you? You appear grown up, but you aren't."

The words made no sense. The feeling of revulsion he felt as he saw her lips caress the cheek made him want to scream in fury and loss. Orihime understood nothing, saw nothing. She was prepared to accept a thing that wore his face and form but was nothing like him. For all her protestations of love, she had failed him. Or was she trying to please him by trying to accept this other being that she mistakenly thought was part of him? He tried to shut his eyes so he could deny what he heard, but his eyes refused to close.

"You begin to understand," Zangetsu said gently appearing behind Orihime and leaning over her shoulder. "How do you change it?"

The girl sighed very deeply. "I'm not prepared for this. I don't know if anyone could be, but me least of all." She turned and looked at Zangetsu and her eyes were wet from tears. "My brother loved me and love made a monster of him, but I loved the monster. He was still my brother, despite any changes." Her breath caught and she swallowed, her hand covering her mouth. "It hurt to love him, knowing I would lose him again, but it was the only way to free him. He didn't deserve to live with the unending hunger and fear. That was too cruel for a kind man who only tried to protect me."

The fury that had surged within Ichigo when he saw her touch his Hollow died when Orihime mentioned her brother. His friend was too kind, trying to see the same level of goodness in his Hollow that had existed in her brother. That was wrong. There was nothing worthy of redemption in the creature to which he was tied. The great compassion he had witnessed so many times was leading her to make bad judgement against which he couldn't warn her.

Tsubaki was fluttering frantically in front of Orihime, having broken from the other powers. 'I'll protect you, foolish woman. I can replace your brother, and this person you're infatuated with. Give me a chance. Learn to love me."

A sweet, but small smile touched Orihime's face. "You know you can't replace anyone special to me, because you're special and you're part of me. Tsubaki, I do love you."

He seemed transformed with joy but he still turned and made a jeering face at Ichigo.

"I love you as I love all my powers. As I said you're part of me and it means if I love you then I have to love myself, something I've been reluctant to do," Orihime's words slowed down and she nodded at Tsubaki who had gone from glowing with pride to simply glowering at Ichigo.

Shuno clapped her hands. "You're beginning to understand. I knew you would. All you needed was the right situation and desire to find a solution. I'm so proud of you, Orihime."

"There will be time for rejoicing later," Baigon said solemnly. "The puzzle is still not solved."

There was a pause and Orihime wiped her face, removing the tears that had continued to fall gently even when she was smiling, and turned to Ichigo. "I'm sorry Ichigo. I once told you that if you died I would miss you more than my brother. That is not true because I already know how it feels to lose him. I've tried to block it out and ignore it, but being here, where he was, I can feel how it hurt him."

As she spoke Ichigo remembered that occasion. That had been before she'd used the charm for the first time. When she had originally said the words, he had felt a pain stab at his chest. It had diminished her and made his original respect wither. Even though it had been only a few weeks ago, it seemed like the experience had happened to two other people, people he hardly knew.

"He was a full Hollow, but he was still at war with himself. It was my fault he didn't go directly to Soul Society because he stayed behind to watch over me and I feel the burden of guilt that he remained as a ghost until he was consumed by the Hollows and then turned into one. You saved him, Ichigo. You let him move on and that made me love you more." The words were slower now and it was evident that the explanation was hurting Orihime. He wanted to tell her that she didn't have to tell him anything else, that it was in the past, but he was still caught.

"I only brought my brother pain. He rescued me from our parents and took care of me. Instead of having a chance to study he had to work to support me. I was ungrateful and demanded more and more," she said and then stopped.

Watching her, it was obvious Orihime was remembering that she had fought bitterly with her brother over something unimportant on the day he died. The guilt must tear at her the way guilt gripped him every time he recalled the death of his mother. With, of course, one difference. She was not responsible for the death of her brother. He was to blame for his mother's death, but she was innocent of any action that led to the accident. So why did she blame herself? It had been her brother's choice to remain behind as a ghost to watch over her. He would have turned into a Hollow eventually unless he had surrendered his grip on the world and moved to Soul Society, or if a Shinigami had found him in time and sent him onward.

He was the one who bore the true guilt. As he watched Orihime cry a new thought began to form in his mind. Maybe the creation of his personal Hollow was the punishment for how he had caused his mother to die. Maybe Urahara knew it was his stupid actions that had destroyed her life and this was a form of justice. It was no wonder the man had refused to assist him. The Vizards may have committed similar crimes and that was why they too had Hollows, but their crimes must have been less than his because they had learned how to control their Hollows while he was at constant war with his own. And it was apparent that they'd had years to learn how to control them.

He looked, with yearning, toward Orihime, wanting to hold and comfort her, but the words that constrained him were still working. He envied Zangetsu who had moved closer to her, and felt a pang of jealousy at the way his friend was gazing at the man with trust and hope evident on her face, in her eyes.

"I was wrong. I thought it I could get Ichigo and his Hollow to like each other that they could integrate," she said, a flush of shame on her face.

Zangetsu nodded slowly but didn't say anything.

"That would be easy. It would be the glib answer to a situation, but they hate each other so much that I don't see how I can make them like each other. I'm not even sure they can tolerate each other," the note of hopeless despair made Orihime's voice rise. She was fighting against loosing the tears that once again filled her eyes.

A few breaths later she said, with no trace of hope in her voice, "If I free them and they fight, neither will win."

"Neither can ultimately win. One victory may lead to a later defeat." The finality in Zangestu's voice made Ichigo's stomach settle firmly around his knees.

"Why did he let us fight? What was the point? Why has he insisted we fight?" Ichigo asked himself feeling anger at the spirit of his blade.

"You watch them fight. You invite them to fight," Orihime said, her voice small and sad.

"Until now I had hoped that each could learn from the other, learn about the power they share, but there is no point in continuing. Instead of concentrating on what they might discover all they can think about is the hate and the desire to obliterate the other. The person may have split, but instead of constricting, the hate doubled, which indicates the strength of self hatred that was already present," Zangetsu said. He waited a beat or two and then asked, "What is your solution?"

"There can be no solution," Orihime said with despair. Ichigo flinched at the level of grief in her voice. "They fight and one wins until they die. I can't think of anything else."

"There is always something else," Zangetsu proclaimed in a dark and heavy voice. "But it requires for you to make a sacrifice."

Ichigo wanted to protest. Orihime had already suffered enough. Why should she have to give up yet another thing for him? He didn't want something that came at a cost to her and the way that Zangetsu had uttered the word 'sacrifice' meant that what she was required to forego would not be easy.

He watched as Orihime swallowed and nodded. "There's no point in asking, because I would agree to anything to prevent Ichigo any further pain. I'll do whatever it takes, but you already know that." Her quick glance at Ichigo convinced him that even if he could speak and protest, she wouldn't listen to him.

Zangetsu nodded and his hair seemed to fly in front of his face obscuring his mouth for a moment. "You were fated to be part of this. Every step you have taken has led you to this moment and this decision. You could have denied the choice, but eventually it would have been forced upon you."

"Will you tell me what I have to do?" and her voice wavered before she added, "or do I have to work it out?

Zangetsu stood silent, his brow furrowed as the wind swirled around him. Now that Ichigo was forced to remain static and only observe, it was strange to see that parts of his clothing, his hair seemed to be snagged by the wind and swept away, but his size never reduced. The black pieces seemed to exist only seconds when detached from him and he wondered where they went. Did they become reabsorbed by the spirit, and was there some sort of bizarre symbolism that would help explain that nature of Zangetsu's existence?

"An answer easily gained loses much of its worth," was Zangetsu's answer.

Orihime sighed and nodded. "I hoped…. But I understand. I have to solve this so that my offering, whatever it is, proves worthy."

"The time you have is shrinking fast. As soon as they are free you have lost this opportunity, Miss Inoue. Use your times and abilities wisely."

_

* * *

_

Author's Note:

At last, I finished this chapter! Amazing.

Work has been pretty busy and writing time has been limited. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

Thank you to epsilon7466Mk2, Arwen Mimosa, Raven the Ravenous, Ayjah, PaN-cHaN862005 and zodious for the reviews. I apologise for keeping you waiting.

Please review.

MS


	22. Speculation

_Tite Kubo owns Bleach. I just borrowed the characters. _

_Warning: Use of graphic language and images. Sexual content. _

**Speculation**

"Use your time and abilities," the word hung in the air.

"I've always disliked having a time limit," Orihime thought as she stared, sadly, at Zangetsu. He was now standing on his pole looking enigmatic and watching her with small indication of interest. "It makes it hard to think because I feel that I have to come up with the answer. What if I get it wrong? And I will. I know I will. How could I get it right because it's so important? I've been set up to fail."

Baigon hovered in front of her face. His face was grave and he spoke very slowly. "You have all the time you need, but it is not an infinite amount. You know what you must do and you are hesitating. It is easy to comprehend why you do not wish to make a final decision for once it is made you will not be able to walk away from it. The solution is known, but you must accept it. "

Trying to gather her thoughts and make sense of what Baigon was attempting to tell her, she didn't notice the flurry of movement. The next thing she saw was Tsubaki holding Baigon in a headlock as he punched at his face. "What did you do? Read Zangetsu's guide to making enigmatic comments or something? The poor kid is trying to work out something and all you do is mumble at her about knowing what she has to do. If she knew, she'd do it. She always does the right thing; well except when the charm was working on her. But she always does what she thinks is the right thing. Give her a break!"

To see Tsubaki attacking Baigon shocked her, just as his words shocked her even more. Baigon had been trying to help, she knew that, but every time one of the powers or Zangetsu tried to help her, she ended up more confused than before. Each time she felt she had found the solution a chance comment made her question the validity of her choice which left her once again wondering what action was the correct one to take.

From all the words and instructions that had been said she realised there was only one correct answer but many possibilities. She knew that Tsubaki was showing outwardly the frustration she often felt, but couldn't reveal. The last time she had seen her brother alive all she had shown him was anger and after he had died she had made a silent promise to herself that any of those feelings would be suppressed. Of course she had broken the promise, many times, but each time she did she felt guilty and tried even harder to suppress the darker emotions.

To add to her shock, none of her other powers interfered. They watched as Baigon and Tsubaki fought, each of them with their arms crossed and their expressions set as they closely watched the battle. Zangetsu seemed to watch also, but the way his glasses reflected the light, it was hard to tell. Ichigo's Hollow watched the moving figures with hunger in his gaze as if he wished he could participate, and unwillingly, it seemed, Ichigo watched also. Dragging her longing gaze from his face she observed her two powers, deciding that she should intervene and stop the pointless squabble. It was very sweet of Tsubaki to fight on her behalf but there was no point. She had to work out the problem and she was absolutely certain that all her powers wanted to help her in any way they could.

Then Baigon did something, slicing his hands through the air in a pattern she recognised. She'd only seen that recently, but where? A stifled gasp made her look at Ichigo's face and then she realised he'd spun the blade during the battle in the same way to deflect an attack. Unbelieving she watched as Tsubaki mimicked the riposte that the Hollow had made. They closed and continued the fight and she could see the pattern emerge as they copied the moves, each appearing to become stronger or weaker as they faked cutting each other.

All the same, they were evenly matched and there seemed little point in the fight continuing. Neither would be able to batter down the opposition of the other to make the victor assured of the success. Either side could argue it was luck rather than skill that had decided the match and as nothing would be decisive….. It was wrong. The battle was wrong because it wasn't fair.

But why were they imitating the fight? Tsubaki didn't need an excuse, he liked fighting and did so at any opportunity, but why was Baigon assisting him?

"Time is passing," Zangetsu's voice floated at the edge of her consciousness and momentarily taking her concentration from the fight she was viewing. The fight stripped of the anger, pride, honour and frustration only showed more clearly how pointless it was. The hatred made the fight rage through the participants, rather than a cold blooded clashing of blades. Hate stripped away the skill, reducing it to a mere struggle. As a means to an end it was an end to nothing.

Hate stripped everything else away. Emotions did that. They made things work, destroyed others, clouded the judgement. She knew that her emotions had made her vulnerable to the charm and her pride had done the rest. Certain that she could keep a slight amount of distance to the events she was experiencing, she became more and more dominated by the emotions that the incidents were creating until she lost sight of what she was trying to achieve. Now her emotions were of no help, not indicating or even swaying her to take a particular path that could lead to an end. Her heart still ached, her stomach was still uncertain but these emotions indicated nothing to her.

Faintly she could hear the tune of a song in the back of her mind. A song she knew well and grief rose in the back of her throat as the music became clearer. A piano playing a few simple chords, while a female voice soared, providing the melody, pure and sweet until the drums supplied a counterpoint. As she remembered other instruments slowly joined in providing the accompaniment and the voice continued to sing about completeness and waiting.

And love.

It was the last song she had listened to before she'd left the human world to accompany Ulquiorra to this place. _Goreki_ by Lamb.

"Love," she breathed, the word was taken from her lips and the wind amplified the sound until it resounded through this strange world in which she stood. For a breath or two, all colour was bleached from the surroundings, making it a stark and simple black and white. Inevitably her gaze was drawn to Ichigo and she blinked. Swiftly she shifted her attention to the Hollow and then back to Ichigo as colour again returned, staining everything with shades that were almost shocking after their absence.

Although she knew they were very different, that momentary glimpse had rocked Orihime. Ichigo had looked so very much like his Hollow that her heart had almost ceased beating due to the shock and the pang of loving fear.

A dry voice broke her reverie. "You have the key. Do you know how to use it?"

Recoiling from the implication Orihime tried desperately to decide what to do. She could save both Ichigo and his Hollow, but as Zangetsu said it meant sacrifice and for her it was one that was almost too great to bear.

"I have been weak," she said aloud to Ichigo, addressing all her words to him, hoping he would hear and try to condone her actions. "That time is past. I now act for the good of others, not my own." The words were hard to say.

Taking a deep breath she turned to Zangetsu and asked, with as much steel in her voice as she could infuse it with, "Will this work?"

It was hard to tell if his eyes flashed, or it was merely the reflection of the light on his glasses. "If you do this you are committed to continue. There can be no turning back, no matter what other experiences you have; if you falter, for a second, it will fail. There are risks. It has to be given freely with no anticipation of reward."

Flushing, she kept the rising anger under control. "I know that." She paused and with a minimum of hope asked the question that would decide her fate. It was strange to think that the answer to this question would affect her life more than the proposal from Ichigo. "There is no other way?"

"None."

The single flat word sank into the silence of the room and her final shred of hope for another answer was buried under the word. Desolation. It engulfed her and drew her into the black and echoing cavern she knew so well, but it felt different this time. That had been a selfish emotion, one born of anguish for her loss, but on this occasion she would be helping someone who had proven to her that he was prepared to make the same sacrifice that she was preparing to make. A giddy heedlessness counteracted her misery and she became unsteady on her feet but the sadness was stronger than any feeling of happiness.

Something then broke in her and she reached out, searching for comfort from someone. "I don't know if I can do this. It's too hard and how can I find something where it doesn't exist."

Lily took one hand with Ayame and Baigon and Hinagiku took the other. "It's already there," Hinagiku assured her. "Remember how you felt about the child. The child is the connection and if you can hold that in your mind, it will work."

Taking her time, Orihime breathed, trying to restore some evenness to her pulse as it hastened through her body as her mind gradually accepted her planned action. Pushing her hair out of her face, she smoothed it back with her hands and then dried her face. Her eyes were probably red from the tears, but this was more important that if her face was pretty or her hair messy. Events in real life did not stop while a make-up artist intervened to improve the appearance of the person. Not all hero's and heroines wore clean clothes or even designer labels. Some weren't attractive. That was just the impression you received when you looked at people you thought were heroic. There was a vague glamour that surrounded them, blurring out the flaws. On television and the movies of course people looked heroic and beautiful. It was easy to admire them, but she knew that none of it was true. Maybe there were no real handsome heroes, except for Ichigo.

Again she caught her mind before if went into another tangent of safety where she could muse on the nature of heroes while she was in fact dodging the actions she needed to take. Time was running out and Ichigo needed her help.

He was looking at her and she thought she could read a pleading tone in his gaze. She knew he wanted her to rid him of his Hollow, but now it had been made plain to her that it would not be possible to do that. Then a new thought emerged. She had encountered the Vizards and knew that they were strong. They had some method to integrate the Hollow into themselves, but either there hadn't been enough time for Ichigo to learn, or he was different to them, so their techniques couldn't work.

A slap on her cheek made her blink. It wasn't Tsubaki this time who had shocked her back to the present. In amazement she saw it was Hinagiku, looking stern. "Why do you dawdle? Why must you make this so difficult? It will not improve with time, nor will it go away. You profess to have an emotional attachment and yet you linger, dreaming and fantasising about shadows and possibilities when you know what to do."

Instead of crying or reacting in shock, she nodded. Her failure to consider matters had brought her here. Now she knew, now it had been clearly outlined, hesitation dominated her and made her pause too long. These final minutes had been wasted when she could have been bidding Ichigo good-bye. This time she would steal what she could and say the words she had to say, hopefully making him accept what she was about to do.

Standing in front of him she looked deeply into his dark brown eyes, noting how the colour changed from cinnamon to nutmeg the closer to the iris the colour was. She sighed, wishing she had spent more time looking at him this close, imprinting all his loved features indelibly on her mind.

"May I kiss you, Ichigo?" she asked quietly.

The boy blinked and taking this as an agreement she pressed her lips to his. Only she knew that this might be the last occasion on which their lips would touch in this manner because the next step she took would change everything irrevocably.

"You may not like what I'm about to do, but I have to, Ichigo. It is the only way I can bring the two of you together. No matter what happens, I love you now and will always love you. Even in death I will continue to love you. Nothing will sway me from that love; not torture, not pain, not another person because it cannot be. There is nothing stronger in this world than the love I feel for you."

The confused look in Ichigo's eyes made her smile even though she had never felt less like smiling than now. "Forgive me, Ichigo, but I know what I must do."

A muffled gasp made her turn and kiss him once more, her mouth opening under his as his lips parted and she could feel his tongue touch hers. She permitted her body to relax and accept what he could as her arms went around his neck and she pressed her torso against his. Her words were wearing off, she could feel his muscles beginning to loosen and this was the last indication that she was running out of time. With more reluctance than before she finished the kiss and pulled away.

"Wait, Orihime, wait," Ichigo said. His voice croaked and he coughed as he again commenced to struggle to move.

"I can't wait. Don't you see, my time is up and I have to do this," she said and moved to the Hollow. The flat black eyes looked at her. She could read nothing in them. The momentary glimpse of the scared child she had thought she'd seen before had gone and all there seemed to be was arrogance and hatred. Forcing her actions she reached up with her hand and caressed his cheek. The skin felt cold and inflexible after the warmth of Ichigo and she almost flinched, but forced her hand to remain steady. She brought up her other hand and cupped his face between them, holding his head steady as she gazed into his eyes. He bore her stare for a short time and then tried to wrest his head out of her hands, his eyes slid to one side, to avoid hers.

"You've existed inside Ichigo since his mother died. You are everything he had to reject to protect his family because they needed him. When Ichigo went through the experience to become a Shinigami once more, you were waiting, as you have always been waiting. You were so strong then because you already existed and at the time you nearly won the fight for dominance. Before then you sometimes hovered near the surface, causing him to get involved in all the fights, trying to shut him off from the friendships that were freely offered. Friendship is a burden to you because it makes you experience something other than pain and anger. But what else can be expected? A child that is born out of hate and pain embraces those emotions. Boys that only live to fight and harm are only half alive." Each word pierced Orihime because Ichigo could hear what she was saying. Having been sheltered from the truth, this must be affecting him, but she had to continue. Gradually the Hollow had returned his attention to her and his cold skin was warming slightly under the warmth of her hands. She shivered. Was this working?

"You've got a lot to say, girl," the Hollow hissed and moving fast he turned his head and licked one of her hands in an obscene manner. "How about you put your pretty mouth to good use?"

The suggestion didn't affect her. She'd expected something like this, but she had to hurry. If the Hollow could speak, he was gradually getting back the use of his body. "There was one emotion that affected you more than others and that was jealousy."

The Hollow screeched with laughter and Orihime had to exert more pressure to retain her hold on his head. "Jealous? The only jealousy I have is that he won the body."

Increasing the intensity of her gaze, she shook her head. "It's no shock to anyone that you're lying. In your existence it had been easier to fabricate the truth than accept it. Every time Ichigo has tried to get close to me, you've interfered."

In response the Hollow darted his head forward, his mouth opened wide and tongue protruding as he centred on her mouth. Perhaps he was trying to kiss her, but Orihime pulled her head back. She had more to say. Seeing he wasn't going to succeed, the Hollow stopped and sneered at her. "Interfered? All I did was try to get the fool to take what you were offering, to share that body of yours with me. I could have some fun with you if he wasn't around. I'd tie you up and take you every way I could, and then make you beg for more. I'd beat you with and then lap the blood from your wounds, bite the flesh from the edges and cut you and then fuck the gashes until your skin gaped open ready to please me over and over. I'd keep you alive as I destroyed you, making sure you could feel each hint of pain."

Almost reeling from the hatred spilling through the words, Orihime had to clench her jaws together and fight the nausea she felt from his threats and the images forming in her mind. This was much harder than she imagined, but she had to continue. Despite everything the foul creature said she had to persist.

"But I can't think of his as a foul creature or this won't work," she thought. "I have to see the child, but it's not easy."

"Shut up," Ichigo yelled. "Don't say any more." Looking back at him, Orihime noticed he had managed to fall and was trying to crawl to her and the Hollow. She had to hurry.

"Focus," Shuno whispered in her ear.

"I'll say what I want. This time I can tell her what I want to do," the Hollow jeered, "and your moronic morals won't stop me."

Looking deep inside her, Orihime found the determination she needed and looked at the Hollow, allowing her expression to soften from the expression of horror that she knew she wore. "All the time, you've been scared. You want to live, but you don't know how. To continue living as you are hurts and you try to hurt everyone around you. This makes you say spiteful words that you don't mean."

The Hollow laughed again. "I mean them, girl. As soon as I'm free you'll see how I mean them. I'll be riding you so hard you'll think you're split in two."

It was impossible not to react to his threat, but she tried. Gathering her courage she stood her ground and in doing so she, noticing something new which made her tense. The Hollow was nearly free. She had to speed this up or it would all be a waste and she would have failed Ichigo and everyone. Then she stopped and corrected her thinking. If she failed, she would fail Ichigo, Zangetsu, the Hollow and everyone, including her powers.

This was the most demanding part, but she was going to try. Lightly she shrugged and replied, "If that's what you feel you have to do. I'll accept it because I know you're only a child looking for someone to hurt as you've been hurt."

Now the Hollow looked at her, incredulity in its face. Ignoring the whimper of pain she heard from Ichigo she capitalised on the shock the Hollow was feeling. "I love children. I love their innocence and simple misunderstandings. I love their assurance that they know how to fix things. But children can be cruel, spiteful and hurtful as well. You are plainly a child, the child that Ichigo could never be, but you are part of him and because of this, I love you." Before anyone could react or say anything she brought her mouth to the Hollows and kissed him, trying to infuse all the love she felt for Ichigo into the kiss. All the hopes for their future, all the pleasures and delights of the past, including the sadness and misunderstandings. The promise of marriage, children and a life growing old together were mingled in the kiss.

As soon as her lips touched his, the Hollow jerked his head back, but still slightly captured by the binding words spoken by Orihime he could not break her hold. He stuffed his tongue into her mouth, trying to force it into her throat and she met it with her tongue, recalling the way Ichigo had kissed her, the way his tongue had touched and caressed her own. Again the Hollow tried to wrench his mouth from hers but she persisted, continuing to kiss him, looping her arms around his neck. Tears were running down her face as she acknowledged that Ichigo had to be watching and judging. He would see this as the greatest betrayal but this was what she had to do. It would have been easy to pretend she was kissing Ichigo but for the purpose of her action she had to know she was kissing the Hollow. She had to find the strength within her to love the Hollow as much as she loved Ichigo. If she'd had more time to prepare she wasn't even sure if she could have done it.

A ripple flowed through her. It was the compassion she had originally discovered for the Hollow as she tried to understand him. Not understanding how she was doing this, she used it to bind them together, infusing the kiss with compassion. In response, the creature ground himself against her, his obvious arousal both repulsing and intriguing her. He felt like Ichigo. It reminded her of that night they had almost, almost made love and the remembered lust and passion flavoured the kiss causing the Hollow to groan deeply within his throat.

He was now kissing her back, savagely, with none of the gentleness she had found in Ichigo's embraces, but he was no longer fighting her.

"No, Orihime. Please stop," she heard Ichigo plead, but she couldn't. Committed as she was to defeating the Hollow she had to continue.

Grief joined the other emotions, grief for the one she was kissing and the one she was forced to ignore and the savagery was soothed somewhat. The longer the kiss continued the more she had to ignore the requests Ichigo made which soon became threats, but the voice began to fade gradually as she found all the elements within her that made up the complex emotion of love. Slowly these feeling stretched and encompassed not only Ichigo, but his Hollow self. She was becoming breathless and aroused and the last seemed incorrect in this situation. Hands clamped on her waist, pulling her even closer and the mouth on hers became hot and avid, the skin against her burned painfully. There was a shifting under the skin and the creature she was holding became heavier, more solid, but also complete. Gradually the burning painful heat began to dispel and she felt it was now safe to finish the kiss.

Reluctantly now, she pulled back, fearful that it hadn't worked and she would have to see the fight between Ichigo and his Hollow once more. It was hard to open her eyes, but slowly she did so to be faced with….. Ichigo.

Her Ichigo, but changed. More dangerous, that was obvious from the glitter in his eyes. Stunned for the time he did not move and she had time to observe him, noting that he held himself differently, with more of an arrogant swagger, but there was an air of vulnerability that had not been there previously. It was almost as if she was seeing her love for the first time, but the complete person.

She stepped back and glanced around, gratified to see that the other presence was not there. Five delighted faces and one less than happy appeared before her.

"You did it," Shuno exclaimed. "She did it," she said to the other flowers and they nodded in agreement.

"I knew you could do it, girl," Baigon said roughly. "You needed the right encouragement, but you did it."

"Of course she did. She's ours after all," Hinagiku said pounding Baigon on the shoulder.

Lily and Ayame smiled and patted her on the face adding their voices and praise but Tsubaki slouched and frowned.

"I suppose this means that you'll stick with the idiot," were his gruff, half muttered words.

Before she could reply and try to provide her disappointed fighter with a crumb of comfort, her attention was diverted. "What have you done, Zangetsu?" The voice was the same with more reverberation in the tone, but Ichigo sounded bewildered. "Where's that Hollow? Did you kill him? Is he gone?"

Another voice answered him. "She integrated him, reconciling your two natures with her love." Zangetsu seemed pleased, but not effusive, as was to be expected.

"Huh?" Ichigo did not seem to understand too well. "Why was she kissing that thing?"

It hurt that he was not talking to her, but was addressing all his comments to Zangetsu. The spirit had stood there and taken no active part, but perhaps she had hurt Ichigo too much for him to talk to her.

"To help you," Orihime said, her words sounding weak.

"I'm not speaking to you," Ichigo grunted, not even looking in her direction.

She had hoped he would know what she was doing, remember her words and fully comprehend her promises. No one had provided her with that hope; she had created it even though she had been warned of sacrifices. She had been willing, was still willing to sacrifice anything for Ichigo but right from the beginning she knew she was speculating with her future. 'That's the problem with gambling', Orihime thought as her throat began to close and a hopeless despondency overtook her. 'It's too easy to lose.'

_

* * *

_

Author's Note:

What? You wanted a happy ending to this chapter? (Scratches head and searches through the accumulated detritus which is my brain.) I thought I had one somewhere. It will turn up, like all those misplaced pens and mental notes about appointments.

An integrated Ichigo. Will he be more difficult than the previous one? Indications say yes. Poor Orihime. Sacrifices can be hard and surviving the consequences even harder. The next chapter will be from Ichigo's point of view and he's a little bit confused. (Why, I wonder?)

Thank you to Gara-l0ve (Too long between updates, I know. Um, Sorry), Raven the Ravenous (lol. The idea of Ichigo being squished like a cockroach made me laugh), Emuri (what you say is true, but I've broken with the anime and manga for this, hence the issues being examined again), zodious (I like cliff-hangers and, oh, no, there's another one at the end of this chapter), PaN-cHan826005, epsilon7466Mk2 (Thank you. Finally inspiration hit me. Ouch!), spedclass (I tried), and Ayjah (I felt bad for Orihime in this chapter, and I wrote it. *scratches head*????) for the reviews.

Please review.

MS


	23. Failed Miracle

_Tite Kubo owns Bleach. I just borrowed the characters and tweaked them. _

**Failed Miracle**

"If I succeeded, I was doomed to fail," Orihime's voice was as despondent as he'd ever heard it, but with the rush of raw, red anger that he was feeling he didn't care.

She'd kissed the Hollow, despite everything he'd said to her in the past and she'd continued to kiss the thing even when he'd asked her to stop. Her sweet full lips had been pressed to the foul mouth as she'd pressed her body against it. The image would not get out of his mind. With his eyes opened or closed, he continued to see it and at each repetition of the picture his anger and disgust increased.

"You accepted the possibility when you made your choice," Zangetsu was talking to Orihime and that did not please Ichigo.

The spirit was part of his zanpakuto and should only talk to him. The girl despite her actions was still his, and had no reason to speak to other males, spirit or not. Ichigo's skin itched strangely and nothing he saw pleased him. It wasn't only his skin itching. There was an internal ache that echoed through his bones, bloodstream, muscles, even his nerves. The small blood vessels in his brain throbbed, affecting his vision and comprehension of everything that was happening. The ache was at the cellular level and could not be ignored. It wasn't pain; not a pain that could be mapped or explained, but an ache that reverberated and wavered, occasionally increasing and then ebbing. Wrinkling his nose he scratched it and then rubbed his eyes, his neck. The skin continued to feel strange and his ability to see blurred, warping things into unpleasing shapes then when he blinked again it was back to normal. Why did it seem to go from day to night each time he blinked? There was a faint desire to shut his eyes, despite the images he saw when they were closed, and wait for everything to work itself out, but it might require something more than that. Something more drastic. Hopefully something that required immediate action and someone's painful and lingering death.

"I have to explain," He heard the girl plead and he turned his face away from her. Nothing she said could excuse what she had done or justify why this ache had commenced and why she hadn't healed it. He'd keep her, none would be permitted to take her from him, but the way he felt about her had changed. The 'love' that he thought he'd experienced had changed in some indefinable way to an emotion more complex with layers of deeper, darker impulses.

He felt strange. It could be the result of fighting that damned corrupt life form and then being held immobile by some trick of Orihime's, but he wasn't sure. He couldn't bring himself to look at her because he was certain he'd only see the image of her embracing and kissing his Hollow with fervour and passion and still that disquieting picture would not vanish from his mind. He'd asked her to marry him and within an hour he had witnessed her embracing another, a creature he'd tried to suppress and conquer ever since he knew it existed. Any trust he felt had been established between them during the time since the experience with the charm had withered. Where there was no trust there could be no love, could there? You had to be able to trust where you loved, but it didn't necessarily work the other way. You didn't need to love whom you trusted. You could hate someone, but trust them… to screw up your life. From now on, he'd make any person who crushed his dreams pay with their life, but he couldn't treat Orihime that way. In her case he wanted to show her the magnitude of her mistake and make her pay for it, until she learnt what it truly meant to love him.

How he'd ended up involved in the embrace instead of the Hollow, he didn't know but he felt angry and scared. She'd agreed to marry him and the next thing he knew she was kissing someone else who'd threatened to have sex with her in the most perverted ways and she hadn't rejected the thing. She'd opened her arms and mouth to the thing, in front of him, not even trying to hide what she was doing. Even though he'd pled with her not to continue, she had ignored him. Unless it had all been his imagination and none of it had happened, but why had she been kissing him a few minutes ago? He'd liked kissing her; he hadn't had enough of feeling her sweet lips against his, but not if they'd touched his Hollow's mouth. Who knew what foul diseases it might have? Or if even a simple touch from the thing could cause infection or decay.

The burning sensation in the pit of his stomach reminded him of a weird heat he'd felt recently, when he found his lips attached to Orihime's. The pain had been extraordinary in that it both repelled and felt essential. For some reason he'd welcomed the pain, maybe because he could feel a warm sinuous and soft body wrapped close to his and a sweet mouth from which he wanted to drink and taste. That had been Orihime and he'd gloried in the contact but he'd jerked away from her even when his senses had implored him to continue holding her close and kissing her. His brain had tried to override his instinctive reactions of breaking all contact, but as the two forces of brain and instinct clashed he had chosen to follow his instinct. For some reason he doubted he'd made the right choice.

Shaking his head, the other images and words returned; her conversation with the Hollow where she hadn't protested about the crude words he'd addressed to her and had even kissed him after he'd explicitly told her about his demented sexual fantasies. She must want to be treated that way, it could be the only explanation. All the time he'd thought she loved him; it was the Hollow, the contaminated thing he harboured inside him that she'd wanted.

Disgruntled at being ignored by Zangetsu he spoke again. "Oi; I asked you important questions," Ichigo said to the spirit of his zanpaku-to, displeased that he was talking to Orihime. "I want some answers and now!"

"Where do you think the Hollow is?" Zangetsu said patiently.

The question made Ichigo pause and look around. He couldn't see the thing anywhere. He drew his blade expecting his other self to appear and challenge him to yet another pointless battle, but nothing happened. It had to be somewhere. Circling Zangetsu did not provide any evidence that the creature was hiding behind him. Reluctantly he circled Orihime, wondering if it was hiding behind her skirts, but there was nothing to be seen.

"He got bored and wandered off," was an improvised answer that he knew wouldn't go down well.

Zangetsu raised an eyebrow and gestured with his hands. "How did he manage that?"

Tilting his head back, Ichigo rubbed his head as he thought. "You took him back, dissolved him." The relationship between his Hollow and Zangetsu had never been clear to Ichigo. Despite the number of times the Hollow had said, "I am Zangetsu," Ichigo still didn't believe him. It was like trying to work out why his uniform was always whole when he changed into his Shinigami form even after it had been virtually destroyed when he'd seen it last. Who'd repaired the broken seams and torn cloth? Who'd washed the thing and removed the blood, sweat and dirt from it? Dragging his mind once more away from the path down which it had wandered he tried for another answer. "I blacked out and defeated it and now it's gone?"

A dark chuckle greeted his last suggestion. "Did you defeat if before or after you blacked out? Until now you haven't fought when you were unconscious. Tell me how this miracle was achieved."

The internal itch was becoming more irritating by the second. He felt his blood pump more quickly through his body and it seemed to rush to his face, making him feel hot. "You know everything, you tell me!" The yell erupted through his mouth and out of the corner of his eye he saw Orihime flinch at the noise and bring her cupped hands to her mouth. No matter how much he tried, he couldn't ignore the signs of grief on her face, the shimmer of the unshed tears and the ones already slipping down her cheeks.

Why should he feel guilty because the girl cried? She'd brought it on herself by her actions. If he had to pay for everything he did, why didn't others? His friends did what ever they felt without consequences and didn't show any worry that it might affect him. None of them. They were all too selfish. Everyone was selfish, except him. Dismissing any desire to comfort the girl he let the bitter thoughts flood him. Everybody else seemed to slip through life without his concerns or problems. When they fought Hollows it was mainly for fun, or to get money, notoriety, power or sex. He'd got none of those. Just scars, pain, humiliation and uncertain powers that wavered depending on some stupid set of stupid rules that were determined by stupid laws that no one would explain to him because they were stupid.

Glaring at Zangetsu he waited for the old guy to give him some enigmatic remark that would piss him off and make him rage. If he could grab hold of the man he'd make him answer, get him to explain all the stupid things that had been happening and maybe wring an answer out of him about how that stupid Hollow self of his could finally be defeated.

Ichigo couldn't remember feeling this type of rage for a long time. Not since before his mother died. There was a strange buzzing noise between his ears and without registering his actions he began to scratch. The worst achy itch was between his shoulder blades and no matter how much he twisted and turned he couldn't reach the spot with his nails. Bending his arm another way he again attempted to purge the itch, but it wouldn't work. Impatiently he grabbed his blade and used the handle to rub the skin. Immediately that part of the skin had been pacified another itch formed and then another.

"Stand still, Ichigo."

He almost screamed with hysterical laughter when he realised his damned blade was trying to order him around when he was using its handle to relieve an itch. Did it think it was below it's dignity to make him feel more comfortable? The thing was again trying to overwhelm him when he was weakest. Spinning the blade around with one hand, the other busily scrubbing at his side, he panted, "You didn't answer my question."

The skin he had rubbed hurt now and looking at his arm which he had rubbed earlier, he saw blood running from the slashes that his nails had caused. Horror filled him but it seemed distant, a degree removed from his concern. Each part of his body cried for the relief of scratching, but from the sticky, slippery feeling of the moisture running down his back, his cheek, his arm and side, it was apparent that if did rub them he would bleed. This couldn't be happening. Under the blood he thought he saw brief flashes of white. It had to be his bones, but they were very close to the skin. It seemed wrong, but the pain of the itches distracted him from examining the matter too closely.

Until he'd been preparing to fight his Hollow, he'd been fine. Even when he was fighting him the wounds had been normal. This problem had only commenced after he'd seen Orihime kiss that creature. Vaguely he was aware that Zangetsu had been going on, but that wasn't important.

"What did you do to me?" The shout came out louder than he intended and instead of flinching, Orihime cringed, her hands even tighter against her mouth. It had to be something she had done because nothing else made sense. The blood continued to trickle out of the gashes on his body and he lifted his hands to try to hold the girl, to make her tell, but Zangetsu was there, in front of her and looming larger than normal. Or maybe it was another problem with his eyesight.

"Stand completely still, you fool. You're in danger." Zangetsu had grabbed him and was holding him firmly, but gingerly, as if he was afraid of holding him too tightly.

His mocking laugh didn't reflect how ridiculous he found the statement. Danger? He was always in danger and no one seemed to care or worry about him unless it directly affected them. Zangetsu only cared because if anything happened to Ichigo, which he hadn't initiated, he might be affected. "I'm in danger? In danger of working out your little plot with that creature you force me to fight? It's been a long time coming, Zangetsu, but I know what you're doing. You've trapped me here and let my Hollow out while I was unconscious. And now I'm going to bleed to death."

"It's not working. I made a mistake, didn't I? Oh, Ichigo, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean anything bad to happen. When I had the idea I thought it would only help you," the girl was interrupting again and she was close, so close he could grab her and make her heal him. She'd turned to face Zangetsu. "What can I do? I must be able to do something!"

"The contact was broken too soon before the full merge could take. They're still at war, but it's in the one body," a small flying form fluttered past his face and he lashed out, missing it my inches. "We must be able to do something."

Zangetsu suddenly had Ichigo in a hold he could not break, obviously deciding that the danger he'd warned about warranted this move. Ichigo hated the incapacitating hold and struggled against it, not wanting to be close to anyone, except Orihime.

"Miss Inoue, you have to make him sleep, now. While he is sleeping his subconscious mind might be able to process what has happened and he will find some acceptance. If he does not accept or submit, all our work is for nothing and not only will he revert, it is decidedly feasible the Hollow will hold dominance." Zangetsu was still ignoring him.

Strain showed around Orihime's eyes as Ichigo tried to break Zangetsu's grip. "Sleep? But that's a kido spell and I don't know…."

"What do you think your power is based upon? A blending of kido and reiatsu. Your powers will help you, and in truth I cannot. Not this time. Hurry. The union is splintering."

"Don't you do anything to me, Orihime," Ichigo commanded her, expecting her to comply immediately but instead she was looking at him, her forehead wrinkled.

"If I try that with…" her words were cut off and he found he was flat on his back, eyes tightly shut and limbs immobile, almost frozen.

"Not again," he grumbled. Grateful he could at least hear his voice he didn't try to move. Instead of talking or trying to free himself he decided to try to gain some grasp on the situation.

If he had been in his mind before, was it possible for him to be unconscious now? As he attempted to think it through he wondered if his brain was beginning to unravel. First he had left his body in the human world before he went to Las Noches and while there Zangetsu had abducted him into his internal world. If the discussion he'd heard between the spirit of his blade and Orihime was to be believed, then he was removed by yet another layer from the human world. How many layers were there? Could this continue indefinitely, or was there a point where there were no more layers, or the soul was spread too thinly and began to crumble?

Was the whole thing a trick?

What the hell was he thinking? This was all crap. He'd fallen asleep and was having a dream about all this because he'd been studying too hard and killing too many Hollows. If he managed to have a break it would all sort out and if he returned to the Vizards they might be able to help him with his corrupt side. It was stress. He'd wake up and find he was in his bedroom, hiding from Isshin and Rukia, with Kon yammering on at him. Any minute now he'd open his eyes and everything would be back to normal.

"Wake up. We're not done yet."

Now stress was making him hear his Hollow. Not that he only heard it when he was experiencing stress, but there was no other way he could hear it. Maybe he wasn't in his bedroom.

A new fear surfaced. Orihime had, with Zangetsu's connivance, knocked him out and let the Hollow be the victor. He'd been incarcerated in the place that the Hollow was normally kept and until he worked out a way of challenging the situation he was stuck. If he yelled and carried on only the Hollow would hear him and, knowing the nature of the creature, it would make him happy.

"I said wake up, Shinigami. We can stop this."

Why was this making no sense to him? If he opened his eyes he'd see, but what would he see? Orihime kissing Zangetsu? A grimace of distaste stretched his mouth as he thought about it. Impatient at the image he tried to picture something else. The idea of holding Rukia in his arms and kissing her fluttered briefly at the edge of his mind, but for some reason, she kicked him in the shins and then punched him in the stomach. It had the strange feeling of an event that had actually happened, but he couldn't remember when. And Rukia was with Renji. He didn't want the two of him deciding that they'd prefer to sort him out before they sorted out the Hollows, which they might if he tried to kiss Rukia. The chances of him surviving the dual attack were slim. Why was he even thinking of it?

What about kissing Tatsuki? She was a girl, admittedly her breasts were smaller than Orihime's, but they'd known each other forever. What would her mouth feel like against his? It would be interesting to attempt a kiss, but Tatsuki was in the human world and aside from being good friends with Orihime, he saw her almost like a sister. He'd grown up with the girl and she'd beaten him up enough times when he was younger. If he tried anything there was the large probability that he'd require a full body cast, and she liked Uryu, didn't she?

That was wrong. The two of them pointedly ignored each other, taking care not to ever be alone together or even standing next to each other. Why was he imaging them as a couple? He couldn't remember a time when they even spoke to each other.

The voice, louder now and becoming increasingly threatening, yelled at him again. "Hey, jerk face, wake up. Stop lying there like a lump of meat and move. I'm bored."

The whining sounded like Kon, but the voice and attitude were more like his Hollow. If he combined the Hollow and Kon would he escalate his problem or would each of them lose their most irritating traits? Would it be possible to combine the two?

A sharp point ripped into his side and he yelped and rolled away from the pain.

"What a wimp! A little cut and you screech like a dog. Get up."

The pain left no room for doubt. If he didn't do anything, whoever was with him would jab him again and lying there accepting death didn't fit in with the future he wanted. Though, his future seemed a little unpleasant if all the events had really happened. Everything had been fine until Zangetsu had decided it was time for yet another contest. He'd been looking forward to fighting the Arrancar. Some of them looked like they might have some new moves and different attacks. Watching Uryu and Chad demonstrate their new abilities would have been interesting as well, but he was missing out on it because of old man Zangetsu and his stupid Hollow.

'What do you want this time?" Reluctantly he opened his eyes to find he was in a place he hadn't seen before. It was a small dimly lit room with no visible door or window. No furniture and bare walls and…

His Hollow.

But unlike the cocky creature he'd seen before. Half of the body was twisted inward and distorted, black and white streaks running through the body, causing some areas to be grey and others to appear either elongated or shortened. With a sudden exclamation he looked at his body and exhaled with relief as he saw no change. The Hollow appeared to be having trouble in remaining standing.

"Yeah. I'm forced to change to fit with you, but nothing happens to you, does it Kingy? No. King's don't have to change. They get their tame witches to spindle and mutilate other beings and then bind them together. I nearly got free of you." The Hollow's voice echoed with the tang of pain and horror.

"I nearly defeated you," Ichigo decided to brazen it out as he didn't know what the creature was talking about.

"In a pig's ear."

"But look at you…" Ichigo began gesturing to the ruin that was the Hollow.

"Not you, idiot. This is a power beyond your ability. That Orihime chick did this when she tried to bind us together. She nearly did it too and if you'd let her continue to kiss you then this wouldn't be happening. But because you keep your brains in your arse I got my chance."

Finally something that had been said before made sense. Orihime had tried to combine both the Hollow and himself, because she believed they belonged together? That was one of the sickest suggestions he'd ever heard. To combined a thing like his Hollow with him. He'd never be free of its suggestions or revolting, but captivating, urges.

That thought made him freeze. Even his breathing ceased as he took in the gravity of that admission. Was he so close to the thing?

Trying to break the fear he spoke. "Your chance?" While he was trying to work out a way to fix the situation he may as well talk to the thing to find out if it had any information which might be helpful. He did not try to pretend that the Hollow would be honest; the thing enjoyed lying more than breathing, but any time could be used as an advantage if he handled it the correct way.

"My chance to try to break out again, but then Zangetsu had to get involved didn't he? And now we're here," the disgruntled voice was quiet for all the weight of emotion contained in the words.

"Why?"

"You really need to do something about your communication skills, King. Talk means more than the occasional word or questions all the time. I'm bored of talking to you already, not that you ever say anything interesting," the Hollow half turned away in disgust.

Slowly, very slowly, he began to put things together. Orihime had done something, what he wasn't sure, to try to meld his Hollow self with him, but doing so hadn't worked due to his impatience. For some reason the Hollow had been affected by the attempted merge which had twisted it and as soon as it could it tried to break out of him again. It was the Hollow that had caused the aches and itching…

And the change in his personality.

That was why he'd had those wildly mixed feelings about Orihime. The anger and other emotions that had been locked in the Hollow were being released within him and he was feeling them fully. All the hatred and anger.

Unwillingly he remembered the one sided conversation the girl had with him and the Hollow. She'd worked out that they were two separate parts of the one person and had tried to unite them through the only means she thought would work. Her love.

The risk. He found he was shaking at the thought of the risk. If the Hollow had got loose it would have fulfilled every vile threat it had uttered. Having been in touch with those emotions he knew the threats had not been idle, like he'd imagined. She had risked herself, prepared to sacrifice herself and emotions because she wouldn't know if the new combined Ichigo would reject her for her actions, kill her or love her. Even now he wasn't certain how he would react once he was combined with the Hollow because that was the only way he could get out of this room.

"You're right," he said, unbelievingly uttering those words to the thing that seemed to be shaking with anger, pain or laughter as it faced away from him. "We do have to talk or we'll never get out of here. This time neither of us can afford to win or lose."

"Huh?" This time it was his other self that gave the brief and questioning reply.

Ichigo took a deep breath as he prepared to utter the words he felt proved that he wasn't the hero. "We have to compromise."

_

* * *

_

Author's Note

Yet again I didn't choose to take this path. The integrity of the story demanded it. Despite all the fairy tales, myths and legends, a simple kiss never solves all the problems that face people. Hey, I wish it would but then imagine the amount of kissing that would mean in everyday life. It would be immoral and kind of creepy depending on whom you had to kiss. On second thoughts it's a bad idea and we won't talk about it ever again. The thought of kissing my boss is almost making my lunch return, in the worst possible way.

Now, compromise. Between Ichigo and his Hollow. That should be a fun idea to explore. Any offers? No? *gulp* Does that mean I've got to figure it out without any help?

Thank you to Darth Hawk 32, Emuri, Ayjah, Stebba stud28, zodious, epsilon7466Mk2 and bleachbabe03 for the reviews. I do not like Hichihime either, but it had to be done for the story. I hope this explains why Ichigo acted like a moron in the last chapter.

Review please.

MS


	24. Effort and Affront

_Tite Kubo owns Bleach. I just borrowed the characters. _

**Effort and Affront**

A feeling of disbelief washed over Rukia. In the few minutes she'd been watching the battle between Chad and Yammy she had ignored other events. As both Yammy and Chad were now bent over and panting, thus creating a natural break in their contest for superiority, she had let her eyes stray to Ichigo.

She's been delighted to meet up with him again and overjoyed to see that Orihime had finally accepted the test which had been preventing her development. Even when a person tried to remain the same external pressures inevitably forced a change, frequently the wrong change. From her attitude and uncertainty Orihime still displayed the uncertainty of a person forced to choose to change. She was still unwilling to accept that she was no longer the same person, but the changes had been wrought by her own desire and abilities. Once her friend accepted the alteration, Rukia was positive that she would quickly outstrip her own abilities.

The other reason she was pleased to see Orihime again was it was finally a chance to talk to another female about the recent developments in her own life. Not while Chad was fighting Yammy, or Ichigo was asking her to marry him. She could wait until her friend was not consumed by other absorbing matters, but all the same impatience gnawed at the edge of her control. It had been a while since she had been able to relax and giggle; putting aside her worries and hopes. After Chad beat Yammy, because she wouldn't permit her mind to entertain any suggestion that he would lose, it would have been a time for a break. The Arrancar could tend to their wounded companion, or kill him and Orihime could heal any of Chad's injuries. Then they might have a few minutes, only a short time to talk.

Until she had met Orihime, Rukia had not had the experience of a close female friend. Most of her companions when she was a child were boys. The girls who joined the group often disappeared, whether through boredom, fear or some less pleasant means usually within a few months. Her only ongoing friendship had been with Renji. At the Academy, her first tentative overtures had been originally accepted but with her adoption into the Kuchiki clan, that too had changed.

Only Orihime had ignored the outside trappings and seen her as both strong and vulnerable. Rukia wore her strength like armour, to protect the inner core of fragility while Orihime was the opposite. She appeared weak because she was scared to display her strength, fearing rejection by the people who had befriended her partly to protect her.

But looking at Ichigo, Rukia had noticed Orihime and seen the same blank look on her face.

"Oh, great. Now we've lost two of them. You're not planning to go into a trance are you Uryu?"

The Quincy stared at his two friends with interest for some minutes, and then shook his head. "No."

"Hey, neither am I," Renji said slinging his arm casually over her shoulder.

She slapped him and removed his arm. "You're always in a daze," she teased him. "How could I tell the difference from normal?"

"I'm talking, aren't I? You wouldn't be able to get a word out of Strawberry unless you learned to be a venquilotrist," he opined.

She smiled at him slyly. "I've already got my own dummy. You!"

Renji poked his tongue out at her and then nodded toward Chad. "Listen potential wife, I want to watch this fight. So less jawing and more attention."

Rolling her eyes she watched as both Chad and Yammy again faced each other. For all his apparent power, the Espada was showing signs of strain and blood flowed from the many abrasions and injuries. One foot, the one Chad had targeted originally was now a bloody pulp and the Espada appeared to be having some problems with retaining his balance. Chad had become slightly paler and a pattern of blood stained his shirt. While sweat beaded his forehead he remained standing upright, determination evident. Only a slight quiver in his jaw indicated that he might also be feeling the effects.

"What are you trying to prove, little human?" Yammy's voice caught between the words.

"What are you trying to prove, Arrancar?" Chad didn't permit his voice to show any weakness.

"I don't need to prove anything, not to you, not to anyone. I am Arrancar, one of the Espada and you are insignificant. Not worth my time."

A grim smile accompanied Chad's words. "Then why haven't you defeated me? Why are you wasting your time trying to win?"

Yammy shrugged and looked at Ulquiorra, obviously hoping for some support or direction, but the green eyed Arrancar remained silent. In turn, Yammy stared at each of the others on his side, but none of them spoke, instead they observed him, awaiting his answer.

"I'm testing you," was Yammy's triumphant response. "As we battle we learn your weaknesses and then we know how to defeat all of you."

Rukia was not surprised when Chad laughed at the answer. "I thought you could defeat us all easily without needing that knowledge."

The non-plussed look Yammy threw at him made even Rukia smile. When at the Academy there had been a debate regarding the importance of psychological pressure used during battles. One side argued that it was rarely needed because Hollows were not that developed and a few swift cuts disposed of the problem.

"You may not always be fighting Hollows," their instructor reminded them.

Rukia had lost interest in the rest of the debate as it degenerated into an argument about how often that would happen. Instead she wondered about how she could apply her mind to help her win a battle. Her body and muscles were being trained to respond instinctively to a variety of attacks, but when the instructors mentioned something about mental awareness, she hadn't completely understood the theory.

Now she was watching someone who had been tutored by Urahara, Yoruichi and Renji use both his physical and mental abilities to apply pressure. If she had the chance, when this war was over, she was going to request training from both Yoruichi and Urahara. They may be renegades from the Seireitei, but they had an advantage over many of the instructors and Captains she had encountered until now. They did not have to follow the prescribed rules and regulations and they had been forced to survive in an unfamiliar world. Sure, Urahara was a pervert, but she was pretty sure she could defend herself against the man. If not a swift knee and a sharp kick had extricated her from difficult situation before now.

Yammy was bellowing at Chad. "No more talk. Fight now!"

A nod indicated that the tall boy agreed with the Arrancar. Talking to Yammy was not a great way of spending the time, anyway. It wasn't at if they needed the talk to uncover the plot development as was often necessary in wrestling shows to make the whole thing more interesting.

It was also interesting for her to watch Chad's development as a fighter. His skills now far outstripped those he'd had when he'd invaded the Seireitei with Ichigo. In such a short time she thought he could easily rival at least a fourth seat, maybe even a third seat Shinigami. One thing she had noticed was Chad seemed more focused and determined than many of her peers. Even through the exchange of insults, his eyes remained fixed and his expression was set. As he isolated the part of the enemy he detected a weakness she saw his eyes flicker as if he had noticed something that had eluded him until now. Lifting his hands he aimed his next attack at the Arrancars shoulder.

Yammy staggered back, his expression changing to an outraged fury as he clutched his shoulder. "You dare!"

"I should have remembered," Chad's voice contained a large amount of self reproach. "That battle with Yoruichi and Urahara. Your arm was damaged. It had not had enough time to heal."

Yammy turned his body sideways, placing the injured limb in a position that would be difficult for Chad to target. "It is repaired. There is no problem with it." The Arrancar lapped at the sheen of sweat on his top lip and then dragged his sleeve over his face. "You should worry about your own arm, little human, and the other injuries you suffered."

Rukia was certain that Yammy missed the subtle glance that Chad gave the unaware Orihime and the slight curve his mouth took. "I am well and have no old injuries that have not healed."

He circled the Arrancar who responded by moving carefully to keep the injured limb out of range, but his damaged foot gave way and he stumbled. Taking advantage of the momentary lapse, Chad released his attack, and Rukia almost jumped when she saw a change developing. Until now she had only seen Chad use his right arm to attack. The fact that he had developed the 'Giant's Strike' which, despite her fear was effective against the Arrancar was miraculous, but now his left arm was changing also.

It appeared that Chad had noticed the development about the same time she did. A flicker of his eye and a quiver that ran through his left arm showed that while he wanted to check what was happening, he didn't want to remove his eyes from his opponent. It was probably a wise choice in the situation they found themselves, but if it had been her, she would have at least shown a bit more animation.

"The big guy's changed," Renji said as he put an arm around her waist to pull her close. To anyone else it would look like an ordinary embrace, but Rukia was aware it was serving a dual purpose. She giggled and gave Renji a push, acting out the role of flirting with the man while they exchanged observations.

"Yes, but he's too caught up with the fight to try to do anything with it," she replied, pretending to pull away.

Laughing, Renji released her only to grab her more securely as he bent his head close to hers. "I think we might get involved. I'm bored standing here only watching. And it will give him a chance to see what he can do. You take the girl with the short skirts and I'll see what I can do with Yammy's buddy."

Then it stuck her. Of course Renji didn't really want to waste his time fighting any of the Espada except for Ulquiorra. All this time she had known he wanted to prove himself a fighter that could at least equal her brother, though his dream was to outdo him. The Espada, from what she could work out, might have similar powers to Captains. If Renji could defeat one, especially one who they all bore a grudge against, it might bring him closer to realising his dream.

"That only takes care of two. There are more people there. What if they decide to join in?" It was not possible to predict the type of rules that the Arrancar observed. If a battle started they might feel that they could join in or they would observe. Having gained an impression that not all the Arrancar were honourable, as evinced by Loly and Menoly, and that they had welcomed Aizen and the others, she didn't hold much hope that they would have many rules which they observed.

"Uryu's itching to fight. Can't you tell?"

The teens face betrayed nothing. He was watching the fight, with what appeared to be polite interest, but aside from the fact he was rubbing his thumb over the bow he still held, indicated nothing to her.

"No."

"Trust me, he is."

She wanted to giggle at Renji. Why did he inspire her to act in an unsuitable way so often? Was it their shared history? Of that being with him made her remember the good things in her life rather than the depressing incidents. "I don't believe you. And Ichigo and Orihime can't help us at the moment."

"Yeah, I've noticed." Renji's face flickered as if he was considering the other options. "Do you think those, ur, friends of Ichigo's will help?"

Her urge to laugh was nearing hysteria. From looking at them, it was more likely they'd run away, or sit down sharing popcorn and ice cream while they watched the fight rather than join in. She wondered why Renji had even suggested it. "I don't think so."

"I don't want to wait around until Strawberry snaps out of it. And why did Orihime get involved? Losing one of them was bad enough. He really choses his moments to zone out, doesn't he?"

Sighing, Rukia shook her head. From her few conversations about the Hollow she'd had with Ichigo, she knew he didn't choose. His work with the Vizored had led her to hope that he'd got the problem under control, but now he seemed stuck. From her reckoning, it must be at least 10 minutes since he'd become locked in an internal battle and 5 minutes since Orihime joined him. As her previous experience with these had only lasted for minutes she began to fear he was in trouble. In a brief conversation he'd mentioned that he'd battled the Hollow for nearly an hour while with the Vizards battled him. His explanation wasn't very clear, and her questions didn't make him provide a clearer account, so she'd given up. They hadn't had much time to talk about it, and a later interrogation seemed possible. Now she was wondering if there was going to be a later.

"He doesn't choose the time. I could strangle Urahara! But that's not fair. He didn't mean for Ichigo to have the Hollow; or did he? What do you think?"

In answer he tickled her, providing enough distraction so that Yammy took his eyes from Chad and looked at them. Clubbing at the larger man with his left arm, while blasting him with the full force of his right, he gained the advantage while Yammy was staring at the 'flirting couple' and brought the Arrancar to his knees.

"What? What's happening?" Yammy seemed genuinely confused and the sharp blow to his left temple from Chad's heavily armoured arm prevented him from saying anything further. Falling face down onto the ground and the Arrancar lay still.

"I do not believe that fight ended fairly," Chad said, his chest rising and falling rapidly from his rapid breathing. "He lost focus." Without any apparent concern he sat down and rested his arms on his knees.

"No fighter can afford to get distracted," Renji told him, releasing Rukia as abruptly as an infatuated man could. It took many seconds.

They turned and looked at Ulquiorra. Why they expected him to provide an opinion that mattered, Rukia couldn't tell, but they waited.

"Yammy is a fool. For all his high ranking, he forgets fundamental rules. Loly, Menoly, take him back and get him healed. Make certain you get attention also. You have already been defeated by Orihime, no matter what you say. You are shamed by that and should make certain that you never make that mistake again."

For a moment it looked like they might protest, but the severity of Ulquiorra's expression was a warning against any protests. Grumbling to each other and casting hateful looks at the frozen Orihime, they picked up Yammy as best they could and began to drag him back to Hueco Mundo.

"He's too heavy. We're injured," wined Menoly.

With an impatient gesture, Ulquiorra indicated the man with the fuzzy black hair. Rukia had wondered briefly if he was an Elvis Presley impersonator, but she couldn't remember if Elvis had ever had an Afro. It didn't seem likely, but she couldn't be sure.

"Gantenbein, you help them, but come back. This is not over."

"Why me?" The man seemed offended to be chosen.

"Those two cannot manipulate you," Ulquiorra explained.

That seemed an unusual thing to say and made Rukia curious about how the females manipulated others. They appeared to be unhappy at the choice and made faces at the green eyed male, but only when they were certain he wasn't looking. As they moved further into the distance, carrying Yammy with difficulty, the buzz of complaints faded. Soon there was silence and they were subject to the scrutiny of their foes.

"What has happened to him?" The remaining female Arrancar flicked her fingers at Ichigo. "Is he having a fit, like weak minded humans do?"

"He's busy," Renji said.

"And the girl? She's wearing our uniform?" Cirruci didn't want to let it go.

Rukia decided to keep her answer short. "She's busy."

"You're battling for your lives and your friends are busy. Is this human friendship? It is not a trait I have noticed previously," Doldooni appeared genuinely interested in the answer. "But why is she dressed that way?"

Ulquiorra spoke curtly. "She agreed to belong to Aizen sama. She is now betraying that agreement."

"You muttered something about that before. I couldn't believe you were serious. Why would your special friend want anything to do with a weak human?" Cirruci was plainly astounded.

"Jealous, are you?" Renji said while wearing a large grin. "Did you want to be favoured by that man?"

"No!" The immediate and loud denial seemed to support Renji's suggestion. "I will mangle you for even suggesting that." Then she laughed, but it sounded feeble and forced.

"Mangle my future husband? I don't think I'll let you," Rukia said and unsheathed her zanpakuto. "Show me that your fighting is an improvement over your conversation."

"You dare!"

The woman was irritating Rukia. She acted superior without knowing anything about the people she faced. It appeared that she believed her own sadly distorted view of her prowess. From what she had witnessed it was possible that she did have some particular skills but had only shown disdain. "Of course I dare. Who do you think you're facing? Someone who is easily impressed by a badly dressed arrogant want to be Goth?"

A brief frown on Cirruci's face indicated she might be unfamiliar with the term. "I know not what this Goth you mention is, but I believe you were trying, poorly, to insult me."

"Good guess," Rukia said. "Did it work?"

She heard her male companions trying to stifle a laugh at her retort.

Cirruci's expression turned to one of astonishment. "Don't you know who I am?"

In an effort to insult the woman even further, Rukia pretended to examine her carefully. The female was an Arrancar; that much she knew. More than that she didn't care to know. "One of Aizen's pets? Is that a collar you're wearing around your neck?"

"You dare…"

Abruptly Rukia tired of the woman's posturing. "Of course I dare. Why wouldn't I dare? Do you know who you're talking to? You don't and you wouldn't give a handful of nuts to learn who I am. It's not important."

"But I'm…"

"An Arrancar. Big rich deal. I'm a Shinigami, but you know that. Now we've established the basic facts I have one question for you. Do you fight was well as you pose?"

Renji pounded her on the shoulder in an unromantic way, but one that showed he approved. "That's my Rukia."

"Words do not speak louder than actions," Uryu agreed. "And the actions I've seen so far do not impress me."

Chad said nothing, but nodded in agreement. His breathing had steadied and he was observing their opponents carefully as if assessing their potential weaknesses.

Ulquiorra raised a measured eyebrow. "Is this leading anywhere or are you both content to continue insulting each other."

With resolution Rukia pulled out her zanpakuto. "I think enough words have been said."

Suddenly Renji's grip became stronger on her shoulder. He glanced from the Arrancar to his betrothed and turned Rukia to face him, gingerly, obviously careful of her blade. "This might be a mistake. I know you've gotten over being in prison, but these guys are something else. Can't I fight her for you?"

Staring at her loves face she tried to work out what was going on in his mind. Was he making the offer because he cared for her, which was very flattering and sweet? Could he possibly that protective? Noticing the slight glance he shot behind her, it became clear. "You want to fight her. Not because you want to protect me, but because Chad got to fight Yammy and you don't want to be left out."

A slight shift in his eyes indicated that she was correct in her guess. "No. That's not true. I'm worried for you."

"Bull," she pulled his hair. "You've been itching for a fight since we got here and don't want to miss out. You can fight that other guy, but it's my turn. For once, you can watch and admire me."

His grimace of pain was met with her grin. Then he nodded. "This might be a bad idea, but how can I deny you anything, especially when you ask so nicely."

She allowed the tip of her tongue to show between her teeth fleetingly and then gave Renji a languishing look which she couldn't maintain for long. She giggled and ignoring the growing volume of insults she was receiving from her potential opponent she kissed him quickly and fiercely.

"I can hear you," she told Cirruci as the scathing comments grew even louder. "

"I refuse to battle someone who has no consideration for her opponent," she was told.

"One more word and I will send you back as well, Cirruci. The woman will fight you, of that I am certain, but permitting her to upset you first will only make your victory more difficult."

The Arrancar stood there, a small frown on her face as she thought about what Ulquiorra had said. Incensed she turned on her companion. "Are you suggesting I won't win?"

There was no reaction. No muscle of his face moved, his shoulders remained static and Ulquiorra once again stared at the horizon, apparently oblivious to the others around him.

"Why am I waiting?" Rukia asked. Very delicately she danced with her blade, placing it exactly in the measured positions she knew, and awaited the result.

While she was doing so she could hear her foe jeering at her, commenting that a person who was adept at fighting wouldn't use their zanpakuto to doodle in the dirt. Blocking out the noise she concentrated on obtaining the right mental attitude for the upcoming fight. Caution and bravery seemed to be the things necessary. The previous time she had fought an Arrancar she had been unprepared for some of the attacks and in the end had proven too careless to notice the approach of another foe. She would not permit that to happen again. If she did, Renji would be both horrified at her lack of skill and would later tease her incessantly. Her married life could be ruined if she didn't win this battle because while she loved the man, she acknowledged that he did have a tendency to appear superior to her in both strength and abilities.

Her concentration unbroken she finished her preparations and Cirruci was surrounded by ice, for seconds, the expression of shock frozen on her face mirroring the ice that encased her.

"I don't think that was quite fair, beautiful lady. The lady over there expects her opponents to tell her that they are about to attack," the man who had been addressed as Doldooni said. "I'm afraid I must free her."

He produced a sudden flurry of air which melted the ice and left a shivering, outraged female Arrancar. "Don't interfere with my fights, you fool," she stormed. "Why do you interfere?"

"Concern. You know the penalty," he answered smoothly without any sign of rancour. "We need to support each other."

"I need nothing from you or anyone," and quickly she flung a disc like object at Rukia.

Guessing that her attack would not go unanswered, Rukia blocked the disk with an ice shield while wondering about the weapon. It seemed an odd device to use in an attack, but from experience she knew that there were probably features that weren't yet evident. The fact that the woman was in the company of both Ulquiorra and Yammy indicated that she must be a formidable fighter, for all that her clothing indicated otherwise.

While she was thinking, Renji had drawn his zanpakuto and was challenging Doldooni. "Don't interfere in the fight. Otherwise I'll help Rukia so it will be a fair fight."

"Then to amuse ourselves, rather than watching the ladies battle, why don't we test each other's reflexes, Niño."

"I'm not your boy. I'm a man, the man who's going to beat you and call you coward," Renji had turned a little red with rage at the implied insult.

Doldooni smiled pleasantly and spoke gently. "I didn't mean to insult you, but you would be younger than me and therefore a boy."

Cirruci moved and Rukia's attention became solely focused on countering any attack she offered. It was true they had fought the Arrancar before, but now they were in their normal habitat, it was impossible to predict the advantages, if any, it would offer. She had not lost sight of the fact that it was possible that the skills of their foes had not yet been measured and hoping for an easy victory should not blind her to the possibility that these battles would be difficult.

"I can do this," she assured herself. "Or I'll die trying."

_

* * *

_

Author's Note:

Halfway through the original chapter 24, a brick wall appeared in my imagination. In order to fool the wall this chapter was written. One kind reviewer (magmagecko) made the suggestion of a Renji/Rukia chapter and I would like to thank you for that as it helped me write this chapter. It meant I had a necessary break from the morass of problems that were rising to the surface. I don't know why the Hollow has such a problem with not being the main character.

Thank you to Darth Hawk 32, Ayjah, Rochelleteentitan, venuslegacy, Stebba stud28, Godschildtweety, XBluexFlamingox, sly_kitty, epsilon7466Mk2, zodious, magmagecko and Innocence of a rose for the kind reviews. I do appreciate them.

Even while the next chapter is half completed I wouldn't expect a speedy delivery as I am being dragged away to participate in that tribal rite of a family holiday. Once I'm released from the mental institution I'll see what I can do.

Please review.

MS


	25. Hollow Victory

_Tite Kubo owns Bleach. I just borrowed the characters._

** Hollow Victory**

He expected the Hollow to screech with laughter and ask what he was talking about.

It didn't happen.

He expected insults and cruel but clever insights into his flaws and a graphic explanation of what a compromise truly meant.

It didn't happen either.

Forcing his head to move he observed the Hollow who was looking at him as if he'd never seen him before. The distortion had spread to its face, lengthening one side while the other had the mouth twisted permanently into an awkward half smile. A smiling Hollow was bad, but this distorted forced expression wasn't much better.

"Does it hurt?" he asked on impulse.

"Does what hurt? Being trapped with you until we work out how to get out of here? Or what your bitch of a girlfriend did to me? Both hurt in ways you couldn't imagine. You think you've felt pain? Ha!"

The words were delivered without inflection, but the depth of feeling behind them made him aware that there was much he'd never considered. He'd hated the Hollow for existing, but all the emotion it displayed he'd dismissed as irrelevant and repulsive. Due to the forced merge he'd experienced some of those emotions closely but he'd at least retained his own feelings. While he'd felt the hate he'd had love counterbalancing the negative. It was true that the love had almost been completely submerged by his own anger fuelled by the raw power of the Hollows, yet trying to imagine how it would be to feel that anger without the love or other gentler emotions that he had, unnerved him.

What emotions had he put aside? Dredging through his memories he acknowledged that he'd sacrificed grief, anger, guilt, hatred and the other problematic feelings that caused him to disturb his family. While he couldn't rid himself of them completely, the majority had been fed into the creation of the Hollow leaving him with portions that had grown over time, but never to the levels one would expect in a teenager. His suppressed anger had assisted him when fighting, permitting him to make decisions that owed some part to reason, but not all.

Orihime had recognised it. She'd said as much to the Hollow and had expressed her pity and compassion. Her kiss had been a misguided attempt to bestow peace and to bring them together through the sacrifice of her love, but it hadn't worked. Of course it hadn't worked because both he and his Hollow had actively fought against the union. Each was used to the independence of thought and emotion and to blend the two together would be overwhelming. To combine the anger and other negative emotions into one person would have disastrous consequences and he could see now that while, in theory, the union was the best outcome it would be impossible without the side effect of mental instability.

"Compromise" the word sounded peculiar as it emerged from the Hollow's distorted mouth. "You suggested a compromise."

"Yes." The word was stark in its sincerity.

The mouth twisted even more as the Hollow tried to form its lips into the sneering expression that had served as its smile. "Give me the body and disappear."

"That's not a compromise," Ichigo said. Trying to bargain with this thing wasn't going to be easy, or enjoyable. It radiated anger, dissatisfaction and pain with every breath. "And I don't think I can."

"Coward. You're afraid of dying. Too bad. I don't do compromise. Not with morons who don't know their blade from a hunk of wood," the Hollow was back in full taunt mode, but panted slightly after it spoke. "Up til now you've used me as an unexpected weapon. I only get out when you're losing a fight and don't have a choice."

"I….. I," as he tried to find a way of denying the charge he knew he couldn't. The Hollow was correct. His use of the thing hadn't been intentional, but when the battle was going badly he welcomed the intercession of the thing. It wasn't restricted by the morals or honour by which he was bound and would take everything that much further. It also didn't seem to experience pain the way he did, which it knew, otherwise why would it taunt him about it? "You take over and I have to fight to get my body back."

The echoing laugh was bitter. "Take over? More like I'm forced to get stuck into your fights because you're such a weakling. That girl could probably beat you if she wanted to try, and if she had the guts to go all out, instead of quivering and carrying on like her own powers were going to beat her up. Aside from the tits, what do you see in her?"

That didn't seem fair. In the past he would have said that Tsubaki would assault her, given the opportunity, but that had changed. Now the midget seemed to have formed an affection for Orihime and was not happy that Ichigo was a rival. How he could even see him as a rival was superfluous as she loved him, Ichigo, though he was aware he didn't deserve her. Under the influence of the Hollow he'd been brutal to her and deserved only to be punished. This was the punishment, not put off, but happening as a direct result of his actions.

And how could he explain that Orihime was sweet, nice and gentle. The Hollow wouldn't understand and would only make fun of both of them if he bothered to mention those words. "You do take over. What about when I was fighting Rukia's brother…"

"And he was handing you your arse? If I hadn't taken over we'd both be dead and so would that bewitching little piece of flesh. I don't know why you didn't make a play for her while she was sleeping in your wardrobe. I bet you thought about it," the Hollow was taking another opportunity to taunt him.

Could the Hollow think only of satisfying its base urges? To Ichigo that proved his superiority, but a feeling in his stomach reminded him how often he'd thought of fighting and sex. "I think of other things," he protested aloud.

"Even when you caught glimpses of her changing?"

For a second Ichigo wondered what he was talking about, then realised he had briefly looked but knew Rukia would blind him is she found out. The price was too high for anything more than a quick glance. What did people expect of him? He was normal. He would have had to be made of cement not to try to look at a nubile woman who was changing in his room.

"I didn't look much. I didn't stare," he asserted, while assuring his conscience that he'd behaved in a perfectly normal manner. He was a teenage boy and some accidental glimpsing was perfectly common. For example when Yoruichi had stripped, he hadn't stared more than the average male and he'd covered his eyes, mostly, when Ran had been trying to entice him. And, this he prided himself on, he'd even told Orihime about those incidents. Except he hadn't mentioned Rukia. Not because he thought it was a problem, but Orihime might tell Rukia and he didn't want to face the set of problems that would cause.

"You did stare at Rukia, you prat, and didn't mention it to your piece of skirt. Why was that? Because she would see her as a real threat. Even though she knows that the girl's with the red nuisance, she still thinks you've fucked. All the time she imagines you together. If you'd screwed the girl when you had the chance, she might not think like that."

Ichigo was shaking his head. "You're wrong. You don't know what you're talking about."

The Hollow grinned. "Even if you ask her, she'll deny it. She thinks she loves you, but she doesn't trust you. Why would she? You didn't protect her."

He opened his mouth to protest but found he couldn't. There was enough possible truth there that he'd be a fool to argue about it. "You're trying to make me distrust Orihime. Instead of fighting me physically, you're trying to make me doubt."

The twisted expression on the Hollow's face was partly regret. "You already doubt. I'm only showing you the truth."

Again the half truth was hard to argue against. This wasn't meant to be a battle of wills and words, which is how the Hollow was treating this interval. Ichigo guessed that it was a distraction because reconciliation would rob the Hollow of much of what bolstered his existence. To reconcile he would need to sacrifice most of his anger, hatred, bitterness and need for vengeance and try to come to terms with those other emotions which he had up to now either denied, been denied or ignored.

From everything he'd experienced with the Hollow he knew that it would not agree to reconcile on the basis of words or simple actions. Once more he would need to prove his superiority in some form to subdue it. Even if they managed to purge the majority of the negative emotions, to merge would be difficult and he recognised that even if it were possible it would not be permanent. It would be essential that he maintained contact of some sort with Orihime because she would be the key to this blend, if it worked, but sooner or later there would come another point where they would again battle for control due to some new threat or difficulty. Why he knew this, why the knowledge had suddenly come to him he didn't know. For a moment his throat closed as he considered that instead of winning one battle against this creature, the battles would continue for the rest of his life and, possibly, even after his death.

As he touched on that thought, he quickly veered away. The concept that even his physical death would not free him of his unwelcome passenger was something he didn't want to explore too closely. Even existing with if, for however long his life might be, was almost too distasteful to accept.

"What I want to know is why you believe her. She's put us here so we 'reconcile'. How does she know that'll even help? That girl's away with the fairies," the Hollow said and then laughed at his own joke.

"Stop calling them fairies. They're powers," Ichigo said, not very convincingly.

"They look like fairies, they fly like fairies, they act like fairies. Hell, I bet they even taste like bloody fairies if you wanted to take a bite. That'd be right. You see ghosts and your girlfriend has a fairy fixation. It sort of right isn't it, seeing how you've acted like a bloody pansy while you've been around her."

First, people at school made comments about his sexuality based on his hair and friendship with Chad. Then he'd had to cope with the sly insinuations of Hat and Clogs. Then all that weird stuff that happened in the Seireitei followed by Tsubaki's constant assertion that he was homosexual. Now his own damned Hollow was making another accusation. Was it possible that he would change into one by constant accusation? And it was wrong. He'd almost had sex with Orihime, if only things had worked out, without all the external and internal influences.

"If it had been me, any of those times, that girl would have had her legs in the air before you'd remove her panties," the Hollow said and grinned at Ichigo. "But you kept running away."

"Because of you," Ichigo protested.

"Pfffft," the Hollow stuck his tongue through his teeth and waggled it at Ichigo. The sight was unappealing at best. "Keep going. I'm sure you'll convince others, once you convince yourself."

"Every time I got close…"

"I encouraged you and then you got scared like the weasel you are and ran away. What is it? Scared of having to please a woman? Worried you might not hold on? More comfortable with a picture than a real female?" The Hollow was laughing wheezingly and then bent over, gasping for breath.

For a moment, Ichigo bent forward, preparing to offer help. It was what he'd do for any person, but realising who he was considering assisting he snapped back. "Why don't you just die?"

"If wishing made things happen, you wouldn't have returned to the human world," was the reply.

Shrugging aside the insult, Ichigo tried to pursue what he saw as the objective. "Orihime said we should reconcile."

"Yeah, 'she said'. She said lots of things. Remember repeating the same 4 hours over and over again? Being a puppet under her orders? She said lots of things then, didn't she? So did you. Fool." The Hollow tried to straighten up, but after a few minutes appeared to give up. "The Fool is a tarot card, isn't it? Do you recall any interesting card games?"

An image of holding a strange pack of cards in his hand briefly formed in Ichigo's mind. He felt worried, very worried, but the image and feeling faded as fast as they had formed. "No."

The irritating giggle made him try to strain to recapture the image, but it receded even further. "I thought you'd tell me that the fool is often wise. Remember Lear? His fool is wiser than the King, but for all his wisdom he failed. All fools fail."

This was going in a direction that was moving further from reconciliation, not closer. "If it makes you happy I agree to be the fool," but then a rather nasty smile spread over his face and he didn't try to prevent it. "That makes you a Fool's horse, so who's the bigger fool?"

His eyes glittering, the Hollow stared furiously at Ichigo. "You won't be the King forever."

"But you've never been the King," Ichigo said maliciously. "What could you call it? Rex envy? Regal resentment? Majesty grudge?"

"Shut your lying mouth you Shinigami shit. You don't know what your effing talking about. Why would I be jealous of you?"

The vehement denial proved to Ichigo he was getting to the Hollow. His breathing had quickened and the tension in his muscles was evident. "Because you want to be me."

There was a short silence before the Hollow made his response. "Why would I want to be you or anything like you? You think because we look alike that we think alike? I don't want to be some stupid teenager attending a stupid school and acting like a hero at night. You've been reading too many comics."

"Then why are you fighting me? If you win you'll have to do what I've been doing all this time."

The Hollow laughed. "I wouldn't go home unless it was to sample your sweet little sisters and kill your crazy father. School is for losers which means it's where you belong and when I take over it'll be another thing that goes."

Sickened by the threats Ichigo burst out "Then why would I let you take over? You want to hurt my family and destroy the people I care about."

The Hollow's smile was as usual, unpleasant. "You're tired of pretending to be something you're not. If I take over you won't have to pretend anymore. You'd be free to sleep the days away."

The removal of all his concerns and worries. That sounded good. Even when he knew the cost, the baser part of him longed for the simplicity. Images of sleep and rest, taking things easy, but even as the attraction drew him in, he felt a warning build in his gut. "I'd be trapped here, like you are now. If you're so eager to get out it why do you think I'd want to stay?"

The Hollow giggled. "You thought about it, didn't you? I saw the look on your face, but you're too clever for me, aren't you Kingy? You can see through all my words to the truth."

Responding to the possibility of a compliment, Ichigo stood straighter, and set his chin defiantly. "Yes."

Continuing to smile the Hollow continued, "Why do I even try to battle against your superiority? It must be fate."

The word made Ichigo start. Fate? Fortune? Why the two words were inextricably linked within his mind he didn't know. When the Hollow had mentioned fate he immediately thought of fortune. Straining, he tried to recall why, but nothing happened.

"You can't argue with the Fates. None of them will listen and since they have taken a personal interest in you, Kingy, it doesn't matter what happens here. You will never be with the girl."

The words brought a fluttering memory to the forefront of his mine, but it slithered quickly away before he could capture and examine it. A voice which had been whispering within his mind for some time, but had been smothered by all the other thoughts, plans and fears briefly spoke without competition.

"You cannot protect her. You protect no one," it said calmly.

"But what of love," he wondered.

"Not now, possibly never," the calm voice said almost in answer. It didn't seem to care that the words instilled a terror within him that he had never wished to feel again. For all he had tried to deny the gradual increase in his feelings for Orihime, these words again made him experience all the uncertainty and dread. Even if he fought and won against the Arrancar, if he managed to subdue his inner Hollow, he would not be able to protect the woman he loved and he might not even experience that love for very long.

Again he was tempted to let it go, permit the Hollow to take over because if he was to be of no use to anyone, if he couldn't protect those he cared for, then there was little point in his existence. What was he fighting for?

"What are you fighting for?" the Hollow seemed to anticipate his thoughts. "Because you like to kill? Does hurting people make you feel important and powerful?"

Ichigo found he was shaking his head. Who did the Hollow think he was? He was only a Shinigami by accident. It wasn't something he'd sought out. It was something that happened to him like the amount of fights in which he was involved in his normal life. People chose to fight with him in the beginning and then violence became a part of his existence. Sliding into the role of saviour of the innocent had suited him better than the constant battles with people who objected to the way he looked so he hadn't objected, but now he was questioning why he was doing it. Had it simply become a habit, or was it because of Rukia's expectations, or the threat that Hollows posed for his family and friends?

The uncertainty he was experiencing about the reasons for his actions drew his attention away from the Hollow. While he knew it was the wrong time to consider these issues, he didn't believe he would be able to concentrate on reconciliation when he was not reconciled in his mind.

This situation scared him. There was no margin for error but there could be no middle ground on which they could meet if he was uncertain about his motivation. Was he really acting out of the honour or was it to gain the admiration of those he helped? But very few knew what he was doing? Or was it pride that caused him to act as a hero, because it was an act. He didn't think he was a hero. Heroes were brave and didn't expect any reward. They were completely selfless and performed their feats of bravery with no expectations.

He was sure that heroes never felt the terror that sometimes froze him. When he was fighting to control his Hollow in the middle of a fight, the fear the built almost overcame him. No hero would feel that way.

A sudden blow to the back of his head nearly knocked him unconscious and he quickly spun out of the way before a second attempt could be made.

"What sort of fighter are you? Letting your guard down and giving me the chance to get behind you. Kingy, you're so full of crap. Thinking noble thoughts of how wonderful you are when you should be watching me."

"I wasn't thinking noble thoughts." Stung by the accusation and disorientated by the blow Ichigo kept close watch on the Hollow who was grinning in a pleased way.

"Sure you were. You had that anguished expression you get when pretending that you don't think you're a hero. Get over yourself. I have." The derisive chuckle that accompanied the words goaded Ichigo to action.

He grasped the handle of his zanpakuto with both hands and faced his foe, then shook his head to trying to ignore the effects of the blow. His ears still rang from the impact and he wondered if that wet feeling at the back of his neck was blood. He almost reached up to check, but that would mean he'd have to split his attention.

"I have an idea." There was a strong possibility that this would not work.

"Kingy! An idea!" the Hollow squealed in mock approval. Then he dropped his voice to its normal pitch and said, "If I was the skirt I'd bat my eyelashes at you and hang on your words, but I'm not and I won't. I don't give a shit if you have an idea or not. Just get it over with. Prove you're my superior."

He was going to nod, but as he began to incline his head he experienced a sudden rush of pain. "If I can help you change back to how you were, can we call a truce?"

He stared at the Hollow who didn't react at all. Waiting for some response, Ichigo moved his neck gingerly and the pain again exploded through his skull. What had the thing hit him with? It wasn't a fist. Could it have been the handle of the zanpakuto he held, apparently with no intention of using it, but his stance betrayed he was prepared for any sudden attack that Ichigo might provide.

"Truce? First you offer a compromise and now a truce. Both are for idiots. It means we have to agree not to do something or whatever. If I beat you I won't need a truce. You're only offering it because you're scared you'll lose," the Hollow sounded confident.

"You haven't beaten me yet, have you?" Ichigo couldn't resist pointing out.

The Hollow sneered. "I'm waiting for you to get serious and then I will."

The extreme frustration Ichigo had felt building within him exploded and he lashed out at the creature, slashing at him with his zanpakuto. Not expecting the sudden attack the Hollow had no way of retreating and looked down, amazed to see the blade sticking through his chest. "I knew you were lying," he said as blood dribbled out of his mouth. "You talk about helping people and you try to kill the one who understands you."

The shock that Ichigo experienced at the truth of the words forced him to pull the blade out. The Hollow collapsed to the ground, bleeding freely. "Don't you remember your first aid?" he said mockingly. "You could help me."

As he watched the blood pool under the Hollow, Ichigo experienced a sudden surge of panic. What would happen to him if the creature died? He'd lose the ability to briefly garner the Hollow's power and defeat the stronger enemies. The power was important to him. If he had to continue being a Shinigami he needed to remain strong. After all the time spent hating the creature that lived inside him for it flaws he was scared to continue living his alternate life without its assistance.

The Hollow lifted up his head and looked directly at Ichigo, a twisted smile on his lips. "Kingy, you've won and you've lost. What use is a dead horse?"

"Orihime. Help!" Ichigo yelled not sure if she could hear him. "He's wounded. You've got to save him."

He shut his eyes and yelled again as loudly as he could. He felt like screaming as he finally acknowledged the trap. If the Hollow died then part of his power died. If the Hollow stayed he would never have peace. It was either loss of power or constant internal battles. How could he deny that the Hollow was in integral part of his personality fuelled by his hatred and anger and while they were negative emotions, they were valid. No person could pass through life without feeling something, even if it was only contempt. To offset anger, he could forgive. There was an alternative way to manage and it the Hollow survived he would have to face it, but not through another's intervention.

"Ichigo. She is attending to him now. You can open your eyes," Zangetsu's voice broke through the confusion he was feeling in his mind.

Orihime looked up from her examination and exclaimed, "What did you do? He's dying and I don't know if I can save him."

_

* * *

_

Author's Note:

This story should be finished in another three chapters, with any luck. (Yeah, you've said that before.)

It has taken much time to write this chapter and I sincerely apologise for the delay. Ichigo and the Hollow were arguing so much over what was going to happen they gave me a headache and I don't like writing with a headache. (Where do you get these excuses?)

Thank you to war90, bleachbabe03, XBluexFlamingoX, epsilon7466Mk2 and Raven the Ravenous for the reviews.

Please review.

MS


	26. Harm and Charm

_Tite Kubo owns Bleach. I just borrowed the characters. _

**Harm and Charm**

The sound of Ichigo yelling hysterically filled her with fear. Until now she had never heard that depth of terror in his voice, nor had she believed he could be scared by anything. Then the content of the words struck her. His main concern was that he had killed his Hollow and she didn't understand why that scared him. When he'd spoken of the creature it was with hatred and revulsion. Why would he fear its death now? If it died he would be free of it and never need to fear that it would try to take over.

"It took him some time to admit the truth," Zangetsu said calmly.

Orihime looked from him to Ichigo to the distorted Hollow lying on the ground, leaking blood from a massive chest wound. It seemed strange that he was so calm and didn't seem concerned but instead of considering the matter further, her instincts kicked in and before she knew what she was doing she was on her knees, calling on her healing force.

From what Zangetsu had said everything she had done was futile. He'd wanted Ichigo to understand something about the Hollow, but whatever those facts were didn't seem logical. Once the Hollow died he'd be free of its influence, or so he had believed. Everything she had done or tried to do was to help free Ichigo of his influence without the Hollow's death but even the attempt at integration hadn't worked.

She heard Zangetsu say something to Ichigo which she didn't take in because her healing skills didn't seem to be working as well as normal. She was forcing the powers to work harder and watched anxiously as each breath was drawn in by the Hollow. Suddenly, her powers seemed to falter and she wondered if it was too late, or her help was too little. The inability to perform the action Ichigo required increased her tension until she was unsure whether she was going to shake with fear or cry due to a mixture of ire and defeat.

"What did you do? He's dying and I don't know if I can save him. You were fighting him…" She said the words to Ichigo accusingly, blinking away the tears, certain that this disaster was her fault. If she hadn't become involved, Ichigo and the Hollow would have fought until one of them won. The reunion with Ichigo, while sweet had resulted in this and the guilt she was feeling was making her try to place the blame elsewhere.

"Until one of them died," Zangetsu said close beside her. 'You've healed Hollows before. You have to adjust the power for it to work. This is not a human or a Shinigami you've got there. Treat him like you would Ichigo."

Her mouth fell open at the simple solution. She hadn't thought about it sensibly and had tried to heal the Hollow as if he were either pure Hollow or Shinigami, not the mixture. The wound had been inflicted by Ichigo which accounted for the peculiar quality of it, plus the Hollow was similar to Ichigo. She adjusted and tried again and this time she made some progress. The bleeding slowed but did not stop. Her focus was lost when she saw Ichigo sit down suddenly and bend over as if from exhaustion.

"Don't look at me!" The words sounded like they were wrenched from him as he kept his head down. "Orihime, please don't look at me. Fix him."

Gentle though his tone was, the words still hurt. It was her fault and that was why Ichigo didn't want her to look at him. She's accused him of causing the problems when she had been responsible for the injury. He blamed her; she knew he did. It was only right that he blamed her because she was at fault. If she hadn't interfered none of this would have happened. Ichigo would probably have defeated his Hollow again and gained some time to learn how to control the creature. She didn't blame Zangetsu because he'd tried to show her what to do, but instead of following the instructions properly she had selfishly tried to speed things up. Then she had held Ichigo responsible for her botched attempt.

The tears fell on the Hollow who flinched as they touched him. Each tear seemed to force his body into some different form and both her healing and tears made him move as if he was experiencing extreme agony. Fearful, she began to lessen the healing.

"Don't," gasped the Hollow.

She was shocked that he talked and the blur of pain that showed through his voice made her unwilling to continue. "It's hurting you," she explained. "I'm hurting you."

"Not all pain is bad," he said.

That was the first time she had heard that idea expressed. Pain was unpleasant and she tried to avoid it whenever possible. She wasn't like many of the Shinigami who seemed to be able to ignore pain, or in some cases, welcome it. Having healed many wounds caused by fighting, she wondered why she was driven to improve those skills that resulted in pain or death. The only thing that seemed to matter was to help Ichigo and not be excluded from the events in his life. If she was weak and unable to fight, he might begin to view her as less important and prefer the women who could take an active role, like Yoruichi and Ranjiku.

Shrugging away the pain that the thought created she returned her attention to the healing process. The tears had continued to fall on the Hollow and they seemed to hurt him more than the healing process. What made no sense was that the places the tears had fallen were returning to normal more quickly. His body was reverting and while that thought comforted her, she knew that she had accidentally caused the deformity.

"If I learn to fight properly, will I heal those I wound," she wondered, not realising she was speaking aloud. "Will I bring the ones I've killed back to life?"

"That is your decision," Zangetsu said. "But if you have killed them, why did you do so to only undo that event? Will the fighting cease if you resuscitate your enemy?"

Orihime nodded and then shook her head. "If I kill them, won't they be pleased if I return them to life?"

"Or will they be insulted? To be brought back to a life by the very person who defeated them and caused their loss of life would seem like the action of either a compassionate weakling or an arrogant fool. Won't they be more intent on taking your life to expunge the insult?"

Hearing the situation voiced like that made her think even harder as she continued healing. Glancing across she noticed Ichigo was still slumped with his eyes shut. It was obvious he was trying to prevent any expression on his face, but the creases around his eyes indicated that he was in a deeply painful process of thinking about the situation and trying to come to terms with some unpleasant realisations.

"Would anyone really kill the person who saves them?" she asked.

Zangetsu's mouth curved slightly, but the smile was bitter. "You've heard the fable about the scorpion and the fox? People act according to their natures. Some will return good with evil and others evil with good."

Orihime did know the fable. Despite the assurances and perilous position in which he found himself, the scorpion had stung his saviour because that was his nature. They both died as he would not moderate his actions. In other words, a person would act despite the consequences if the motivation impelled them to do so.

"Kingy said you don't have the killer instinct. He's right. You're too sweet and caring to be a fighter. Go back to sewing and dreaming of King Charming, except he ain't charming." The Hollow's voice sounded stronger as the pain apparently eased within him.

Looking down she noticed his body was back to normal and the wound in his chest was closing. Healing someone was not normally this quick.

"Why is he healing so quickly?" she asked Zangetsu.

"This is my world and Ichigo's. If our desires combine, as they do in this instance, then the work of others can be amplified. I did not think a stranger would be subject to the effects, but apparently I was incorrect. On reflection it is possibly due to the link that you two share."

Orihime flushed at the comment and wondered to which deep link he referred. The probability it was the usage of the charm to which he referred flared briefly in her mind. Aside from their shared experiences, it was the only tangible link she could think of. Then she recalled the object was now in her pocket from when she removed it during the time that Ichigo had become frozen while the discussion about battles had raged around him. It was currently passive, not seeming to do anything.

"I have the charm," she said quietly to Zangetsu. From all the things she now knew the charm was important to Aizen and to others. While she was still uncertain as to the use Aizen would make of the power it contained, she recognised that she also had a way to use it that might bring this conflict to a halt.

"Wrong. I have it." The Hollow sprang to his feet holding the item triumphantly. He was fully healed and the same arrogance she had noticed previously was evident. "When you were distracted by the old guy, I took it. Now it's mine."

Zangetsu walked to stand in front of him. As his coat swirled around him, he exuded an authority that Orihime had previously noticed. Surely he could salvage the situation.

"You don't need that. Give it to me," he said as he held out his hand.

Ichigo had not moved during all this time, but Orihime noticed that he rose silently to his feet and slid behind the Hollow. While his face was grim he did not seem as defeated as he had previously.

"Why would I give it to you? You'll only give it to the skirt or Kingy. They've already had it and now it's my turn." The Hollow backed away from Zangetsu clutching the charm closely to his chest. "If he can work this, then I can. I'll be the King!"

Zangetsu spoke smoothly and soothingly. "You wouldn't like to be King. That means you'll have all the responsibility and no fun. Do you see Ichigo having fun?"

The Hollow looked from Orihime to Zangetsu and back again. "He doesn't have any fun because he doesn't know how to have fun. He gets scared and runs."

The expression on Ichigo's face was a mixture of amusement and anger. A small answering smile began to form on her lips but she quickly pressed them together to prevent the smile from becoming noticeable.

"Why are you smiling? You're the fun he's running from," the Hollow said having obviously noticed the smile before she managed to stop it.

"She is Ichigo's future wife. He's not running from her anymore."

The announcement hung in the air and made Orihime shiver with delight and disbelief. The Hollow had obviously not been aware of this development which seemed odd as he stared at Zangetsu as though he was speaking a foreign language which he could not understand.

"The kid has finally found his balls? When did that happen?"

"Give me the charm and I'll tell you," Zangetsu offered with a bland expression.

"No, old man. I'm not fooled that easily. And Kingy, you can stop trying to creep up on me. I know exactly where you are," the Hollow said without turning.

The expression in Ichigo's face mirrored his frustration. He had been so close but it was now obvious the Hollow had been playing games with him.

"As if I'd give up the chance to get control for a bit of stale news about his sickening love life." A malicious smile spread over the Hollow's face and he nodded at Ichigo.

"Let's fight. Now I've got this, I'll win and you can choose a nice comfortable saddle. So can the girl because I'll be riding her as well."

Even though her pity remained, the thought of having sex with the Hollow made her retch. Nothing she'd done had helped. She saw that Ichigo had moved slightly closer and decided to try to provide a distraction.

"I'm sorry," she said to the Hollow. She was sincere as she knew that he was a maimed individual who would miss out on so much of life due to his skewed view on life. Her apology before had appeared to have some effect.

"You are such a fool, girl." The sneer on his face made it evident how he'd received the apology.

With a shout, Ichigo grabbed the Hollow's hand and they tussled over who would gain the charm.

"You knew exactly where I was, did you?" Ichigo said triumphantly.

"Your female did that on purpose," was the response as the Hollow pulled with one hand while pushing Ichigo away with the other.

"Give it to me. It's mine."

"Prove it," The Hollow was trying to pry Ichigo's fingers off the charm.

"Orihime gave it to me," there was no mistaking the hint of pride in Ichigo's voice as he hit the Hollow's hand.

"And took it back again."

"Because of you."

They were slapping at each other like Sumo wrestlers, and trying to push the other one over. Due to the confined space they could not use their swords and did not have enough room to connect properly if they tried punching each other as neither would let go of the charm. Despite herself, Orihime wondered if they would start pulling each other's hair or trying to bite. Neither of them was acting like the teenager she knew, but had reverted to an earlier age where grabbing and slapping was the preferred way to obtain ownership of a desired item. She felt guilty because she wanted to laugh at the absurd behaviour, but knew it might hurt Ichigo's feelings.

"Children, cease this needless squabbling," Zangetsu said and with a gesture the charm was released from the Hollow's hand and travelled to his own.

Orihime, Ichigo and the Hollow stood, dumbfounded at this event. Why hadn't he done this before instead of permitting the squabbling to continue? Ichigo had not explained a great amount about Zangetsu and he certainly hadn't mentioned that he had the telekinesis ability. As she glanced at his face, it became clear that he hadn't known about this aspect of his zanpakuto.

At first he moved toward Zangetsu, but then paused and stared hard at the man. "What are you going to do with the charm?" he asked and Orihime could discern the worry he felt at this unexpected situation.

"Until I determine who is worthy of it, I will entrust it to Miss Inoue. While she may have misused it in the past," Ichigo made a face when that was mentioned, "I believe that she will only use the charm for others. It will never repeat the same 4 hours over again for her, but it has attuned itself to her reiatsu which is how you managed to contact her previously."

As Zangetsu handed to necklace to Orihime she pondered the new information he had provided. Everything he said sounded possible but didn't fit anything she had been told about the powers the charm possessed. "I think you should keep it," she appealed to Zangetsu, but he simply shook his head and indicated Ichigo and the Hollow.

"If I keep it, they will continue to fight each other for ownership, or try to fight me. Ichigo and I will protect you from his negative, so it is rational that you retain ownership. While it has changed ownership a few times since it was in your possession, it has to be freely given, not taken, for it to function."

The Hollow's face darkened as he digested that information. "It only worked for me because she gave it to you," he accused Ichigo. "Stupid thing can't even tell the difference between us."

Still staring at the charm the words gradually filtered into Orihime's consciousness. The charm worked for both Ichigo and his Hollow equally. She had given it to Ichigo, and if that was so, how could the Hollow use it? Of course she knew, had known all this time, but knowing something didn't mean that she accepted it as truth.

"It is time for you to leave. Events in Hueco Mundo are moving fast and you need to take part," Zangetsu stated before she could ask the question that formed in her mind.

Within the space of time it took her to open her mouth to ask why, she found she was observing a fight between Rukia and a female Arrancar and Renji and a male Arrancar. She dodged as a large disc nearly knocked her over and then ducked as Renji was blown in her direction. The gust of air caught her and she too found her feet leaving the ground as the air bore her away. A pair of firm hands captured her around the waist and she was pleased to find her feet placed firmly on the ground once more.

"Get your hands off her, Uryu," Ichigo was beside her in a moment.

"I was merely preventing her from being unwittingly involved in another's fight," the Quincy replied as he released her.

"Oh, thanks," Ichigo seemed unhappy at having to thank his friend, but that was normal. Orihime hid the smile that formed on her face as she looked at the grumpy look on Ichigo's face.

"What happened while I was, um, busy?" he was trying to change the subject as quickly as possible.

"Chad beat Yammy who is now being returned to their headquarters for healing," Uryu said, his eyes fixed on the fighting.

"Is that why there are fewer people?" She had only now noticed that the number of Arrancar was diminished. "What a stupid question." she quickly added.

"As Yammy was so badly injured, others were required to escort him," was the serious response. "Rukia and Renji became bored, or irritated and began to fight these two. Be careful to dodge the disc as it the impact can be quite intense."

The all dodged quickly as it flew toward them, but Renji was not so fortunate. The disc struck him in the back of the head and he fell. Lying on the ground he was motionless and Rukia stopped in shock, only briefly pausing to send the disc back to Cirruci with a flash of her blade.

"My victory, I believe. It was a good fight Nino," Doldooni stated as he walked close to Renji only to find Ichigo standing between him and his opponent.

Orihime was pleased to see Ichigo defending his friend, but this all seemed wrong. Her friends had journeyed here to rescue her, but she didn't wish to see any of them injured or killed. Earlier she had formulated a plan and this escape and rescue effort became more like a problem she had caused than any solution.

Still she hesitated. None of her friends would know why she was taking this action and it might hurt their feelings. Carefully she placed the charm in her most secure pocket and tried once more to formulate another plan that might prove more effective, but none of her thoughts seemed to offer the sudden end to this combat she desired.

Walking over to Ichigo she kissed his cheek and whispered, " I know what I'm doing. Trust me and don't stop me."

"Huh?' Ichigo kissed her cheek but apparently had not understood her words.

She had to tug at Ichigo's arm to get free of his embrace and once released she began to walk to Ulquiorra.

She noticed that Rukia was outraged at the damage inflicted on her future husband and had frozen Cirruci in place, having managed to invoke those powers while dodging the flying disc. It was a effort which showed her determination and skill. In the brief space that it might take the Arrancar to get free, Rukia had rushed over to Renji.

"Where are you going, Orihime?" Ichigo called.

"Let me go. I made a promise and I need to honour it," she said slowly and sadly. She would shed no tears, but approach this as someone of whom Rukia and Ichigo could be proud. "If I go with Ulquiorra this fighting can stop and you can go home."

The fighting did stop as all the combatants and observers turned to look at her.

"Don't do it, Orihime. It makes all our effort count for nothing," Rukia called as she cradled Renji's head in her lap.

"I didn't ask you to rescue me. That was your decision and this one is mine," she replied, her hands clenched into fists with her nails biting hard into her palms. She concentrated all her assurance into her words to try to sound convincing, even though she had hoped they would rescue her. It was a strange situation to be in. She was both lying and telling the truth at the same time. While she had made a promise, it had been forced from her, not freely obtained and there was no need for her to fulfil that obligation. The fighting would stop if she went back to Mr Aizen and then she could stop this.

Something had happened while she was watching Ichigo fight his Hollow and the purpose of her life had finally become evident. The thought of returning to that place she had fought so hard to escape sickened her, but it was necessary. Her needs and desires were so small compared with the good she could do by this simple action which would immediately cease this battle.

The awaited plea came and while the words wrenched her heart, she could not allow them to move her. "Orihime, please don't leave me again."

She didn't have the resolve to turn toward him. If she saw his face then she would falter and not be able to follow through with her chosen path. "Honour is everything," she stammered out.

Chad's rich voice rebuked her. "No. Honour is a word."

If the argued with her, she would be swayed. It was time to cut them out, no matter the pain it would produce. "You need to ignore me and focus on the importance of preparing for the coming war. Any predictions you have for numbers and strength are false. The Hy...."

"Shut up woman," Ulquiorra slapped her hard across the face. "There are our enemies and should not be given any advantage. Aizen sama will not be pleased."

The blow shocked her and almost made her fall. The strike had been unexpected and she wondered why the Arrancar had hit her in front of her friends. From what she knew of Ulquiorra, he rarely acted without full consideration of the consequences, unless he was ordered to act. This seemed out of character for him, unless his plan was to force Ichigo to attack him and in the ensuing fight, kill him. With Ichigo dead she would be malleable due to her grief.

To distract everyone she tried to slap Ulquiorra, mimicking his action, but did not put much force into the blow. If she did nothing, a full scale war might erupt and all her attempts at sacrifice would be for naught. He caught her hand before it reached his cheek, so instead she kicked him in the shins.

"Woman, you will regret this," he said as he tried to pretend she hadn't hurt him.

"Don't touch Orihime," Ichigo yelled.

These incidents would have inflamed Ichigo and he would attempt to kill the Arrancar. Later, later it might be possible, but there were things she had to do before that battle took place. She had to stop this now.

Those thoughts took seconds and swiftly she turned to face Ichigo was had his zanpakuto in his hand, preparing to attack Ulquiorra. Moving between them, while cradling her wounded cheek, she knew she had to stop this now. Grief and fear made her heart feel like an aching boulder and she wondered if it would pass or the pain would be there as a continual reminder of how her friends would view her apparent betrayal. Even while she tried to stand firm and not show any of the emotions that were roaring through her mind, she faltered. This was not something she wanted to do but it was necessary.

"Ichigo, if you stop me, it will mean you don't trust me. I made a promise," she said quietly, refusing to meet his eyes.

"He hit you!" Ichigo seemed stunned by her actions and was shaking with rage.

"It doesn't matter. I can take care of myself," she said all the time wanting to run to the safety of his arms and let the rest of the world slide away. "And the promise stands."

"That promise was made under coercion. We spoke of this earlier," Uryu said dryly and when she glanced in his direction she noticed he was staring at the Arrancar with visible disdain. He pushed his hair behind his ear and frowned as he switched his gaze to her face.

His eyes searched her face and she was forced to look toward the horizon. Knowing his ability to look past the surface and perceive the intention she feared he might voice aloud anything he noticed.

"The pledge might have been forced from me. It doesn't matter. Go home, please." It took all her control to prevent her voice from cracking as she spoke. Turning to Ulquiorra she said, "Promise me they can return home without any harm."

The man looked at her and then nodded slowly.

"Let's go," she said once she had received the confirmation.

As he walked in the direction of the headquarters and her prison, Orihime followed, each step taking her further away from friends, love and hope. The desire to spin around and run increased with every minute, and her resolve started to crack. Was it possible there was another way to accomplish her aim without making this sacrifice? Then she thought of the harm she had caused Ichigo and his Hollow and knew that there could be no turning back. Her decision was made and she would not change her mind.

_

* * *

_

Author's Note

This chapter is overdue by some months. While I regret the delay there were factors that prevented it's completion. You don't need to know why because even thinking about it makes me yawn.

Hopefully there will be two, or with luck one more chapter to this story.

Thank you to the kind people who have taken the time to review and provide much needed support. Especial thanks to Ayjah, Shrinking Violet66, epsilon7466Mk2, Moonlight32, XBluexFlamingoX and valeria1314151611 for reviewing the last chapter.

Please review.

MS


	27. Memory Overwrites

_Tite Kubo owns Bleach. I just borrowed the characters. _

** Memory Overwrites**

Despite all the evidence of his senses, Ichigo had trouble believing that this was happening. The joy he'd felt at being reunited with Orihime had lasted moments, or less. The fight with the Hollow, the recognition that he would lose, Orihime's attention to the Hollow and then the worst thing of all. Realisation that as long as he lived, and possibility after, he would never be free of the Hollow. If he lost the Hollow, then he lost the power the thing bestowed upon him, even if he shared it unwillingly. They were bound closer than any rite or promise could make them and while the death of the Hollow might not cause his death, he would lose an essential part. He would still be a Shinigami, but considerably weaker and possibly unable to fight effectively. Enemies he had quickly dispatched previously might prove a challenge, or even defeat him.

This revelation only came to him after he nearly succeeded in killing the Hollow.

"What did you do? He's dying and I don't know if I can save him. You were fighting him…"

Accusation filled Orihime's voice and he had to accept what she said and feeling a sharp stab of anguish that his actions had disappointed her. This was his fault; he could blame no one else and he wanted to feel the guilt, revel in the despair. It had become increasingly easy to ignore all his mistakes and his culpability in the death of his mother but with this incident, all the errors he made were presented to him in stark reality.

"Until one of them died," Zangetsu was talking to Orihime, but Ichigo didn't want to listen. He tuned out the voices and sank into miserable introspection.

Now he was less than he had been. Instead of fighting and defeating the hated aspect, he had to keep and protect him. Would Orihime be able to accept him? While she knew about the Hollow, and had seemed to accept him, his face screwed up as he remembered witnessing that embrace, would she be able to love him still. Instead of only being two in the marriage, there would be three.

As he thought of it further he knew that was wrong. Zangetsu was always there and Orihime's powers. It was not a simple marriage between two people, but these additional aspects of their personalities and natures were an important factor in their lives.

One small voice nagged at the back of his mind. "What about sex? Will I ever be able to have sex with Orihime without the damned Hollow commenting? Zangetsu? What if he decides to talk to me? And Tsubaki? Might he try to attack me while we're making love?"

Trying to shut out the internal voice he hunched over, unwilling to look at Orihime or anyone. She was healing his Hollow, and it was working, he knew it was. Some link with the creature was restoring his strength along with the Hollows.

Aware that Orihime was looking in his direction he stammered out some words, not sure what he was saying, but trying to direct her attention elsewhere. "Don't look at me! Orihime, please don't look at me. Fix him."

Those thoughts were unworthy of her. Worrying about sex rather than worrying about her, about his Hollow. This last hour had taught him how base he was, only interested in the things that directly affected him. Zangetsu had made him work it out, rather than explain it, so he could see what he needed to learn. Orihime had selflessly tried to help him and he'd contributed a near disaster. After this he would offer to release her from her promise to marry him. There seemed no possibility that she could forgive him for his cowardice and stupidity.

Distantly he could hear a conversation, but sunk deep in despair it didn't seem that he could contribute anything useful. He never contributed anything useful: only brought pain and death to people, threatened the lives of those he loved. Since he'd become a Shinigami he'd led his friends into danger, attracted treacherous creatures, and hung out with dubious characters. So much for his ambitions to lead a life that helped others.

A sudden flurry of movement attracted his attention. The Hollow was standing? Instead of nearly being dead, the thing was standing on its feet and braying triumphantly about something. "When you were distracted by the old guy, I took it. Now it's mine."

What was going on? From the looks of things the thing had taken hold of the charm and seeing it in his grasp made Ichigo feel distinctly uncomfortable. He hated to think of the damage that the creature might do. Deciding quickly, he rose silently to his feet and slid behind the Hollow. The charm could not be permitted to remain in the Hollow's possession.

"Why would I give it to you? You'll only give it to the skirt or Kingy. They've already had it and now it's my turn. If he can work this, then I can. I'll be the King!" The Hollow was backing closer to him.

Zangetsu spoke smoothly and soothingly. "You wouldn't like to be King. That means you'll have all the responsibility and no fun. Do you see Ichigo having fun?"

The Hollow looked from Orihime to Zangetsu and back again. "He doesn't have any fun because he doesn't know how to have fun. He gets scared and runs."

Damn the creature for being so accurate. He tried to force a smile to show that the words had no effect and saw Orihime smile at him slightly in return.

"Why are you smiling? You're the fun he's running from."

What was with the Hollow? He couldn't deny that it was partially correct and if he tried to explain it would only validate it's words. Later, when he was alone with Orihime he'd explain everything, not hiding anything. When this was all over he'd even tell his family everything. What was the point of keeping these secrets when in the end they protected no one?

Ignoring the conversation that Zangetsu and Orihime were having with the Hollow, he continued to approach it from behind. The gambit of making it focus its attention on them was working, and he thought that within a few minutes he would be able to surprise it and remove the charm. Problem solved.

If the Hollow was permitted to use the charm, it wasn't possible to predict what might happen. They didn't even know the full potential of the thing and from his earlier experience it seemed to loan the Hollow strength. Having fought it too many times he knew he didn't need it any stronger. He wouldn't mind if it used that additional gain to help him, but being the single minded being that it was, it preferred to use it in another attempt to subdue him.

Even now, when they'd both realised that they had to co-exist, the Hollow wouldn't lose any opportunity to take over. Knowing that for the rest of his life there was an ongoing battle between the two of them made him tired. He tuned into the conversation as he neared the Hollow.

"No, old man. I'm not fooled that easily. And Kingy, you can stop trying to creep up on me. I know exactly where you are," the Hollow said without turning.

Why was this happening to him? It seemed that ever since they'd arrived he'd been doomed to fail. Orihime had saved herself, without any assistance from them and now, when it seemed there was a chance of a battle with the Arrancar, he was stuck here playing games with his Hollow.

The thing turned and faced him. "As if I'd give up the chance to get control for a bit of stale news about his sickening love life. Let's fight. Now I've got this, I'll win and you can choose a nice comfortable saddle. So can the girl because I'll be riding her as well."

His handed tightened on the sword's grip as he fought the impelling urge to stab it again. He couldn't kill it and hurting it meant he was hurt.

"I'm sorry," Orihime said, surprising him. At first Ichigo thought she was talking to him, but she was looking at the Hollow.

"You are such a fool, girl."

That was his opening. He was once more looking away from Ichigo and he took advantage of the momentary lapse in concentration. He grabbed the Hollow's hand and tried to pull the charm out of it, not wishing the touch him, but knowing that it was the only way. They tussled, each trying to get the charm, but Ichigo couldn't let the moment go.

"You knew exactly where I was, did you?"

"Your female did that on purpose." The snarl looked natural on the face of the being with whom he struggled.

Ichigo felt a blow to the chest as a hand pushed him away, firmly. He tried not to move and demanded, "Give it to me. It's mine."

"Prove it."

Fingers were bent back as he gained more purchase on the charm and the Hollow became more frantic to get it back.

"Orihime gave it to me," Ichigo said, knowing that was his strongest claim to ownership.

The Hollow stared at him with its endlessly black eyes. "And took it back again."

"Because of you." Why were they arguing about anything?

The Hollow slapped at him, so he slapped back. A volley of slaps passed between them and it struck him as slightly ridiculous. From fighting with swords and trying to kill each other, they were now slapping each other silly because they knew they couldn't kill each other. They remained close, both trying to hold onto the charm as the other hand whacked at the face, the neck, the arms and chest. Some stung, but he wouldn't give up. It might look silly, but this was a deeply important fight. To permit that thing to have control of a potentially dangerous and powerful object was something to be avoided at any cost. He was considering biting the Hollow's hand to get it to let go when Zangetsu spoke.

"Children, cease this needless squabbling."

The charm vanished from his hand and looking he saw Zangetsu now held it. Why hadn't the man done that earlier? And how had he done it?

At first he moved toward Zangetsu, but then paused and stared hard at hi,. "What are you going to do with the charm?"

"Until I determine who is worthy of it, I will entrust it to Miss Inoue. While she may have misused it in the past," Ichigo made a face when that was mentioned, "I believe that she will only use the charm for others. It will never repeat the same 4 hours over again for her, but it has attuned itself to her reiatsu which is how you managed to contact her previously."

He didn't enter into the subsequent conversation as the previous events had confounded him. Until now he thought all of Zangetsu's powers were known, but it was obvious that his knowledge was incomplete. Earlier the Hollow had mocked him with a comment that now seemed relevant, but how did it know?

"It is time for you to leave. Events in Hueco Mundo are moving fast and you need to take part," Zangetsu's voice broke into his thoughts and the next he knew he was back in the unrelenting wasteland.

He didn't adjust immediately but then noticed that Uryu was holding Orihime. That guy moved and worked fast.

"Get your hands off her, Uryu," Ichigo was beside her in a moment.

"I was merely preventing her from being unwittingly involved in another's fight," the Quincy replied as he released her.

"Oh, thanks," he replied unwillingly. He'd seen the disc, seen it go near Orihime, but moved too slowly to help her. Instead of thinking about that any further he decided to ask something which interested him. "What happened while I was, um, busy?"

"Chad beat Yammy who is now being returned to their headquarters for healing," Uryu said, his eyes fixed on the fighting.

He watched the fight, deciding that any further conversation could wait until later. He was watching Renji closely, wondering if he was going to use bankai soon and how effective it would be against his foe when the large disc that nearly hit Orihime hit his friend in the back. He'd almost called out a warning, but the thing moved too fast. It wasn't fair.

"My victory, I believe. It was a good fight Nino," the guy Renji was fighting said and began to move closer. Without thinking about it, Ichigo stepped between them.

The man had won through default and that could not be permitted to count. As he prepared to fight Dordoni, to protect Renji, he felt Orihime kiss his cheek and say something to him.

"Huh?' Ichigo returned the kiss and pulled her close with the arm not wielding the sword. While he didn't think it was a good idea to fight while holding her he was prepared to use any excuse to embrace her.

When she pulled away and walked to Ulquiorra he felt his mouth gape open. What was she doing? Why was she walking over to the man who had abducted her? Was she going to fight him?

"Where are you going, Orihime?" Ichigo called, desperate to know if this was a joke.

"Let me go. I made a promise and I need to honour it. If I go with Ulquiorra this fighting can stop and you can go home." While she spoke, she kept her face turned away and her voice was sad.

He shook his head and he decided he'd misheard her. They'd come to rescue her, not to watch her walk away in order to provide them with a chance of escape. She'd promised to marry him and now left him. Was it because of what happened with the Hollow? Had the thing frightened her so much that she'd changed her mind and was using this as an excuse to break the engagement? Recalling his earlier thoughts, he feared that it was too likely.

"Don't do it, Orihime. It makes all our effort count for nothing," Rukia said.

Ichigo didn't care what anyone else said. He wanted Orihime to walk back to him and stop doing this. Each step she took away from him made it seem like she was walking out of his life forever.

Then Orihime said the words that nearly crushed him and destroyed his hopes. "I didn't ask you to rescue me. That was your decision and this one is mine."

After fighting his feelings for her and then fighting to come to save her, he almost felt there was no more strength within him to fight any further. If she rejected their attempts to save her, then wasn't it foolish to try? Should they go home, defeated and discarded by the very person they were here to rescue?

The worst of it was, all this made him believe that Orihime had changed her mind. After loving him so devotedly, the love had been destroyed and he had been the cause. She had witnessed his weakness, his fear and the attempted murder of his Hollow. In each trial all his efforts had brought no success.

Despite his pride, forgetting that others would witness his distress he called after her, "Orihime, please don't leave me again."

Not even bothering to turn around, she favoured him with a cold reply. "Honour is everything."

"No. Honour is a word."

The words Chad spoke broke through the despair that Ichigo was feeling. He'd felt his honour had been destroyed, but only if he believed it to be true. Honour was a word and could be used or interpreted in many different ways.

Then Orihime said something that made him feel that she might be acting due to some forces he didn't understand. "You need to ignore me and focus on the importance of preparing for the coming war. Any predictions you have for numbers and strength are false. The Hy...."

"Shut up woman," Ulquiorra slapped her hard across the face. "There are our enemies and should not be given any advantage. Aizen sama will not be pleased."

Uryu grabbed one arm and Chad the other as Ichigo tried to run toward the girl he loved and kill the thing that had dared slap her. Trying to wrench his arms from their grasp he hissed at them to release him. They hung on doggedly, not giving him any leeway for breaking free.

The Orihime again surprised him as she tried to slap Ulquiorra, mimicking his action. The Arrancar caught her hand but she must have been using it as a distraction and kicked him viciously in the shins.

Ulquiorra winced and said through gritted teeth, "Woman, you will regret this."

He didn't care how weak it sounded. He struggled against the hands that were holding him and yelled, "Don't touch Orihime." Abruptly his friend let him go and he drew his zanpakuto, preparing to run and kill the man who had dared to manhandle Orihime.

Finally she turned to him, but didn't look at him. "Ichigo, if you stop me, it will mean you don't trust me. I made a promise."

Ichigo shook his head. She was wrong. "He hit you!"

"It doesn't matter. I can take care of myself. And the promise stands." The words were delivered without emotion and he felt stunned and dismayed. She was rejecting his protection and with it, him.

Finally someone pointed out the obvious. He felt gratitude to Uryu when his friend stated, "That promise was made under coercion. We spoke of this earlier."

Nothing moved in Orihime's face and she simply said, "The pledge might have been forced from me. It doesn't matter. Go home, please." Turning to Ulquiorra she said, "Promise me they can return home without any harm."

The man looked at her and then nodded slowly.

"Let's go," she said and once more turned her back on her friends. She was leaving without another word or look for him. His heart which already felt like it was being ripped from his chest now seemed to be shattering. It was over.

"She was lying," Uryu said once the group were out of hearing range.

"I agree," Chad said quietly. "The lack of eye contact. That is not like Orihime."

"Renji, Renji. Wake up. We need you," Rukia was saying to her betrothed. He stirred and mumbled incoherently but still didn't wake.

Ichigo noticed all this but found it impossible to move. His zanpakuto sagged in his hands and he wished that it was possible to sag to the ground with it. Standing was over rated. Sitting down, or even better, curling into a ball and remaining there, until all feeling left him, was the way forward. The words of reassurance his friends were providing passed by, not affecting or impressing him in any way. All he could hear were Orihime's words, telling him that she was going, that she hadn't asked him to come and rescue her. Each word repeated through his mind, increasing the pain, forcing him to acknowledge that she had left freely. She had made promised to the Arrancar, but what of the promises she'd made to him? Were her insincere promises to deceiving bastards more important than the life changing pledge she had made to him?

Nel came up and placed her hand in Ichigo's. "I'll mawwy you, Ichigo, if you want," she offered.

"You don't really want to do that, Nel, don'tchaknow," her large friend assured her. "He's a bad man, remember? A Shinigami."

Fighting back his feelings, Ichigo looked down at the childlike creature and forced a smile onto his face. She wouldn't understand what marriage was, or what she was offering to do as she was too young, too innocent. Not that he could imagine wishing to commit to anyone except Orihime, but that possibility now seemed improbable.

It seemed that every thought, word or action was there to remind him she had left, without a backward glance.

"Shinigami,' Uryu said shaking Ichigo by the shoulder. "You didn't listen properly, which is what you always do. Did you hear what Orihime said?"

Ichigo nodded. She'd talked about honour and keeping promises. It meant she left him and walked away into the enemies hands and these 'supposed' friends had prevented him from stopping her.

"Idiot, she was trying to warn us. That was why that Arrancar slapped her," Rukia said, anger evident in her voice. "Of all the thick headed, stupid morons in the world, you have to be the biggest, after Renji.

Ichigo didn't care what she called him, or that Orihime had tried to warn them. All that mattered was she'd left.

"She mentioned honour and promises too many times for it to be a coincidence," Chad said slowly. He was obviously thinking things through and for a moment Ichigo felt a slight curiosity as to what he meant.

"It wasn't a coincidence," Uryu nodded in agreement. "In a discreet way she was informing you she will keep her promises, including the one to become your wife. Do I have to draw you a picture?" The derision in his voice stung Ichigo, as it always did, but this time he worked out what his friend was saying.

"Not if you draw anything like Rukia," was his unthinking response, but felt some of the depression slide from him. Was it possible that Orihime did not look at him because she feared he would see her indecision and persuade her to stay, not to leave?

But that raised the question of why she left. She'd made a promise to Aizen, or Ulquiorra about staying and while it was admirable the promise was being kept, it had been a forced promise. Had she felt under pressure to accept his proposal? Did that mean she didn't want to marry him, but made the promise as refusing might prove embarrassing?

"You can't talk. Your attempts at drawing are bad too," Rukia complained and then shook Renji.

"Stop that Rukia. I'm hurt," he complained without opening his eyes. "You're supposed to take care of me, not beat me up."

"Orihime left," she told him.

"I know. I heard," he replied shortly. "There wasn't any point in getting involved. The girl had an idea stuck in her head and for some reason she decided to go back to Aizen."

It seemed odd that Renji had done nothing, but maybe he was injured severely.

"What that girl sees in you, I don't know, kid," Renji said.

"Neither do I," Ichigo found himself agreeing. "She doesn't really want to marry me."

Saying it aloud, hurt, but it was better than keeping it inside.

Uryu sighed and Chad laughed.

"You're a fool, Ichigo. First you refuse to ask the girl on a date...," Rukia's voice faded as she said that. "No, that's wrong. It never happened."

"Dates," Renji suddenly sat up and stared at Rukia with a trace of anger. "You went on a date with the Quincy."

"No I didn't. I wouldn't," Rukia said and all the assurance she had shown before began to fade. "You can't have the same dream, can you?"

"I cannot recall having the pleasure of your company on a date," Uryu told Rukia and then frowned. "Can I?"

"Did we go to an amusement park?" Chad spoke slowly and heavily. "Why would I agree to a group date?"

Ichigo heard all these denials and looked at one friend and then another. Vague images passed through his mind of food and fun parks and cards. Nothing was clear, and emotions and words were jumbled with the insubstantial pictures and it had a quality of being obscured by something he didn't recognise.

"The Handsome Shopkeeper," he said, trying to work out what it meant. The phrase rang through his head but who it related to, he couldn't guess. Of one thing he was certain. That phrase could not relate to any person he knew, especially Urahara. No one could ever suggest that man was even passable, let alone handsome.

"What are you talking about?" Nel asked with a great amount of curiosity. "Did you have a good dweam? Was I in it?"

Shaking his head didn't clear it but he did it to either deny what he was thinking, or to shake the thoughts free. "No, Nel. I don't remember the dream."

He heard a voice laughing in his mind. What could amuse the Hollow so much that it only laughed and didn't proceed to mock him? The laugh was particularly discordant and it indicated that it had knowledge that escaped him. Even if he asked, it was unlikely that the thing would give him an answer that either made sense of was correct.

_

* * *

_

Author's Note:

What a worry. Could it be possible that memory is returning, or is it simply a simple way to further torture Ichigo?t

I'm hoping that events will move faster from now on. Ichigo and his Hollow have come finally come to see that they need each other, but I can't imagine that the Hollow will remain subdued for long. A profound thank you to the people who have taken the time to review this story.

Please review.

MS


	28. Powerful Incentive

_Tite Kubo owns Bleach. I just borrowed the characters._

**Powerful Incentive**

Her hands firmly clenched in the folds of her coat, Orihime continued to walk. They had now entered the set of buildings she had come to think of as her prison and the people within only wished to use her. This was nothing like a homecoming, but more like a return to hatred, despair and disdain. Only her determination to see this to the end helped her continue.

Ulquiorra had hit her and while she had kicked him in return, it still smarted. Not her face, though that hurt, but her pride. Slapping another person across the face was a sign of disrespect and contempt and while he may have done it previously, to have her friends witness it indicated that the Arrancar was making a point. He was not her protector, but her gaoler, or owner. He could treat her as he wished and no one would be permitted to interfere or stop him.

Ichigo's anguished cries kept pressing into her mind and each time, with a pang of the heart, she pushed it out again. If he had listened he would have heard her emphasise that she kept her promises and that included her promise to marry him. She hoped that Uryu would have noticed as he often heard things that Ichigo missed. How could she explain her determination when it would be overheard by the people she intended to betray? Promising to return to the citadel where Mr Aizen held sway was the last place she wished to spend any more time, but to guarantee the safety of Ichigo and her friends, she was prepared to make any sacrifice, pay any price. If necessary she would cut off her arm to ensure that her 'Kurosaki-kun' remained unscathed so he would eventually learn how to overcome his Hollow. Once he managed to do so, she was certain that there would no person, either alive or dead, who would be able to stand against him.

Her mind strayed in the direction of Renji and she felt another spurt of guilt. Before she'd followed through this mistaken idea, it would have been more sensible if she'd healed him. There were only five of them who had taken the step of coming to rescue her, if you didn't count the little girl and her friends. Five against who knew how many Arrancar? Even though Ulquiorra had stated that they could return home without any problems, his assurance was worthless if Mr Aizen decided that the invaders should be hunted down and exterminated. From her limited experience she knew the Aranncar, Espada and former Shinigami to whom she was returning were not honourable and would break a promise, if it suited their purpose. Or if it annoyed someone. Or for no valid reason, but chose to do it out of sheer nastiness. There was little likelihood they'd do if for amusement, as aside from Mr Ichimaru, none of the people who inhabited Hueco Mundo appeared to have a sense of humour. Or the things they found amusing she found terrifying or cruel. They might do it to be unpleasant and make others suffer. From her brief time spent amongst them, no low act would surprise her. Why was she returning?

Even before her brain could form the question, the answers were already there. She was returning to the place she found threatening, to be with people she didn't trust, partly due to a promise. The other, half realised idea, was one that couldn't be explored now. It would need to wait until she was alone and no one could observe the expressions on her face. For all her planning and hopes the idea might not work and death might be the consequence.

Squarely she faced that knowledge. Yes, she might die, but it was only one death to save so many lives. If she acted on this, the results were not assured but what was in life except death, and possibly taxes? No matter how many decisions were made, a single moment could overturn all of them. One act, one word had the ability to alter everything, creating a new objective and possibly new objections. Realising that she was thinking it through, her concentration had slipped and the path under her feet was uneven. She stumbled and Ulquiorra grabbed her arm to steady her and then hastily let it go as soon as she was stable once more.

The expression on his face indicated his repugnance at touching her and she wondered if she showed a similar expression. Having the Espada touch her made her skin feel as if it should belong to someone else. Surreptitiously she rubbed at her arm, trying to replace the cold contact with her own. It didn't help much and the initial chill she'd experienced seem to permeate deeper. The creature was as cold and distant as the strange moon that hung in the sky. He had mostly prevented the other Arrancar from hurting her, but not because of any higher feelings. For the moment she was valuable for some reason. As soon as that value faded she would be disposable and even without trying she'd made enemies.

It has shocked her in the past when at school she'd had her hair shorn off by mean girls. They had no real reason to do so, or none that made any sense to her. Her hair was a different colour, that was true, but she never acted like it made her special. Once again she felt so very glad she had met Tatsuki who accepted her as she was, and Ichigo who completed her.

He'd asked her to marry him! As soon as he'd seen her, he'd proposed and meant it. A small smile touched her lips as she remembered the joy on his face as she'd accepted. It didn't matter if they had to wait; now she was assured he loved her. Once this was over...

If it was ever over. She'd joined the mission to the Seireitei mostly because Ichigo was going, but also to help rescue her friend. Her whole focus had been on Rukia's rescue, and life reverting to normal as soon as they returned to their routine of school and study. Instead of that, she was here and normal seemed so far away. Even once this was over, what would life be like? Would there be another enemy who emerged as soon as they seemed to be victorious, who would once more prevent peace from returning to her life.

Catching herself from shaking her head, she instead firmly and quietly stated her denial of that thought within her mind. Everything would return to normal. There were many changes she would need to accept, but most of them were pleasant. Compared to the time she'd spent here, anything would probably seem pleasant.

Ulquiorra opened the door to a new room. One which still had the same view of the moon, but was not marred by the large hole she'd created in the wall.

"Jaggerjacks has been warned as have Loly and Menoly. None of them are permitted to visit you and assist in your escape," he said.

It suddenly came to her that he didn't know she had managed her own escape. For all his talk of wishing to see her powers, he didn't believe she was capable of breaching a wall and escaping. Loly and Menoly might have spoken to him but they hadn't appeared to believe that she had beaten them without a great amount of help. They'd said she hurt them, but they seemed to think it was a fluke and not due to her abilities.

This disbelief began to rile her. Why would no one believe she could fight? Even her friends, who had come to rescue her had disparaged her skills; well mostly Renji and only Rukia had tried to defend her. No wonder they'd come to on this mission. None of them thought she would survive without help. It made her feel weak even though she knew she wasn't. Why was she permitting other people's opinions to affect her in any way? Shouldn't she be the person who determined how strong she was?

Even the Arrancar and Espada dismissed her so easily even though she'd shown them a portion of her strength. Did they think it was a fluke, or that someone had helped her?

Ichigo hadn't even noticed she'd changed. He'd treated her differently, but that was only because he was willing to admit his feelings. Did he respect her and would he see that she was capable of defending herself?

Given the last few moments with him, it seemed unlikely. Knowing how stubborn the man was he wouldn't return to the relative safety of the human world but would remain here, trying to rescue her. It saddened her as she was pretty certain the group of her friends didn't have the numbers or the ability to overcome the foes they faced. This war had been planned for years, in secret, and with many people working on the details. In addition they had that thing that Mr Urahara had developed, the one she knew was integral to Mr Aizen's plan.

"Do you understand? You're here until Aizen sama decides there is no further use for you," Ulquiorra once more seemed irritated with her and she realised he was waiting for an answer.

"I understand. You've told me many times and I do hear and remember." Why keep the sarcasm out of her voice. This was one person she'd never please, no matter if she obeyed every order he gave her, submitted to any of the humiliations he seemed to plan. If there was no possibility she could please him, then why try?

His head jerked up and for once he looked at her properly, not with the usual calculation and air of displeasure. "Are you being insubordinate?"

"I don't recognise you as my superior. I can't be insubordinate to any person unless they are my superior. So, no."

Ulquiorra crossed his arms and lent his back against the wall as one foot was also pressed against the wall. It was meant to show his disinterest, but she quickly saw through the act. He was preparing to be cruel and watch her reactions to see which threats or insults had the largest affect. Rather than pretend to be relaxed, she simply clenched her fists and faced him.

"Trying to impress your friends with a show of bravery when you kicked me? I haven't forgotten."

She simply arched one eyebrow. It hadn't been bravery or even an attempt at it. The action had been a means to an end, one more step in her plan to end the war.

"Did you think I'd forget?" Ulquiorra enquired, his face carefully blank.

She shook her head. By not answering she was forcing him to talk. For some reason it made her feel she had more command of the conversation and it was unusual to have this experience. The Espada had always forced her to reply, if simply to show her compliance.

"Your act was a deliberate insult and meant to shame me." He seemed calm, but there were small signs his rage was growing.

In answer she shrugged. It hadn't been her intention to cause shame, but it didn't disappoint her if she had. None of the people she'd met here showed the slightest sign of humility; each of them proclaiming their abilities and superiority to the people around them.

"Take me to see Aizen," she said decisively. "If you have a problem with me, take me to Aizen and let him sort it out."

His shock at her demand was instantly evident. Obviously he'd never suspected she would ever demand anything of him, and this in particular.

"You should refer to him with more respect," was his automatic response.

"Are you going to take me to see him?" Why argue? All the previous attempts had proven worthless and she was tired of wasting her time talking to him. Time was passing too swiftly to spend half an hour disputing his faulty beliefs.

Then it became apparent to her how much she'd changed since she's permitted her powers to evolve. Normally she might be stubborn, but now she was openly challenging him. It felt good.

Ulquiorra was no longer leaning on the wall, but standing upright, with his hands fisted into his pockets. "You do not make demands, woman! Remember your place!"

"Aizen might want to see me. Haven't you noticed he's interested in my powers? Well they've changed." While she didn't want to draw attention to her new found and mostly untried abilities, if it helped her achieve her aims, then it didn't matter.

Then she remembered her previous encounter with the man. Here was the perfect opportunity to make the man eager to see her. His words promised much, but it was obvious he was seeking something more from her than she was prepared to give. In this place of deceit she was preparing to tell another lie, but a lie for a good purpose. "Tell Aizen I have an answer to his question and it might be 'Yes'."

Until now she'd believed it was impossible for this person to be incapable of speech. He wasn't standing, gaping at her vacantly, but his eyes had widened and she could see he was trying to think of a way to reply.

Despite the strong impulse, she didn't smile.

"I will ask Aizen sama if he wishes to see you," Ulquiorra said after thinking. It wasn't a strong response to her demand, but it also didn't make him seem completely weak.

"You do that. Remember to mention the possibility of a 'yes' answer," Orihime replied, keeping her voice cool and disinterested. Until she had come to this place, she'd never understood how powerful appearing to be unaffected made her feel.

He stood there, appearing not to know how to react to this change, but then left the room, shutting the door firmly behind him.

While she had the chance and the privacy, she considered summoning her powers. As they would be affected by her actions, it was only fair they know the plan and provide advice, or insults in the case of Tsubaki. All the same, she hesitated. If her powers didn't agree to help, then she had made a mistake in returning and insulted her friends for no good reason.

"I wish I'd thought it through," she said aloud, sadly. "After watching Ichigo battle with his Hollow, I wanted to do something to help, but I may have made everything worse."

"Crying again," Tsubaki said, twitching at her hair.

"I didn't call you," Orihime tugged her hair from his grasp and noticed that all her powers were there and looking at her expectantly.

"You thought about calling us and we came," Baigon explained.

Could they read her thoughts? Did they know what she planned?

Lily laughed and said, "No, we can't read your thoughts, unless you think about calling us. We've erected a shield so no one can hear or see anything which happens here."

It was difficult to hide the sigh of relief she needed to release. Having anyone else privy to her thoughts about Ichigo might cause her to die of shame.

"What is it you want to say? We know you aren't preparing to battle, yet." Hingaku's face showed no expression.

"I want to stop the war. It's why I agreed to come back."

"After all the trouble we had helping you escape," Tsubaki grumbled. "Then you walk right back in after your friends came to save you."

"Shut up, Tsubaki. I think Orihime has made an important decision and I want to know what it is," Ayame scolded him as he poked out his tongue at her.

"Don't want to shut up. You shut up."

"Both of you shut up," Baigon ordered them as both were drawing breath to argue further. "We will listen and not interrupt. Is that understood?"

The other powers nodded except for Tsubaki who looked like he might well continue to argue, whether through pride or other reasons, she didn't know. She smiled at Tsubaki and shocked, he subsided. A smile could silence him? That seemed strange. His face seemed to change colour and she wondered if he was blushing.

Did he actually like her? The other powers had teased him about it previously, but it was hard to believe. He'd always insulted her and acted like he hated her or despised her and wished he wasn't bound to her. If she said anything about it, there was a chance his feelings might be injured, so she decided not to ask.

"What is it you wish to say, Orihime?" Lily asked.

What was the best way to explain? There were many problems with her plan and it seemed unfair to drag them into this, but there was no choice.

Taking a deep breath, she began to explain her ideas and the reasons for the decisions she'd made. The 6 faces looked at her calmly as she explained. No one interrupted for which she was thankful. It was difficult trying to sort out her thoughts and use the words which made the most sense. The longer she talked, the clearer everything became and the more she believed the words she was uttering.

When she finished, there was silence and she sat down, feeling the strength leave her legs. It was now their decision.

"I agree."

Orihime felt the shock run through her. The one she thought she'd have the most trouble convincing was the first to accept her plan. She stared at Tsubaki who shrugged and then grinned.

"You want to take action, not sit around moping while everyone takes care of you. I hate it when you do."

He was simply voicing his opinion, but it hurt slightly because it was true. She had mostly been content to be passive before she gained her powers and even after that she allowed other people's opinions on her abilities to dictate her efforts. If she had never been abducted, never come here, she may have worked with Rukia to improve, or she may have let it all slide and instead permitted others to make the sacrifice.

"I agree with Tsubaki, which is a first," Ayame spoke next and patted Orihime on the shoulder. "Your plan is to help others and stop the War. How can I disagree?"

Hingaku nodded. "I think I may speak for all of us. We will help you in this."

The others nodded.

"It won't work unless I'm taken to Aizen," was the next thing Orihime felt obliged to mention. "Breaking through the walls might draw too much attention." She was trying to lighten the sober mood which filled the room.

"It was fun breaking the wall," Baigon admitted, to her surprise. "We're always healing or fixing people. A little destruction is a change."

The rest nodded. It seemed not only had her powers grown in strength and stature, but they were no longer interested in purely protecting and helping others. Did this reflect a change in her own nature and thoughts?

Lily looked thoughtful and sighed a little. "We should talk about this more. There are some details missing and there should be a back-up plan in case the original one doesn't work." She paused and then looked at Orihime solemnly. "Whatever it takes, we have to do this."

It was then she recognised that they understood the whole plan. The few details she wished to hide were not hidden but in plain view of all. A touch of fear made her shudder as she accepted the one decision she was pretending she hadn't made. It wasn't a sacrifice for her. Not really. A sacrifice would be for Ichigo or any of her friends to die in trying to rescue her. Anything she did was essential and there wasn't anything she wasn't prepared to undergo to prevent it happening.

"There is a small error I think could be corrected if we do this," Baigon said and proceeded to outline an idea which seemed innovative and very sensible.

The discussion continued with each of her powers contributing a new idea, or a better method for managing the more tricky aspects. If she had any doubts they were ready to help her in this endeavour, those doubts faded until they vanished.

"I think it is wise for us to rest now," Hingaku said after they'd talked for what seemed hours. "The Espada will return eventually and the more sleep we have, the more alert we will be."

It was true. Orihime was feeling the effects of all the events: the escape, the experience with Ichigo and his Hollow, the proposal. Had it only been a day in which all these events occurred? It seemed longer.

Lying on the couch, she stretched her arms above her head, briefly, to ease some of the stiffness out of her shoulders. Until now she hadn't noticed she'd been holding her shoulders tightly due to either excitement or fear. In this place she always felt observed, as if someone was observing her every move, and she didn't like it. It was a relief when she'd been given the assurance that a shield had blocked any attempts to overhear their plans. The larger the element of surprise, the better the chance it would work.

Her eyes drifted closed as sleep overtook her. She was exhausted and knew that lack of sleep would impair her judgement. It was rare the Ulquiorra woke her when she was sleeping, unless for a particular reason and his pride might prevent his speedy return unless Aizen wished to see her urgently. It might happen, but she was only a small concern. For some reason she thought Aizen saw her as a basic weapon that could be easily ignored and discarded. He may have attempted a minor form of seduction, because she could not deny now how much it sickened her, but he obviously believed she was foolish and too young to understand his attempts to manipulate her. He wanted to rule with her? And all the female Espada and Arrancar, no doubt. Otherwise why were Loly and Menolly so envious of her, unless he had also shown them favour in the past.

Those thoughts led to very strange dreams of Aizen marrying Rukia while Renji performed the wedding ceremony and Ichigo was dressed as a bridesmaid. Rejecting the dream, her mind presented her another, equally confusing where she beheld the reason for her return, only to see it snatched from her grasp just as her fingers reached out to touch it. The hand which now held it was that of the little girl who had been with Ichigo.

Dream followed dream, each showing images which confused and dismayed her. If she were superstitious she would believe that they meant her attempts would end in failure. Was her subconscious trying to warn her, or due to her mind being taxed by too many emotional events and unpleasant occurrences she was having these dreams?

Her body jolted and she woke, heart pounding and her eyes unwilling to open. They felt swollen and sore even though she hadn't shed too many tears the previous day, of which she was rather proud. Trying hard, she forced them open and noticed they didn't focus immediately on the objects around her.

When she finally managed to gain control, she gasped. She wasn't in the room in which she'd fallen asleep. Now she was in a bed, a large bed, firm beneath her, and soft sheets covering her. There were curtains surrounding the bed, which were of a filmy white gauze.

Her eyes quickly scanned the room, and she let out a relieved sigh when she gained the visual proof she seemed to be alone.

As she moved, she heard a rustle of paper from under where she placed her left hand. Picking up the paper, she stared, dumbfounded at the words. "In anticipation of your 'Yes'."

Amazed she read the note again. Aizen had moved very fast and it seemed her plan was threatened by the speed. What should she do? Was everything doomed to fail?

**

* * *

**

Author's Note

One more chapter and Hollow Charm will be completed. It may mean the next chapter will be lengthy, or not. It depends.

I've considered creating a standard delay comment, but am still trying to think of something funny. Each of my ideas has not been funny enough and it seems more important to work on the stories than the excuses.

Thank you to Ayjah, epsilon7466Mk2, war90, minaseiko1, bleachbabe03 and Kashima K for the reviews. I do appreciate the fact you take the time to provide feedback.

Please review.

MS


	29. The Nature of Truth

_Tite Kubo owns Bleach. I just borrowed the characters._

_Preamble:_

_**Warning/Spoiler: Many people will hate the end of this story. Please do not be alarmed. This ending was always planned and another story in the series will follow.**_

This took a long time to write. On occasions I like to state the obvious. Life has been more complicated than expected.

A 'moldiwarp' is an archaic name for a mole.

There will be no Author's Note at the end of this chapter.

Thank you to the many people who have reviewed this story and this series. The next story should see the cycle complete.

Finally a dedication of this chapter and a very large thank you to Ashcroft who provided much needed support when nothing seemed to be working out and put up with whining, complaining and general grousing when the characters once more refused to do what they were told.

Also, thanks to Cartoon pen for making me laugh so much when I was staring at the walls.

* * *

**The Nature of Truth**

She'd never thought a simple ploy to get Aizen's attention would end this way and it seemed he expected her to accept his unexplained offer.

Was he offering marriage? Or adoption? For some reason it seemed unlikely he wanted or needed a sibling or a daughter. He had many people who were prepared to do anything, offer any kind of service, worship him if he required. He hadn't offered an alliance to anyone else she knew, and he had mentioned how he admired her powers.

He knew about her power; she was certain he'd been observing her and receiving reports on how she spent her time when she was stuck alone in the room in which she'd been imprisoned. But why? Did he plan to use her powers? But for what purpose? How could she assist him in taking the power he sought and why did he even think she might?

As she asked the questions to which she had no answers, she acknowledged if she waited long enough answers might be forthcoming. The problem was the cost for the answers was one she was sure she did not wish to pay. Compromising her principles was impossible, no matter if it were for the greater good. If she did so, no matter if the outcome was the one desired by all, ultimately the loss of a vital part of her morals wasn't an option. How could she look at Ichigo with the taint clinging to her? Her worthiness of his love removed, what point her continued existence?

"Remember why you are here," Lily's voice whispered in her head. "We came here for a reason. The way to end the Winter War with little or no death."

"How do I do that if I'm to be kept as a trophy? Or not permitted to act?"

This was the true reason for Aizen's interest. Proving his power over even someone as simple as Orihime, a person who was no threat to him, but one he could take even while under the guardianship of the Seireitei. A person considered worthless in battle, but still a prize to be fought over, a bargaining chip, not permitted to leave or change hands unless he gained some benefit.

"You have to stay. It is the only way." Tsubaki appeared in front of her, his face screwed up with distaste. "I don't want to be here, no one does, but we all have to stay because... because it is the only way."

"We went through the whole re-running the same 4 hours without complaint," Ayame stated. It didn't sound like a complaint, but instead served as a reminder of a few of the event which led here, to this day, this place, this room.

The feeling of preconceived dread which had been looming just below her subconscious surged for a moment, forcing her to sway with the power of the emotion. "Something bad will happen."

"Many bad things have already happened. Wasn't there some prediction we would fail? I cannot remember clearly," Baigon sounded confused. "There seem to be a few snippets of things that didn't happen. The Fluffy Bunny? Why am I thinking of that?"

"My T-shirt of Chappy the Bunny? No, I don't have a Chappy T-shirt." Orihime tried to remember. "I dreamt I had one."

"Fate?" Hingaku murmured.

"Fortune?" Ayame replied.

"Dictionaries?" Tsubaki sounded disgusted at uttering the word aloud. "Why am I thinking of dictionaries?"

Orihime had a sudden vision of being seated in her room with Ichigo, Tatsuki, Chad, Renji, Rukia and Uryu, but it hadn't happened. Entertaining a large group of people in her room was unlikely, because. It hadn't happened and her mind was playing tricks on her.

Then she remembered and her heart and blood felt like they were draining into her feet. "I have The Charm." Even as she spoke it seemed essential both were spoken with capital letters.

"Oh," was the simple reply.

Baigon cleared his throat and then after a momentary hesitation said, "We know. We sort of, well, made certain you did; used a little influence."

The words shocked her. "What?" she gasped. "Aizen cannot have The Charm. He'll do horrible things with it."

"Give it to me," Lily said. "I can conceal it for a time and we can swap it between us. He won't know it's here."

"Why do I have it? I don't understand." She didn't try to hide her confusion. The whole point was to keep The Charm and its chancy power away from the man who sought to rule the heavens.

"Do you know why The Charm was created?"

The question confused her even more. The Charm was created for a reason?

"Keeping it in the Seireitei as a bad love charm was a clever idea and meant it was hidden it in plain sight. Taking it to the human world was a bad mistake, but when it was given to you, no one was there who remembered the original purpose. "Hingaku sounded like he knew what he was talking about, which was a pity as she still didn't.

"Think about who made The Charm." Lily said.

"I don't know who made The Charm. It was made? " Each new piece of information confused her even more.

Baigon sighed. "Knowledge is precious and imparting of such knowledge needs to be done at the right time."

"Why do I feel like I'm in a bad version of Lord of the Rings? Are you going to tell me there were five, or seven or nine charms and this is the one called 'Precious'? Are we forming a Fellowship of The Charm and all we have to do is throw it into some volcano after fighting our way through spiders, swamps, orcs, moldiwarps, and The Time Warp for all I know?" Reality seemed to be slipping further from her grasp as she spoke. "Am I the Chosen One? Didn't I need to fill in an application form?"

Lily patted her gently on the shoulder.

"Ichigo thinks he's the chosen one," jeered Tsubaki.

"No, he doesn't, and he is, so even if he does think so, which he doesn't, he is right."

Tsubaki pretended to stagger back, clutching his head. "Is there any sense in what she says?"

"Shut up Tsubaki," Ayame shook her finger at him. "There are many things Orihime doesn't know. Being horrible to a person because they don't know something is mean."

"What don't I know?"

"Where do I start?" Tsubaki swooped in front of her, chuckling.

Was he being malicious, or did he find the situation amusing? Yet another thing to add to the list of things she didn't know and wasn't likely to be told. Compared to the hints of the facts she didn't know, there seemed little point in asking him.

"Sit down, Orihime. You look like you might faint."

Not caring who spoke she made her way to some surface which seemed flat and sank down. She kept imagining she knew what was happening but events and these new disclosures made her wonder if she knew anything.

"Are facts still facts when they are disproved?" she wondered aloud.

"Are facts even facts? We hold things as being true in spite of any evidence which may prove them wrong. Some people blindly aver that black is white because that is their truth and to let go of it might mean one of the foundations of their life disappears as well." Hingaku's voice was solemn.

"I don't want to discuss the nature of truth," Orihime protested. She wanted to know what was going on, not argue whether Alexander the Great was Greek or Macedonian or if fish swam in water or ink. Despite any noble intentions she held she still wished her life to return to normal: school, friends, a place and time away from Los Noches. The further she was away from Aizen and the other captains, the happier she would be, but to wish for this to be over meant she was wishing her life away, which was ungrateful.

If she believed in Fate or Fortune she might appeal to them to help her, but they were inventions or if they existed they would have no interest in her or her friends. They handled the whole of the human race and maybe alien races as well. Or would alien races have different ideas about Fate? Maybe the concept didn't exist within alien culture.

"I don't want to talk about truth, either. Lies are more fun as they can be made up and changed when you feel like it," Tsubaki strutted in the air as he spoke and then pointed at himself. "Truth is over rated unless I invent it."

Lily flew over and slapped his hand. "I don't like your lies or your truths. Now, be quiet. This isn't about you."

"It's always about me, or it isn't interesting. If it's about something else I won't listen." Tsubaki crossed his arms and a look of petulance settled firmly on his face.

"It's about Orihime, baka," Ayame chided him. "If it's about Orihime, it's about all of us."

"Not specifically about me," Tsubaki sniffed. Orihime watched him glance at the others and then burst out laughing. "The girl was looking panicked."

"So you decided to provide a distraction?" The disbelief in Shuno's voice was palpable.

Hearing her voice brought her to Orihime's attention. Until now she had spoken rarely and it seemed odd she was now taking part in the conversation.

"Stopped sulking, have you? It's taken long enough." Tsubaki seemed pleased to turn the attention away from his attitude.

"Only you would mistake sulking for a period of deep reflection. Acting before you have considered the consequence is foolish." Her voice was cool and distant, but she smiled at Orihime as she spoke.

"If we waited for you to decide we'd still be stuck in Hueco Mundo..." Tsubaki's voice trailed off as he realised where they were.

"Really? And where are we now?"

"We know where we are and it was a matter of choice," Baigon said heavily.

"Then explain to Orihime: everything. The time for secrets is over. Tell her who created The Charm and the reason, otherwise she won't understand why all these trials had to take place. We had to be created, she had to lose her brother and all the other events had to happen else the chance is lost." Shuno almost sounded like she was demanding the revelation.

Orihime now wished she hadn't spoken. Hints, implied meaning, half truths and concealed significance didn't impress her. Only after she'd been completely honest with Ichigo; well partially honest; well honest about her feelings at least, matters improved between them.

"Just tell me," she said, hoping for resolution or some peace.

"I've heard people say it's best to be seated when you hear this sort of information. Why don't you sit down, Orihime?" Shuno advised.

Looking around, the bed seemed to be the only place available, but at the same time sitting on it made her feel uncomfortable. Reluctantly she sat on the edge of the bed.

"You slept in it. I don't think sitting on it will cause further problems," Baigon said lightly. "Sit back further. You look like you might slide off any time," he added as she relaxed slightly.

Orihime shifted back and looked at her powers expectantly.

"Tell her. " Lily urged, fluttering close to Orihime's cheek. The fanning of the wings cooled Orihime's somewhat fevered skin as she contemplated the information which was going to be finally given to her. Would it be of any use, or was it another revelation which she didn't either want or expect?

"The Charm was created in the Seireitei in the brief period Kisuke Urahara was head of 12th Division." Baigon spoke this time with a great amount of sincerity.

Involuntarily, Orihime shook her head in disbelief. "He's a shopkeeper in the human world. He's not a captain of the Seireitei. If he was why is he in the human world? It doesn't make any sense."

Lily patted her on the top of the head. "There are many events of which you are unaware. He was the captain of 12th Division, before Captain Kurotsuchi. In fact the current captain worked for Mr Urahara."

Instead of once more voicing the denial she felt rising within her, she thought about the possibilities for a short time. It would explain how he knew so much and could train Ichigo… but it led to so many other questions.

"Did he create The Charm?" She was certain this was where the discussion was leading.

"He was one of the creators of The Charm." Baigon made the statement sound final, but she knew it wasn't. "He was assisted by someone you have met who lives in the Human world."

It seemed obvious the person might be one of two people. "Miss Yoruichi?"

Lily giggled slightly. "No. She disapproved of The Charm right from the beginning. It had to be made in secret."

There was one other person who might have contributed. "Mr Tessai helped make The Charm." She couldn't think of anyone else she knew who had those powers and lived in the Human world.

Tsubaki hovered in front of her, roaring with laughter. "Wrong again. One more guess."

"There are no more guesses. This is not a game. It is a time when Orihime needs to become aware of the truth so she can take the action required." Shuno was firm and Tsubaki made a face at her but didn't argue.

Orihime waited, her gaze roving from one power to the other, wondering who was going to speak and what revelation was to be disclosed.

"Mr Kurosaki assisted Mr Urahara with the creation of The Charm." Hingaku's voice was quiet but solemn.

Mr Kurosaki? Ichigo helped create The Charm? How did he do that? Everything she knew about The Charm indicated it was more than 50 years old and Ichigo was only 15 years old. Unless he was much older than she thought. Thinking about it made it seem even more improbable. It would need kido skills and as far as she knew he hadn't mastered any kido. Everything she knew about him indicated there was little possibility he participated. It also meant Mr Urahara was much older than he looked.

"Ichigo?" she stuttered hardly believing it to be true.

The sound of laughter indicated that she had possibly guessed wrong. Or the way she was questioning what she said made her seem foolish in front of her powers as she appeared so uncertain.

Yet, if he had known about The Charm and had a part in creating it, then why his surprise as its existence and his lack of knowledge on how it worked? Then she realised there was another person called Mr Kurosaki.

"Ichigo's father?" Her words ended on a squeak. This was only slightly more believable than Ichigo, except the man was a doctor, not a Shinigami. Only a person with Shinigami abilities would be able to create a charm and it had come from the Seireitei which meant Ichigo's father had lived there at one time; didn't it? She felt her cheeks flush as she remembered how foolish she had considered then man on a few occasions when they had met. Was he pretending to be like that in order to hide his real abilities and make people believe he was an ordinary man?

How did he hide his reiatsu? Was he even in a body or was he in one of those gigai things that Rukia and the others had to use while they were in the human world if they wanted to interact with people on a physical level? Could you use a gigai to reproduce?

All the questions passing through her mind were confusing. Was anyone she knew as they seemed or did they all have secrets and backgrounds foreign to those that were expected? If Ichigo's father had been, or still was, a Shinigami, did he know Ichigo had powers?

Ayame perched on Orihime's shoulder and patted the top of her head. "Yes, Ichigo's father was a Shinigami. A Captain."

Without meaning to, Orihime began moving her head from side to side, denying the most recent information she'd been given. How could Ichigo's father be a Captain class Shinigami and not step in to prevent some of the horrible things that had happened? When Captain Kuchiki and Assistant Captain Abarai, Renji, had captured Rukia, Ichigo had nearly died. Why hadn't his father done something? Why hadn't Mr Urahara stopped the fight? Or Miss Yoruichi? Did they want him to die? Or was it because they knew those powers were not rightfully his and it was only correct they were taken from him and returned to the person who really owned them?

But, Ichigo's father? The man, even though he was a doctor, acted like a man with few thoughts and little care of the responsibilities of a father. Even when she had been near him, she hadn't sensed any Shinigami powers, no hint of the ability to see spirits. Hadn't Ichigo complained that his father whined on and on as he couldn't see spirits or any of the other phenomena Ichigo and Karin could sense? Had he even been aware of what had been happening to Ichigo?

"It's not possible," Orihime finally said.

"It is not only possible, it is fact," Lily said firmly, her face as solemn as Orihime had seen it.

"But why…?"

"Sometimes there is no real answer to a question unless you ask the person who knows."

Tsubaki laughed at Baigon's explanation. "That's almost like saying 'I don't know'."

Baigon stared levelly at Tsubaki and replied, "Which is exactly what I was saying. Orihime is confused as to the inaction of Ichigo's father when his life was threatened. Perhaps he asked Mr Urahara to watch over his son and didn't wish to interfere or share his secret."

"Or his gigai prevented him from sensing the changes, or he wanted Ichigo to grow into his Shinigami powers in his own way, or any number of reasons. We do not know the answers. The truth remains: Mr Kurosaki was partially responsible for the development of The Charm." Hingaku's assurance was forcing Orihime to accept the unpalatable truth.

Not wanting to follow the path her thoughts seemed to be leading her, she quickly asked, "Why did they make The Charm?"

"You'd have to ask them. Maybe they suspected something was wrong and made The Charm, to help." Tsubaki was actually answering the question seriously, which surprised Orihime. Why was he suddenly changing his way of acting? Was it because the gravity of the situation was apparent to him?

"Only if it is used by the right person," was the chilling comment.

Immediately Orihime began to worry. The right person was Ichigo. It was obvious. If his father made The Charm, then he was the only one who would be able to use it properly. She had to work out a way to get it to him.

"Ichigo needs The Charm," she said, preparing to implore her powers to help her send The Charm to him in some way. If he had The Charm, he'd know what to do and then this war would be over. Peace, happiness and love were in her future once the war was over. She didn't need to sacrifice herself! If only she'd known this before she'd never have returned to this prison. Her brief elation was interrupted by the solemn faces and the way none of her powers met her gaze.

"What's wrong? I'm sure we can work out a way to get The Charm to Ichigo. If we work on it together, it'll be easy."

The silence and the glances her powers shared amongst themselves indicated there might be a problem with her plan.

"Talk to me. Please. Will it be too hard for you to convey The Charm to Ichigo?" Her voice sounded scared, even to her.

Shuno was the one who answered. "Ichigo is not the person who can use The Charm. Yes, it needs someone who has powers drawn from the Kurosaki's, but it cannot be used successfully by one of them. Neither could Kisuke Urahara use The Charm effectively. It was a safeguard they worked out together."

Orihime felt her throat tighten. "Chad…" she began.

"Chad might be able to use it, but his power differs to yours. " Shuno was not letting her escape the knowledge she didn't wish to be given.

"I.."

"Yes. You," Shuno cut in before she could finish even the vowel.

Her hair whipped around her face as she shook her head again. "No. Not me. I'm not important enough."

"Where did you get that idea? Not important enough? What do you mean?" Lily was now sitting on her right shoulder while tapping it impatiently with her index finger.

Mindful that both shoulders were now supporting two of her powers, Orihime suppressed the shrug she felt rising. "I'm not important. I was kidnapped and Mr Aizen seems to think I might be able to help him… but Ichigo is important. He's…"

"You are as important as Ichigo and everyone else. Yes, Aizen abducted you as he recognised something within you which you fail to see. Even without the power of The Charm you are a formidable ally or enemy, but with The Charm, you could change the world." Hingaku was frowning deeply as he spoke.

"You're not important? Fool woman. If you're not important, then neither are we!" It was at least a relief to see Tsubaki returning to his normal behaviour. "I keep telling you how important I am and you ignore me."

Used as she was to thinking of other people as being more interesting, braver, stronger, more intelligent, it was difficult to consider she might be important. When her brother was alive, she'd known she was important to him and Ichigo loved her so she might be important to him, but important, generally? It was hard to believe. Believing it would be frightening and add a new layer of responsibility and expectation she wasn't sure she wanted to accept.

"Hiding or pretending obscurity is an excuse. Orihime, it depends on you. You can make this change; or let the War continue." Shuno wasn't letting up.

Without intending to, her head drooped as she felt overwhelmed by the belief her powers had in her. If she chose, nothing would change; the deaths of her friends might be her responsibility because she failed to choose correctly.

"Do I have a choice?" She knew she sounded plaintive, but her fear was driving her to hide, to pretend this might go away and all she'd do was wait.

"Of course you have a choice," Lilly comforted her. "You've made so many, each one braver than the last."

"No. I don't have a choice this time. Not really. If I do nothing, people might get hurt. They might even die!"

"Even if you decide to act, people might be injured and die." Baigon tilted his head as he looked up at her. "No one can foresee the outcome."

She knew they didn't mean to do it, she knew they wanted her to make a decision free of their influence, but how could she? It wasn't possible for her to take the easy solution. If she did nothing people would die. If she made the decision, people might die. Trading a certainty for a possibility was a choice she could make. There was only one choice.

Had she had a choice with any of the decisions? Or had it always been she appeared to have a choice, when in fact her heart and her past forced her to only ever take one course of action.

"What do I have to do?" she said as she exhaled slowly, trying to overcome the rising panic.

As the mechanics were explained, her resolve strengthened and heart sank. In spite of all she'd done, her powers knew the plan she'd begun to formulate almost immediately upon meeting Aizen in this place. His fascination with her powers wasn't lost on her.

"You will have only one chance. One," Baigon repeated again.

And she nodded. One chance all she needed because she refused to fail. The sting of tears forced her to acknowledge her failure with her chance with Ichigo. She wasn't the only person able to help him, she knew that, but in all her desire to help him, it hurt more.

If she did this perhaps it might partially go toward healing the pain, but it seemed unlikely.

Without warning her powers vanished, returning to her hairpins. A familiar feeling of disgust over came her as Ulquiorra opened the door and strode into the room.

"Aizen sama will be here shortly. You do understand the honour which he pays you?"

Orihime shrugged. Any previous desire she'd had to please or even pretend to please this person existed no longer.

"You will rule by his side."

The comment almost made her break into hysterical laughter. Rule? This place? And from the little she'd observed, Aizen wasn't particularly good at sharing, anything. She might have the title, he might mouth the words but the fact remained she was there on sufferance and might be disposed of as soon as she ceased to please the man.

"It's not my fate, to rule here," she said all the time wondering where the words came from. Mentioning fate to this man at this time seemed odd.

"You will stay here until Aizen sama allows you to leave," Ulquiorra was very determined.

Did the creature have any thoughts which were his own or was he a simple puppet, taken over by the power of Aizen's Zanpakuto? Once more she fought the instinctual compassion for him, but and now it was not as impossible a task as it once was. Previously the emotion resisted rationalisation and sense , but now, with all the changes and trials which she'd undergone, there was no longer any need to experience the feeling.

Now, for some strange reason she wanted to see this person squirm so she simply shrugged.

"Woman, stop treating me like this."

There was a different tone in his voice. She turned and looked at him. "You may call me Orihime."

He made a disgusted sound. It seemed he was prepared to reply, but Aizen shimmied into the room.

Well, not exactly shimmied, but on this occasion, Orihime was determined not to be even slightly impressed by the man. Any move he made she would try and see it as trivial, any word he uttered was his way of inflating his already impressive ego.

"Ah, the Princess is here and has accepted her new knight," Aizen said.

The comment was dumb and condescending but she forced a smile in response, instead of giggling at the weakness of the comment. He was not a knight, nor did he see himself as one. It was more likely he saw himself as a king, or emperor or a ruler with absolute power of life and death over any person who was unlucky enough to come under his control.

"I'm not a princess," Orihime demurred, knowing that part of her name meant princess, but deciding to pretend otherwise. then man obviously expected her to be young, immature and stupid and she saw no reason to prove otherwise.

"But you agree to join with me?"

This was the most difficult part. She had to lie. She hated lying and wasn't good at it, but the whole plan hinged on Aizen believing she was prepared to work with him.

Then she remembered Rukia and her explanation about crossing fingers.

"If I cross my fingers when I say a lie, it cancels the lie," her friend said once when Orihime saw her cross her fingers behind her back when responding to a teacher's questions about her parents.

"How can it cancel a lie?"

"It just does. And if I told the truth? Can you imagine what might happen?"

Rukia had a very good point. In many cases the truth made no sense or caused more problems than it solved. And yet truth was important. Despite her earlier denial about wishing to discuss the nature of truth fate seemed to continue to lead her back to consider her perception of it and how it affected her actions.

Hiding her right hand in the folds of her gown, she crossed her fingers firmly. Lying to this man didn't count. The realisation made her understand how much she had changed. All her experiences had changed her and while she wasn't certain she liked the changes, they were undeniable.

"I will join with you," she said quietly. "Because I have no choice," she added truthfully, hoping that seasoning the words with some part of the truth cancelled the lie even further.

The smile that tilted Aizen's lips was full of satisfaction and expectation.

"You've agreed even before you know all the conditions? Isn't that rash for a young girl like you, or is it because you are a young girl you are rash?"

Many responses came to mind, but instead she made sure her expression was bland and innocent and asked, "Don't you want me to agree?"

He looked away for a second and then smiled at her, showing his teeth. "Of course I do. But perhaps you may wish to know the conditions now?"

in light of her recent discussion with her powers, she was relatively certain of one of the conditions, but knew an expression of shock and dismay was expected.

"You will rule with me, which means you will be my wife," Aizen said slowly, his eyes fixed on her face to gauge her reaction.

"I'm too young to marry, now," Orihime demurred, after first pretending to gasp and forcing her mouth to turn down. In her mind she was engaged to Ichigo and no one had better claim than him. Why Aizen felt marriage was necessary she didn't know, or care, as it wasn't happening.

He laughed heartily. "Too young to marry in the mortal world, but here those rules don't matter. Due to your youth I will give you time to adjust to the idea and we will marry within a fortnight."

"You are too kind," Orihime said trying to suppress the sarcasm in her tone. As an added precaution she looked at the floor, attempting to appear shy and modest. With Ichigo, there was no need to pretend those feelings, but this man wasn't anything like Ichigo.

"In order to be my wife you have to swear your fealty to me and renounce any ties to the Shinigami, Soul Society and the Human World."

Again a condition that was expected and she moved her shoulders in a way that may be interpreted as assent. Nodding committed her, but a quick glance showed Aizen was frowning. How was she to navigate this particular issue?

A half truth? "I will always be loyal to my husband," she almost whispered.

It was true. Any man she chose to marry was her main focus obtain all her loyalty, but she would never marry Aizen.

He looked pleased at the reply and then paused before he outlined the next condition. "You will stay here, with me and never return to the Human World. When I claim the prize for which I am working you will be by my side."

The desire to laugh at him grew with each word. In her spare time she enjoyed romantic manga and this sounded like something she'd read in one. Be by his side? Be as far away from his side as possible, hopefully by Ichigo's side. Yet the demand was hard to dodge.

"I will remain by my husband's side as long as he wants me," she demurred. Even as she uttered these truths, she felt sick at how she was lying. Not direct lies, not actual lies, but misdirected truth. She wasn't used to speaking to a person in this way, deceiving them knowingly, but if she didn't, what protection was there?

"There is one final condition and it is one on which I will not negotiate. Like me you have to experience the Hogyoku." The last was delivered with a steely reserve and Orihime knew this was the most significant demand.

It was now she had to use her non-existent acting ability. Keeping her eyes downcast she tried to shudder. This was the whole point of her return: gaining contact with the Hogyoku. It seemed obvious there would be a demand she have contact with the Orb for one reason or another. To be changed by it was something she instinctively feared.

Her powers had assured her of their protection, but even the strongest power might not be enough. Exposure to Ichigo changed her forever, but in a benign manner, helping her protect her friends and heal them. There was no guarantee the Hogyoku was benign and having witnessed the results of the changes made her wonder about the original forms and abilities of the Espada before any change was wrought on them.

"I see my last condition scares you. You have bravely suppressed your physical reaction, but your silence and introspection says more than mere words. "

In answer she simply nodded. Denying her fear of exposure to the Hogyoku seemed silly and it seemed certain Aizen might not be convinced.

"Only a fool feels no fear."

Pressing her lips tightly together was instinctive. It stopped her from either grimacing or smiling at his comment. Of course he imagined she feared exposure to the Hogyoku, marriage and possibly even her own shadow. Until she'd escaped she had shown little aside from fear and elementary defiance. Her healing of Loly and Menolly may indicate more than that, or it might be mistaken for too much compassion. Though they appeared to see it as a sign of antipathy more than any other motive.

It was easy to let the pause grow, so she did. The person who remained quiet and didn't need to crush the silence had the power and until now she'd never wanted to experience the power. Today was different.

"I don't believe in making people wait in dread for an event to happen. As you are certain not to be dreading marriage, you will be exposed to the Hogyoku now."

This time she couldn't hide her reaction. "Wh... Now?"

Aizen nodded, a unconvincing benign smile on his face as he reached out to pat her hand.

Immediately she put her hands behind her back and backed away, as if more worried about the Hogyoku than experiencing his touch, or at least she hoped that was how it appeared.

"It is your destiny," he urged.

Immediately she wanted to giggle. Destiny? Next he might make some other statement about achieving her full potential or there was no growth without pain, or something that sounded fine and noble but was in reality pretty stupid if you took the concept apart.

All this was distract her from her immediate reaction. Not today, not now. Later. Once she was adjusted to the idea of the course of action which had been outlined by her powers. Which might be never.

"Be brave," she thought she heard Baigon whisper in her ear.

Swallowing hard, the object she hadn't noticed lodged in her throat didn't seem to wish to move. She swallowed again and it left, confirming her belief it was fear, nothing more. Fear was okay. She was used to being scared, not comfortable with the emotion, but familiar with all the attendant feelings.

"Okay. Yes." Was that her voice agreeing to the unwanted but anticipated event? It was and now there was less time to spend dreading the encounter.

Even though he tried to hide it, it was clear Aizen hadn't expected a quick agreement. "Are you... ," he stopped, cleared his throat and attempted to look as if he expected that answer. "Good."

There was another pause. It seemed to Orihime that Aizen might appear confident, but didn't enjoy it when people acted in a manner he didn't expect. Possibly this was due to his use of the powers of his Zanpakuto, where he influenced everyone to act in a certain manner. It was little wonder he saw himself as the ultimate ruler of the afterlife because he'd manipulated so many to follow his commands without realising they were acting in a manner contrary to their own benefit.

Why hadn't he tried to use his Zanpakuto's powers on her?

Or had he?

"Ulquiorra and I will escort you to the Hogyoku," Aizen said as if the pause hadn't happened.

A nod sufficed as her reply. The men flanked her on either side, each placing a hand on her shoulder. She was unsure if this was preferable to them grasping her upper arms. Both methods implied an attempt at ownership or control. Part of her wished to resist, to take this walk freely, but she acknowledged neither man was likely to permit her that sort of freedom. It was highly probably they thought she might run if they didn't take some measures to prevent her from doing so.

Leaving the room, she noted the quiet of the place. Normally there were people chatting, fighting, or hurrying along, but now the hallways were empty. It was quieter than she'd ever known.

"Where is everyone?" she asked.

Ulquiorra opened his mouth but she noticed the hard stare Aizen gave him. Something was happening and they didn't wish for her to know. It was easy to guess that Ichigo was leading some form of attack, and she wondered if all the others had been called to hold off the attack.

Was this why there was the urgency she be exposed to the Hogyoku? She'd imagined it would take time for the effects of the Orb to work on the body to change it. Or was it another method of controlling Ichigo. Aizen could threaten to harm her through this process? Had she made another mistake by agreeing? Was she putting more lives at risk?

"Why don't I trust myself?" she wondered. "Not everything I do is wrong. Other people don't always do the right thing."

None of it made her feel any better and a nervous tension built within her. Too many important events appeared to be happening all at once and it was unclear is she was included or excluded from them. She remembered the dismissive manner in which Mr Urahara had spoken of her abilities and the frustration Mr... she meant Miss Yoruichi had shown when she had first worked with her.

In some respects Aizen appeared to at least value her abilities. Did that make him a better person? Or was she a better person when she was with him?

Mentally, she slapped herself. How did these thoughts come to her. She was the best person she could be when she was with Ichigo. The people here didn't like her and were simply using her for reasons she was probably not aware or was aware but didn't wish to admit. They were not her friends. Friends didn't abduct or threaten each other or try to bully them into doing things.

Briefly a thought which had nagged at her much earlier returned. Her brother had been consumed by Hollows and then returned as a Hollow. If he was consumed, how could he return? Wouldn't he have been ingested and absorbed by the being who ate him?

And what of Ichigo's mother? If being killed by a Hollow caused the person to return as a Hollow who was then drawn to the family which it loved, why hadn't Ichigo's mother returned? Or had she and been destroyed by some unknown Shinigami, or even, and her heart felt leaden as she considered this, even by the man who had loved her, married her and had a family with her. If he had, could she in all conscience blame him?

The further they walked, the quieter the building seemed except for some far off sounds which were too distant to distinguish what the noise might be.

Orihime assumed it was a far off battle. She hoped her friends weren't hurt. A tug of guilty remorse reminded her she wasn't there to assist them by shielding or healing them.

Even if she had the opportunity, she might be too late to reach them.

As they walked she felt a change in the energy around her. The last time she had seen the Hogyoku the energy was slightly like the feeling she was now experiencing, but this was stronger, and it seemed strangely alive. The room ahead must contain the Orb. Nothing else produced that slight distortion affect which seemed to make the air around it appear thicker.

Once again she wondered why Mr Urahara had created the Orb, how Aizen had come to know of its existence and what he planned to do with it once its powers were fully awakened.

Wasn't it odd they it had been in Rukia's body and hadn't affected her at all. Or anyone around her. Wasn't the main aspect of the Orb to change that with which it came in contact. It hadn't changed Rukia at all.

Or had it?

If it had changed Rukia, had its presence caused the development of the powers she had? Was the source of the differences in Chad and her the result of exposure to the Hogyoku and not Ichigo? These thoughts were making Orihime very uncomfortable.

Suddenly a wave of confusion over took her. The Hogyoku had been in the gigai which Mr Urahara had supplied to Rukia while she was living in the Human world once her powers had been accidentally stripped from her by Ichigo. Why had he placed it there? It made little sense. If he had a gigai which could mask reiatsu, why couldn't he make a box or something else which possessed the same ability? How was Rukia meant to protect herself and the Hogyoku if she was powerless and there was no possibility she might regain either her reiatsu or her powers?

The longer she pondered the problem, the more problems seemed to be uncovered. If Rukia had been removed from the gigai when she returned to the Seireitei, why did the Hogyoku remain with her? And she had to be removed from the gigai to return to Soul Society as they were only a vehicle that was used in the Human world so that the Shinigami had the chance of interacting with the humans.

And how did Aizen know? Did he have a Hogyoku detection device? If he was instrumental in sending Rukia to the human world, how did he know Ichigo would strip her of her powers and Mr Urahara would place Rukia in a gigai containing the Hogyoku?

Was Mr Aizen all powerful? Did he know everything that happened? And why did he have to kill all those people in the council? He could have hypnotised them to do his bidding. Or was it due to a desire to shed blood and cause pain? Or was it to provide a distraction later on or make a statement, though the statement was a little unclear to her. Was he saying, 'I will kill anyone who doesn't comply', or 'I was bored and decided to kill some people to pass the time.'? Neither statement seemed sensible, but few of the recent events appeared to make any sense to her.

Before she could examine any of the other matters which had been bothering her, Aizen spoke. In some ways the interruption to her disturbing thoughts was welcome.

"We will of course accompany you during this time," Aizen said as they approached a door and disturbed her meditations.

"No!" she responded strongly, then stopped and tried to repair any damage. "Please, Mr Aizen. Let me go in by myself."

"You don't know what to do," he said, his mouth turning down and some of his earlier charm slipped away.

"Do I need to do anything?" she asked innocently.

The man folded his lips together disapprovingly as if he didn't approve of her question. A glance at Ulquiorra indicated he wasn't prepared to provide an answer unless Aizen did, so she simply waited quietly once more.

Again the man gave in and said with a great amount of reluctance, "No. Not really." His face was expressionless, but it was obvious he was trying to conceal his thoughts from her.

She gave him one of the sweet, but false smiles she never thought she would manage to fake. ""The Orb has great power and does all the work?"

"If you attempt to harm the Orb in any way, I will know," was his response and did not answer her question. How would he know? Was he linked in some way to the Hogyoku which enabled him to guess it's status?

Had he guessed her plan? Was this all futile planning on her part and failure more likely than success?

Hoping none of these thoughts showed on her face she said, "I returned here willingly. What harm could I do to an Orb of such power?"

He gave her a searching look as if trying to determine if she was being honest, or lying to him. "The Orb is powerful. Very powerful."

They were now standing outside a door at the end of a corridor. She had never been here before and wondered at the reason for the re-location of the Orb. Many things seemed to be different to how she remembered them to be before she escaped. What had wrought these differences?

Aizen had changed. His reactions seemed a little strange, almost as if the proximity of the Hogyoku caused confusion or made the man less confident. Every time he spoke of it there was the implication it was an inanimate object, but also as if he was trying to conceal something important. It might explain why he was reluctant to permit her free access to the Orb.

"We will wait here. If you attempt anything which may cause harm to the Hogyoku your friends will die. At the moment we, I mean, I am permitting them to live." Aizen's voice was different, but Orihime didn't wish to think about the reasons for that. All the pressure must be causing her to imagine things.

A key was handed to Ulquiorra and he carefully unlocked the door and then bowed slightly as he returned the key to Aizen.

"Open the door and enter the room. The door will be locked and you will not be permitted to leave until I am assured that everything which needs to happen has happened."

Orihime once more wondered about the implied link between Aizen and the Hogyoku and it made her nervous. Anything which chose to be linked with Aizen was suspect.

It was hard to move her legs. Not that they refused to move, but her brain didn't wish to give them the command to walk. Being so close to her objective was unnerving. Failure or success were possible and she wasn't certain which she feared the most. Either meant a change in her life which had already changed beyond any concept or dream she'd had. Sure, she wasn't the killing robot she'd drawn what seemed like months ago, but was she any better than a machine which took life for no good reason?

"We have to do this," a whisper of thought tugged at her attention.

"Yes," Orihime said aloud, while stretching out her hand and opening the door through which she quickly stepped. Closing the door behind her she heard the lock snick shut behind her. She was now locked in with the Hogyoku and the events which might take place within the room were all she could think about. Anything outside the room needed to wait until this was over.

The Orb floated above a table with some transparent covering enclosing it. It had changed, grown larger and the light which emanated from it seemed more mysterious and absorbing. Instead of moving toward it and acting immediately, she simply observed it, wondering at the reason for its creation and purpose. None of it seemed obvious to her.

Without summoning them her powers appeared and surrounded the Hogyoku. Each of the faces was grave and thoughtful as they observed. The hush in the air was different to their normal interactions. Even Tsubaki was quiet and thoughtful and it made her wonder about the characters of her powers. Did they each represent a different aspect of her personality? Was it possible one person might contain all the contradictions she saw present in her powers.

It wasn't possible to tell what they were thinking. She wasn't certain she wished to know their thoughts and she hoped they didn't know hers.

Mainly she was scared. If Tsubaki knew, he'd make fun of her and probably say something rude about Ichigo. Why did he dislike Ichigo so much?

Her powers seemed to be conferring among themselves, each looking solemn and speaking in hushed tones. Occasionally one would glance in her direction, give a small and gentle smile and then turn back to the conversation.

"They seem troubled, but troubled differently to you," an unfamiliar voice said.

Orihime looked around the room. Who was speaking to her?

"It seems fear is a natural human state, but why do you fear me? I don't desire to harm you."

Her throat tightened as a possible source for the voice floated through her mind.

"What are you? You seem human but more than human and also familiar, as if I encountered you previously."

"I am Orihime," she said aloud.

"That name is familiar but means nothing to me," the strange voice replied.

"We know who you are, silly woman," Tsubaki snapped at her.

Lily looked at Orihime and frowned. "She wasn't talking to us."

"Then who?" Ayame said and then a look of shock and fear crossed her face. "Why Orihime and not us?"

"I am the Hogyoku," the unfamiliar voice told Orihime. "Understand that the following actions I will take are not meant to scare or offend you."

"What actions?" Orihime asked but it soon became evident.

She was no longer in the room where the Hogyoku was located. She didn't know where she was, but there was another person there. A person of indeterminate gender who didn't look in any way startling or dramatic, but all the same, inspired awe in Orihime.

"I imagine you are preparing to ask where you are and who I am," the person said with an air of indifference.

Orihime nodded, but at the same time tried to estimate how many times she'd wished to ask those questions and how often she'd ask them in the future.

"This place doesn't exist in reality. I took a piece of time and kept it static for when I wish to talk to people privately. "

That sort of explained the where but not the who, although she was pretty certain she knew who the person was.

"I am, of course, the personification of the Hogyoku. It seemed easier to talk to you like this, without any possibility of interruption. We have much we can learn from each other."

Orihime bit her lip and pondered this information. "What has happened to my powers?"

An amused look crossed the Hogyoku's face. "I thought it was evident. We are in a piece of time which is removed from the time stream. They were not invited and won't notice you have gone. Miss Inoue, Orihime, if you permit, I know why you are here."

A dull hot flush rose over her face. The plan had seemed easy when it concerned an inanimate object, but now it appeared to affect a sentient being. To do what had been suggested, which had originally been her idea, was murder or manslaughter. It wasn't liberating a Hollow from the state of being a Hollow with the possibility of moving onto Soul Society. With a unique being such as the Hogyoku, what awaited it once it ceased to exist?

"People, my friends might be dying because I chose to come here," she stammered, nervously, all the time feeling guilty she wasn't answering the being's statement. She wasn't lying, simply avoiding providing any information.

"At present they are all alive. Fighting hard and with your rescue in mind, or so it appears. "

The answer caused Orihime to wonder. How did the being have the power to see outside the walls? Especially if they were meant to be outside time?

"I was monitoring them before we started talking. I don't know anything about the events occurring outside at present, but the activity drew my attention and interested me. You interest me." The being bent slightly forward and gazed at her.

The clear eyes were neither brown, black, blue or grey but a mixture of all the colours eyes could be, or no colour at all. The hair was a dark grey and the face and body almost skeletally thin. It was wearing what appeared to be a robe.

Even though she might think she was describing how the being appeared, she was certain another person might view it completely differently. For some reason she knew that her mind was creating a form and aspect to the being which might appeal and not scare her. Why her consciousness wished to show her something so gaunt was possibly due to her belief that the Hogyoku was a creature which had been created with little concern or care for it and how it had been used since then was only for the benefit of a rapacious man. Everything had been taken from it, nothing really given, or perhaps she was wrong. How could she even begin to understand the existence of something which was meant to destroy yet had never done so?

"Why do I interest you? We've never met."

"Not like this, no, we haven't met. I've been aware of you before you obtained your powers."

It seemed her assumption was correct but the possibilities that were created astounded her. "You were aware while in Rukia's gigai?"

The being smiled a little ruefully. "Her proximity, even though she was drained of reiatsu began to wake me. I didn't wish for her to die, but I dimly noticed every sign indicated she would once she was returned to the Seireitei. Of course, I had to make a few tweaks to keep her alive. They were done in a manner which I could manage while not being really aware of what I was doing."

Her heart sank. All this time it had seemed logical the powers she'd acquired were due to her proximity and close relationship with Ichigo, but all the while it had been this being making changes to her.

"If you hadn't been close to both Rukia and the person who gained her powers, nothing would have come of it. My abilities were considerably reduced by both the suppression of the gigai and my youth."

From what she recalled, the Hogyoku was older than her. Perhaps it was a late developer.

"Yet this topic of discussion is not the one which concerns us. Orihime, you have decided to utilise your powers and reverse my creation. The man you despise, the one who has used me for his own ends said the power you possess equalled that of God and such was my intention. You have The Charm, you have the ability. I merely ask you to act." The tone wasn't disinterested, nor did the being seem distressed by the idea.

The words caught her off guard. Instead of an appeal for life, it seemed the being wished to die. "You want to die?"

"I won't die. I'll simply cease to exist and every act I have been forced to do will be erased with me."

The calm of the being scared her as it discussed the details of it being completely removed from existence. "Why?"

It gave a small smile and nodded as if in response to her question. "I do not know why I was created, in case you were going to ask. My creator never told me. Perhaps it was for this very purpose. It seems certain he didn't expect me to evolve or know that in the act of creation he imparted a soul to me."

The being had a soul? How did it know? What did a soul feel like?

Almost as if it anticipated her thoughts it said, "Each time I have been exposed to a form of Hollow and forced to change it, I have absorbed part of its soul, the soul they are not meant to possess, and in turn they have removed some of mine. The process is painful."

"They don't have a soul. That is why they are Hollows."

"How can they exist if they are not part souls? What lives on after the body dies?"

Now they were discussing metaphysics? This was far beyond her understanding. If you died you went to Soul Society unless you were evil and went to Hell or were destroyed by a Hollow and became a Hollow. And Hollows had no souls. How could they have a soul?

"At best you have been given partial truths. A creation such as I should not possess a soul but due to the process which was used to create me and the elements of which I am composed, a soul was granted to me, but it is no longer my own. "

Orihime shook her head and then wanted to hide her face in her hands. Every answer created another question and the more questions raised made it harder for her to retain her mental balance.

"You have a soul?" At least that fact made it easy for her to understand the creature.

"A soul not completely my own anymore. It is ripped apart and put together jaggedly with pieces from those I have caused to change. "

Orihime gasped at the full import of its words. "Do you have part of my soul?"

The being shook its head. "No. As I chose to encourage you to change your soul remained untouched. I have absorbed much of the worst and little of the best of the creatures offered to me by Sosuke Aizen."

There was a pause.

"I no longer recognise myself and hate what I have become. Once the man realises I am awake and sentient he will stop at nothing to use me to obtain his desires. I do not wish to aid him."

Instead of waiting for her to ask a tedious amount of questions, the Orb had explained its feelings to her very clearly.

One final fear struck her. "I will lose my powers also." Did the idea inspire fear or joy? Until now she had been pleased and proud to have her powers even though many others didn't seem to hold them in much esteem.

"I merely awakened that which was lying dormant. It is evident I have not made myself clear. Your exposure to your brother, Ichigo and Rukia brought forth a possibility which, given time might have matured into the powers you currently possess. I simply encourage them to develop early."

The assurance gave her a sense of relief but unleashed her fear as well. "I can't kill you."

"You won't be killing me, simply releasing me from an unasked for life. Please, Orihime, help me. I lose myself more each time and soon this being will forget any compassion or rational thought. Each piece of Hollow adhering to my soul makes me hunger and the hunger disgusts me."

Ichigo's world was reduced to two simple ideas. Destroy anything which stood in his way and to rescue Orihime. These Hollows meant nothing to him. The recently arrived reinforcements from Soul Society, even though they were mostly Captains who seemed intent on either outdoing or irritating the Hell out of each other, were simply a means to an end. Focusing on his blade he cut, thrust and slashed, driving any before him out of his way. He had to rescue Orihime. There was nothing more important to him.

"Get a grip, Kurosaki. Keep with us and fight the line. Stop trying to force your way through. You'll be cut down," Renji yelled at him.

"Kid, I know you want to move on, but the fighting's fun. Enjoy it." The 11th Division Captain's face was smiling even as he wiped the blood from his chin.

"Discipline is everything. We need to co-ordinate our efforts and act according to honour," Rukia's brother reminded him.

"Or we could just poison everyone. That might be fun. Had any more thought about letting me marry your sister, Kuchiki?"

The 12th Division Captain continued to creep Ichigo out. He shuddered at the thought of Rukia, or any living female, or female from Soul Society marrying the man. It was hard to guess which move he might make next and his comments about poisoning seemed apt as most of his opponents seemed to collapse without showing evidence of any noticeable mortal wound.

"You will not be marrying my sister and you fight without honour," the Captain replied, his lips set grimly as he dispatched another Hollow.

"Face it, Kuchiki. The man doesn't know the meaning of honour. Or fun. What enjoyment can you get from poisoning people?"

"They make funny faces when they die, Ken-chan," Yachiru sweetly explained as she popped her head over his shoulder.

"Told you to keep back," Zaraki grunted at her.

"Where's the fun in that?" her face lit with a smile as she replied.

The man laughed loudly as he cut off another head. "Yeah, you're right."

"We're here to save Orihime," Ichigo said loudly. "That's all the matters."

"Don't care about the excuse to fight, just want the fight, kid. Relax. We'll save the girl, kill the dragon and whatever else."

"Captain Zaraki, please display a little less levity," Captain Kuchiki said.

"Yeah, yeah. We'll get there, sooner or later."

Ichigo looked at the horde in front of them and despaired of reaching Orihime before anything happened which might cause future to go unfulfilled.

The sadness in the beings' voice made her stop and think. This act wasn't all about her or Ichigo. It was something which would affect the whole of reality as she knew it. Perhaps the Winter War might never occur. "Will everything be changed?"

The being shook his head. "Too many events occurred independently of my existence. There will be changes, but most of the bad deeds will remain."

There were so many more questions she wanted to ask she wasn't certain where to begin.

"I won't lie to you, Orihime. If you do this there may be danger to you."

In talking with her powers this had been mentioned but she had preferred to ignore the unpleasant idea, concentrating instead on the possibility of preventing Aizen from taking any action.

She remembered many occasions when these things had been said to Ichigo and his normal reaction.

"There's always danger."

The being looked at her with a small frown on its face. "Not your sentiments. It is reasonable to feel fear, Orihime. No person, no matter how brave, strong or noble is free of fear, even though they appear so. To be without fear is foolish."

This didn't seem right to her. Didn't the code of the Samurai preach that there should be no fear in a warriors heart? "What about the teachings in the Hagakure?"

"How many criminals have you executed?" the being shot back.

This stopped her short. There were many things she'd read in the book which didn't make a great deal of sense to her, or practical in the modern society. "None..." she said slowly.

"Fear is natural. It is the reaction to fear which is the problem. Some are brave even while they are scared while others fear the emotion and their reaction. The true bravery is the way people handle their reaction to the fear."

She nodded as the words made sense to her. "I am scared," she admitted.

"Yet you still wish to act?"

A quick nod hid the rising tide of disquiet she was experiencing. She took a deep breath and then asked, "What do I do?"

The instructions were clear and concise and weren't very different to the healing process she used.

"But what about The Charm?"

A grave look passed over his face. "The Charm while necessary is part of the danger. You will hold it, as the extra power it provides in essential. As I know little about its powers and construction, I can only predict what will happen."

The words burst out from her mouth before she could prevent them. "Are you sure you want to do this? Do you really need to di... Um, I mean cease to exist?"

"Watching every part of the complex system of emotions and ideas which form my identity break apart is not existence. I am less than I was. Orihime, if this was your choice, would life seem worthwhile?"

There was only answer possible. "No."

"Then return and free me. Please, Orihime."

She stood straight and looked at him as fervently as possible. "No matter what it takes I will free you. You have my word and I promise on the love I still hold for my brother, it will be done."

The Hogyoku took her hand briefly within his own. "A weighty vow and one I know you will honour. You may not remember this, but you have the gratitude of a possibility which is what I will become. Fate and Fortune will be thwarted but you owe them no thanks."

The last sentence made no sense and it was her impulse to ask what was meant, but seeing her powers in front of her once more, staring at the Orb, knew the question might never be answered.

"I know what must be done," Orihime announced. There was no reason for delay and every second which passed might mean an interruption by Mr Aizen.

Her powers turned to her, astonished.

"We have to do this now," she continued, not wishing for anything to dissuade her from her future.

"We wondered if you would question the ethics of destroying something so unique," Baigon said slowly, staring at her.

"Not now. Lives may be lost if we don't do this!" Fear made her voice sharp.

"Tell us what to do," Shuno spoke slowly, her eyes focused and intent.

She swallowed wondering if her instructions would make sense. "Lily, who has The Charm?"

Tsubaki fluttered close to her. "That would be me? Why?"

"May I have it, please?"

"Are you sure, Orihime? If you hold it, Aizen might notice it's presence and we'd be in a world of trouble," Hingaku folded his arms looking concerned.

"It's the only way. This is the reason it was made and if I try to do this without the added power I will fail."

The statement caused silence.

It was only broken by Tsubaki producing The Charm, almost handing it to her, but he stopped and said, "Get us in position. Tell us what to do and then I'll give you The Charm."

Orihime took a deep breath and exhaled, the drew in another breath. "I have to reject its creation, wipe it from existence."

The powers looked at each other. Shuno was the first to speak. "We will need to construct a shield of some sort. Tsubaki, you'll have to distract them by pretending to attack. I'm not pleased with the odds against us, but we have to try."

Ichigo suddenly felt very uneasy. Worse than anything before.

"Orihime. I have to get to her, now."

Rukia nodded in agreement. "We have to go."

Zaraki guffawed with laughter. "We're faced with an army of Hollows and you want to run ahead? You really are unable to enjoy yourselves, aren't you?"

Captain Kuchiki looked grave and then spoke sharply to Kurotsuchi. "A distraction. Can you provide one?"

The man widened his eyes at him. "Why are you asking me? What possible distraction might I provide?"

"An explosion. Something to distract the enemy so they have a chance to get past them," was the answer.

"And my motivation?"

A jagged blade was poised at his throat. "You live."

"Good motivation, but do you think you can kill me so simply?" Kurotsuchi's attempts to appear unaffected, failed.

Zaraki laughed unpleasantly. "Don't know, but it'll be fun trying."

Kurotsuchi scowled. "An explosion? Don't blame me if there are casualties."

"Wouldn't dream of it," Zaraki said.

A minute or so passed and a cloud of smoke, a large crater and disarray in their foes ranks indicated the time to try to get past was now. Ichigo, Rukia, Renji and Chad skirted around their enemies, much quicker than anticipated.

"It looks like an illusion has been cast to make it seem there are more Hollows than expected." Renji commented.

"But the strongest Espada are at the back. That might please the Kenpachi," Rukia said with a small amount of mirth. "I wonder how long they will manage to entertain my brother and Captain Zaraki now that most of the other Hollows are dead."

"Not our concern," Chad said looking straight ahead. "Orihime is the priority."

"She needs our protection. Now! I don't know what is happening. " Ichigo found it hard to utter the words as he felt the tug to move faster urging him on even more.

Minutes passed as they frantically tried to move as fast as was possible. It was hard as they kept feeling they were being followed and the building never seemed any closer. Suddenly they were there.

"This way," Ichigo said though he wasn't certain where he was taking them. He was being led by instinct and it was certain to take him to Orihime. He had to get there as fast as possible. She was in danger. He knew it.

After a lot of conferring, the plan was set and Tsubaki reluctantly handed The Charm to Orihime.

Knowing the gravity of the situation she took it, trying to appear calm but all the time, shaking on the inside. One chance to undo all the horrors, well most of them. One chance to stop Aizen and prevent the destruction of her home town and the Seireitei.

Grasping it firmly she turned to the Orb and bowed. "Thank you for telling me how to do this. I am sad you will cease to exist and hope the pain will not last." There were more words she wanted to say, but due to the questioning looks her powers were giving her, she decided to stop. Explanations were for later. Now was the time for action.

"I reject," she said firmly holding The Charm out and trying to direct her power through it toward the Hogyoku. It was difficult and unlike anything she'd done before. Trying to focus through The Charm was like trying to cling on to soft honey which refused to remain still, but also as hard to penetrate as an aniseed ball.

Shuno tapped her shoulder. "Try this," she said and placed her hand on Orihime's. The touch was a steadying influence and with a jolt she realigned the misspent power.

There was resistance, but a resistance which seemed unwilling. She concentrated and poured more power into the rejection.

The door slammed open. "Stop this, girl. Stop it!" Ulquiorra yelled.

Aizen dashed to her and tried to removed The Charm from her hands. "You had this all the time? I've underestimated you and the power of the Hogyoku. You will be punished for this."

Orihime ignored them both, focusing on rejecting them and then found she was surrounded by the warm glow of a shield. Unlike most shields, it extended to encompass the Hogyoku. "Thank you," she murmured as she noticed Tsubaki making aerial attacks on both Ulquiorra and Aizen. His attacks weren't very effective but they caused a small amount of distraction. Not enough, she recognised.

Time was essential to accomplish what was necessary and the determination displayed by both Aizen and Ulquiorra indicated she didn't have enough time. It was impossible to estimate how much longer it would take and she was having difficulty ignoring the trickles of water running down her face.

The Hogyoku had asked for death, or extinction. Even though she knew this and remembered the expression on its face when it spoke of the pain of losing part of itself, it seemed unfair that this was the only solution.

Maybe Mr Urahara hadn't realised the Hogyoku would evolve. Yet why wasn't he here dealing with the set of events had had been partially responsible for setting in motion? When she returned to the Human world she might ask questions, or knowing how she normally reacted it was more probable she wouldn't and wait, hopefully, for an explanation of some kind.

"I can't hold them for much longer," Tsubaki gasped. "Help!"

"What can I do? I have to concentrate!" The frustration she felt was mixed with sadness and too many other emotions.

She didn't dare look but the impact of heavy blows on the shields caused her to falter. Even thought the shield was stronger than any she'd used before it wasn't enough. Two strong fighters were intent on breaking it and until now her shields hadn't withstood this type of attack.

The tears flowed faster. The one thing she'd been asked to do and she was failing. If she was changed for this purpose she was fading before the onslaught of the people who wished to continue to use the Orb and destroy the world she knew.

"It's too hard," she thought desperately.

"Don't give up. Never give up until you can't fight anymore," urged Shuno, her voice sounding different, strained. A quick glance showed the power had paled and sweat was beading on her forehead. "You have to try harder, Orihime. You're holding back and I don't know why."

How had Shuno known something she wasn't admitting? Her reluctance to kill was interfering with the energy she was expending. Part of the energy, a quarter perhaps was misdirected and not helping in her efforts. Biting her lip she carefully addressed her doubts, soothing them, assuring her mind that this was necessary and listed a number of consequences.

"Remove all doubts," Baigon instructed her his voice also showing the strain.

"Help is coming," shrilled Lily, Orihime had never heard her voice pitched so high until now but knew why. All her energies and the energies of the powers were being consumed by attempting to reject the Hogyoku, maintaining the shield and providing what little assistance possible to Tsubaki.

The shield cracked. Then it exploded outward, showering Aizen and Ulquiorra with brightly coloured shards. It only provided a momentary distraction before Aizen reached again for The Charm.

"Get away from her," growled a familiar and loved voice. "I have a problem with you abducting my friends or trying to kill them. Especially Orihime."

For a few seconds Orihime turned her eyes to see her darling Ichigo. Blood was pouring down his face from a wound on his forehead. It seemed he was accompanied by Renji, Rukia and Chad, but she didn't pay much attention to their injuries. Ichigo was here!

"I don't know what you're doing Orihime, but keep doing it. We'll keep these scum sucking swine busy."

"The girl. She'll destroy us all! She's using The Charm," Aizen was fast losing his composure.

"She's meant to use The Charm," Rukia said with a measure of authority.

Orihime concentrated though she dearly wanted to watch the battle. If she completed this there was no need for the fighting to continue. She heard the clash of metal and grunts of exertion as the fighting continued. Occasionally she felt something come close to her, but one of her friends always managed to prevent the blow from falling. Trying to restore the shields seemed a waste of time and valuable energy.

Without meaning to, she swayed on her feet. Her strength was ebbing rapidly. The power thundering through her was being drawn from every source she could find yet it wasn't enough. Then it happened. Something shifted and another source of power became available. For a second her concentration faltered and then she noticed The Charm glowing hotly in her hand. This was part of the extra energy and then it struck her. The Orb was fuelling power back into The Charm, seeking its release in its own destruction.

A shudder shook her as she tried to funnel the increasing power. It was hard and she felt her control begin to slip. A trickle of hot wet liquid oozed from her nose and mouth. She hoped it wasn't blood, but knew it was.

"Concentrate," Shuno urged her. "Nearly there."

Immediately Orihime knew she was correct. The Hogyoku was dissipating, dissolving in front of her eyes. After working against it was now working with her and the power was increasing rapidly. The Charm was hot in her hand and starting to melt.

"Goodbye Orihime. Thank you," the faint voice of the Hogyoku whispered through her mind before it flickered out of existence.

Before she could take a deep breath and exhale a sigh of relief the backwash of the disintegration of The Charm was final, burning her hand and releasing a final burst of power. Her legs became unsteady and her vision blurred. What was happening? She'd succeeded. Everything would change and be the way it should be now.

Wasn't that what was meant to happen?

"No!" screamed Shuno.

"Watch out, Orihime," Lily yelled.

"I love you, you stupid woman," Tsubaki said quietly.

"You bastards. You damned evil bastards. You caused this! You did this," Ichigo was hitting Aizen with the hilt of his Zanpakuto before he dropped it and caught Orihime as she fell.

"You made me a promise Orihime. You're meant to keep your promises!"

She tried to speak but her mouth refused to work. Her eyes were closing though she was trying to keep them open. Tired, she was so tired and that sticky stuff that was running out of her nose and mouth the blood, was no longer trickling, it was flowing.

"Don't die, Orihime. No. You can't die!"

"I'm so sorry," whispered Shuno. "We tried, but the power was too great."

She felt a pair of lips touch hers and it was the last thing she felt.

THE END


End file.
